Tigger, Boo and Chibs: The Drabble Series
by HaylsValo
Summary: Side series to my main story. A collection of drabbles about my OFC Boo, Tig and Chibs based on one word prompts.
1. Beginnings

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'm so terrible with word counts and stuff, I always write far too much so I thought I'd challenge myself by starting a 100 word drabble series about my OFC Boo, Tig and Chibs based on one word prompts! Feel free to leave me prompts guys! Enjoy!**_

**Beginnings – When Tig first met Boo**

"Is that Clay's kid?" asked Tig nodding at the young girl with pale skin, dark hair and startling blue eyes.

Gemma nodded.

"Yeah, leave her be Tigger, she's a bit overwhelmed."

Of course that only encouraged the Sergeant at Arms.

"What's up kid?"

Nothing. She didn't even look at him. She just slumped low in her chair, paled further still and hid behind a book.

This was going to be fun.

He waited until the next day.

"BOO!" he cried, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

She screamed, practically jumped out of her skin and ran away.

Tig almost pissed himself laughing.

_**Reviews would be loved! They are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile!**_

_**_To the anonymous 'guest' reviewer who keeps leaving snide comments about Tig. If you don't like my portrayal of him that is fine, you don't have to read my work and you don't have to leave guest comments, message me and I will be happy to discuss it with out. Secondly, if you'd actually read the story then you would realize Boo isn't dating Tig – she is_**_**Chi****bs**_**_ wife - so you're comments are ill informed. Finally, if you watch the show it's obvious there is more to Tig that the sociopath he appears to be. _**_


	2. Sleep

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sleep – Chibs watches his Ol' Lady sleep.**

Chibs yawned and turned the TV off. He wanted to go to bed, but he didn't want to wake Boo.

She looked so peaceful.

She was lying between his legs, head in his lap, her fingers curled tight around one of his hands.

Her dark curls hid her face so Chibs gently tucked them behind her ear, his heart warming when he saw the content smiled etched on her lips.

God was she beautiful…

Unable to resist, Chibs bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi…" she sighed blissfully.

The Scotsman simply kissed her again.

_**I forgot how hard it is trying to sum something up in 100 words...**_

_**Anyways reviews and loved! Very motivational and make my writing worthwhile! **_


	3. Gratitude

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Gratitude – Tig and Chibs talk about Boo. **

Tig joined Chibs on the picnic bench, passed him a beer, his gaze following Chibs' and finding Boo chatting happily away to Bobby.

"You really love her don't you?" He said, taking note of the soft smile on the Scotsman's lips, the way his eyes sparkled happily.

Chibs nodded.

"Aye." He grinned. "More than I've ever loved anyone."

"She loves you right back Chibs." Tig said. "Not as much as she loves me, but still…"

Both men chuckled.

"Thank yeh Tig." Chibs said, suddenly serious. "Fer lettin' me have her…"

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "Take care of my little girl Scotty."

_**Reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	4. Cute

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cute – Tig is angered by a prospect. **

Tig hated the guy from the off.

He didn't know why, he just did.

The green eyed rocker type got along with everyone else, but not Tig.

When finally, the guy shrugged on his prospect cut for the first time, Tig figured out why.

"That girl Boo, she's fucking cute..." he smirked, licking his lips as he eyed Boo up and down, eyes lingering on her ass and tits.

Tig punched him; rings slicing the guys face right open.

"Take your filthy eyes off her or I'll gouge them right out of their sockets!"

The prospect was never seen again.

_**Come on guys, please review! I'd really love to know what you're making of these drabbles. They are also incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile!**_


	5. Followed

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Followed – Someone follows Chibs home.**

Boo watched with a scowl on her lips as an unfamiliar croweater sauntered up to Chibs and pressed a kiss to his lips, whispered something in his ear.

"Who was she?" she asked Chibs later.

Silence.

"Who was she?" she repeated.

Chibs, red and regretful looking, placed a hand over hers.

"There was a run, few weeks back, I-"

A devastated Boo didn't need to hear anymore.

She slapped Chibs. Hard.

"I deserved that." Chibs said, hand on his stinging cheek.

Boo nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"And I don't deserve that." she whispered miserably, pointing at the brunette.

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! They are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile!**_


	6. Hate

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hate –Tig gets woken by Boo's screams. **

Tig was startled awake by Boo's screams, so loud he feared something was wrong.

But before he could even sit up she had burst into his room, grinning wildly, a letter in hand.

"I got in!" she shrieked, jumping on Tig's bed before throwing her arms around him.

She thrust at acceptance letter for the University of California into his hands.

"That's great kid." Tig groaned, too hung-over for Boo's enthusiasm.

"Let's go celebrate!"

"No... just stay here and give me a hug."

"_Please_..."

Tig of course gave in.

He hated much she had him wrapped around her little finger.

_**Reviews would be loved guys! I really want to know what you guys think of these drabbles! **_


	7. Bond

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bond – The bond between Tig and Boo is sealed.**

Tig dozed in his cell, cut over his face to block the harsh light.

Getting arrested for being drunk and disorderly wasn't fun.

Especially since none one would bail him out.

Assholes.

"Bails been posted Tig."

It was Unser and he was unlocking the cell.

"What the hell?" Tig groaned as he sat up, spinning head in his hands.

Silence.

In the office, Tig was met with the sight of his 15 year old apprentice, Boo.

She smiled shyly at him, blushed.

"_You_ paid my bail?"

She nodded.

Tig smiled, kissed her fiery cheek.

"Thanks doll."

He loved that kid.

_**Reviews would be loved. They are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	8. Hearts

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'm glad you're all liking these little drabbles! I love writing them, there are plenty more to come!**_

**Hearts – Gemma finds something disturbing. **

Gemma found her stepdaughter in bed, asleep against her schoolbooks, laptop open on her pillow, pen in hand, papers scattered everywhere.

God only knows how late she'd studied.

The girl had been in Charming 4 months now and still it was all she ever seemed to do.

She still wouldn't talk to anyone.

Gemma wished she'd hurry up and come out of her shell.

As she cleared away Hayley's schoolwork, Gemma spotted a little heart scrawled into the corner of her notes.

There was a name written inside.

Tig.

"Shit."

She was going to have to do something about that...

_**Feel free to leave prompts for me BTW guys! Reviews would be loved. They are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	9. Book

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Book – Boo gets tearful **

Chibs found Boo in his old dorm, curled up against the pillows weeping softly.

"Jesus Christ Hen, are you alright?" he asked, frantic with worry as he sat on the end of the bed.

She threw herself into his arms.

"It's so sad!"

"What is darlin'?"

"The book!" she said, gesturing to her copy of _The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas._ "Make it go away."

Smirking, Chibs chucked the book in the bin.

"There now Hen, the books gone."

"Promise?"

"Aye." Chibs wiped at her tears. "It was just a story Hen."

But when he read it he cried too.

_**Feel free to leave prompts for me BTW guys! Reviews would be loved. They are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile.**_


	10. Alone

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Alone – Boo gets payback. **

Boo waited until she went to the bathroom.

She followed, waited outside the door, keeping watch to make sure they were alone.

They were.

Hearing the toilet flush, she clenched her fists in preparation.

The door opened and Boo's fist flew; all her anger and turmoil going into the punch.

Tig watched as a sobbing brunette fled the clubhouse, nose spewing blood, eyes blackening.

"You do that?" he asked Boo who had appeared next to him.

"Bitch shouldn't have come here!" Boo nodded.

Tig smiled, knowing what Boo was on about.

"Proud of you kid." He said, kissing her cheek.

_**Reviews would be loved! They are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile.**_


	11. Cheater

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cheater – Tig is such a cheater! **

Tig and Boo were sat at home watching the film _Marley and Me._

Tig switched the film off as Marley and the family moved into their new house.

"What the fuck Tig, the movie isn't over!" Boo said, trying to snatch back the remote from her guardian.

"Is." Tig said.

"No it's not!" Boo insisted. "There's - oh"

A smirk appeared on her face as something dawned on her.

"What?" Tig growled, eyes narrowed.

"You don't want to see the dog die."

"Fuck off! Film ended is all." Tig snapped as he ejected the DVD. "The dog doesn't fucking die!"

"Cheater."

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! They are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile!**_


	12. Ticklish

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'd love to know what you guys are thinking of these, so please review!**_

**Ticklish – Chibs tickles Boo**

Boo was lying on her stomach reading a book when Chibs arrived.

"Come on darlin', we're late fer Gemma's dinner." He said.

"Uh-huh" Boo said not looking up from her book.

"Hen, Gemma will kill us if were late..."

Nothing.

Knowing her weak spot, Chibs ran his finger over the back of her knee.

Boo squealed and giggled.

"Stop it!"

Ignoring her, he did it again.

Still giggling, Boo turned over so he was forced to stop.

So he tickled her stomach instead.

Then he moved his hands up, cupped her breasts.

"We're late..."

He silenced her with a kiss.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile.**_


	13. Porn

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Porn – Boo makes a discovery **

When Boo found Chibs' porn collection she wasn't surprised.

She knew how much her man liked it...

Chibs however, was surprised when he found Boo flicking through it.

Going pink, he stammered inaudibly, not knowing how she'd react to her discovery.

"You know I don't understand why you have all this when you can have me whenever you want..." Boo sighed, eyes still on the magazine.

"Yer not always here..." Chibs shrugged.

"So take some naughty pictures of me and jerk off to them when I'm not here..." Boo smirked as she stripped.

Chibs didn't need to be told twice!

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. Seriously guys, I'd LOVE to know what you're making of these drabbles. **_


	14. Piney

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Piney – Boo goes to the cabin.**

"Jesus Christ old man, put the gun down!"

Piney scowled and dropped his shotgun.

"Why are you here Boo?"

She held up a bag of groceries.

"Figured you needed supplies."

Piney moved to let her in.

"Drink?" he asked, offering her a shot.

"I don't drink."

"Smart girl." Piney nodded as he downed it. "Why are you really here?"

"Chibs... one of his whores followed him home."

"He didn't fuck her you know." Piney said bluntly.

"How did-"

"You have Scotty so whipped he only ever gets blowjobs."

Shocked, Boo downed the shot Piney passed to her.

"Must love you."

_**Feel free to leave prompts. Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. Really guys, I'd love a few more reviews on these drabbles. I know you're all reading them, I'd just like to know if you're enjoying them.**_


	15. Bed

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bed – After their confessions of love, Chibs puts Boo to bed. **

Chibs waiting until Boo had drifted off before he carried her to bed, carefully tucking her in.

She looked so anguished, so helpless and Chibs hated leaving her like that.

But he had too or he'd just end up staying, going back on his word by making her his...

She deserved better than that.

"I love yeh so much darlin'..." he whispered, kissing away the remnants of long dried tears on her cheeks.

A few tears dripped down his own cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away.

Walking away from her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	16. Ralph

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ralph – Boo's ex pays a visit.**

Boo and Chibs were taking advantage of the fact that Tig had gone to Washington.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll go..." said Chibs, since Boo was naked.

He peaked out the door but when he saw who was on the other side, he opened it.

Making the fact that he was clad in his boxers - with a hard on - obvious.

"Er... Boo in?" asked Ralph.

He hadn't heard from her since she'd left the hospital.

"She's a little busy..." Chibs growled, eyes blazing.

Ralph went pale, fled.

Smirking, Chibs went and finished his woman off.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	17. Resentment

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Resentment – Boo gets jealous. **

Boo lay in bed all day, cuddling Tillie, tears dripped down her cheeks.

When Tig had left that morning to see his daughters, he'd been so excited he'd ignored Boo.

She was so jealous of them it hurt.

She hated herself for it.

They were _his_ kids. They _never_ got to see him...

She must have fallen asleep because suddenly she was in Tig's bed, in his arms.

"Missed you today..." he muttered, kissing her cheek. "Forgot how much my girls resented me..."

They'd ignored him all day.

It was heartbreaking.

Coming home to his Boo had fixed his heart...

_**I'm glad you guys like these! So you know I have 20 more sitting in my files ready and waiting to be posted, as well as loads more in mind so if you wanna read them, please review or in my files they will sit :D**_

_**Reviews would be LOVED; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	18. Ink

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ink – Tig gets a cover-up tattoo**

Tig scanned the walls of the tattoo parlour for some random design to cover the goddamn doll on his leg.

He couldn't find anything he liked.

Until...

"This, I want this."

"But that's not even a tattoo that's-"

"I don't care, I want it."

So the tattooist inked the design onto his thigh.

A Halloween decoration; a ghost on a dark background.

It reminded him of Boo, pale skinned, once easily frightened, now plucky and outgoing, she could scare the shit out of anyone if she wanted too.

Especially Tig.

It terrified him just how much he cared about her.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	19. Jax

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**My first drabble requested :D Hope it's enjoyed! (There will be a separate drabble where he talks to Tig!)**_

**Jax – Jackson makes an apology. **

"I'm sorry..."

He can't look at them.

"I know that's not enough."

Chibs scowls, goes to speak, but Boo laces their fingers, puts a finger to her lips.

"You love her don't you Jax?"

The VP laughs, cold and hollow.

"Does that matter kid?"

He looks up at her, eyes filled with tears.

"She killed you Boo and I took her word over yours, over my brothers'!"

"But you love her." Boo is calm.

"Yeah, so?"

"Love makes people stupid... blind. I can't blame you for being in love. You're only human."

Suddenly Chibs understands and forgiveness is freely given.

_**Reviews would be loved, especially since this is my first request; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile.**_


	20. Tig

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request from a reader.**_

**Tig – Tig's thoughts before confronting Boo about Wendy **

Was Boo a cold blooded killer?

No... she didn't have that in her.

Did she?

She wasn't that frightened naive little girl anymore.

She was a grown woman and...

Tig just knew she had some part in Wendy's death.

After all Wendy was responsible for her death...

He just couldn't believe his girl could be so reckless, stupid...

That angered him, she was meant to me smart!

But what angered him the most was that she'd done what he'd always wanted to do.

What she'd never let him do.

She'd killed the junkie bitch that had hurt his little girl!

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile**_

_**NOTE – There was a few requests for a drabble about Boo's crow, but that is being made into a kinky one-shot **_


	21. Pain

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A drabble request about when Boo remembers the pain of her overdose. **_

**Pain – Boo remembers her overdose. **

It's crippling.

It consumes her entirely.

She can't move, can't speak.

All there is is darkness and pain.

The pain, so horrific, it's like someone is tearing her organs from her body.

She feels as though her blood is boiling, hot venomous poison coursing through her veins.

Smouldering skin stretched tight over feeble bone's splintering from the inside, out.

Suddenly it stops.

She is back in her hospital bed, sweating, shaking...

Terrified.

"Tig..?"

But she's alone.

An ache in her arm, where the crank filled syringe pierced her skin remains.

Boo knows suddenly, what that pain had been.

A memory.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	22. Tapastry

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tapestry – Boo finds Tig shriving with the cold. **

The reaper wall-hanging was on the floor, curled round a warm lump that was Tig and Boo.

Tig had fallen asleep as the sun had risen, in just his boxers, in the open doorway of the clubhouse.

In December.

It was how Boo had found him when she'd arrived at work.

Unable to find his clothes, Boo had taken the hanging off the wall and wrapped it tight around him.

He was shaking with the cold after all.

Tig had immediately pulled her to the floor, wrapping her up in the hanging with him.

"Just needed a hug..." he explained.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	23. Oil

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Oil – Boo interrupts Tig. **

"So if you look here, you can see that-"

Tig was explaining to his new apprentice what was wrong with the Fat-boy he was working on.

Boo interrupted him. She'd never done that before.

"There's a crack in the oil tank."

Her voice was feeble, timid, but he heard her.

"Smart girl, been listening haven't you?" Tig praised, beaming.

She nodded, blushing.

"Can you tell me what else is wrong with it?" he asked, stepping away from the bike.

Boo glanced over it quickly, before nodding.

"Well?"

"The connection to the ignition is loose."

"Yeah, that's right." Tig nodded proudly.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	24. British

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**British – Juice and Half-Sack hear something.**

"What the hell's that?" The prospect asked Juice.

He'd heard a loud crash, followed by a bang.

Then soft whimpering, Chibs cursing.

Juice smirked, didn't even bother to look up.

"I think the British are cumming..." he sniggered, leaving Half-Sack confused.

That is until Boo appeared, hair ruffled, coy smile on her flushed cheeks.

Chibs trailed behind looking smug, a cocky stride to his step.

The Scotsman hooked a finger into Boo's jeans, yanked her back to him with a growl.

Kissing her, he dragged her back into the dorms.

"Damn British, they're always cumming..." Juice tutted.

Half-Sack simply blushed.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	25. Chibs

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Another request :D**_

_**Also, yes I did see the pictures of Tommy at the premier. He really has lost weight! He was looking very yummy indeed!**_

**Chibs – Chibs thoughts as he cleans Boo's wounds. **

Chibs couldn't help but think what a wanker Boo's date had been.

Abandoning her after she refused sex.

Punk kid had no idea what he'd lost...

Any man would be lucky to have a woman like Boo.

Intelligent, witty, cheery and beautiful.

She deserved so much better than that wanker...

_Someone like him..._

Chibs pushed that bizarre thought out of mind and continued tending to Boo's wounds.

When she shuddered in pain, Chibs felt the burning desire to kiss her better.

To press soft tender kisses to her wounds and lips...

That bizarre notion too was pushed out of mind.

_**A note – there is a new poll on my page regarding my main story. I'd really appreciate it if you guys took it. **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	26. Key

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_I'm in a cheery mood tonight, so here's another – Got a last minute place on a different college course and so long as my dad picks me up, I can go! _

**Key – It's Tig's birthday**

"Here, happy birthday!" Boo said cheerily, presenting Tig with an envelope before kissing his cheek.

Cocking an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips, Tig opened the envelope. Inside there was a hotel key card.

"Boo, I hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, cause doll, that's sick... even for me."

Boo hit him round the head.

"Ow!"

"Ass! Go to the goddamn room!" she said with a roll of her eyes. "You can thank me later."

So Tig went.

Inside there were three beautiful, long legged, big breasted women waiting for him...

"I love that girl..." he smirked.

_**Reviews would be LOVED; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. Seriously guys, the greatest gift you can give me is giving me a review!**_


	27. Typical

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Typical – Boo acts like a teenager. **

"Boo, come out I need the bathroom!" Tig growled, hammering on the door.

She'd been in there for over an hour.

"Fuck off!" she shrieked back.

She had a zit, she couldn't get her hair right _and_ Tillie had gotten mud over her.

"The fuck you just say to me?" Tig demanded, not amused. "Get out here now!"

"Argh!" Boo stomped out of the bathroom, shoved past Tig.

"What the hell is up with you today?"

She ignored him and went into her room.

"You on your period or something?"

Boo slammed her door so hard the windows rattled.

"Teenagers!"

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	28. Glass

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Glass – Tig beats someone up. **

Tig grabbed the guy, slammed his face into the wall.

Blood oozed from a deep gash on the guys head.

"Asshole!" Tig spat, slamming his face into the wall again.

The guy, limp and lifeless, slumped to the floor.

Tig spat on him, kicked him in the groin for good measure.

"What was that all about?" asked Chibs, following his brother out the bar.

Tig pointed at his thigh where a shard of glass was sticking out.

The guy had tripped, caught Tig with the broken bottle he was cleaning up.

"Right through Boo's tat man!"

But thankfully, it'd missed...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	29. Facebook

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Facebook – Chibs is curious. **

"What yeh up teh?" Chibs asked, sitting behind Boo, one leg either side of her.

"I'm on facebook." Boo explained.

"What the fuck is a facebook?"

"A social networking site. You talk to your friends on it." Boo explained. "See, I'm talking to Juice."

Nodding, Chibs eyed the screen.

Suddenly, he smirked.

"Says here yer in a relationship." He said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Some asshole I'm gonna dump..." Boo shrugged.

Chibs started tickling her.

Boo shrieked and giggled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Chibs growled in her ear.

"You! I'm with you..."

"Damn right yeh are!" Chibs smirked, kissing her.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	30. Scarf

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Scarf – Chibs gets pissed off. **

Chibs was wearing the purple scarf Boo had brought him for his last birthday.

He fucking loved that thing, he was always wearing it.

Girl had good taste.

So the Scotsman wasn't amused when some stupid drunkard in a bar fight grabbed it to keep his balance.

Chibs heard it tear.

"Wanker!" he barked, suddenly furious, punching the guy and knocking him out.

Chibs wasn't pleased to find a hole in his scarf.

But he didn't throw it out; he took it to Gemma and asked her to fix it.

Gemma smirked at him when she agreed, eyes glittering knowingly.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	31. Pants

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Pants – Tig drops his pants. **

When Tig got in, he dropped his pants.

"Check this out doll."

Shrieking, Boo covered her eyes.

"Tig! Put your dick away! You fucking ASS!"

"I'm not getting my dick out." Tig promised, smirking. "Look!"

Reluctantly Boo looked.

Tig was pointing at a tattoo on his thigh.

It was no longer a doll. It was a ghost.

"Got it for you kid." Tig admitted, flushing pink.

"Cause I'm your little ghoul?" Boo asked.

But she was touched.

"Something like that." Tig smiled coyly.

Boo kissed Tig's cheek.

"I love it."

At 18, Boo had a Tigger tattooed onto her thigh.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	32. Ghost

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Ghost – Boo is haunted by Jorge Alvarez**

Every time she closes's her eyes she sees him.

Jorge Alvarez.

Pale and cold, he's intimidating even in death.

His bloodstained hands reach out for her, wrap around her neck.

Choking her to death as she sleeps...

Boo wakes, hyperventilating, sweating, shaking and wishing she could go to Tig.

But for some reason she knows she's not wanted.

So she curls up, tears spilling down her cheeks, goes back to sleep.

Only for it to happen again.

In the next room Tig clenches his fists to quell the urge to comfort Boo.

He knows Boo doesn't want him... just Chibs.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	33. Saturday

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Saturday – A typical Saturday with Chibs and Boo**

Chibs and Boo have a Saturday routine.

Boo wakes Chibs, hung-over and groggy from Friday's club party with a blowjob and a hearty full English breakfast.

Once feeling better, he pins her to the wall, uses his tongue to make her cum.

They go to the park, relax under a tree while Boo writes.

Chibs plays fetch with Tillie.

He takes Boo to a secluded spot and fucks her against a tree...

They go to Tig's for dinner.

The brothers drink and talk as Boo dozes across their laps.

Finally, they cuddle up in her old bed together and sleep.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	34. Two

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Two – There are two sides to Tig.**

There are two sides to SAMCRO's Sergeant at Arms

There never used to be.

Not until she came along...

There is the side to him that everyone see's.

Brutal, he never holds back.

Cold, no kill is ever too hard.

Disturbed, there is no limit to what he will do or say.

He is driven by his lust for the kill, the club and pussy.

But when he goes home, the other side comes out.

The side that only she really sees.

A father, all he cares about it her.

That's the Tig you really want to be afraid off.

_**Reviews would be loved, they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	35. Rain

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Rain – Chibs love's the rain.**

Leaning against the door of the clubhouse, Chibs stared out into the rain, a freshly lit cigarette between his lips.

He fucking loved the rain.

It reminded him of home.

Of Scotland and playing with his school friends in it.

Of Ireland and chasing a giggling Kerrianne around in it.

But most of all it reminded him of his Ol' Lady.

Of that wonderful night when he'd kissed her for the first time, when he'd realised that he loved her.

And of the fact that she just loved a good shag out in the rain.

Yes, Chibs loved the rain...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	36. Dance

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Dance – Boo is in a good mood.**

Chibs leaned against the wall, a blazing cigarette between his smirking lips.

Boo was dancing around the kitchen to some song, giggling softly, eyes closed, her entire form glowing.

She looked so happy...

She screamed when she saw him, froze, blushed.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough... why so happy darlin'?"

"My book's being published!" she shrieked, darting forward and grabbing Chibs hand. "Dance with me!"

Chibs chuckled, raised Boo's hand in the air, spun her round, heart fluttering as she giggled again.

Then he pulled her close, kissed her and slow danced with her until Tig arrived...

_**I'm open to requests so you know, if you want a drabble than just leave a comment. Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	37. Out

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Out – Chibs teaches someone a lesson**

Chibs had grabbed him in the street, determined to teach him a lesson.

They were miles from anywhere. It was dark, raining.

"Yeh can either get out or I'll shove my gun up yer arse!"

The lad gulped.

"Yeh took a lass out the other day, when she refused sex, yeh booted her outta the car, made her walk home. Not a nice choice eh?"

"No..."

"Well?"

The lad clambered out of the van.

"Now walk home, in the rain and darkness! See how it feels!"

Chibs drove off, knowing he'd done right by the girl he'd hurt so much.

_**Reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make m writing worthwhile! Still open for requests! **_


	38. Never

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Another request!**_

**Never - Tig can't forgive**

"You have no idea how sorry I am."

Tig scowled, hands on hips, eyes blazing at Jax.

"Wendy almost killed Boo yet you refused to believe it. Is sorry all you can say?"

"What else is there to say? I can't take it back!"

Tig chuckled, the sound haunting, disturbing.

There were tears in his eyes.

"No, you can't... nobody can take back what happened to my little girl."

Snarling, Tig pointed a finger a Jax.

"I can never forgive you; _brother_, nor can I trust you."

Jax remained silent.

"Because I remember the pain of almost losing Boo everyday..."

_**Reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! Feel free to leave requests! **_


	39. Theif

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Thief – Chibs talks to Tig**

Chibs made him stay behind after church.

"What is it Scotty? You wanna fuck or something?" Tig asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I ain't tryin' to steal yer girl Tiggy." Chibs said, ignoring Tig's comment.

"The fuck you on about?"

Although Tig had a pretty good idea.

"Yer not gonna lose Boo Tiggy." Chibs said. "Yeh know that girl never shuts up about yeh, she fuckin' loves yeh teh death."

Tig couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Don't know what you mean..." he said.

But Chibs knew, he had seen the fear in Tig's eyes, knew he didn't want to lose Boo.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	40. Fool

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fool – Boo plays a prank of Tig**

Tig didn't see the date when he answered the phone.

"Hello, can I speak to Miss Trager please?"

"She's not here, can I take a message?" Tig asked, grabbing a pen.

"Yes, can you ask her to call me regarding her results? I'm Gill at family planning central."

"What?"

Tig didn't wait for an answer, he slammed the phone down and speed to the garage.

He found her in the office.

"What the hell kid? You've in the first year of your degree, now you're pregnant?"

Boo started laughing at once.

"Got you! April fools!"

Tig could have killed her!

**_Please leave requests if you have any!_**

_**_Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make_ my writin**__**g worthwhile. **_


	41. Ill

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ill – Chibs throws a sicky. **

"It's alright lads, go without me. I just wanna sleep." Chibs said groggily, wiping his sweaty brow before gesturing that the rest of the club leave.

Nodding, they left, knowing Chibs was too unwell to ride.

Or so they thought.

"My poor Filip, I brought you some tea." Boo said, sitting on the bed before putting the mug down and putting her hand to Chibs forehead.

It was cool.

Suddenly Chibs dragged her into bed and kissed her deeply.

"You're not ill!" she giggled when Chibs pulled away, eyes sparkling.

"Shut up and fuck me..." he growled.

So she did.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	42. Knowledge

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Knowledge – Knowledge is a tricky thing. **

When Tig caught sight of Boo, he felt his anger rising to the point where his blood boiled.

There were bruises on her arm, clearly left by fingers...

Her lip was split, the skin below it red, bruising,

And there were scratch marks, vibrant red, on her chest.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded, grabbing her, jerking her closer so he could look her over. "Did Chibs do this? Cause if he did I'll rip his dick off!"

"Um..." Boo blushed.

Then Tig noticed the bite mark on her collarbone...

"I don't wanna know do I?"

"Really no..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	43. Sister

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sister -Jax and Chibs talk.**

"So, you and Boo? How'd that happen?" Jax asked Chibs, passing him a beer.

"I feel in love with her is what happened." Chibs replied, grinning.

"Never would've put you two together, but you guys seem really happy."

"That we are brother, she's a good woman."

The brothers clinked their beers together in a toast.

"What my little sister wants with an older fucker like you I'll never know."

The brothers chuckled.

"Me neither Jacky-Boy... I'm a lucky man."

"And here was me thinking I was the lucky one" grinned Boo, appearing.

Chuckling, Chibs pulled her in for a kiss.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. Still open to requests as well, please feel free to leave them. **_


	44. Happy

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Happy – Boo unwittingly gives the killa some advice. **

Happy started lining up drinks on the bar.

"Shit sorry Hap, I'll move." Boo said, moving her textbooks.

Nodding, Happy caught sight of one of the kid's books.

"What does hung, drawn and quartered mean anyways?" he asked.

He'd always wanted to know.

Grimacing, Boo explained the grisly details of what happened at the dreaded Tyburn.

As she spoke, Happy grinned, eyes lighting up in pleasure as he pictured everything Boo said.

"Sounds like fun." He said in his raspy smoker's voice. "I'll have to try it sometime..."

"Ok then..." Boo muttered before scurrying away, feeling sick to her stomach.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	45. Moonlight

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Moonlight – Tig lies down outside.**

Tig lay on the picnic bench outside the clubhouse looking up at the stars, a smouldering joint between his fingers.

It was nice outside, in the cool crisp night air, away from the smoky heat of the clubhouse.

The clubhouse where everyone was celebrating Boo and Chibs getting together.

Tig had needed to step away from all that.

He'd needed to get out and distract himself from the agony of losing his little girl, of knowing he was no longer her number one.

So he lay there, bathed in moonlight, smoking a joint, the odd tear rolling down his cheeks.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile! **_


	46. Ice

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ice – Chibs has been in a fist fight**

Chibs may have beaten him, but that didn't mean his face wasn't battered and bruised, aching like nobody's business.

He dug around in the freezer, found some ice, wrapped it up in an old shirt and pressed to his face.

"Fuck!"

It stung like a bitch.

But then Boo was there, she eased the ice filled shirt away from his face, looked him over.

"My poor Filip..." she whispered, taking it from him before pressing it back to his bruising face.

Her touch was so gentle, Chibs barely felt it.

"Tiggy mad that you cheered me on over him?"

"Probably..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	47. News

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**News – Jax makes an announcement **

"Wendy's pregnant..."

Jax's voice rang loud in the soft hush of the room, followed swiftly by a collective gasp.

No one knew what to say.

"Congratulations Jacky-Boy!" Chibs grinned, breaking the silence.

Soon everyone was congratulating Jax.

As Boo - beaming wildly, flushed with excitement – chatted to Jax Chibs wrapped his arms around her.

His hands settled on her tummy, rubbed where their child would grow should she have been the one to announce such news.

Neither was aware of what he'd done, but Gemma was.

She smiled at the sight.

Maybe one day soon it would be their turn...

_**Feel free to leave suggestions! Seriously guys if you have an idea, I'll make it happen **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	48. Numbers

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Numbers – Chibs feels old.**

Boo woke Chibs up with 45 kisses.

"Happy birthday..." she purred before slipping under the covers.

Chibs however, wasn't in the mood.

He stayed limp.

"What's wrong?" Boo asked.

"Feel old darlin'..." he grumbled. "I'm _45_!"

Boo tutted, straddled him.

"How can you feel old when you live with your hot, 21 year old girlfriend?" Boo smirked, putting his hands over her breasts. "No young man can make me scream like you can..."

Chibs cock hardened.

"Make me scream Filip..." she drawled lustily.

Growling, Chibs flipped her over, made her scream all morning...

He didn't feel so old after that.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile **_


	49. Listen

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Listen – Tig tries to put Boo off. **

Tig made sure Boo was listening when he struck up a conversation with Juice.

He knew the kid had a crush on him so he was determined to put her off.

He was a bad man, disturbed, fucked up.

She needed to understand.

"She's so cold and still around you, tight... the cold feels great against your hot dick, kinda washes over you..." he sighed blissfully.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Juice asked, disgusted by the fact that Tig seemed to enjoy necrophilia.

"What do you mean?"

Tig grinned as he caught the sickened look on Boo's face.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	50. Boxers

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Boxers – Chibs watched Boo**

Chibs was pretending to sleep.

But in reality he was watching his Ol' Lady.

Clad in just his boxers and her bra, she was scurrying around his room getting ready to leave.

God she was sexy...

There was something about the fact that she was wearing his boxers that turned him on.

Growling, Chibs grabbed her, dragged her back into bed.

"Just one more round before you go..." he begged, kissing his way down her collar bone.

"Go where?" Boo smirked.

"Mischievous wee thing aren't yeh?" Chibs asked, cottoning onto her game.

Eyes sparkling, Boo simply took her bra off.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	51. First

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**First – Chibs cleans Boo's wounds.**

Chibs examined Boo's face as he tended to her wounds.

She had a scattering of freckles brushed over her flushing cheeks.

Her damp dark locks, hanging loose over her face, only made her ocean like eye's bluer still.

He almost lost himself in them.

Her creamy skin was soft and smooth under his fingers.

Her lips, although tainted by cuts, were full and red, even by contrast to the blood on them.

Pulling away to check his work, Chibs couldn't help but be stuck by how beautiful she was.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	52. Luckenbooth

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Luckenbooth – Bonni Telford gives something to her son, Filip.**

Bonni Telford was soon to die and she knew it.

Her son, Filip, was at her bedside.

Of this she was glad; she had something to give him before she passed.

"Take this Filip..." she whispered, pressing the broach into his hands.

Filip nodded, knowing what it was.

Knowing that she was giving it to him because she was dying.

"The woman yeh give it teh, she's who yer meant to be with, the one yeh'll be with until the day yeh die..."

Bonni could see her in her mind, blue eyes, dark tresses, pale skin. She'd be much younger than Filip, English, smart, cheery, with the strangest of nicknames.

She'd make Filip happy, put light in his otherwise dark life, give him reason for being.

But she'd not come along for a while yet.

"You take care of her Filip." Bonni insisted.

"Aye." Filip nodded, tears in his eyes as he pressed his lips to the broach.

He knew his mother, who had a knack for knowing things before they happened, would know who this woman was.

He couldn't wait to meet her.

He'd known from their first kiss, that his beautiful wee Hen, his Boo, was that woman.

_**So I didn't want to do this in 100 words, I wanted to do it in 200 because it 100 words just wasn't enough to say what had to be said here. Hope you guys don't mind the little cheat there!**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	53. Kiss

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Kiss – Chibs kisses away Boo's tears.**

"Why doesn't she want to know me Filip?" Boo sobbed wretchedly, hot tears spilling from her eyes.

She'd tried to contact her mother, but her mother didn't want to know.

It had broken Boo's heart: they'd once been so close.

Chibs didn't have the answer; in face he had no words that would make Boo feel better.

So he pulled her closer, kissed away her tears one by one, before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

He let her sob, cry away her grief, knowing that time was the only thing that would heal her heart.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_

_**Feel free to leave prompts or drabble suggestions! **_


	54. Danger

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**In response to a comment regarding the last drabble – Boo's mother murdered her stepfather and is now in jail .**_

**Danger – Chibs and Boo face the unknown.**

"Put this on darlin'." Chibs said, pressing the bulletproof vest into Boo's hands, a serious look about his face.

Boo nods, face pale, and puts the vest on, trembling fingers fumbling with the straps.

"Am I in danger?" she asks, voice shaking, as Chibs pushes aside her hands and does the vest up for her.

"I don't know Hen." He admits sadly. "But I'll do my best teh keep yeh safe..."

And with that he kisses Boo deeply, grabs his gun and takes her hand.

Together they walk out the door, to the unknown dangers that lay waiting for them.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	55. Baby

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Baby – Tig looks at pictures.**

Tig has no pictures of his daughters.

His wife took them all, after the divorce.

He does however, have many of Boo, who brought them with her when she moved in.

Pictures of her as a screaming newborn, red, tiny.

Of her as a chubby toddler, food in her messy dark curls.

And of her school years, where you can see her grow, picture to picture, into the young woman she'd become...

Tig keeps them all in an album tucked under his bed.

He loves to look through them, imagining that he was there with Boo as she grew up.

_**Reviews would be loved they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	56. Study

Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

**Study – Chibs worries for Boo.**

"She alright?" Chibs asked, catching sight of Boo sleeping in the clubhouse days after moving to Charming.

The girl looked shattered, schoolbook still in hand.

"She's fine, just overdone it again, what with her schoolwork, working here..." Juice explained. "She pushes herself too hard sometimes."

An affectionate smile formed on Chibs lips.

He grabbed a blanket, covered Boo with it.

She mumbled, opened her eyes.

"Go back teh sleep darlin', finish this later." Chibs said, taking her schoolbook away.

Boo nodded, drifted back to sleep.

Juice gawped.

No one had ever been able to get Boo to do that before...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	57. Fortress

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fortress – Chibs reveals a secret **

Not long after Chibs and Boo move in together, a thunderstorm plagues Charming.

The lights go, the rain hammers down, the sky is constantly streaked with lightening, accompanied by deafening thunder.

"I'm scared..." Chibs whispers as he takes Boo's hand.

He is pale, shaking.

Boo see's the fear in Chibs eyes, realises he isn't joking.

"It's ok, I'm here..." she assures Chibs, kissing his cheek before leading him into her office where they hide under her desk.

Making a fortress, a safe haven, out of pillows, each other's arms.

It is there, finally, in Boo's arms, that Chibs feels safe.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_

_**Prompts/drabble suggestions are welcomed!**_


	58. Hair

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hair – Tig and Chibs lose a bet**

"What the hell happened?"

Chibs and Tig had just walked into the clubhouse looking battered and bloody.

But Boo was used to that.

She was referring too was that both were missing their hair.

Chibs long dark locks were now a fine dusting of black.

Tig's unruly curls were snipped down to a tamed flattop.

"Lost a bet..." Tig scowled, running his hand over his head.

"Yeh still fancy me like this darlin'?" Chibs asked, pulling Boo to him.

"Take me to the dorms and we'll see..." Boo purred lustily, kissing him.

"I didn't need to hear that!" Tig grimaced.

_**Reviews would be loved, they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	59. Daughter

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request! (WARNING – Season 4, episode 6 spoilers in note at the bottom!)**_

**Daughter – Boo meets Tig's daughters **

Boo smiled nervously at Dawn and Fawn, who were waiting for Tig.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Boo."

The younger girl, Fawn, returned her shy smile, went to speak.

Only to be stopped by Dawn, who glared at Boo, eyes ablaze, scowl on her lips.

"No Fawn, don't talk to _her_!" she snarled, a look of utmost hatred on her face. "She stole our daddy away."

Deflated, Boo let her head drop.

She just wanted to get along with Tig's daughters.

As they walked off with Tig, Dawn shoved Boo – unnoticed by Tig - but Fawn smiled shyly at her again.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_

_**SPOILER WARNING – Based on 4.06 where we see Tig interact with Dawn, his daughter, how do you guys think I did with the whole Boo/Tig relationship? **_


	60. Just

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Just – Tig defends Boo**

"She's just a kid!" scowled Clay, in response to Tig asking him if he could mentor Boo.

"Yeah, just a scared little girl." Tig agreed, shocking Clay.

He'd expected Tig to contest him.

"She probably spent weeks working up the nerve to talk to me. Know why?"

"Why?" Clay drawled, sounding bored.

"She wants to feel like part of this family." Tig explained. "And if me teaching her to be a mechanic will do that, then that's what I'll do."

"Fine" snapped Clay." "She's on the payroll, but if she fucks up it's on your head."

"Alright." Tig nodded, beaming.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	61. Handbag

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Handbag – Chibs slips Boo something**

Chibs knows that it's Boo that leaves him boxes of tea.

Who else could it be?

He wanted to catch her out, so that he could thank her probably.

He hated that her act of kindness and generosity was going unrewarded.

But the girl was so elusive; he just couldn't catch her out.

Soon Chibs gave in, instead settling for sneaking chocolate into her handbag once a month.

This continued, even after they got together.

Even after they moved in with one another.

Still now, they make the silent exchanges, never talking about them yet appreciating them all the same.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	62. Fawn

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fawn – Boo and Fawn talk**

"Hi..."

Boo was certain she was hearing things.

But she wasn't; Fawn had spoken to her.

"Hi." Boo replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry about Dawn... she just... she thinks dad turned his back on us. Now with you..." Fawn rambled, turning red.

Boo nodded, understanding.

"It's okay." She promised. "I'd feel the same if it were me..."

"But we lost dad years ago, it's unfair that she blames you..." Fawn muttered.

"You know he misses you two like crazy..." Boo informed Fawn. "It's why it looks after me... makes missing you hurt a little less."

"I miss him too..." Fawn whispered.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	63. Miss

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Miss – Boo is missed**

Chibs was curled up in bed with Boo's dog, Tillie.

His girl was away for a week and their bed seemed so big and empty without her...

"Tillie misses yeh Hen; she keeps lookin' fer yeh and howlin'." Chibs chuckled down the phone to Boo.

"Aw, I miss her too." Boo grinned. "Both of you actually... I miss you too Filip, so fucking much."

"Miss yeh too darlin'... the bed feels so huge without yeh."

Before Boo could reply, she heard Tillie whimper.

"You have Tillie in bed with you don't you?" she chuckled.

"Don't know what yer talkin' about..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	64. Body

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Body – Tig dreams of Boo**

"Yeah, that's her..." Tig croaked out, silent tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked down at Boo's body.

She looked nothing like the Boo though...

Skin grey, cold in death.

Lips blue, parted where she'd gasped for air in her dying moments.

An expression on her still face that made it obvious she'd died in pain, scared, alone.

Her lifeless eyes were open, staring up at Tig in question.

_Why didn't you save me Tigger?_

Tig would jerk awake then, tearful, frightened, and would crawl into Boo's bed comforted by the knowledge that his girl would soon be home.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	65. Kozik

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request!**_

**Kozik – Kozik and Boo meet**

"I know you..." Boo scowled, arms folded, eyeing the blond in disgust.

"Yeah, who am I then?" Kozik replied, eyebrow cocked, unsure of the dark haired girl was.

"Kozik." Boo spat like it was a swear. "I _really_ don't like you."

Tig had told her all about his former friend, the man who'd been responsible for the death of his dog; Missy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kozik demanded, completely bemused.

But the girl just walked away.

It was only later, when he saw the strange dark haired girl chatting and cuddling with Tig that he realised who she was.

_**I'm working on some drabbles with Boo and Happy, as well as the one about Boo and Chibs visiting Scotland! Feel free to leave more requests! **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	66. Bobby

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request!**_

**Bobby – Boo gives Bobby a gift.**

"What's this?"

"Um... Tig said it was your birthday."

Blushing, Boo held out the beautifully wrapped gift.

She may have come out of her shell somewhat but she still got nervous around some of the club members.

"I'm sorry if its shit, I didn't know what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything Boo."

Bobby unwrapped a book. _Elvis' Favourite Recipes_.

Bobby had never cooked before but it actually looked rather interesting...

"Thanks kid." He said, giving Boo a one armed hug. "I really do like it."

It wasn't long before he was cooking all the time.

_**Feel free to leave prompts. Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	67. Why

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request!**_

_**Why – Boo and Happy chat.**_

"So why do they call you Happy?" Boo asked the notorious 'killa'.

It was her first time meeting him, but rather than being scared, she was curious.

Happy lifted his shirt, pointed out the smiley faces inked there.

"One for every kill." He bragged with a sadistic grin.

"Why happy faces? Why not... I don't know... bullets?"

"Why all the questions?" Happy scowled, somewhat suspicious.

"Curious is all." Boo shrugged.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat but it ain't opposed to killing nosey little girls..." Happy rasped a deadly glint in his eye, amusement curling his lip.

Boo just smirked.

_**There have been a few requests for Boo/Happy scenes so I'll try and write a few more!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	68. Juice

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request! **_

**Juice – Juice and Boo watch movies**

"Hey Juice... what's up?" Boo asked as she opened the door to the prospect.

"Tig sent me to look after you..." Juice explained.

Tig had ordered Juice to go and look after a sick Boo while he went to a patch-over party.

Juice knew he'd be in shit with Clay for abandoning his tail on Hale.

But better that than what Tig would do to him...

Boo beamed, let him in and made him watch horror movies with her.

"How can you watch this shit?" he cried, covering his eyes.

Boo laughed but Juice had nightmares for days to come!

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	69. Scotland

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request – although the request was for Ireland but I think Scotland would be more fitting as Chibs wouldn't be allowed to return to Ireland.**_

**Scotland – Chibs takes his girl to his homeland **

Chibs and Boo were curled up in front of the fire, nude and wrapped in a blanket.

They were visiting Chibs' elderly father in Scotland and had spent the evening wrestling and playing in the snow.

They'd come in, freezing and soaked through and made love in front of the fire, knowing Chibs' father was asleep.

"I love it here..." Boo sighed.

The town was beautiful, the locals friendly, the food wonderful.

And Chibs' father was so sweet!

"One day, maybe we'll move here..." Chibs whispered, kissing Boo's neck.

As much as he loved Charming, the Scotsman missed his homeland.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	70. Unser

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request! (Feel free to leave them guys, I'll give any request a go!)**_

**Unser – Unser talks sense into Boo**

"You know, your dads probably worried about you." Said Unser, placing a hot chocolate in front of the teenage runaway.

"Clay doesn't care about me..." sighed Boo, sipping her drink. "But Tig does and now Clay won't even let me talk to him."

Unser nodded in understanding. Clay's pride could really get the better of him sometimes.

"The way I see it, Tig would want you to be safe." Unser shrugged. "And running away isn't a very safe thing for you to do."

"Yeah, I know..." Boo nodded in defeat. "I'll go home."

"I'll let Tig know that you're missing him..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	71. Blood

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request!**_

**Blood – Boo makes a suggestion**

"If he doesn't talk soon I'll slit his throat!" Happy drawled dangerously, fingers tight around his blade.

"But how would you get answers out of him?" Boo called over to Happy and Tig.

"He ain't gonna last much longer anyways." Tig shrugged.

"You know with blood transfusions you could keep him alive... indefinitely. Imagine that, weeks, maybe months of pain, torture, never-ending..." Boo muttered thoughtfully.

"We can't do transfusions kid." Tig explained.

"He doesn't know that." smirked Boo.

To which Happy grinned, cold and sinister, murderous glint in his eye.

He returned to his victim and soon got him talking...

_**Reviews would be loved they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	72. Nut

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Nut – Boo has an allergic reaction**

"Got you a muffin." Tig said, passing Boo the chocolate chipped treat.

Kid had been working hard, she deserved a reward.

Blushing, Boo beamed in thanks.

She tucked in as Tig sipped coffee and read the paper.

"Tig..." Boo's voice was croaky, panicked.

Tig looked up, Boo was going purple, her hands clawed at her throat.

"Can't... breathe..."

There must have been nuts in the muffin. Stupid clerk had told him there weren't!

Kid was allergic!

Despite being terrified, Tig picked Boo up and rushed her to St Thomas.

He hugged her in relief when he knew she'd be ok.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	73. HalfSack

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Half-Sack – The Prospect walks in on something.**

When the Prospect ventured into a dorm, he didn't expect to find Boo and Tig curled up in bed together.

"Whoa... uh..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Prospect what the hell?" Boo mumbled sleepily, opening her eyes.

"Why are you and Tig in bed together?" he asked. "I thought... isn't he your dad?"

"Yeah, so?" Boo snapped. "He's not well!"

Tig always wanted Boo near when he was sick.

"Ooh..."

"He's not my real dad Sack." Boo sighed wearily. "Just my guardian. We're close okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." nodded Half-Sack.

But he still thought it was weird.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	74. Call

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Call – Tig and Boo talk**

"Quickly, Clay'll be home soon." Gemma said, passing her stepdaughter her cell.

"Tig?" Boo whispered as soon as the phone was at her ear.

"Hey doll!" drawled Tig excitedly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Boo grinned.

"Unser said you tried to run away..." Tig said, frowning. "Why'd do that? You're smarter than that."

"I know." Boo nodded sadly. "I can't stand living with _him_!"

"Just hang in there kid, he'll calm down soon."

"But what if doesn't Tig? I'll never see you again."

"I don't know doll..." Tig sighed sadly. "I'll kidnap you or something!"

They both laughed.

_**Feel free to request!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	75. Clay

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Clay – Clay and Boo talk**

Clay sat down beside his estranged daughter, nodded at her in greeting.

"Tigger treating you alright?" he asked her.

Boo almost laughed at that – Clay hadn't paid her such attention in a while.

"Yeah, he really does." She nodded.

"Good." Clay said.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you." Boo said after a while. "For caring enough to let him take care of me."

Clay almost smiled.

"He's the only man I trust with my family. With Gemma. With you."

"I wish we could've been closer... but I'm glad I have Tig." Boo said.

"I'm glad you have him too."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	76. Loss

Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

**Loss – Things don't hurt as much as they used to. **

Tig doesn't ever talk about it, but losing the right to see his girls crushes him.

It hurts him so much; sometimes it makes him want to cry.

But now the pain is less, now he doesn't miss them quite so much.

Because now, with Boo in his care, he can be a father again.

When he misses his girls he just goes into Boo's room, watches her sleep or study.

Or just gives her a hug, teases her mercilessly about something...

He loves her, if possible, more than his daughters.

She's the second chance he never thought he'd get.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	77. Desire

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Desire – Chibs longs for Boo**

In the weeks since realising that he loved her, Chibs thought of little more than Boo.

He longed for her, ached for her.

He just wanted to put his arms around her, tell her he that loved her.

To take her to his apartment and make love to her, to make her _his_.

The ache of knowing he could not do any of these things was almost as crippling as the ache he had to do them.

No amount of time made the longing, the aching, any of it, any easier.

He'd ache for Boo forever and he knew it.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_

_**Feel free to leave prompts/ drabble suggestions. **_


	78. Winter

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Winter – Boo misses snow.**

Boo had been complaining for weeks that she missed the snow.

So when Tig had to go north on a run, he asked Boo if she'd like to go.

"It's snowing in Washington." Tig shrugged when Boo got suspicious of his motives. "Don't you miss snow?"

"Yeah. I'd love to come, thanks Tig." Boo grinned.

Tig ended up spending the weekend playing in the snow with Boo, rather than tailing Unser's truck.

He had such a great time, that next year he was the one complaining that he missed the snow.

He and Boo made the trip an annual tradition.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	79. Fight

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fight – Juice and Boo quarrel **

"You only want it because I have it!" Boo cried as she held the pop-tart above her head.

"No, I called it! Give it!" Juice snapped as he tried to snatch the treat from Boo.

"I live here; they are _my_ pop-tarts!" Boo replied, sticking out her tongue as she leapt atop of the couch.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted!" Juice retaliated.

Before Boo could reply, Tig walked in.

"Tig, he's trying to take my pop-tart!" Boo pouted at her guardian.

"It's mine!" Juice insisted.

Tig just rolled his eyes and walked straight back out the door.

_Reviews would be loved they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. _


	80. Opie

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Opie – Op and Boo chat.**

Tig had sent Boo down to the mill to talk to Opie about babysitting his kids.

It was her first time seeing him since his release.

"That's be great." Nodded Opie in response to her offer. "So? You're with Chibs huh?"

"Yeah." Boo nodded, grinning.

"Figures!" Opie chuckled, offering Boo a smoke, which she declined. "Every time he visited me inside, you were all he talked about. Even before you go together..."

"Yeah?" Boo asked, blushing. Opie nodded. "The few times I've talked to Donna... all she did was talk about you."

Opie grinned, pleased.

"Guess that makes us lucky..."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	81. Kyle

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Kyle – Tig insults Boo**

"Kyle showed up with this cheap, teenage whore, it's like he can't get pussy older than 18!" Tig chuckled.

"Hey!" Boo cried, insulted.

After all, she and Chibs had gotten together when she was 18.

"Come on Boo, you and Chibs? You're in love, so it's different." Tig cried in his defence. "You weren't and will never be just a piece of ass to Scotty."

"You don't think he gets off on parading my young ass round the clubhouse?" Asked Boo, chuckling.

"Of course he does, he's a man!" Tig nodded. "He wants everyone to know who his girl is."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	82. Shiver

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Shiver – Tig face's his fear**

Tig was sound asleep when Boo crawled in next to him, shaking violently.

"What's up kid?" he groaned.

"There's a huge spider in my room..." she whimpered.

Boo was terrified of spiders.

"Alright, I'll get it..."

A shiver went up his spine when he saw where the spider was.

On the face of Boo's doll.

"Motherfucker!"

But he had to get the spider or Boo'd kill him.

So he took a deep breath, grabbed the doll between his fingertips and held it out the window, before flicking the spider off.

Then he dropped the doll on Boo's bed and fled.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	83. Tattoo

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tattoo – Boo shows Tig her first tattoo. **

"Let's see it then..." Tig sighed when Boo returned to the room.

She'd asked Happy to ink something on her thigh, but wouldn't tell Tig what.

Tig didn't care what it was; he didn't like the idea of Boo getting inked.

Still she was 18 now...

Grinning, the teenager lifted her skirt to expose the fresh ink on her thigh.

It was a Tigger, in much the same spot as Tig's ghost tattoo.

"I got it for you Tig!" Boo said, ecstatic.

Heart swelling, Tig beamed, pulled his girl into a hug.

He had to admit, he loved Boo's tattoo.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_

_**Feel free to leave any prompts/ drabble suggestions! **_


	84. Coffee

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**_I wanna take this chance to offer my congratulations to Tommy Flanagan (A.K.A. Chibs) and his wife, who according to Kurt Sutter, are having a baby :) I wish them all the best!_**

**Coffee – Chibs drinks coffee.**

Boo was away in LA with Tig and if he was honest, Chibs was glad.

He needed a few days away from her after all that had passed between them.

In that week he wanted no reminder of her.

He only fucked older women, blonds.

He always worked inside the garage – Boo always worked out in the sun.

And he drank coffee, despite hating it.

Tea reminded him too much off Boo.

The way she left boxes of it on his bike every now and then...

It was sweet little things like that that made him love her even more.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	85. Nervous

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Nervous – Boo needs some confidence**

Boo stood in front of her classmates, ready to do a presentation on the Holocaust.

Spending the last few years being home-schooled had left her totally unprepared for such a task.

She was so nervous she couldn't stop shaking and her throat was so tight she was certain she wouldn't be able to speak.

But then Filip slipped in the back door, his hood up, sunglasses on.

He grinned at her, lowered his sunglasses enough to wink at her and sat down, a proud look about his face, eyes fixated on her.

Suddenly Boo had all the confidence she needed.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	86. Puppy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Puppy – Boo wants another dog**

Boo and Chibs were walking through Charming when they passed a man selling puppies.

Boo of course, couldn't help but stop and coo at the remaining puppy in the box.

A once Boo turned to Chibs, her eyes wide and pleading; begging for him to say yes...

"No, we have a dog." he said without hesitation. "Come on darlin'." he added, marching on without her.

Boo however stayed put, wide eyes now filled with tears, fixated on the solitary dog.

Chibs sighed, went back to Boo, threw her over his shoulder before walking off with her.

"_No!"_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	87. Birthday

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Birthday – Chibs is saddened by a familiar date **

Boo entered the clubhouse, thinking it empty. However Chibs was slumped on a couch, bottle of whiskey in one hand, cigarette in the other.

His eyes were red, like he'd been crying, his hair a tousled mess.

"You okay?" Boo asked nervously.

Chibs finished his cigarette before answering.

"It's Kerrianne's birthday today." he muttered darkly.

Nodding, Boo sat herself down next to Chibs and wrapped her arms around him.

Chibs curled against her, thankful for her comfort.

"Yer a sweetheart lassie." Chibs said, patting her hand. "But yeh don't need to comfort me."

"I do."

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	88. Argue

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Argue – Boo and Chibs have an argument**

"No, I'm sorry." said Boo.

"We've been together two fuckin' years, yer 21, it's time we lived together!" Chibs grumbled.

"Can't you drop it? I'm not ready to leave Tig's!" Boo snapped back.

"Yer a woman Hen, not a child, yeh shouldn't be livin' with yer da!" Chibs growled, not understanding why Boo didn't want to live with him.

"You only want me to move in so we can have sex whenever you want!" Boo cried, storming off.

"No, because I love yeh, although I can't understand why right now!" Chibs barked.

"Bastard!"

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	89. Innocent

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Innocent - Tig wants Boo to stay his little girl.**

Tig hated that his girl was growing up.

He hated that she disappeared everyday to go to college; that she wasn't working at Teller-Morrow or sitting next to him on the couch studying.

Even more so he hated that she was with Chibs.

He was glad she was happy, that they were working out so well.

But there was nothing he hated more than going into her room and finding used condom's and wrappers – especially since she'd promised not to have sex with Chibs in the apartment.

He wished she could have just stayed his innocent little girl forever...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	90. Talk

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Talk – Tig needs to talk to Boo**

"Hayley Trager; we need to talk!" Tig growled as soon as Boo got home.

"Real named... must be bad..." Boo muttered.

Tig dumped several condom wrappers in front of her.

"You promised me you wouldn't fuck Chibs here!" Tig spat.

"We only... when you're out..." Boo blushed, ducking her head.

"I don't care; this is _my_ apartment. It's disrespectful of you to have sex with Chibs here!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again; you wanna fuck him? Go to his!"

Boo nodded abashedly as Tig stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	91. Adorable

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Adorable – What Boo and Chibs are**

Boo was studying, Filip laid across her lap.

"Guess what?" Chibs asked as he stared up at his girl.

"You're drunk?" asked Boo; for Chibs was utterly wasted.

"No..." Chibs said in a sing-song voice. "Yeh get a little crinkle just here when yeh concentrate on somethin'" he said tapping the bridge of Boo's nose. "It's adorable."

Boo chuckled, shook her head, pressed a kiss to Chibs' whiskey tainted lips.

"_You're_ adorable when you're drunk like this." she said.

"I'm not fuckin' adorable, I'm Scottish..." Chibs mumbled drunkenly, feeling offended.

Boo just laughed.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	92. Prospect

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Prospect – Half-Sack makes a mistake**

"That's my Ol' Lady prospect." growled Chibs.

The kid had just whipped his pants down in order to show Boo how he'd earned his nickname.

"Shit... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Sack mumbled fearfully as he pulled up his pants.

"If yeh ever show yer dick teh my girl again laddie then yeh can kiss yer top rocker goodbye. Understand?"

"Yeah; sorry Chibs..." Sack murmured.

Chibs grabbed the prospect by the hair, turned him to face Boo.

"Apologise teh _her_." he spat.

"S-sorry Boo..."

"You're forgiven." Boo said.

"Too easily!" Chibs replied.

**_There's a new poll on my page, please check it out. _**

**_Basically I want to know who you think Boo would choose between Chibs and Tig if she was forced to chose between them. It's something that will come up down the line... not sure when yet. She_ won't_ be forced to choose between them, but something happens and so she explains to one of them that she'd always choose him over the other. But who do you think is 'him' and who is 'the other'? Only time will tell if you're right!_**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	93. Ears

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Ears – Tig doesn't want to hear what Chibs is saying**

Juice, Tig, Jax and Chibs were at a bar.

"Right lads, better be off." said Chibs. "It's me and Boo's anniversary today, we're going to the Hampton Inn."

"Congratulations man!" Jax said, hugging Chibs.

"Thanks brother; can't believe its been 4 years!"

"You gonna try that thing from Playboy?" Juice asked, sniggering.

Chibs winked, gave a cheeky smirk.

"Damn right we are! Bo-"

"Hey! No fucking way!" cried Tig, covering his ears. "I do _not_ wanna hear about the weird sex stuff you'll be doing to my little girl!"

The others laughed.

_**There's a new poll on my page, please check it out.**_

**_Basically I want to know who you think Boo would choose between Chibs and Tig if she was forced to chose between them. It's something that will come up down the line... not sure when yet. She_ won't _be forced to choose between them, but something happens and so she explains to one of them that she'd always choose him over the other. But who do you think is 'him' and who is 'the other'? Only time will tell if you're right!_**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	94. Unaware

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Unaware – Chibs and Boo are unaware of something that happens at night**

Boo whimpered and twitched in her sleep, haunted by images of Jorge Alvarez.

It was such a common occurrence that it no longer woke Chibs.

Still sound asleep, he reached out and pulled Boo closer, wrapped his arms tight around her and buried his face in her hair.

He even mumbled something along the lines of '_It's okay darlin', he ain't gonna hurt yeh, I've got yeh._' as he rubbed her back and pressed a kiss into her curls.

Boo settled instantly, cuddled up to Chibs, her nightmare gone.

And in the morning, neither would remember a thing about it...

_**There's a new poll on my page, please check it out.**_

**_Basically I want to know who you think Boo would choose between Chibs and Tig if she was forced to chose between them. It's something that will come up down the line... not sure when yet. She_ won't _be forced to choose between them, but something happens and so she explains to one of them that she'd always choose him over the other. But who do you think is 'him' and who is 'the other'? Only time will tell if you're right!_**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	95. Name

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**Name – Chibs finds out about Boo's name change**_

"Hayley Boo Trager aye?" Chibs chuckled as he looked at the paperwork Boo had shown him.

"I didn't want Clay's name anymore." Boo said, leaning against Chibs shoulder.

"I'm surprised it took yeh this long." Chibs said. "Yer definitely a Trager, yer not a Morrow." he added with a chuckle.

"You think?" Boo asked.

"Oh aye, yer Tig's daughter through and through even if yeh aren't biologically his." chuckled Chibs. "Course, yeh'd make a better Telford." he added suggestively.

Boo blushed a vibrant red.

"I'll take your name one day." she promised.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	96. Words

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Words – What Tig says to Chibs before the cub goes after Zobelle **

"You've gotta keep going brother." Tig said, sitting at Chibs side. "You need to wake up and fucking soon... Boo's... lost right now." Tig explained slowly. "She's fucking torn up over losing your baby..." Tig paused to rub his sore, glassy eyes. "I've never seen her like this; I'm scared she's gonna break beyond repair." Then Tig said the words he never thought he'd say. "She needs you brother; more than she needs me... you've gotta wake up so you can be there for her... you're the only one that can help her right now..."

_**Remember there is a new poll up on my wall. Who do you think Boo would pick over Tig and Chibs? It's something that comes up at a later point in the main story, but I promise she **_**won't****_ have to choose between them._**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	97. Virtue

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**Another 200 worded drabble; I couldn't make this work as a 100 word drabble and I wanted to keep it short and sweet so I didn't extend it to a deleted scene.**_

**Virtue – Boo is embarrassed the morning after her first time with Chibs**

"We're gonna be late fer work..." Chibs muttered sleepily as he pressed his lips to Boo's ear the morning after their first night together.

He was so contented snuggled against his girl that he didn't want to move...

"Can't we just stay here and make love?" Boo giggled, for she was eager to be with Chibs again; the night before had been utterly wonderful.

"Tempting, but we've got work love." Chibs chuckled, kissing Boo again. "But hows about I make yeh cum on the shower aye?" he added with a wink, slipping out of bed.

Boo soon followed, but stopped when she noticed the blood staining Chibs' sheets.

"I'm sorry!" she muttered, blushing violently. "Let me clean that..." she added, going to take the sheet off the bed.

"It's okay, I'll chuck 'em." Chibs assured her, pulling her into a hug. "It was yer first time darlin'; that's what happens."

"But -" Boo began, still incredibly embarrassed.

"Shush Hen; if anyone should feel bad about that, it should be _me._ It's physical proof I stole yer virtue away." Chibs chuckled.

"It was always yours to take..." grinned Boo, kissing Chibs.

_**Remember there is a new poll up on my wall. Who do you think Boo would pick over Tig and Chibs? It's something that comes up at a later point in the main story, but I promise she **_**won't****_ have to choose between them._**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	98. Pen

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Pen – Tig needs to remember something. **

"Shit." Tig said as he looked around for a piece of paper.

Clay had just called with an important address and Tig needed to write it down.

But he couldn't find any paper.

"Got any paper kid?" he asked Boo, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"No, sorry."

"Fucks sake." Said Tig.

But then an idea struck him.

"What's the address Clay?" he asked.

When Clay told him, Tig grabbed Boo's arm and scrawled the address on there.

"Hey! What the hell Tig!" Boo demanded.

"I didn't have any paper." Tig shrugged.

"You asshole, that pen is permanent!"

_**Just a quick question... is anyone else not seeing any story stats for the last few days? i.e. since the 17th? Or is that just me..?**_

_**Also remember the poll on my wall. Who would Boo choose between Chibs and Tig if she was forced to make a choice? Let me know what you think! It comes up in the main story at a later point. (Although don't worry, she **_**won't****_ have to choose between them.)_**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	99. Mrs

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Mrs – Boo meets a fan**

Boo had gone straight to her meeting with her publishers after stepping off her plane from LA, and from there, straight to a fan meet and greet with a girl that was in hospital.

As much as she loved that this girl wanted to meet her, Boo couldn't wait to get done with the meet so she could go to her hotel and sleep away her oncoming headache.

That is until she stepped into the girl's room.

The girl was beaming and clutching Boo's latest book.

"Mrs. Telford, I love your work…" she rambled, blushing.

Boo beamed, suddenly wide awake.

_**Reviews would be loved they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	100. Wait and See

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**Since this is drabble number 100, I thought I'd make it a special one! It's in two parts, both 300 words long and both are posted in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Wait - Chibs waits for Boo's call.**

Chibs had been gone from Charming a month on club business, wouldn't be returning for another.

He'd not heard from Boo the entire time.

His Ol' Lady of 7 months had caught him with another woman before he'd left.

Her stricken, tear-streaked face haunted him constantly.

Chibs had fully expected her to leave him there and then, but she'd fled without a word.

Chibs hadn't seen her since then, nor had he heard from her.

So he waited for her call, knowing it would come, knowing it would be pointless to call her first. She'd not answer and if she did, she'd only yell at him.

When Boo's name finally flashed up on his screen, Chibs was almost too scared to answer.

If he didn't answer he could hold onto the hope that she still wanted to be with him a little while longer…

But he answered.

"Hello?" he asked nervously, voice a whisper that was haggard with the amount he'd been drinking.

There was a long, agonizing moment of silence before Boo finally spoke.

"Filip…" whispered Boo, voice broken and thick with emotion. "I miss you."

"Christ darlin', I miss you too!" Chibs cried, eyes filling with tears of relief. "I'm sorry Hen, I wi-"

"Don't…" Boo cut in, sounding like she was fighting back tears. "I forgive you."

"I don't deserve yer forgiveness." Chibs insisted, despite wanting it.

"No." Boo agreed. "You broke my heart Filip."

"Aye." Chibs said.

He hated himself for hurting Boo.

"I'll speak to you when you get home." Boo said.

"Okay." Chibs said, knowing he wouldn't hear from her before then. He knew he deserved that. "I love you Boo."

Boo didn't return the sentiment before she hung up.

Chibs took that as a sign that maybe she was leaving him after all…

_**SAMCRO**_

**See – Boo goes to see Chibs after his return**

Boo knew she should go and see Chibs.

She'd not talked to him since she'd forgiven him for cheating and she was nervous about seeing him.

Not only that, but she wasn't sure if she'd forgiven him at all.

It'd been awful walking in on him with that _whore. _The memory of it still brought tears to Boo's eyes.

She knew she should leave Chibs, but she loved him and didn't want to lose him.

She fought with herself for hours before eventually heading to the clubhouse.

It was dark upon her arrival, seemingly empty.

"Filip..?" she called uncertainly into the gloom.

The Scotsman stepped out of the shadows, the dim room just light enough to show his unkempt beard, his red ringed eyes and the fear that clouded them.

He didn't say a word, didn't smile or step forward. He just stared at Boo looking lost, scared and very much alone.

In that moment Boo forgave him. She stepped forward and embraced him tight, buried her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

They held each other for the longest time, neither saying a word, both with silent tears pouring down their cheeks.

"I love you Hen." Chibs choked out eventually.

"I love you too…" Boo replied, before tilting her head up and pressing her lips to Chibs'.

The Scotsman didn't hesitate in kissing her back; a kiss that was tender, yet desperate, loving and yet fiery.

When they broke the kiss, Chibs held Boo too him again, buried his face in her hair and muttered apologies and assurance's of love until his voice was hoarse…

Boo didn't ever want Chibs to let her go; thankfully the Scotsman seemed hell-bent on keeping hold of her.

_**Reviews would be loved, especially since this is the 100th drabble (and 101st), they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	101. Shake

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**There was a request for more Happy and Kozik drabbles, so I've typed some up! Feel free to leave more requests.**_

**Shake – Happy tattoo's Boo**

"Stop shaking kid." Happy rasped sternly.

He was attempting to give Boo her first tattoo, but the kid wouldn't stop trembling.

"Shit Hap, I'm sorry, I'm anxious!" Boo said, attempting to calm herself.

But still, she shook.

"I'm not touching you with this needle till you stop shaking!" Happy insisted. "I promise, the pain ain't that bad."

Boo nodded, willed herself to stop shaking – her tattoo was for Tig after all, how could she let him down? - but she couldn't stop trembling with fear.

That is until Happy grabbed her hand.

"Tell no one!" he warned.

Again Boo nodded.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	102. Brat

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**There was a request for more Kozik! Feel free to leave more requests.**_

**Brat – Kozik insults Boo**

"So, you're that brat that Tig looks after." Drawled Kozik as he sat next to Boo.

Asking around had made him realize why the girl he'd never met hated him for no reason.

Boo scowled, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm no brat, I'm a straight A student!" she spat. "And Tig is a better man than you'll ever be."

"Tiggy's been badmouthing me huh?" asked Kozik, amused by Boo's outburst.

"It's not badmouthing if it's the truth." Boo insisted. "You killed his dog lemonhead!"

And with that Boo stormed off.

"She was my dog too!" Kozik yelled.

But Boo wasn't listening.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	103. Hurt

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Hurt – Boo has an injury**

"Filip?" Boo whispered, nudging Chibs awake.

"What's up Hen?" Chibs drawled sleepily.

"I hurt…" Boo muttered reluctantly.

She paused, blushed, causing Chibs to cock an eyebrow, his eyes dark with concern.

"Down there…" Boo added eventually, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Let me look darlin'." He said, kissing Boo's burning cheek.

And look he did.

"I must've been a bit rough on yeh tonight, yeh've got a tear." He explained somewhat smugly, kissing where Boo was sore.

He reappeared from under the covers and apologized to Boo, kissed her deeply.

Boo just chuckled.

She was rather pleased with her injury.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	104. Chat

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. Feel free to leave more.**_

**Chat - Gemma talk's to Boo**

"Can we talk baby?" Gemma asked Boo.

Boo nodded.

"Sweetheart…" Gemma paused, uncertain of how to say what she needed to say. "I know physically, Tig's an attractive man but… he's also a very disturbed individual. Understand what I'm saying?"

Boo gulped, her cheeks flaming.

"You have a crush on him, that's understandable, but honey, he's not the sort of man you want to be involved with. He's violent, unhinged and not the nicest of people."

"Yeah." Boo nodded ashamedly. "But I really like him Gem."

"Don't worry baby, I'll help you get over him."

Boo hugged Gemma in thanks.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	105. Graduation

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Graduation – Boo graduates from college**

Tig and Chibs were on their feet, grinning, cheering loudly, clapping and generally embarrassing Boo as she received her college diploma.

Especially when she got a special mention for having her book published.

"I hate you both so much…" Boo moaned mockingly as she joined them later.

Both men chuckled as Tig pulled Boo into a hug.

"I'm proud of you kid!" he grinned, kissing her forehead.

When Boo turned to Chibs, he kissed her deeply, before sweeping her into a bear hug that had her off her feet, giggling madly.

"Congratulations darlin'!" he said, peppering her cheek with kisses.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	106. Draw

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Another Boo/Happy since more Boo/Happy was requested! Feel free to leave more requests (seriously, I'll do my best to do all requests, so whatever you want drabble wise just ask and I'll get it up for you!).**_

**Draw – Boo asks Happy for a favor**

"Can you do something for me?"

"Depends." Happy rasped, turning to Boo.

"My book's being published… but I hate the covers my publishers have produced. Think you could draw something?"

Happy scowled uncertainly, leaving Boo regretting asking for his help.

"The story about the Scottish chick?" Happy drawled eventually. "With the broach?"

Boo nodded.

"Give me a week." Happy agreed.

But he found Boo that night, having gotten carried away with his task.

Boo used his picture for her book; a silhouette of an Elizabethan woman, knelt behind a bloodied execution block. Partly submerged in that blood, a Luckenbooth broach…

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	107. Jealousy

Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

**Jealousy – A 100 word taster of a Chibs/Boo one shot I am working on. **

"What the hell do you think yer doin' boy?"

Boo never noticed when other men flirted with her.

"She's free game as far as I'm concerned."

"Chibs I swear I di-"

Chibs didn't wait for her to answer; his anger had complete control of him.

"Chibs looked ready to kill him!"

"That is a fuckin' _order_, not a request."

Tig didn't like the fact that Chibs was ordering his daughter around.

"Get back here!"

"It's about time I got it done."

Boo wondered how angry Chibs would be with her.

"You scared me…"

"Is this what I think it is?"

_**I'll try my best to get this one-shot out asap. Let me know what you think of the preview and if you think you know what's going to happen!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	108. Crush

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Crush – Juice asked Boo something**

Juice chuckled at Boo, who was daydreaming away, a wistful little smile on her lips.

"Who's the guy?" he teased, poking Boo.

"What?" Boo asked, jumping at Juice's touch, cheeks burning.

"You're got a crush on someone… I can tell!" Juice said. "Who is it?"

He wondered if it was a club member, or one of the boy racers that frequently brought their cars into the garage for repairs.

"It's no one!" Boo insisted hotly.

"Sure!" chuckled Juice. "Is it me?" he added with a grin.

Boo laughed dryly.

"I'll find out you know!" Juice promised.

"You won't!" Boo replied.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	109. Stoned

Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

**Stoned – Chibs sounds high**

"Are you stoned?" Boo asked Chibs, for her man sounded high.

She couldn't understand it; he'd not been high when she'd arrived, nor had he smoked anything other than cigarettes over the course of the evening.

And he'd certainly not had a joint when they'd fucked against the wall.

Chibs just chuckled, pressed a kiss into Boo's knotted curls.

"I'm on a fuck high…" he drawled fuzzily. "A blissful state yeh fall in teh when yeh've had an amazing fuck…"

"Amazing?" Boo asked smugly.

"Aye, fucking amazing!" Chibs chuckled. "That was the best fuck I've ever had… Yer amazing Hen…"

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	110. Whore

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Whore – Chibs makes a mistake**

Chibs awoke in the night to discover that whatever sweetbutt he'd fucked was still in bed with him.

He groaned in annoyance; the sweetbutts knew they had to leave straight after!

So the Scotsman wearily shook the girls shoulder.

"Get outta yeh dirty whore!" he grumbled.

"Whore?" cried Boo shrilly. "Who do you think I am Filip Telford? A sweetbutt?"

"Shit…" moaned Chibs before opening his eyes, smiling wearily at Boo and wrapping his arms round her. "Sorry Hen; sometimes I ferget that yer mine."

"Well I am yours, so get used to it!" Boo scolded, before kissing Chibs deeply.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	111. Because

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Since a few people mentioned Chibs deserved to be in trouble for calling Boo a whore**_…

**Because (A sequel to 'Whore') – Boo gets her own back**

The morning after accidentally calling Boo a whore, Chibs overslept, meaning he rushed to work without looking in the mirror.

He should've really; Boo had scrawled 'douchebag' on his forehead in thick black ink.

All day his brothers laughed at him, customers avoided him…

Chibs couldn't work out why.

Until Boo arrived that evening.

"Jesus, don't you wash?" she giggled.

Confused, Chibs looked in the mirror.

"This is because I called yeh a whore isn't it?" he asked dismally.

Boo nodded, but took pity on Chibs.

"Let's go share a shower, I'll help you get that off…"

Chibs happily agreed.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	112. Tartan

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tartan – Chibs' father gives him something**

"Here son." John said, handing Chibs a long strip of tattered tartan cloth. "Yer mother cut if off the kilt yeh wore to yer sisters wedding. Know what it's for?"

"No, Da." said Chibs, staring at the cloth in confusion.

John smiled, nodded his head at Boo, who was asleep by the fire.

"Fer when the time comes." John explained.

Something suddenly clicked in Chibs head.

"Da, that's never gonna happen, much as I'd like it to. Fiona and I-"

But John refused to listen; he curled his sons fingers round the cloth.

"Fer when the time comes." He repeated.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	113. Flight

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Another 200 word drabble since I've not got enough time before college to make it into a 'deleted scene' I'll do an extended version of this if people want it though.**_

**Flight – Chibs wants Boo's attention **

During their flight to London, Boo was totally absorbed in her book.

So she paid Chibs little attention.

The Scotsman soon got fed up with this and pulled the book from Boo's hand, chucked it to one side.

Without hesitation, Boo delved into her bag and pulled out another book.

With a smirk she found her place and began to read.

Chibs pulled this book out of her hands too.

Boo chuckled, took another book out of her bag.

"How many bloody books do yeh have Hen?" Chibs demanded, sounding amused.

"This is the last one." Boo grinned, holding up the one in her hand. "Now why do you want my attention so badly?"

"Well darlin', just thought yeh'd be interested teh know I got yeh a one-way ticket teh the mile-high club." Chibs drawled devilishly in Boo's ear, teeth nipping at the lobe once he'd finished speaking.

He then directed Boo's hand to the bulge in his jeans.

Boo just cocked an eyebrow, chuckled in disbelief and shook her head.

"My god, you can't even survive an 11 hour flight without sex?"

"Not with you sittin' next teh me." Chibs winked before heading to the bathroom.

Boo soon followed.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	114. Eyes

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Eyes – Boo has a wish**

Boo hated more than anything the way Emily Duncan still stared at and drooled over Chibs, despite the fact that they were now together.

"I wish I could just gouge her eyes out!" Boo snapped one day, believing herself alone.

Happy however, was behind her.

"I'll do it." He said seriously, his tone menacing and cold.

Boo would have laughed had she thought that Happy was joking.

"Thanks Hap, but no…" she sighed sadly. "That'd cause too much trouble."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me…" Happy smirked.

At this Boo couldn't help but laugh.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	115. Boo

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Boo – Boo asks Tig a question**

"Clay never wanted me, did he?" Boo asked Tig.

After months as his apprentice, she finally felt brave enough to ask the question that had been on her mind for years.

"I'm not sure…." Tig said uneasily, despite knowing the truth.

"Please tell me." Boo begged.

"Well... I never knew about you until you arrived in Charming, and I'm Clay's best friend." Tig sighed, wrapping his arm around Boo, who leaned into him. "I don't think he ever wanted you."

Boo nodded, tears in her eyes. She'd expected as much.

"I'm sorry Boo…" whispered Tig regrettably, kissing Boo's cheek tenderly.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	116. Better

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Inspired by a review! (This one is 200 words as it didn't have the same impact cut down to 100!)**_

**Better – Tig is a better man because of Boo**

"Hey Kid…" Tig whispered, kissing a sleeping Boo's forehead.

It had been a few days since her overdose and it was Tig's turn to watch over her.

"You know, I'd be a completely different man without you Boo." He went on, sitting on Boo's bed, his hand finding hers.

Boo shifted in her sleep and Tig paused. He didn't want her to awaken; it was easier telling her this as she slept.

"You've made me a better man than I ever thought I could be, you know that?" Tig said, chuckling softly as he kissed Boo's knuckles. "You love me, despite all the awful things Gemma told you about me… hell, all the awful things you _know_ about me. You try and understand me, why I do what I do… for the life of me I can't understand why. And best of all you accept me for me. You don't try and change me… I'm still the same, insane, perverted old Tig, but I'm a better man. Because of you. I love you so much for that Boo."

Boo shifted in her sleep again, so Tig fell silent, not knowing Boo had shifted to hide her smile. She'd heard everything…

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	117. Sketchbook

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sketchbook – Boo tries to look at Happy's work**

Boo pulled the sketchbook towards her, curious as to what Happy had drawn.

Before she could open it Happy's hand slammed down atop of it.

"Don't think so kid." He barked, looking dangerous.

He didn't want anyone seeing his personal sketches.

Nodding, Boo fled.

Years later, after Happy designed the cover for Boo's book, he found that sketchbook.

He showed Boo some sketches, knowing she appreciated his work and not just his tattoo's, like everyone else.

"Jesus Hap, they're amazing…" Boo gasped as looked at a picture of his mother.

Happy nodded in thanks; he really did like that kid.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	118. Romantic

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request! 200 words instead of 100 (argh, I'm terrible I keep doing that… but you guys don't seem to mind!) as this one combines two drabble idea's I had.**_

**Romantic – Chibs does something for Boo**

"Close yer eyes." Chibs drawled.

Boo did, but she kept peaking.

"Goddamnit woman, close yer eyes will yeh." Chibs chuckled, tying his scarf around Boo's eyes so that she couldn't peak.

"What the hell is going on Filip?" Boo demanded, heart pounding in anticipation.

He'd not told her anything.

"Trust me." Chibs whispered, taking Boo's hand before leading her forward.

"Okay." Boo nodded.

Suddenly they stopped and Filip let go of Boo's hand.

"Open yer eyes…" he whispered, untying his scarf.

"It's beautiful!" Boo gasped, eyes wide.

Their little spot by the docks was lit up with candles, Christmas lights and covered in white roses.

A picnic lay waiting for them.

"Today marks 5 years since we met…" Chibs explained, smiling as he kissed Boo's cheek and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I wanted teh do somethin' special teh celebrate that."

"You're utterly amazing, did you know that?" Boo grinned as she turned and pressed a kiss to Chibs' lips.

"Yer the amazin' one Boo." Chibs whispered, stroking Boo's cheek. "I never want to be without yeh… I love you Hen."

"I love you too."

And with that, Chibs picked Boo up bridal style and kissed her deeply.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	119. Like

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Like – Gemma give her opinion **

"I don't like him." Gemma scowled, having been asked what she thought of Ralph.

"What?" Boo cried, scandalized.

Ralph was a sweetheart, how could anyone not like him?

"He's boring." Gemma tutted. "You need a _real_ man sweetheart."

"He's lovely Gemma." Boo insisted.

"Baby, he won't last." Gemma said. "Especially since you have an admirer that's much more suited to your needs."

"What are you on about?" Boo asked, confused.

Gemma smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about." She grinned. "You need to wake up and realize that nothing will keep you apart… You'll end up together Boo; trust me."

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	120. Croweaters

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Croweaters – Happy gets annoyed**

Happy scowled as two resident croweaters tormented and teased Boo, who was trying to study.

None of the croweaters like her because she was an Ol' Lady at 18 and was close with most members (apart from Kozik!).

Most left her alone, but these two seemed determined to get to her.

Happy was going to put a stop to that.

He took his gun from his pocket, marched over and slammed it down in front of them.

"Leave her alone." He snarled, eyes wide, ablaze.

The two whimpering croweaters fled, never to return.

"Thanks Hap." Boo grinned.

Happy simply nodded.

**_Someone has asked me if I'd consider doing a Happy/OC. Honestly, this is something I've not considered before, however something has come to mind and I may write it up _IF_ there is enough interest. It will be _strictly a one shot_ as I don't really have time to write more; I'm struggling to update as often as I'd like as it is with my college workload, but as I've said, I have something in mind. Please comment and let me know if it's something you want – remember I'll only write it if I think there's enough interest._**

_**As always reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	121. Cooking

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cooking – A passing comment upsets Boo**

The club ordered a takeaway after a grueling night dealing with the Niners.

Unfortunately, their orders had turned out to be greasy, cold and near uneatable.

"Christ, sometimes I miss Fiona's cookin'." Chibs sighed as he pushed his untouched meal away.

Boo, who was just about to enter the clubhouse, froze.

If Chibs missed Fiona's cooking, that must mean he missed her too.

Boo suddenly longed to be a wonderful cook… maybe if she was, Chibs wouldn't miss Fiona or her cooking.

Overcome with the idea that Chibs might be missing his wife, Boo ran home, tears in her eyes.

**_Someone has asked me if I'd consider doing a Happy/OC. Honestly, this is something I've not considered before, however something has come to mind and I may write it up _IF_ there is enough interest. It will be _strictly a one shot_ as I don't really have time to write more; I'm struggling to update as often as I'd like as it is with my college workload, but as I've said, I have something in mind. Please comment and let me know if it's something you want – remember I'll only write it if I think there's enough interest._**

_**As always reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	122. Bath

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Another 200 word one, since you guys don't seem to mind them!**_

**Bath – Chibs joins Boo**

Boo was having a bath when Chibs appeared in the doorway.

"You're home early." She exclaimed happily.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, before kissing Boo. "Fuck the party; I wanted to come home to you."

Boo beamed at that; she was having awful period cramps. Chibs always worried when that happened.

"You didn't have to miss the party just for me." Boo insisted.

"It's the same old Friday night party, nothing special." Chibs shrugged. "Coming home to you however; now that's _always_ special."

And with that, he shrugged off his cut and boots before getting into the other end of the bath fully clothed.

Boo shrieked in shock and amusement.

"Bastard!" she giggled, splashing Chibs. "What on earth did you do that for?"

"'Cause I wanted too." He smirked, splashing Boo back.

Boo tutted, rolled her eyes, then scowled in pain as her cramps worsened.

"Turn around." Chibs ordered softly.

Boo complied without question, groaned in relief when Chibs pulled her closer and started massaging her aching back.

"This is why I got in." he whispered, kissing Boo's damp shoulder.

"Thank you!" Boo sighed happily, leaning back into Chibs hands, giving him a great view of her tits.

"No problem." Chibs chuckled.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile**_


	123. Time

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Time – Chibs wants more time with his girl**

"I'm fed up of never seein' yeh!" Chibs barked as he downed a shot.

Boo's exams were coming up, she was studying near constantly. She and Chibs only had one night a week together.

"Okay fine, I'll drop out of college so you can get laid more than one a week!" Boo spat.

"That's right; I'm the fucking bad guy!" Chibs sneered. "I just want to spend some time with you. Why though, I've no fuckin' clue!"

"Fine." Boo snapped. "If that's how you want it, we won't spend _any_ time together!"

Boo stormed out and Chibs groaned in frustration.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	124. Drink

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**A request – continuation of 'Time'. **_

**Drink – After arguing with Boo, Chibs gets drunk**

"Jesus! Slow down." Juice cried.

In twenty minute's, Chibs had almost finished a bottle of scotch.

"Fuck off!" Chibs drawled drunkenly.

He was wound up after arguing with Boo.

Juice snatched the bottle away. Chibs tried to attack him.

He was so drunk he toppled to the floor and knocked himself out.

When he awoke his head exploded with pain.

"Take these; you'll feel better." Said Boo, passing him some pills, water.

Chibs did as Boo tenderly treated the burning cut on his forehead.

"I'm sorry darlin'." Chibs whispered, kissing her hand.

"Yeah." Boo nodded, obviously still mad at him.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	125. Notes

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**Continues on from and concludes 'Time' and 'Drink'**_

**Notes – Boo receives a gift**

Boo awoke atop of her notes, which she'd been going over the night before.

She went to go to bed, but stopped when she noticed the box at her side.

It was an electronic notepad, that when written on, put her notes straight into Word.

There was a note attached – _'Hopefully this will save you some time. Filip x'_

It would – Boo spent hours writing up notes.

Smiling, suddenly wide awake, Boo changed and headed to Chibs' place.

He opened the door looking uncertain, nervous.

"Breakfast?" Boo asked, holding out her hand.

"Aye." Chibs beamed, taking it and kissing Boo.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	126. Kick

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

Ok so in many reviews from many readers its been noted that Chibs often deserves a kick in the pants. So here's a little 200 word drabble for you.

**Kick – Boo kicks Chibs where it hurts!**

"Please… Boo let me explain!" Chibs cried desperately as he grabbed Boo's arm.

She'd just caught him 'making out' with a croweater.

But Chibs had been blind sighted by said croweater, who'd just grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

He'd not been able to push her away before Boo had walked in.

"Leave me alone!" Boo shrieked, trying to shrug Chibs off - She didn't want Chibs touching her, didn't want him anywhere near her!

"Please Hen, listen teh me!" Chibs begged, holding on tighter.

"Let go of me you piece of shit!" Boo cried, fighting to break free.

When she couldn't, she turned and kicked Chibs between his legs with all her might.

Groaning in pain, Chibs soon let her go, his hands cupping his groin as he slumped to the floor.

He lay on the floor with tears in his eyes, whimpering as pain shot through his dick and beyond.

Boo looked at him for one long second before walking out the door without a backwards glance.

Chibs attempted to push himself to his feet so that he could go after her, but the pain was too bad and he fell back to the floor again.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	127. Sometimes

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sometimes – Chibs questions his life**

Sometimes Chibs looks at his life and wonders where it all went wrong

He was far from his dreary Scottish homeland, living in bright, sunny California.

He's married to a woman that lives halfway round the world, a woman that neither loves him nor allows him to be in his daughter's life.

A daughter he doesn't even fight to see…

To top it all off, he's a 41 year old criminal dating a naive 18 year old whose virginity he'd taken.

And all he has to do is look at Boo to know his life is as it should be.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	128. Drunk

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Drunk – Boo has had too much to drink.**

Boo lay on the floor, giggling sleepily, obviously wasted.

"Silly lassie; yeh know you can't handle yer drink." Chibs said, amused.

"I know; but Gemma kept buying me drinks." Boo explained, slurring her words.

"Can you get yourself the bed lovely?" Chibs asked.

"My legs don't work!" Boo informed him, shaking her head.

Chibs rolled his eyes, scooped Boo up into his arms.

"Go to sleep!" Chibs insisted, tucking Boo up in bed after removing her heels.

Boo nodded so Chibs climbed in next to her, pulled her close.

But Boo just continued to giggle, keeping Chibs up for hours.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	129. Hangover

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

_**Another 200 word drabble…**_

**Hangover – Boo is hung-over (continued on from 'Drunk'**)

Boo had barely opened her eyes when the urge to vomit sent her rushing to the bathroom.

She just about made it, her drinks from the night before spewing into the sink.

"Yeh alright Hen?" Chibs asked, appearing in the doorway, smirking.

He was stirring a cup of tea, the noise of which made Boo's head throb.

"No…" she groaned, splashing cold water in her face. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Well, yeh see Boo, someone kept be up half the night with their giggling. I need some caffeine darlin'." Chibs explained, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"Sorry about that…" Boo muttered, before vomiting again.

Chibs soon took pity on his girl. He put his tea to one side and held back her hair.

When she was done vomiting, he tucked her up in bed again with some water, painkillers and Pepto-Bismol.

"You're gonna be late…" Boo mumbled, noticing the time.

"Called in sick." Chibs grinned, kissing Boo on the forehead. "Can't leave me girl all alone when she's ill."

"You don't have to look after me." Boo insisted.

"Why not; you take care of me when I'm hung-over. Every single time." Chibs said, kissing Boo's forehead again.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	130. Balloon

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Balloon – Boo gets wet**

Boo was on her way to visit Tig.

She stopped below the window that had once been hers to tie her laces.

A moment later a water balloon fell from said window - it hit Boo right on the top of her head and exploded at once, soaking her through.

Boo screamed, loud and shrill, and looked up to see Tig hanging out of the window sniggering.

"Sorry kid; thought you where Mr. Peterson!" he shrugged.

"You fucking didn't, you bastard!" Boo yelled. "I'll get you back for this!" she threatened.

"Sure you will." Tig said, while continuing to snigger.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	131. Pink

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Pink – Boo gets her own back**

Boo slipped into Tig's apartment whilst he was at work, hell-bent on getting payback for the water balloon he'd dropped on her head.

She wanted to put bleach in his shampoo, but he'd smell that and it'd screw with his skin, so she settled for a pink dye that was made specifically for dark hair. She hoped it'd work.

She stayed at Tig's that night and was woken by Tig cursing loudly.

Tig soon burst into her bedroom, in just a towel, his hair sporadically pink.

"I'm going to kill you." Tig growled.

"But you look so pretty!" Boo giggled.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	132. Giggle

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Giggle – Boo has the giggles**

"What yeh gigglin' fer darlin'?" Chibs asked as Boo sauntered into work in a fit of giggles.

He kissed her deeply; having missed her the night before as she'd been at Tig's.

"You'll see!" Boo chuckled.

And he did, Tig soon rolled into work, pink curls sticking out from beneath his helmet.

Everyone was in hysterics before he'd even got off his Harley.

"Love the curls Trager!" Bobby called.

"Yeah; pink is totally your colour!" Juice sniggered.

"Shut it shitheads!" Tig barked as he marched into the clubhouse.

"Your doing I take it?" Chibs chuckled.

"Of course!" Boo said proudly.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	133. Photo

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This was requested ages ago, but I saved the file onto a USB and lost the USB. Found it today!**_

_**This drabble is a request and is two parted. Both parts are of the same scene, but of different points of view!**_

**Photo – Boo finds a picture of Chibs and baby Kerrianne.**

As Boo opened Chibs wallet, looking for the $100 he owed her she came across the picture of him holding a newborn Kerrianne.

The brunette couldn't help but stare at it, a smile on her lips.

Chibs looked so happy in the picture, like all his Christmases had come at once.

Like nothing else in the world mattered to him other than the life in his arms, the daughter he'd helped create.

Boo beamed wider the longer she looked at the picture.

She hoped Chibs would be as happy when she finally gave him a child.

She certainly would be.

**Photo 2 – Chibs see's Boo looking at something she finds in his wallet.**

Chibs stared at Boo as she smiled down at a photo.

It was the one of him holding Kerrianne.

When Chibs looked at picture, it suddenly changed.

He was not longer a young man holding baby Kerrianne, but the man he was today, grey hair, scars and all.

The baby in his arms changed; it now had Boo's eyes, pale skin. The tag on it's foot said 'Baby Telford-Trager.'

Chibs looked ten times happier than he did in the original picture.

"I want a baby." Boo said, catching sight of Chibs.

"Me too Hen." Chibs replied, kissing her.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Also, just to let you know, I'm about half-way done with the Happy oneshot. A link for a picture of the OFC from that story can be found on my profile page.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	134. Dying

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**I changed the description of this series. Now drabbles will be either 100 or 200 words long. This gives me so much more to work with and means I can write drabbles that I couldn't write before, because 100 words wasn't enough for what I had in mind.**

**Dying – Boo's roses are dying**

Chibs wandered into Boo's bedroom, only to find the roses he'd given her on their first date two weeks previously still sitting on the side.

They were wilted and going brown.

"Hen, yeh should bin these." Chibs informed Boo, who had joined him.

"I don't want to." Boo scowled, leaning her head atop of Chibs' shoulder. "You brought them for me; they mean so much to me."

Chibs chuckled, shook his head.

"But their dying lovely." He said. "Yeh can't keep 'em, they'll go all horrible and attract all sorts of insects."

"I know." Boo sighed sadly, her fingers reaching out to touch the one rose that still looked okay.

Chibs tutted in amusement; it was funny how Boo got attached to such trivial things.

"Tell yeh what, how about I get yeh some silk roses; ones that won't up and die on yeh." Chibs suggested.

Boo grinned softly, nodded her head.

"I like that idea." She said before dragging Chibs into bed.

When she awoke the next morning, Chibs was already in the shower. As she was preparing to join him she noticed that the dying roses were gone, replaced by twelve silk roses.

She couldn't help but smile.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	135. MSN

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tigger64 reviews practically everything I write so this is for her!**_

**MSN – Boo chats to a friend**

_**Tigger64:**_ Do you think I should sleep with him?

_**BooTrager:**_ No! It's a first date. He'll think you're a slut.

_**Tigger64:**_ You slept with Filip _before_ your first date.

_**BooTrager:**_ That's totally different.

_**Tigger64:**_ How is that different?

_**BooTrager:**_ We'd been friends for years. We knew we were in love, had done for months!

_**Tigger64:**_ So? You'd not been on a single date.

_**BooTrager:**_ Can I count when I saved his life as a date? When he saved mine? All those hospital visits? That first kiss in his apartment? The next night at mine?

_**Tigger64:**_ LOL! No, they don't count!

_**So do you guys think Boo was wrong to sleep with Chibs before their first date?**_

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	136. Lemonhead

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Lemonhead – Boo and Kozik trade insults **

"I'm not as bad as Tiggy makes me out to be." Kozik insisted as he sat down next to Boo. "We can be buddies right?"

"Fuck off lemonhead I'm trying to read." Boo snapped, swatting him with her copy Harry Potter.

"That hurt kid!" Kozik cried, rubbing his arm. "Jesus, you read this shit? No wonder Tiggy is your only friend." He added, catching sight of the book title.

That really got to Boo; she snarled at Kozik, hit him again.

"I'm Chibs' Ol' Lady shithead!" she growled. "And I have plenty of friend's thank you very much."

"Ow!" Kozik whined, snatching Boo's book away. "You and Scotty won't last, you're just a tight piece of ass he'll get bored of." He sniggered, knowing he was annoying Boo.

"What?" Boo cried in disbelief. "We've been together two year's asshole!"

"I'm surprised he's not bored of you already! I would be; you're a bitch."

"So where's your Ol' Lady lemonhead? Oh that's right; you don't have one because you're such a jerk!" Boo spat before walking off.

"Is she alright?" Chibs asked, appearing from the bathroom.

"You know I admire you man; putting up with _that_." Kozik said, leaving Chibs bewildered.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	137. Teach

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Teach – Chibs teaches Boo how to ride his Harley **

"You'll be fine darlin', I promise." Chibs chuckled as he gripped Boo's shoulder, keeping her upright on his Dyna.

He was teaching her to ride it, on the chance that they got caught in danger and his bike was her only chance of escape.

Boo had protested, insisted that he'd ride them to safety. Chibs silenced her protests by asking what she'd do if he was too hurt to ride.

"What if I crash?" Boo asked, pale and sounding terrified.

"That's what yer helmet is fer." Chibs said, tapping her helmet. "And besides, yeh won't be goin' fast."

"Yeah." Boo nodded, still sounding scared.

"Now, do yeh remember everything I told yeh?" Chibs asked, to which Boo nodded. "Alright then lovely, when yeh turn the throttle, I'm gonna let go, okay?"

"Okay." Boo agreed, taking a deep breath before she did so.

The suddenly, Chibs had let her go and she was travelling across the Teller-Morrow lot at a steady speed.

She giggled, enjoying the thrill of the ride and managed to turn and return to Chibs.

"See, yeh were fine." Chibs grinned with a nod of approval.

"Yeah! Can I go again?" Boo asked excitedly.

Chibs chuckled, but agreed.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	138. Real

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Real - Boo asks Happy a question**

Boo watched Happy as he cleaned his Glocks, fascinated by the care he took with them.

"Hap?"

"What?" snapped Happy dangerously, not pleased about being interrupted.

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"Why the hell do you ask so many fucking questions?" Happy barked. But he sounded amused.

"I just wanna know." Boo said. "I'll tell you mine."

"That ain't fair girly, I know yours." Happy said. "It's Hayley."

"Damn." Boo sighed, dejected.

Happy smirked, but gave in.

"My name is John. If you tell anyone, I _will_ kill you."

Boo knew Happy well enough to know he was serious.

_**I thought I'd write this to reveal what Happy's name will be in the oneshot I'm writing about him. Do you think the name works?**_

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	139. Do

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Do – Chibs has done something he shouldn't have**

Boo was washing up when suddenly Chibs appeared behind her.

He slipped his arms around her waist, pressed a kiss to her shoulder with a sigh.

"Love you Hen." He slurred drunkenly, leaning against her.

Boo tutted, rolled her eyes; Chibs had been at a patch-over party the night before and he was obviously still drunk, despite passing out for 12 hours.

"Uh-huh." She said. "What did you do?"

Normally when Chibs was still wasted the day after a party, he'd be sprawled across the couch in a foul mood that'd have him snapping at Boo over nothing.

Unless he'd done something he shouldn't have.

"I've not done anything." Chibs insisted, kissing Boo's shoulder again. "Just love yeh is all."

"What did you do?" Boo repeated.

"Christ, can't even tell my wife I love her without her suspectin' I've done something bad." Chibs moaned.

"Filip." Boo said sternly.

"I might… have spent the money yeh put aside fer Tig's birthday." Chibs confessed.

"Filip! I'm never going to able to resave that money in time for his birthday." Boo cried, pushing Chibs away.

"I'm in the doghouse aren't I?" Chibs asked solemnly, head ducked.

"Damn right you are!" Boo assured him.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	140. Write

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Write – Boo works late into the night (Part 1 of 2)**

"Boo? Come on lovely, come to bed." Chibs whispered as he entered her office.

It was nearing 1am and she'd been in there writing since around 7am that morning.

"Let me finish." Boo said wearily. "Just got one last paragraph to write."

"Ok darlin'." Chibs sighed reluctantly.

He returned to bed, intend on waiting up for Boo, but before he knew it, it was 4am and Boo wasn't in bed.

"Boo?" he asked, returning to her office. She was still working and looked utterly shattered. "Jesus Hen, will yeh come yeh bed? Yeh've been writing nonstop almost 24 hours."

"I'm fine." Boo insisted, sounding anything but. "I've just got this last bit to write, then I'll come to bed."

"Yeh said that three hours ago." Chibs drawled with a roll of his eyes. "Come teh bed before yeh make yerself ill." he added sternly.

"No… I have to write this while it's in my head or I'll lose it!" Boo whined.

"Yeh've lost somethin' alright." Chibs said. "Yer goddamn sanity!"

He knew he should force Boo into bed, but he also knew she wouldn't be happy if she lost what was in her head.

He didn't know what to do.

_**So I'm still writing the Happy oneshot which is turning out to be so much longer than I planned. This came to me just as I was finishing up for the night. It's in two parts as I thought it would be different to have a drabble with a bit of a cliffhanger. What do you think Chibs will do?**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	141. Force

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Force – Chibs forces Boo to stop (Part 2 of 2)**

"Let me work!" Boo snapped, offended by Chibs comment about her sanity.

Chibs scowled, wanting to yell at her, but stayed silent.

Then when Boo saved her work, he turned off the power.

"What the hell?" Boo cried, leaning over to turn the power back on. Chibs blocked her from doing so. "I need to write what's in my head before I lose it!"

"Don't care darlin', yer making yerself ill working this hard!" Chibs snapped, pushing a notepad towards Boo. "Write down somethin' that'll remind yeh of what yer thinking then come teh bed!"

Boo scowled but did just that, knowing Chibs words to be an order.

"There! But if I forget what's in my head, there'll be hell to pay!" she grumbled.

"It'll be worth it." Chibs smirked. "Now come on, _bed_."

"Wait! Let me-" Boo cried, as she wrote more on the notepad.

But Chibs wasn't having that; he scooped Boo out of the chair and into his arms.

"Yer comin' teh bed! I won't have yeh making yerself ill over yer work!"

When he looked down at Boo, she was already asleep, curled up against him.

He kissed her, put her to bed, then joined her.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	142. Tell

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tell – Boo has an embarrassing problem**

When Chibs entered the clubhouse he saw Boo, who seemed quite upset.

"What's wrong lassie?" Chibs asked.

Before Boo could answer, the others could be heard approaching the door, so Chibs placed a hand on Boo's shoulder and gently directed her to his dorm.

He sat her on the end of his bed, passed her some tissues and crouched down in front of her, a serious yet concerned look about his face.

"What's wrong Boo? You can tell me." He insisted softly.

"I can't! Boo cried, shaking her head. "It's embarrassing."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as yeh think." Chibs said. "Tell me."

"It's… cramps…" Boo said reluctantly, blushing deeply.

"Oh." Chibs muttered, red himself. "Well… I can help yeh with that." He added, opening his bedside cabinet.

"Painkillers don't work." Boo said when he pulled out a bottle of pills.

"They aren't painkillers; they'll just knock yeh out for a bit, till the pain passes." Chibs explained, handing Boo a pill. "Here."

"Thanks." She said wearily, before taking it.

"You rest in here darlin', I don't mind." Chibs said.

Boo nodded and lay down; Chibs covered her with a blanket before leaving her to sleep the pain away.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	143. Doctor

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Doctor – Chibs explains why he was court-martialed **

"So, are you a doctor or something?" Boo asked as Chibs cleaned a cut on her arm that required stitches.

"I spent five months as a medic in her majesty's armed forces. I was the best goddamn one in my unit." Chibs said with a reassuring smile.

"Five months?" asked Boo uncertainly.

"Till I was court-martialed!" Chibs grinned, like he was pleased of the admission.

"What?" Boo cried in disbelief, jerking her arm out of Chibs hands. "Why?"

"Relax lassie, it wasn't because I wasn't a good medic." Chibs assured Boo. "It's because doin' somethin' fer the IRA when I was meant to be on a drill."

"Why aren't you in jail then? If they knew you were part of the IRA?" Boo asked, allowing Chibs to treat her arm once again.

"Because they never found out I was in the IRA; I told 'em I'd been with a woman. They gave me a dishonorable discharge; no jail."

"Lucky you." Boo said, grimacing as Chibs came at her with a needle.

"It's alright lassie; I know I can't give yeh anythin' fer the pain, but yeh can be brave right? Fer me?"

Boo smiled, nodded; she'd be anything for Chibs.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	144. Smiley

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request!**_

**Smiley – Chibs inks Happy after a kill**

The clubhouse party was unruly but Boo went in anyway. Now that she was with Chibs, the guys – and croweaters – left her alone during parties.

She found Chibs at the bar; he was sat in front of Happy (who was still covered in the blood of his latest kill), inking a smiley face on his torso. She found this a little odd as normally, a croweaters did that.

She waited until Chibs was finished before greeting him with a kiss.

"Hey. I didn't know you could tattoo." she grinned as Chibs wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't really. Simple stuff like Hap's smiley faces I can do fine, but I can't manage anything complicated." Chibs explained.

"Shame; I was hoping you'd do my crow when I'm ready for it." Boo said. "Especially since I want it right here." She added, pointing to her chest.

"I am more than happy to do that for you kid." Happy winked. "Those tits of yours would look astonishing with some ink on them."

"Watch it brother." Chibs warned, but he was grinning as he knew Happy would never hit on Boo.

"Just stating the obvious Scotty." Happy rasped.

Boo just rolled her eyes.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	145. Party

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Party – Boo throws Chibs a birthday party **

Unhappy about turning 45, Chibs made the entire club swear they wouldn't throw him a party.

He forgot to make Boo swear the same thing.

And she was the one who was planning him a party.

She couldn't work out why the club was so reluctant to be included.

No one told her why as they thought it'd be hilarious to see what happened when Chibs realized Boo had thrown him a party he didn't want.

As they waited for Chibs to arrive, all of SAMCRO was sniggering.

"Shut it, he'll hear you!" Boo scolded, which only made them snigger more.

When Chibs walked through the door five minute's later he was both surprised and angry.

"Who the hell is responsible fer this?" he demanded. "Yeh know I didn't want a party!"

Of course, everyone pointed at Boo, who looked startled that Chibs didn't want a party; hurt that her family hadn't told her.

"I'm sorry Filip, I didn't know…" she mumbled.

Anger suddenly gone, Chibs chuckled heartedly.

"Should have known!" he grinned, hugging Boo. "I'm not mad darlin', just grumpy about gettin' old!" he added, kissing her deeply. "Thank yeh Boo, this has really cheered me up."

"You're welcome!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	146. Disgusting

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Disgusting – Boo makes a discovery **

Boo had lost a textbook and couldn't find it anywhere, so decided to check Tig's bedroom.

She went in and searched everywhere, even under the piles of dirty laundry.

She soon found it; it'd been used to prop open the window.

As she leaned across Tig's bed to get it, she caught sight of a stack of porn. Not just any porn, but stuff including necrophilia, incest and bestiality.

"What you doing in here Boo?" Tig asked, appearing at the door.

Boo just grabbed her textbook and fled the room.

"You're disgusting Tig!" she cried.

"What? What did I do?"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	147. Younger

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Younger – Boo gets Chibs a gift that helps him feel young **

"Up!" Boo giggled as she shook Chibs.

"Fuck off woman, its 6am!" Chibs grumbled, hiding under the blanket.

"Fine, stay in bed old man. I'll go enjoy your birthday present by myself!"

"Yeh already gave me my gift." Chibs muttered, confused.

"I got you something else; to make you realise how young you still are." Boo grinned, kissing Chibs' cheek. "Now, up!"

"Jesus, alright…" Chibs sighed.

Boo drove him to The Bridge to Nowhere.

"No." he said at once, knowing what Boo's gift was – bungee jumping.

"Oh come on; it's meant to be really exhilarating!" Boo grinned as she got out of the car.

Chibs reluctantly followed.

Despite his protests, soon he and Boo were strapped in, at the edge of the bridge, arms around one another.

They were going to jump together.

"Ready?" Boo asked, grinning.

"Ready." Chibs nodded grudgingly, and with that they stepped off the bridge.

As Boo promised the jump was exhilarating; it was such a rush to fall so far, knowing you'd come back up again.

Chibs screamed the entire time, so did Boo.

"That made me feel so young!" Chibs grinned when they were back on the bridge, before kissing Boo deeply in thanks.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	148. Mad

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Mad – Chibs isn't happy with Boo**

"The hell is this shit?" Chibs spat as he held one of his favorite boots aloft.

It'd been chewed up by a dog and now, couldn't be worn.

Chibs knew whose dog was to blame.

"I've got a bone teh pick with you." He said to Boo as she arrived at work.

"Okay…" Boo said uneasily, sensing she'd upset Chibs somehow.

"Explain this." Chibs said, showing her his boot.

Boo gulped, knowing that Tillie had been responsible.

"I'm sorry Chibs, she's teething and doesn't know any better."

"Well she should know better!" Chibs snapped. "I'm not happy with you lassie!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	149. Kid

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Kid – Jax and Opie try to get Boo to talk **

Jax and Opie were sat on a couch inside the clubhouse laughing and drinking, when Boo walked in.

She blushed at the sight of them, ducked her head and went to leave again.

"Hey kid, come and sit with us." Opie called out.

"Yeah, we don't bite." Jax grinned.

Boo remained frozen to the spot; she couldn't even look at them.

"Come on Boo, we just want to talk to you." Opie said. "That's what Tig calls you right? Boo?"

"Yeah." Boo nodded, her words near inaudible.

Before she knew what she was doing she was perched uneasily on the edge of the couch.

"Tig tells me you're gonna be his apprentice." Said Jax. "What made you decide you wanted to be a mechanic?"

Boo just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you get real good grades?" Opie asked. "Why be a mechanic when you've got the brains to be more."

"I want to feel like part of the family." Boo whispered uneasily.

"You're already part of the family kid." Jax insisted, throwing an arm around Boo's shoulder. "You just don't know it yet."

"Yeah Boo; you've been part of this crazy-ass family since day one." Added Opie.

Boo just smiled shyly.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	150. Forgive

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Forgive – Chibs forgives Boo (sequel to 'Mad')**

"I'm sorry alright! What else can I say?" Boo said, angrier than intended.

Chibs didn't say anything, caught off guard by Boo's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Tillie is still a puppy; chewing is what puppies do! I'm training her but that doesn't happen overnight!"

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at yeh. And yer right, puppies chew; I should've put my boots in my locker." Chibs said. "I'm only mad 'cause these are my favorite boots."

"Apology accepted." Boo grinned. "I'll get you a new pair of boots; promise."

"Thanks lassie." Chibs grinned, kissing her cheek. "Yer a good girl Boo."

Boo blushed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	151. Abel

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Abel – Boo is babysitting **

Boo rocked Abel, singing softly to him in order to help him drift off.

She was babysitting overnight so that Jax and Tara could spend some time together.

"Yer probably scaring the lad Hen." Chibs chuckled. "Yeh can't sing darlin'."

Boo rolled her eyes, continued to sing to Abel.

"Think we'll ever have one?" she whispered eventually, looking down at Abel longingly.

"Course we will." Chibs assured her. "If not one of our own, we'll take this one and flee to Scotland. The lad likes us after all."

"I don't think Jax would be too happy with that." Boo laughed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	152. Gift

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Gift – Abel gives Boo a birthday present. **

"Hey kid, Happy Birthday!" Jax grinned at Boo as she entered Abel's hospital room.

"Thank you!" Boo replied, hugging Jax. "And thanks again for the new converse!" she added.

"No problem." Jax said. "Hey little man, come say Happy Birthday to your auntie Boo." He went on as he scooped Abel up out of his crib.

Abel gurgled happily as Jax placed him in Boo's arms.

At once Boo noticed the tiny package tied to his wrist.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a gift from Abel!" Jax explained, pointing out the tag which said 'To Auntie Boo, love Abel' in crayon.

Boo carefully eased it open without putting Abel down.

It was a hairclip; a blue rose covered in glittering gems, making it look as though it was covered in raindrops.

"Abel it's beautiful, thank you!" Boo whispered, kissing Abel's cheek.

Abel blew a spit bubble in way of response, making Jax and Boo chuckle in amusement.

"Here, let me." Jax said, taking the rose before clipping it into Boo's hair. "Look's great! The kid has great taste!" he grinned.

"He does." Boo nodded, looking at her reflection in the window. "He gets it from his daddy." She added pointedly.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	153. Tara

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tara – Tara and Chibs talk**

"Forgive me for saying but you seem a little… old for Boo." Tara said. "How old is she?"

"22." Chibs said, not offended by Tara's question.

"And you're 46?" Tara asked.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. Then he smiled softly, looked across at Boo wistfully, a twinkle in his eye. "Doc, when I look at Boo, I know I'm meant teh be with her. I can see myself marryin' her, I can see myself havin' kids with her and growin' old with her. I love her Tara, she's my world."

Tara smiled; suddenly Chibs didn't seem too old for Boo at all.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	154. Chore

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Chore - Tig and Boo argue**

"Why the hell aren't there any clean plates?" Tig demanded as he took one from the sink and rinsed it off.

"Because you didn't do the washing-up!" Boo huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"You kidding me Boo? I've just done a full day's work as well as club shit and you expect me to then come home and do the washing-up?" Tig asked, enraged.

"Well I got up at 5am to walk Tillie and to make sure your hung-over ass got up in time! Then I went to college and now I've got a ton of homework to do!" Boo snapped back.

"You know I put a roof over you head Boo! The least you could do is make sure the washing-up is done!" Tig barked.

"I do almost all the chores!" Boo insisted.

"Since when?" Tig asked, shrugging his shoulders. "You barely lift a finger around here!"

"If you do so much cleaning then tell me where to we keep the vacuum?" Boo asked, smirking triumphantly when Tig didn't answer.

"I'm hiring a housekeeper!" Tig scowled.

But with Boo's college fee's, he had no way to pay for one…

So he had the prospects clean the apartment.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	155. Tease

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request!**_

**Tease – Boo makes fun of Juice**

Juice was picking Boo up at the airport after her trip to New York.

"Hey!" he grinned, throwing his arms around the brunette. "How was the trip?"

"Utterly amazing!" Boo cried happily. "But I'm glad to be home."

"Chibs will be pleased to see you back early; he's been real low recently, I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry, I'll find out what's upsetting him." Boo assured Juice. "I'll have him smiling again in no time."

"Don't doubt it! You really know how to put a smile on Chibs' face!" sniggered Juice.

Boo rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about your new girlfriend Juicy." Boo said with a wicked grin. "Chibs was telling me about her."

"What new girlfriend?" Juice asked, scowling in confusion.

"I think Chibs said her name was Deon…" chuckled Boo. "Apparently you guys jumped right into bed on you first date! Geez Juice, if you really like the girl you should have waited until at least the third date; she probably has no respect for you now."

"That's not funny Boo!" Juice moaned. "And hey, didn't you fuck Scotty before you'd even been on a date?" he added with a cheeky smirk.

"Shut it Juice!" Boo said, blushing.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	156. Money

_The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Money – Chibs find out Tig's secret **

"What's the hold up brother?" Chibs asked Tig, returning to the counter.

"Card's been declined." Tig shrugged. "Can I borrow $20? I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Sure." Chibs said, handing over the cash. "Why was your card declined?"

Chibs noticed Tig's cheeks go a faint pink.

"Oh, you know, some of Boo's college money went out today. Just forgot about it is all." He explained, unable to meet Chibs' eye.

"Tig, is everything alright money-wise?" Chibs muttered quietly once they were out of the store. "Boo's college fee's mu-"

"I've got money; it's fine!" Tig snapped.

"Tig." Chibs said sternly, eyebrow cocked.

"Okay maybe I'm struggling; kid's college shit costs more than I realized." Tig admitted, words rushed. "So I've had to cut back on a few things? So what? Boo needs an education."

"If yeh want, I can help out. I don't mind; Boo _is_ my Ol' Lady." Chibs offered.

"Yeah well, she's my daughter." Tig barked, his fists clenched. "I can pay her college fees, I don't need any help."

"Yeh've got no fuckin' money!" Chibs pointed out.

"I can pay for my daughter's education alone Chibs." Tig spat. "End of discussion!"

Chibs groaned in frustration.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	157. Popcorn

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Popcorn – Chibs and Boo are at the movie theatre **

"Pass us the popcorn Boo." Chibs whispered as he nudged Boo's arm.

She'd been hogging it the entire film.

"Sorry Chibs, I ate it all." Boo whispered in response, holding up the empty bucket.

"Greedy woman!" Chibs moaned, not wanting to go and get more as the film was getting exciting.

But then he spotted something; popcorn had gathered in Boo's shirt, between her breasts. He reached out and grabbed a piece.

"Filip!" Boo hissed, turning red. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Eating popcorn!" he smirked "And goddamn does it taste better after resting on your wonderful tits Hen."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	158. Nap

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Nap – Boo wants to sleep, Chibs doesn't. **

"Its 2pm Hen." Chibs chuckled when he walked into the bedroom and found Boo tucked up under the covers.

"I know, but I'm tired." Boo said, yawning as if to prove this.

"Yeh know what I am?" Chibs grinned suggestively.

"No." Boo mumbled into her pillow.

"Horny!" Chibs said as he unbuckled his belt. "Up fer a good fuck darlin'?"

"I'm sleeping." Boo whispered, not even bothering to open her eyes. "But if you wanna fuck, go ahead… try not to wake me."

"That's pointless!" Chibs chuckled. "The best part of sex is watchin' yeh scream and writhe because of me!"

"I thought the best part would be when you shoot your load inside of me." Boo said with a smirk.

"Well that's just grand, but what's the point if I'm not makin' yeh cum?" Chibs asked. "And I know you, there's no way yeh could stay asleep as I pound in and out of yeh… Yeh'd be beggin' fer my dick before I even had yer panties off."

"Cocky much?"

"No, honest." Chibs grinned. "Right?"

Boo sighed, but nevertheless threw the blankets off.

"Make me scream then let me sleep!" she chuckled.

"Let's just focus on the screamin' first!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	159. Love

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Love – Boo explains something to Tig.**

"Can I ask you something?" Tig said to Boo.

"Sure." Boo nodded. "What's up?"

"Why do you put up with me? I mean… I'm a horrible man Boo." Tig muttered. "I kill people, I beat hookers or hell, anyone that pisses me off, I have stranger sexual preferences than the rest of the club put together and I don't mind sharing that and my mind is more fucked than most mental patients… yet you love me and in your eyes, I'm your dad. Why is that?"

"You're a good man, deep down." Boo explained. "You do some really fucked up shit, I'm not going to lie, but you do it for the people you love. And so maybe you're fucked in the head and you'll fuck anything you can get your dick in, but that doesn't matter to me, because that's just who you are. You're also a wonderful dad to me, you love me, you look out for me and you take care of me. That's why I love you."

"Love you too kid." Tig grinned, hugging Boo. "I may be a horrible man, but I'm a good one in your eyes and that's all that matters to me."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	160. Shopping

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Shopping – Boo has dragged Chibs shopping**

"Darlin', I'm pleased yeh got yer first royalty check but did you have teh drag me shoppin' with yeh?" Chibs groaned as Boo lead him through the mall.

"You said 'let's celebrate'!" Boo whined, turning to face Chibs. "But it's too early for dinner, so we might as well shop first."

"Christ…" Chibs groaned. "Lead the way then Hen."

"Will you be more enthusiastic if I promise to model some lingerie for you?" Boo asked with a smirk.

"Oh aye!" Chibs grinned, his eyes lighting up as he pressed his lips to hers.

But the lingerie shop was closed for refurbishments. Chibs was not pleased; now he'd have to be dragged around the mall without the reward of getting to see Boo parade about in various underwear sets.

As they left Macy's they spotted a bar with a humorous sign in front.

_Husband crèche! Leave your man here while you shop! Just pay for his drinks and we'll look after him!_

"Promise not to get too drunk and I'll pay your tab after I'm done." Boo said.

"Deal!" Chibs said, kissing Boo's cheek before racing inside, returning briefly to kiss her on the lips.

Boo just laughed and continued shopping.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	161. Stand

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Stand – Chibs is wasted**

"I've been gone two hours." Boo barked at Chibs, who was so drunk he was slumped across the bar. "You promised you wouldn't get drunk!"

"Actually Hen…" Chibs groaned slowly, lifting his head to look at Boo. "Yeh said yeh'd pay my tab if I didn't get drunk." He dropped his head onto the bar, unable to keep it up any longer.

"Well then, I hope you brought enough cash because I'm not paying for your drinks!" Boo snapped.

"Yeah…" Chibs grunted. "My wallet's in my back pocket."

Frowning, Boo fished it out, before paying off Chibs tab; tipping the bartender generously.

"Can you get to the car, or do I have to drag you there?" she demanded.

"We're not goin' teh dinner?" Chibs asked.

"I don't think you're in any fit state for dinner." Boo drawled.

"I can get teh the car." Chibs insisted.

"Good." Boo said. "And you can sleep on the couch!"

"Yeh know, it was yer idea teh leave me here!" Chibs pointed out as he struggled to his feet.

"And it was _your_ idea to get so drunk you could barely stand!" Boo spat back, just as Chibs fell to the floor.

Chibs merely groaned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests as always.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	162. Library

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Library – Boo owns a lot of books**

"Jesus, did you rob the library?" Tig cried.

Boo was finally sorted out her stuff; most of it seemed to consist of books.

"I like to read." Boo shrugged as she started putting the books in her bookcase.

It was soon full, and there were still loads of books unpacked.

"You can't seriously tell me you've read all these!" Tig said with a shake of his head as he dug through a boring looking pile of 'classics'.

"Yep!" Boo bragged.

"How do you find time to do anything else?" Tig chuckled.

"I read fast." Boo explained.

"I can read fast!" Tig insisted. "I can read Playboy in an hour."

"One, Playboy is not a book." Giggled Boo. "And two, you don't read Playboy, you find the best pictures and jack off to them."

"That doesn't count as reading it?" Tig asked, bemused.

"No Tig, it doesn't." Boo chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"Any of these books got sex scenes in them? Cause I'll read them!" Tig said.

"No." Boo said firmly. "None of them do and even if they did, you're not jacking off in my books!"

"Fine, I'll just go read my book." Tig drawled.

"It's not a book!"

_**More Tig/Boo was requested so if you have any drabble ideas for them, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	163. Heard

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Heard – Juice hears something (Part 1 of 2)**

Boo yawned, stretched as she wandered out of the bedroom she shared with Chibs.

She was clad in just Chibs' boxers and a very revealing bra.

Suddenly there was a groan from the couch. Juice sat up, massaging his temple as he threw of his blanket.

"Oh hey Boo!" he yawned as he caught sight of Boo.

Boo shrieked and dived behind the back of the couch, hands over her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, peeking over the top of the couch.

"Couldn't find my keys, so Chibs let me crash here." Juice grinned. "Nice bra by the way!"

Boo could've hit him! Chibs too; why hadn't he mentioned that Juice was on the couch? She'd woken up when he'd arrived home and…

Boo blushed when she realized they'd had very noisy sex.

"Don't blush Boo; I've heard you guys have sex lots of times!" Juice chuckled.

Boo just groaned, went redder still.

"Here." Juice said, passing her his hoodie.

"Thanks." Boo squeaked, tugging it on. "You don't really hear us a lot do you?"

"'Fraid so." Juice chuckled. "Chibs seems to like it when we hear how much he pleases you in bed."

"What!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	164. Scream

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Scream – Juice has dropped Chibs in it (Part 2 of 2)**

Juice muttered wordlessly. He knew he'd gotten Chibs in trouble.

"Mornin' Juicy, morning Hen." Chibs said cheerfully as he emerged from the bedroom. "What?" he asked when he saw Juice's guilty expression and Boo's livid one.

"So?" Boo snarled, scowling, arms folded across her chest. "You like it when people hear how much you 'please' me in bed huh?"

"What? No, don't be silly Hen." Chibs insisted. "Who told yeh that?"

"Juice!" Boo snapped, pointing at the timid looking Puerto-Rican. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night, because that's the last action you'll get for ages!"

"Hen, ignore the stupid bugger, he's lying! Right boy?" Chibs insisted, his words to Juice threatening.

"Oh sure, threaten Juice and make him back you up." Boo drawled, rolling her eyes before heading to the bedroom. "Just so know Filip, I faked it last night." She called. A lie, but it'd upset Filip.

"You've really dropped me in it!" Chibs barked at Juice.

He was hurt by Boo's comments, worried they might be true.

"Sorry man." Juice muttered. "If it makes you feel any better, she so wasn't faking it! I could never get a girl to scream like that!"

Chibs smiled at that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	165. Peterson

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Peterson – Happy is babysitting**

"Look kid, Tig just wants you to be safe." Happy snapped, fed up of Boo's whining about not needing a babysitter. "I'm here. Deal with it."

"Fine." Boo scowled, sitting down next to Happy. "What we watching?"

"_I_ am watching boxing." Happy said. "You good with that?"

Boo said nothing, knowing that he wasn't really asking.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the hallway.

"Get in your room kid." Happy said, gun in hand.

"Hap, it's just Mr. Peterson, he's old and always dropping things." Boo explained.

Happy didn't listen, he went and threw open the door, his gun pointed at Mr. Peterson.

"Move it along old man!" he barked as the elderly man tried to pick up his shopping.

Boo had never seen Mr. Peterson move so fast!

"The hell you going?" Happy demanded as Boo ventured out into the hall.

"I'm going to give Mr. Peterson his shopping, okay?" Boo snapped. "You didn't have to threaten him Happy, he's a helpless old man."

"Yeah and he could be a fucking baby killing rapist!" Happy pointed out.

"Whatever." Boo said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well don't come crying to me if he rapes you!" Happy said.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	166. Babysitter

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Babysitter – Someone is going to look after Boo (Part 1 of 3)**

"Tig, I am 16, I don't need a babysitter!" Boo whined after Tig informed her someone would be by to look after her while he was in Vegas.

Normally she stayed with Gemma, but she was on vacation.

"He's just coming by to watch out for you Boo, protect you if anything happens. He's not a babysitter, alright?" Tig insisted. "I just want to know you'll be safe."

"I have Tillie." Boo said, pointing at the puppy, who was eating Tig's sock.

"Doll, Tillie is a 6 month old _puppy_ that's scared of her own reflection." Tig chuckled.

"She'll protect me if something happens."

"Can she protect you from a bullet?" Tig asked. Boo stayed silent. "See, you need someone here to keep you safe."

"Fine." Boo drawled reluctantly. "When will Juice be here?"

"Juice will be on this run too." Tig said.

"So who's looking after me? Happy?" Boo asked. "Cause last time he did, he threatened old man Peterson with a gun!"

"I know!" Tig laughed. "Chibs is looking after you."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope!" Tig grinned. "Aw doll, he still get your panties in a twist?"

Boo groaned and fled to her bedroom.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	167. Date

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Couple – Boo feels like she and Chibs are a couple (Part 2 of 3)**

"Hey there darlin'." Chibs grinned as Boo opened the door.

He was holding a pizza and DVDs.

"This your attempt to convince me this is some sort of deranged sleepover and not you babysitting me?" she chuckled, hands on hips.

"Aye it is! It work?" Chibs asked, looking at Boo over his sunglasses.

Boo shuddered softly, feeling exposed in her pajamas.

"Yeah… come in." she said. "You forgot the ice-cream." She pointed out.

Chibs cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a sleepover, there's meant to be ice-cream!" Boo chuckled.

"Oh, sorry 'bout lass." Chibs said, pouting apologetically.

"You're forgiven; we've got plenty." Boo assured him.

Soon they were sprawled out under a blanket together on the couch, eating pizza and laughing at Monty Python, both quoting the same lines.

When the movie was over, they passed the ice-cream between themselves as they shared stories of their childhoods.

Chibs had his eyes on Boo the entire time; she had to fight not to blush.

Especially when he wiped a smudge of ice-cream off her lip with his thumb.

Boo couldn't help but think they were like a couple; if only Chibs would put his arm around her, kiss her gently on the lips…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	168. Ruin

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ruin – Chibs upsets Boo (Part 3 of 3)**

It wasn't long before Chibs ruined that 'couple' feeling.

"Jesus, its 3am! Yeh should be in bed lassie!" Chibs exclaimed as he noticed the time.

He'd be having such fun with Boo he'd lost track of time.

"Really Chibs?" Boo whined, enjoying herself to much to want to go to bed. "I thought you weren't babysitting me!"

"Be that as it may Boo, it's 3am, yeh should be asleep." Chibs said sternly.

"I'm not a child!" Boo cried, afraid that's how Chibs saw her.

"No, yer not." Agreed Chibs (much to Boo's relief), for to him, Boo was a young woman. "But do yeh really think yeh should be up at 3am?"

"I'm always up this late!" Boo insisted.

"Really?" Chibs asked, amused by Boo's defiance.

"Sometimes…" Boo lied, blushing.

"Boo." Chibs smirked, eyebrow cocked.

"Ok, I'm never up this late." Boo admitted. "But we're having fun and it's not like I have school tomorrow."

"Go to bed Boo." Chibs ordered, now fed up. "Yeh shouldn't be up at this time."

Hurt, Boo scowled and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

They'd been having a great time; why did Chibs have to ruin that?

"Teenagers…" groaned Chibs.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	169. His

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request – the request was Boo and Chibs' first time, but of course that is already in the main story, so I focused on their thoughts after they consummated their relationship.**_

**His – Chibs thoughts after consummating his relationship with Boo**

As Chibs drifted off, his face pressed into Boo's messy curls, arms around her waist, contented and still buzzing from his orgasm, he couldn't help but think how perfect his first time with Boo had been.

Making love to her had confirmed what he'd already known; that she was meant to be his, they were made for one another and that they'd be together forever.

He knew that Boo was a girl he'd marry, if he could, that she was a woman who'd bear his children one day.

He'd also come to the most comforting realisation; that his desire to keep her away from the sort of life he'd give her was pointless.

She had SAMCRO in her blood; she was always going to end up with that sort of life, end up an Ol' Lady. His job wasn't to keep her from leading such a life, but to protect her from it.

And protect her he would, no matter what, he'd do what he had to in order to keep his girl safe.

Because she was his now; his beautiful wee Hen, and she always would be.

He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	170. Hers

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hers – Boo's thoughts after consummating her relationship with Chibs (Part 2 of 2)**

Boo lay across Chibs sweaty chest, a smile on her lips that she couldn't get rid off, her fingers absentmindedly tracing over the tattoo's he had inked on his skin.

Her inner thighs felt red and raw, the harsh burn she had felt when Chibs had first entered her had returned and her nipples ached where Chibs had been biting at them but she didn't care.

She'd be so incredibly nervous, fearful of the pain and the fact that she might not be good in bed.

Those fears had been pointless; the pain had been nothing compared to the pleasure she'd felt and Chibs had obviously enjoyed himself so she can't have been that bad in bed.

Even if she had been, she knew she'd get better with more experience. And given Chibs' high sex drive, that wouldn't take long!

She didn't regret sleeping with Chibs straight away; thing had been brewing between them for months and the sexual tension between them was excruciating.

Besides they'd been friends so long, it was like they'd started their relationship a year in.

Of course nothing that she feared or felt mattered really, because he was hers now and that's all that mattered.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	171. Brownie

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Brownie – Boo accidentally eats a has brownie**

"Hey Chibs!" Boo said, giggling uncontrollably.

"What's up lassie?" Chibs asked, confused by her laughter.

"I felt weird so I came out here." Boo mumbled vaguely.

"Are yeh okay?" Chibs asked.

She looked pale, hers eyes were bloodshot and she was swaying.

"Don't know." Boo mumbled. "Maybe these have nuts in them… I'm allergic." She went on, holding up a brownie.

Chibs scowled as something fell into place; Boo was stoned on Bobby's hash brownies.

"Come on lass, better take yeh home." He sighed, wrapping an arm around Boo's shoulder, explaining to her what had happened as he directed her to the club van.

"Are you going to tell Tig?" Boo asked fearfully as Chibs buckled her in.

"Don't be daft. He'll murder Bobby if he finds out, so don't you be sayin' a word to him."

"Okay." Boo nodded.

"I'll be havin' words with him mind; he should have warned yeh those brownies were full of hash." Chibs grumbled as got in the drivers seat.

Something about that set Boo off again. She started giggling; so hard she had tears running down her cheeks.

Chibs had to grin; he'd never noticed before but she had the most adorable laugh.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	172. Purple

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Purple – Boo gives Chibs a gift**

"How could you not tell me it's your birthday?" Boo sighed.

"Just didn't want a fuss darlin'." Chibs shrugged. "Birthday's don't matter when yeh get teh my age."

"It matters to me." Boo insisted. "Happy birthday!" She added, hugging Chibs.

"Thanks lassie." Chibs said, hugging her back.

When Teller-Morrow closed, Boo reappeared with a brightly wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday!" she grinned, handed it over.

"Silly girl, I didn't want a gift." Chibs said.

"Just open it!"

Chibs did; it was a purple scarf.

"I love it darlin', thank yeh." He grinned, kissing Boo's cheek.

He wore it almost every day.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	173. Jellybean

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Jellybean – Chibs misses out on a visit **

"Hey there lassie; Tig in?" Chibs asked.

"Um… no…" Boo stammered, her cheeks pink, startled by Chibs presence at her front door.

"Will he be back soon? He's meant teh be takin' me to a st- out." Chibs explained, catching himself before he said 'strip joint'.

"No." Boo said, shaking her head. "Did he not call you? He's stuck in Vegas; club shit."

Chibs scowled and sighed; he'd really been looking forward to the Jellybean. According to Tig, it was the best strip joint around.

"He was gonna take you to the Jellybean wasn't he?" Boo asked, as Tig dragged everyone there, no matter what their taste in women.

"Aye, he was." Chibs said, giving Boo a curious look.

"Then you've had a lucky escape. Tig showed me videos of that place, the strippers are like corpses, but they move less!" Boo explained, shuddering as she remembered the video Tig had shown her.

"Should've known." Chibs chuckled. "The shit that man's in teh, it ain't right…"

"You don't need to tell me, I live with him!" Boo chuckled. "Happy loves that place too."

"Right, noted. Any strip joint those two love should be avoided." Chibs nodded.

"Pretty much." Boo agreed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	174. In

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**In – Boo invites Chibs in [Sequel to Jellybean]**

"Alright then darlin', suppose I better go."

"You could come in, if you want." Boo said hurriedly. "Keep me company until Juice gets here?"

Chibs pondered this for a moment, before nodding. It's not like he had anything else to do.

"Alright Boo." He said. "What are we doin' then?"

A very rude answer leapt into Boo's mind but she kept it to herself.

"Well, I'm watching Buffy."

"Can't say I've ever watched that." Chibs said. "But I'll join yeh darlin'."

"No, he's a good vampire!" Boo explained, pointing at the TV.

"I don't get it." Chibs said with a shake of his head. "How did he get a soul again?"

"Would you rather we watched something else?" Boo giggled, as Chibs had spent the entire episode of Buffy asking questions.

"No, I'm quite enjoying this." Chibs said, although it was more Boo's company he was enjoying.

"So he has a curse…" Boo explained, rambling enthusiastically.

Chibs just watched her talk, barely listening. She looked so cute, trying to explain things to him.

"I still don't get it." Chibs sighed when she was done.

Boo just groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

Chibs chuckled and ruffled her hair.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	175. Pillow

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Pillow – Chibs notices a strange smell**

Jetlag and a night on the clubhouse floor sent Chibs to bed at 9pm on his second night in Charming.

He crashed into his bed fully clothed and pulled a pillow towards him.

He noticed that it smelled like pineapples.

For the longest time he couldn't place the strange smell – the rest of the linen smelled liked lavender – but then he remembered Boo, and how he'd found her sat on his bed, propped up by said pillow.

Her hair had smelt like pineapples.

Smirking, Chibs breathed the smell in deep before burying his face in the pillow and falling asleep.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	176. Picture's

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Picture's – Tig looks at picture's of Boo**

"Tell me about this one." Tig said as he looked at a picture of Boo, aged ten, standing on a stage looking terrified.

"I was in the school play." Boo sighed. "I was so scared; I forgot my lines and didn't move a muscle!"

Both she and Tig chuckled at that.

"What about this one?" Tig asked, holding up a picture of a guilty looking baby Boo at the beach.

"I'd just buried my step dad's keys in the sand…" Boo grinned. "Then couldn't remember where!"

"Troublemaker!" Tig teased. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, pointing out a picture of a toddler Boo covered in rubbish.

"I got in the bin is all." Boo shrugged, laughing.

"I'm glad you don't do that anymore." Tig grinned, which made Boo slap him on the arm. "Look at you here! You look like a marshmallow!" Tig chuckled, upon finding a picture of young Boo as a bridesmaid.

"I do not!" Boo whined, going red.

"Do too!" Tig insisted.

"Don't be silly Tigger, she looks adorable!" Chibs said, appearing behind them, eyes on the picture. "Yeh can tell she's gonna grow up beautiful."

Boo went even redder, Tig laughed even harder.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	177. Wee

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Wee – Chibs looks at pictures of Boo [Sequel to 'Picture's']**

"What you doing?" Boo asked.

Chibs was laying on her bed, rooting through a box of picture's.

"Lookin' at photo's of yeh." Chibs grinned as he patted the space beside him.

"Put them away Filip!" Boo moaned, but she cuddled up to Chibs nevertheless.

"I wanna see 'em." Chibs said, kissing her forehead.

He chuckled as he pulled out a picture of Boo dressed as a kitten.

"Some things never change." Chibs said holding up a picture of a young Boo buried in a book.

Boo chuckled, nodded.

The next picture was of baby Boo. She was curled up round a stuffed duck, fast asleep. She had a mess of dark hair, was dressed in a fluffy white onsie.

"God look at yeh." Chibs sighed. "Aren't yeh a precious wee thing?"

He wondered if their babies would look so adorable…

Soon he found the picture of Boo as a bridesmaid he'd seen years ago.

"Yeh know I meant what I said back then. Yeh can tell from this picture you were gonna grow up beautiful." Chibs whispered, his eyes on Boo. "Don't think I realized then just _how_ beautiful you'd grow teh be…"

Boo didn't respond, she just kissed him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_

.


	178. Court

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Court – Chibs has been in court and is mad at Boo.**

"I can't believe you!" Chibs barked as he glared at Boo, hands on hips. "I could've really used yer support today and yeh didn't even bother to show up!"

He'd been in court, charged with marijuana possession. There was no evidence to support the case, so he'd walked out of court, but not before noticing his Ol' Lady of two years wasn't in the stands.

"But you got off!" Boo insisted. "And we knew you would because Trammel destroyed the evidence!" she added, for Trammel had done so in return for $1000. "There was no reason for me to be there."

"I needed yeh there!" Chibs spat back. "I needed teh know my girl was there teh support me!"

"From what?" Boo cried. "You knew you weren't going to jail!"

"What if Trammel hadn't been able to destroy the evidence?" Chibs asked. "I'd have been in jail then!"

"Well, maybe you deserve to be there!"

"You know what Boo? Fuck off home; I can't stand to look at yeh right now!" Chibs sneered, turning away from her.

"Fuck you!" Boo snapped, marching out the door, slamming closed so hard a picture of the couple fell off the wall and shattered.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	179. Right

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Right – Boo knows Chibs is right [Sequel to 'Court']**

Boo went to Chibs house early the morning after his court case.

She felt so guilty that she'd not attended she'd not slept.

She knew Chibs was right; he'd needed her there, despite knowing he'd walk free.

Boo knocked despite having a key, knowing that Chibs might not want her there.

He scowled when he opened the door, but nevertheless stood aside to let her in.

He clearly hadn't slept either and stunk of booze.

"I'm still mad at you." Chibs drawled as Boo perched nervously on the couch.

"I don't blame you." Boo admitted. "I should have been there for you."

"Aye." Chibs said, sitting at Boo's side. He didn't pull her close.

"I'm really sorry Filip." Boo whispered, putting her hand on Chibs knee.

"Yeah." Chibs nodded.

After a moment's hesitation, Chibs placed his hand atop of hers.

"I hate it when we fight." He admitted.

"Me too."

Chibs laced their fingers together, leaned his forehead against Boo's.

"I'll be there for you next time." Boo promised.

"Better be." Chibs replied, but he was smiling.

Without a word, Chibs kissed Boo and lead her into the bedroom. They curled up in bed together and fell asleep at once.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	180. Wake

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wake – Boo is sent to wake Chibs [Part 1 of 3]**

Clay called church and Boo sent to wake Chibs.

She knocked on his dorm door, but there was no answer, so she timidly opened the door.

She shrieked softly and blushed when she realized he was sprawled out on the covers in just a pair of boxers.

He was lying on his back and Boo couldn't help but notice the way his cotton boxers hugged his body…

She ventured in, keeping her eyes on his face.

"Chibs?" she whispered, shaking his bare shoulder.

"Hmm?" Chibs murmured, not bothering to open his eyes. "This better be important lass." He added, for he'd not been asleep long.

"Clay called church; it's urgent." Boo explained.

"Tell him I'll be right there." Chibs sighed, opening his eyes.

"S-sure…" Boo stammered.

She went to leave, but Chibs grabbed her hand and pulled her back, forcing her to sit next to him on the bed.

Boo blushed, had to bite back a gasp when she realized how close she was sitting to his crotch.

Still holding her hand, Chibs sat up and shifted closer to her.

So close their bodies brushed together.

"What are y-" Boo began, but Chibs shushed her and rolled up her sleeve…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	181. Stitches

Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

**Stitches – Chibs removes Boo's stitches. [Part 2 of 3]**

Boo soon knew what Chibs was up to when he ran a finger over the wound he'd stitched up a week previously.

"These need teh come out." He drawled. "I'll do it now." He added, shifting away from Boo and hunting in his first-aid kit for scissors.

He found them and shifted back to Boo, even closer than before.

"This gonna hurt?" Boo asked nervously.

"Shouldn't do." Chibs said. He noticed how nervous Boo looked. "But I'll hold yer hand as I cut them out, if yeh pull 'em out fer me. Deal?"

"Deal." Boo nodded, although her nerves were down to something else.

He held Boo's hand tight as he carefully cut the stitches, before allowing Boo to pull them out.

"There, all done." Chibs grinned when he was finished. He admired his handiwork before letting go of Boo's hand and kissing her cheek. "Brave girl." He praised.

"Thanks." Boo whispered, shaking from the contact.

Oblivious to his effect on her and how nervous his near nakedness was making her, Chibs stood and grabbed his jeans.

"Better get dressed." Chibs sighed. "See yeh at work lassie."

Boo nodded and dashed out the door, just as Juice appeared at it.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	182. Underaged

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Under-aged – Juice sees something suspicious [Part 3 of 3]**

Juice scowled as Boo hurried past him, rolling down her sleeve, his eyes on Chibs who was pulling on his jeans.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, mouth hanging open as he considered what could have happened.

He couldn't help but think that Boo and Chibs had done something they really shouldn't have.

"What do yeh mean prospect?" Chibs drawled as he pulled on his cut.

"Boo just ran out of here all red, pulling her sleeves down and you're getting dressed!"

"Are you telling me boy, that you think I fucked an under-aged girl? The Sergeant at Arms ward no less?" Chibs barked, eyebrow cocked, an accusing finger pointing at Juice.

"No! Well… it looked …" Juice rambled, going red. "I mean… I don't know!"

"She came and woke me fer church, I was asleep in my boxers." Chibs said frankly. "Then I removed the stitches from her arm. You can go and ask Boo and she'll tell yeh much the same."

"Yeah… I mean no!" Juice stammered. "I believe you!"

"You better prospect, 'cause let me tell yeh this, _I don't shag under-aged girls_." Chibs barked. "Understand?"

Juice nodded frantically.

"Good." Chibs spat, before heading to church.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	183. Quote

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Quote – A drabble about one of my favorite Chibs quotes! **

"I'm proud of you!" Jax said. "My sister; the bestseller!"

He was talking to Boo on the phone while in Chibs' hospital room.

"Well th-" Boo began, but she was cut off by Chibs yelling.

"I can't wait to get out of this goddamn hospital room. I need my pants!"

"That Chibs?" Boo chuckled.

"Yep." Jax replied. "He's fed up of this place."

"Can you tell him something for me?"

"Sure thing darlin'." Jax said, tapping Chibs' arm to get his attention.

"Tell him he doesn't need his pants." Boo said, giggling.

"I'm not telling him that you little pervert!" Jax replied.

"Tell me what?" Chibs asked.

"Please tell him!" Boo pleaded.

"Fine!" Jax sighed, turning to Chibs. "Boo says you don't need your pants."

Chibs chuckled at that.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked. Jax nodded and handed him the phone. "Why don't I need my pants Hen?" he chuckled.

"Because I can get to you much easier if you're not wearing any!" Boo purred.

"Is that so?" Chibs grinned. "Well maybe I won't be wearing my pants when you get home."

"I really hope you're not at work when she gets home!" Jax cried, shaking his head.

_**Are there any Chibs quotes you'd like me to do a drabble about?**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	184. Stress

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Stress – Boo's been having a bad day.**

Boo was ready to scream. She was having the worst day.

She'd been told she'd have to redo a lengthy assignment as she'd been sent the wrong questions by mistake.

Customers had been yelling at her all day over the fact that she was a 'little girl' doing a man's job.

To top it off, Tig had called to say he couldn't take her to the cinema as he was out on club business and would be home late.

"What's wrong?" Chibs asked upon finding an upset looking Boo.

Boo ranted to him about her day.

"Poor darlin', you're havin' a bad day huh?" he said, hugging her.

"Yeah." Boo nodded.

"Come on, I'll make yeh a cuppa." Chibs said as he steered her towards his dorm.

"Thanks Chibs."

Soon Boo was sitting crossed legged in the middle of Chibs' bed, sipping tea and chatting with him.

Knowing Tig wouldn't be back until late, the Scotsman ordered them a pizza.

They spent the evening eating, talking, laughing at the TV.

Twice croweaters knocked on the door, but Chibs sent them away.

When Tig arrived at 1am to pick Boo up, she was curled up against Chibs fast asleep, smiling contently.

_**I'm open to any drabble requests as always. **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	185. Favor

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Favor – Happy refuses to take something**

"Here Killa." Boo grinned as she passed Happy a cheque.

"What the hell is this kid?" Happy asked, staring down at the cheque.

"It's your payment for doing my book cover." Boo said.

"Don't want it kid; I did that shit as a favor to you." Happy said, pushing the cheque back towards Boo.

"Hap you did a job and you've been paid accordingly." Boo said. "Why don't you want this money? You could use it to help your mom."

"Like I said, I did you a favor. Favors aren't paid for."

Boo simply put the cheque in his pocket.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	186. Mean

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Mean – Juice questions Boo about Tig**

"I don't get it." Juice hissed softly. "Why do you wanna live with him?" he added, glancing at Tig. "He's so mean."

"Not to me he isn't." Boo replied.

. "It's weird! I know you're just a kid but… why does he treat you so differently?"

"I dunno." Boo said, shrugging her shoulders. "Guess he just likes me."

Tig's affection for her baffled Boo at times too, he was a cruel person; what made her special?

"He doesn't seem like the sort of guy that likes anyone." Juice said. "I'm not even sure he likes the other members."

"You only say that 'cause you're a prospect." Boo giggled. "Tig is always awful to the prospects; his way of getting rid of the cowards who won't survive the life."

"So… he'll be nicer to me when I patch in?" Juice asked.

"I _really_ doubt you'll patch in shithead!" Tig drawled, appearing beside Juice. "You don't see to have a brain in that goddamn head of yours."

"You were listening?" Juice gulped.

"Course!" Tig grinned. "Now go and get me and the kid some lunch prospect, before I ram my gun up your ass."

"Meanie." Boo said as Juice fled.

"I know!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	187. Trouble

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request (Sorry about the mix up, didn't get what you meant before!)**_

**Trouble – Juice gets himself in trouble, again. [Sequel to Under-aged]**

"Can we talk?" Juice whispered.

"Sure." Boo said uncertainly.

"Before… with Chibs…" Juice rambled. "Well you rushed out all red and… he was getting dressed and er… you kinda were too… do you guys um… you know…?"

"The fuck?" Tig barked, appeared from behind the bar, where Clay had left the picture that had prompted an urgent church meeting. "Mind telling me what the hell he's talking about Boo?"

"I don't know!" Boo cried. "I mean I was in Chibs room, and he got dressed as I lef-"

"What?" Tig growled. "Did you two fuck?"

"No!" Boo insisted.

"Then why the fuck were you both getting dressed when Juice appeared at the door?" Tig roared.

"He was asleep in his boxers when I woke him for church." Boo explained hurriedly. "Then he took my stitches out! They're still on the side, go check!"

Tig soon did.

"You're right." He said upon returning. "I'm sorry for not trusting you Boo."

"Forgiven."

"Are you trying to fucking stir up trouble? Do you want Chibs striped of his patch, that it?" Tig growled, rounding on Juice.

"No … it was a mistake!" Juice cried.

Tig glared at him and marched back to church.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	188. Crap

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Crap – Boo scares Tig**

"Boo? You up kid?" Tig asked as he knocked on Boo's door.

There was no answer, so he peaked in. She wasn't in bed.

"Boo?" he called, searching the apartment.

But she was nowhere to be found and her cell was on the couch, meaning he couldn't call her.

He was both annoyed and scared. It was 7am on a Sunday, where the hell could she have gone?

Just as Tig started to panic, Boo walked in the front door with her new puppy, Tillie.

"Jesus kid you scared the crap out of me!" Tig cried, wrapping his arms tight around Boo before she could say a word.

"I was walking Tillie." Boo said.

"You didn't say anything! You didn't leave a note or take your cell, how was I supposed to know that?" Tig rambled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be up so early." Boo shrugged. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did! Anything could have happened to you!" Tig said sternly.

"Jeez Tig, you really care about me don't you?" Boo asked, sounding amazed.

"Course I do Doll, I love you." Tig said, kissing Boo's forehead. "You mean the world to me."

"Love you too."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	189. Stewardess

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Stewardess – Chibs finds Boo in his bed. **

Chibs returned home from church at 3am – Mayan troubles meant they'd been at the table for hours.

He was shattered and looking forward to just crawling into bed and falling asleep.

He was startled to find that Boo wasn't at Tig's, but curled up atop of the covers, fast asleep, wearing a tiny, blue and very sexy air stewardess outfit.

One of Chibs' fantasies was being dragged into the cockpit by a horny stewardess that wanted to suck his dick and ride him hard…

Obviously, Boo had decided to help him play out that fantasy, but had fallen asleep waiting up for him.

"Wake up darlin'." Chibs whispered as he shook Boo's shoulder. "I'm home."

"Hey…" Boo whispered, smiling. "What took you so long?"

"Shit with the Mayans." Chibs explained.

He then ran his finger over the plane sown onto Boo's outfit, smirking.

"So stewardess, yeh up fer some fun or are yeh too tired?"

"Let me just go and freshen up." Boo grinned, sitting up before kissing Chibs cheek and disappearing into the bathroom.

Chibs watched her go, his eyes on her barely concealed ass, his pants tight.

He knew he was in for one hell of a night!

_**Do you want me to write an M-rated drabble about what happens next? Let me know!**_

_**I'm open to any drabble requests as always. **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	190. Fantasy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fantasy – Boo reveals her biggest fantasy [Sequel to Stewardess]**

"Come on Hen; tell me." Chibs whispered as he nuzzled Boo's neck with kisses. "I might just do it."

They'd just played out his 'Horny air stewardess' fantasy. Now he wanted to know one of hers so he could repay the favor.

"You'll think it's weird." Boo insisted.

"I won't." Chibs promised. "It's not like yeh have a rape fantasy or anything."

Boo made an odd sort of whimper.

"Jesus lass, please tell me yeh don't have a rape fantasy!" Chibs cried, staring up at Boo in disbelief.

"No!" Boo swore. "It will sound like that though." She added, going red.

"Tell me." Chibs whispered.

"Well…" Boo began. "I want you to grab me, drag me into an alley or something and just fuck me senseless, before walking away without a word. I'll know you're going to do it, I just won't know when or where. Knowing it's gonna happen… anticipating it… waiting for it… god!" Boo cried, shuddered.

"I promise yeh darlin', one day I'll do that. Yeh won't see it comin!" Chibs grinned. "I'll have yeh screamin' so loud, people will think yer bein' murdered…"

"I want you so much right now!" Boo groaned, before kissing him deeply.

_**Do you guys want the M-rated drabble of Boo's fantasy? Let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	191. Faded

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Faded – Chibs won't throw out an old scarf **

Chibs still owns the purple scarf Boo gave him for his 39th birthday.

It is tattered, faded and there is a thin line of stitching towards one end where Gemma once repaired a tear.

It is stained permanently by Boo's blood after Chibs wrapped it round her hand to stem the bleeding of the cuts she'd received escaping Jorge Alvarez's bindings.

To top it off, it has an 'old' sort of smell to it that Chibs can't get rid off.

But he often still wears it and refuses to throw it out.

It just mean's far too much to him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	192. Nomad

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**There's always requests for more Boo/Happy so I'm gonna try and get one up every now and then for you guys!**_

**Nomad – Happy has some news**

"Hey killa, why so glum?" Boo asked.

Happy was sitting in clubhouse alone, doing shots.

"Mom's pretty sick again." He rasped. "Going Nomad again so I can see more of her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Boo asked.

"Not a doctor kid; don't know." Happy shrugged. "Hope so."

"You really love her don't you?"

"She's my _mom _kid, 'course I do." Happy barked.

Boo grabbed two beers from the bar and sat next to Happy.

"Tell me about her." She said, handing Happy one.

Happy hesitated for a long time before grinning and telling Boo all about his mother.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	193. Sick

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sick – Boo needs to throw up**.

Chibs drove a stoned and giggly Boo home.

A mile from Teller-Morrow she suddenly paled even more than she already was and a green hue tinted her skin.

"Chibs pull over, I'm gonna be sick!" Boo shrieked.

Chibs didn't hesitate in doing so. Boo's door was thrown open before he'd stopped.

The young brunette leap out and fell to her knees, her body wrenching, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She seemed incapable of being sick though.

"It's alright lassie, I've got yeh." Chibs muttered as he sat at her side, pulling her trembling form to him. "Just take in deep breathes darlin', yeh'll be fine." he said, rubbing her back.

He was worried for her, but knew some air would make her feel better.

Boo did as she was told, feeling better for it.

"You must think I'm a loser." She mumbled as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"Don't be silly lass; yeh've just thrown a whitey. Happens teh the best of us." Chibs explained, before detailing a similar experience of his to get Boo laughing again. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Chibs."

"Not a problem lass." Chibs replied, kissing her forehead.

He was going to kill Bobby!

_**For those of you who don't know, a whitey is slang for a bad reaction to drugs, normally weed. The user vomits/feels faint/feels ill… **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	194. Chase

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Chase – Chibs chases Boo**

"Hey, no, give that back Hen!" Chibs cried as he chased a giggling Boo across the park.

She had pinched his wallet after he'd refused to buy her an ice-cream.

"No!" shrieked Boo as she tore into a cluster of tree's.

She realized at once she'd tapped herself in a corner.

"Got yeh!" Chibs said as he appeared behind, a jubilant grin on his lips.

Still giggling, skin flushed from running, Boo shoved Chibs' wallet down the front of her pants.

"Don't think I won't go down there just 'cause we're in a public place darlin'." Chibs chuckled.

"Catch me first!" Boo cried as she ducked under Chibs arm.

She wasn't fast enough however; Chibs grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her up off the ground.

"Put me down!" Boo shrieked, squirming and giggling so much she could barely breathe.

"Never!" Chibs roared as he attempted to stick his hand down Boo's pants.

But she was squirming so much he couldn't do it and the pair of them tumbled to the ground, Boo landed atop of Chibs.

"Hi!" she grinned, resting her forehead against his.

"Hi indeed." Chibs chuckled, tangling his fingers in her hair before kissing her deeply.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	195. Massage

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Massage – Boo helps Chibs after a bad day**

"Hey!" Boo grinned as Chibs slumped into the chair next to her. "You okay?"

"Not really darlin'." Chibs sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "Long day; bad day."

"Poor Filip." Boo said, kissing his forehead. "Still getting shit from the Mayan's?"

"Aye; fuckin' wetbacks just won't leave us alone." Chibs spat. "Jesus; we were staked out outside their clubhouse fer so long, I can barely move."

Boo kissed Chibs cheek before fetching a cold beer and handing it to him.

Chibs thanked her and opened it, sighing contently as he took his first sip.

Suddenly Boo was behind him, her hands on his shoulders, massaging gently at his sore, tense muscles.

Chibs couldn't help but groan; his girl was good at that.

She worked at his neck and back too, loosening his muscles until he started to feel like himself again.

"Jesus Boo, where the fuck did yeh learn the do that?" he asked when she was done.

"There was a free workshop at college." She grinned.

"Well thank yeh very much darling; I feel much better." He said, kissing her.

"No problem! Now hurry up and finish your beer so I can work on the rest of you!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	196. Breakfast

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Breakfast – Chibs makes Boo breakfast**

The morning after 'babysitting' Boo, Chibs was up early, unable to get back to sleep.

He didn't like that he'd upset Boo by sending her to bed, didn't like even more so that she was mad at him.

Looking back he'd treated her like a child and that was cruel of him.

Wanting to make things up to her, he went to the store and brought all the makings of a full-English breakfast.

Boo was soon tempted out of bed by the smell of eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Mornin' lassie." Chibs grinned from the oven.

"Where'd all this come from?" Boo asked, eyeing the food in confusion.

"I felt bad fer yellin' at yeh last night, so teh make it up teh yeh, I thought I'd make yeh breakfast." Chibs explained.

"Cool." Boo mumbled sleepily as she sat down. "Thanks Chibs."

"Yer welcome Boo." Chibs said. "And I'm sorry fer treatin' yeh like a kid; that was wrong of me."

"Apology accepted." Boo grinned as Chibs put a plate of breakfast in front of her. "You're the best Chibs!" Boo added as she tucked in.

Chibs smiled and joined her, incredibly pleased that Boo was no longer mad at him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	197. Wedding

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wedding – Tig, Chibs and Boo won't attend Jax's wedding**

"Look, I really want you there." Jax insisted. "You're my family."

"Aye we are Jacky-Boy, but yet yeh still believe Wendy over us regarding Boo's overdose." Chibs scowled.

"How can you marry her knowing what she did to Boo?" Tig asked. "You disgust me you know that Jackson? Taking the word of some cheap pussy over the word of your sister and brothers then deciding to marry it."

"Boo doesn't remember what happened that night; you've no proof Wendy had anything to do with that and I highly doubt she did!" Jax insisted, ignoring Tig's insulting comments about Wendy.

"I wouldn't have taken that shit willingly Jackson." Boo spat. "I may not remember what happened but I'm certain Wendy had something to do with it."

"Can't we just drop this shit for one day? My wedding day?" Jax cried in disbelief.

"The kid _died_!" Tig barked. "I'm not gonna drop that shit so's I can watch you can marry the bitch responsible."

"Sorry Jacky-Boy, I can't sit back and act like I'm okay with you marrying Wendy." Chibs chimed in.

"Me neither." Boo added.

"Fine, be that way!" Jax snapped. "Fuck the lot of you!" he added before storming off.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	198. Kill

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Kill – Chibs wonders if Boo has murder in mind**

Chibs lay on his back, sweaty and naked, his breathing haggard.

"Jesus darlin', yer tryin' teh kill me aren't yeh?" he drawled as Boo started kissing his chest.

They'd already been at it twice, now she seemed to want to go again!

She was in one of 'horny' phases; a period of a week or so when she suddenly wanted sex constantly.

As much as Chibs loved this sporadic phases, he could barely keep up with his girl!

"You love it!" Boo chuckled.

"Aye, but darlin', I'm not as young as you." Chibs chuckled. "I'm strugglin' teh keep up here! One more round might finish me."

"You're to blame for me being like this." Boo scolded.

"Why's that?"

"Before you I'd never had sex; now I can't get enough!" Boo cried. "You turned me into an addict."

"Flattery will get yeh nowhere Hen; I just can't go again."

"Please Filip; there's nothing I want more right now that to have you inside of me!" Boo pleaded.

"Christ okay, but if I die you only have yourself to blame!" he groaned reluctantly.

Although he was rather looking forward to bragging to his brothers how much he and Boo went at it!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	199. Them

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Them – Gemma gives Boo some advice.**

Gemma couldn't help but notice the way that Boo put up with the cruel taunts of the croweaters.

Happy had chased two away, but he couldn't keep that up forever.

So she decided to step in before it was too late.

"You shouldn't take shit from them." She said, nodding her head at some of the croweaters as she joined Boo at the bar. "You're an Ol' Lady now."

"I know." Boo sighed. "I just don't want to cause trouble."

"Sweetheart it's not trouble; you're an Ol' Lady, they should respect you." Gemma pointed out. "If Chibs got wind of how they were treating you, they'd be out on their asses."

"What should I do Gem?" Boo asked. "I'm not the sort of girl who'll just walk up to one of them and punch them in the face."

"Maybe you need to be."

Boo scowled, didn't respond, but when a croweater gave her lip for 'getting in the way' she snapped.

She leapt to her feet, backhanded the whore so hard she split her lip, then sat down without a word.

"Impressive." Gemma grinned, as they ignored the croweaters cries.

"Thanks!" Boo replied.

The croweaters left her alone after that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	200. Alternative AN ADDED!

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**We've made it to 200 drabbles! Like with the 100th drabble I thought I'd so something special. This one is 600 words long.**_

_**Basically I was watching season 2 of SOA today and as Chibs leaves St Thomas, this just came to mind !**_

_**AFTER SOME CONFUSION FROM A READER I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE VERSION OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE MAIN STORY. BOO WASN'T CARRYING TWINS AND IS NOT STILL PREGNANT. I POSTED THIS AS THIS IS MY 200TH DRABBLE AND I THOUGHT IT'D BE NICE FOR YOU TO READ AN ALTERNATIVE VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED!**_

**Alternative – Boo surprises Chibs **

"I'm free!" Chibs yelled as he barreled down the corridor in his wheelchair.

He skidded to a halt in front of Bobby, Jax and Half-Sack before leaping out of the chair jubilantly and embracing his brothers.

They didn't have his cut, but Chibs didn't mind; he'd put it on at the clubhouse in front of everyone.

He was just glad to finally be leaving hospital – albeit a little noisily.

The Scotsmen couldn't help but gasp in shock, beam in happiness, when he spotted Boo standing in front of the hospital holding his cut.

He broke away from his brothers at once and ran to her.

Boo shrieked and giggled as he hoisted her up off her feet and kissed her deeply.

"Hey you." She grinned as he put her back on her feet, her fingers tracing the scars on his cheeks.

"Hey." Chibs said, rubbing his nose against hers. "You're meant to be in New York." He pointed out, before kissing her again.

"I wanted to surprise you." Boo explained. "I can do signings any time."

"I love you!" Chibs grinned, kissing Boo again.

"I love you too!" Boo replied, holding up Chibs' cut so that he could slip it on. "That's better; you're you again." She said once he had it on.

"Aye; I'm all better, I've got my cut, I've got my brothers and I've got my woman." Chibs nodded. "Life can't get much better."

At that Boo smiled, took Chibs hands in hers, entwined their fingers.

"It can." Boo said.

"What do yeh mean?" Chibs asked, scowling in confusion, heart pounding in anticipation.

"I mean; I'm still pregnant." Boo whispered, grinning broadly, eyes glittering.

"What?"

Boo giggled, as it was not just Chibs that spoke up, but Bobby, Jax and Half-Sack too – Boo hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy, not even Tig; she wanted Chibs to be the first to know.

"In New York I was feeling really rough so I went to see a doctor." Boo explained. "And basically I was carrying twins before, but I only miscarried one as a result of the explosion… "

Tears filled her eyes then, her smile got wider. She pressed Chibs hand against her flat belly and looked deep into his eyes.

"The other is still in there. Healthy, doing really well." She whispered. "I'm 8 weeks along now and I'm due August 25th."

Chibs had tears in his eyes too by then, his smile matched Boo's.

"You mean…" he began, pausing to choke back tears of joy. "My baby is in there? Our baby?" he asked, rubbing Boo's belly a little.

"Yeah, our baby is in there." Boo nodded, tears now flowing free. "Check your cut pocket."

Chibs did. He found an ultrasound scan, dated two days previously, the name 'Mrs. Telford' scrawled in the corner.

It was their baby…

Chibs gasped and tried to speak but was unable to. He was just too ecstatic, too amazing.

His girl was pregnant; they were doing to be parents!

So instead, Chibs hoisted Boo up into the air for a second time, kissed her with as much passion as he could muster as he twirled her round and round.

All the while Jax, Bobby and Half-Sack clapped and cheered.

Boo giggled as Chibs put her down, even more so when Chibs pushed up her shirt and pressed a whiskery kiss to her tummy.

He was so happy, the others waited until the couple had announced their news to the entire clubhouse before they told him about Jax going Nomad, Caracara and all else that was wrong in the SAMCRO world.

_**I really wish I'd thought of this before I wrote about Chibs' first few days after his release from hospital. But I promise, when Boo finds out she's pregnant, it will be so much better than this.**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	201. Mistake

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Mistake – Boo stays at the clubhouse [Part 1 of 2]**

"Don't know how late I'll be, but Gemma set up one of the dorms for you encase you need it." Tig said. "Scotty will keep an eye on you, okay?"

"Yeah." Boo nodded, hating that Tig had been called away on club business.

By 11pm, Tig still wasn't back, so Boo took herself to bed.

She fell into a deep sleep, but thirst woke her after a few hours.

Still half asleep, she made her way to the kitchen and got herself some water before returning to her dorm.

But she was so sleepy; she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and ended up walking into the dorm she'd used last time's she'd stayed at the clubhouse.

Chibs dorm.

The room was dark and Chibs wasn't visible as he'd buried himself under the covers.

Unaware of her mistake, Boo put her drink on the side before crawling into bed alongside Chibs.

She fell asleep at once.

Meanwhile Chibs was dreaming; of a beautiful, mysterious brunette with blue eyes that he held in his arms and sang to after they'd made love.

So when he felt a warm body next to him, he didn't hesitate in pulling it closer…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	202. Secret

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Secret – Boo and Chibs decide to keep something to themselves [Part 2 of 2]**

Chibs stirred, aware that someone was in bed with him, that he had his arms wrapped around their waist, but he believed himself to still be dreaming.

But then the person mumbled something in their sleep

The familiar voice startled Chibs awake; it was Boo's voice. It was Tig's 16 year old ward that was in bed with him.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried, pushing Boo away before rolling out of bed.

Thankfully, he was wearing jeans!

"Wh..?" Boo mumbled. "What the hell?" she added when she realized where she was.

"What the hell? Yer in my bed lassie!" Chibs barked, gesturing at the bed.

"Sorry! I must have got up in the night and come in here." Boo rambled frantically, her cheeks burning. "I used to use this dorm before you moved here! I'm sorry Chibs!"

Chibs sighed, swept the hair out of his eyes, massaged his temple.

Tig would lose it if he found out what'd happened.

"Jesus…" he groaned. "Just go back teh yer own bed lass. We'll keep this little incident to ourselves okay?"

"Okay." Boo nodded, before fleeing.

Chibs dropped back into bed once she'd gone, head pounding, arms feeling somewhat empty without her in them…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	203. Red

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Red – Boo wants Chibs to do something**_._

It was their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Boo and Chibs were lying naked beneath the stars, wrapped in a blanket.

Boo was lying across Chibs chest, running her fingers over his ink.

The Scotsman was stoking her cheek, holding her close to him.

"Sing to me…" Boo whispered after a long silence. "Please."

Chibs chuckled at her strange request.

"Aye, okay." He said. "What do yeh want me to sing Hen?"

"Something from Ireland or Scotland… something that means something to you…"

"Alright." Chibs agreed, nuzzling her ear with his lips. "O my Luve's like a red, red rose…" he sang softly into her ear, Scottish accent coming through strong. "…As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, So deep in luve am I…And I will come again, my Luve, Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!"

"That was beautiful…" Boo sighed, unable to stop herself smiling. Her heart had pounded as Chibs sang to her, her skin had tingled, cheeks had flushed. "What does that song mean to you?"

"It means everythin' teh me, cause to me, it's about you. Us." Chibs whispered. "Our love is so fresh, so new, like a newly sprung rose… but it's gonna last forever."

_**I skipped bits of the song/poem to fit it into the word count, but Chibs did sing it all. Can anyone tell me what he sang?**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	204. Dorm

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Dorm – Chibs enters Boo's dorm [Sequel to Secret]**

A few hours after waking to find Boo in bed with him, Chibs received a call from Tig.

He informed Chibs he couldn't make it back until the next day and asked him to watch over Boo another night.

Boo was still in her dorm, she had been since she'd fled Chibs' one, so Chibs went and knocked on her door.

"Boo? Yeh in there lassie?" he called.

There was no response so Chibs opened the door and peaked in.

Boo was asleep in bed, above the covers, a book still open in her hand.

Chibs chuckled at the empty bowl on the side; clearly she'd been too embarrassed about what had happened between them to come out.

Not wanting to wake her, Chibs eased the book from her hand before marking her page and putting it aside.

As he covered her with a blanket, she opened her eyes and went bright red at the sight of him.

"Go back to sleep darlin'." Chibs said. "Just came the tell yeh that Tig won't be back until tomorrow."

"Thanks…" Boo squeaked softly.

"And don't yeh be embarrassed about earlier lass; it was a mistake. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Okay."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	205. Bullshit

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bullshit – Tig and Boo argue. **

"That's bullshit Boo Trager, utter fucking bullshit!" Tig cried, hands on his hips.

"It's not! How can you not believe me?" Boo spat back. "Why would I tell that whore that you wanted her!"

"Then why did she tell me that? How did she find out where we live?"

"I don't know, maybe she followed you back here!" Boo cried. "I'd never meet this woman before she showed up here."

"Yeah? Well this seems like the sort of thing you'd find amusing." Tig pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I find it so funny that this slut thinks you wanna be with her!" Boo snapped. "Haha! Now she's gonna keep showing up here, getting more upset each time you shove her away, bugging me about it 'Why doesn't he want me Boo? What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough?'. Hilarious!"

"Well someone told her I wanted her, someone told her we live here!" Tig barked. "And she say's it's you, so as far as I'm concerned; it was you!"

"Fuck you!" Boo snarled. "If you want to believe that whore over your own daughter then so be it; don't expect me to forgive you when you realize the truth!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	206. Waldorf

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Waldorf – Boo's new dog causes trouble**

Chibs beamed as his Ol' Lady crawled into bed; he'd had a rough day, sorting Sack's funeral and he longed to just cuddle up to Boo and sleep.

Boo striped to her underwear, cuddled up to Chibs with a contented sigh.

Chibs' lips found hers but before either could take things any further, Waldorf appeared.

He jumped onto the bed and pawed at the blankets in an attempt to get under them.

"Goddamit!" Chibs cursed as Boo giggled and shooed him away.

When Waldorf wouldn't go, Boo grabbed him by the collar and took him into the living room.

She shut him in and returned to bed, finding Chibs asleep.

She joined him but was unable to fall asleep as Waldorf had started crying.

Boo ignored him and after a while, was able to drift off.

Not long after that, Chibs turned over and opened his eyes.

He was met with the sight of Waldorf, who was sat right next to the bed, watching his owners sleep.

He beamed when he saw Chibs was awake, wagged his tail, jumped back into bed.

"Christ's sake!" Chibs spat as Waldorf dove under the covers and settled himself right between Boo and Chibs.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	207. Girl

_Disclaimer The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Girl McKeavey notices something **

"Yeh got the girl didn't yeh?" grinned McKeavey as he and Chibs unloaded oil barrels, days after Chibs and Boo got together.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Chibs asked, scowling.

"Mate, yeh've been grinnin' like an idiot since yeh got here." McKeavey pointed out. "Yeh look like a man in love.

"Aye." Chibs nodded.

"I take it this is the girl yer always on about; Tig's daughter.

"Since when have I gone on about her?" Chibs asked, baffled.

"Since always!" McKeavey chuckled. "Yeh don't ever shut up about the lass; she must be somethin' special.

"She is." Chibs nodded, smiling.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	208. Monster

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**To the anonymous reader who left me a 'question'. **_

_**Number one; if you don't like these drabbles, then don't read them. **_

_**Number two, you clearly don't read my main story or they would make sense to you. They are about Chibs, Tig and my OFC Boo and they are based on one word prompts and suggestions by my readers.**_

**_Number three, I _do_ write a fully fledged story, in fact it's over 300,000 words and 33 chapters long and includes many linked one-shots and side stories, this one included. I just don't have time to update it as often as I'd like due to college so I write these little drabbles to give my loyal readers something to read in the mean time. They take me less than five minute's to write, are linked with my main story and make sure I keep my muse when I don't have the time to write the main story. Excuse me for wanting to keep my creative juices flowing and my readers entertained while I work my ass off trying to get myself to University. _**

**Monster – Tig makes fun of Boo**

"What you watching?" Tig asked as he dropped onto the couch next to Boo.

"Monsters Inc." Boo grinned, cuddling up to Tig.

"Monsters? Cool." Tig said. "I'll watch it with you."

Soon Sully mentioned the name he'd given to the child who'd invaded monster world.

"The kid is called Boo?" Tig sniggered.

"Shut it!" Boo cursed, blushing.

"So what this kid is poisonous and deadly?" Tig asked. "Sounds like you!"

"I'm not poisonous or deadly!" Boo whined.

"You so are!" Tig said, shuddering as he pushed Boo away. "Ew, you touched me! I'm totally gonna die now!"

"I hate you!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	209. Children

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A big thank you to everyone who defended me against the comments from the anonymous questioner! You are all wonderful to do so! **_

**Children – Boo and Chibs talk about kids.**

"How many kids do you want to have?" Boo asked.

"However many you plan teh give me." Chibs chuckled.

"What if I want ten children?"

"Darlin, if yeh want ten children, one, three… I don't care. I'll do my best teh give them to yeh." Chibs said. "But I'm not sure I've got it in me teh have ten kids."

"I don't want ten." Boo assured Chibs. "Maybe two, or three… that'd be nice."

"So we'll have two or three babies." Chibs said. "Although I think we should concentrate on making the first fer now!" he added, kissing her deeply.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	210. Here

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Here – An early morning conversation between Chibs and Boo**

"Mornin'." Chibs whispered as Boo's eyes opened.

"Hey." Boo sighed, kissing his chest before grinning at him. "You're still here." She marveled.

"Well darlin', I _do_ live here." Chibs chuckled. "Why did yeh think I wouldn't be here?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know." Boo muttered, blushing. "I guess… you used too…"

"Yer thinkin' with my track record, I'll disappear before dawn and that'll be it fer us?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah." Boo nodded.

"I can understand why yeh'd think that." Chibs said. "But darlin', there's one key difference between those women and you."

"What's that?" Boo asked.

"I love you." Chibs whispered, stroking her cheek. "Never loved a one of them."

"I love you too." Boo grinned, kissing Chibs deeply.

"Better get ready fer work." He sighed as slipped out of bed. "You at college today?"

"No." Boo yawned. "Study day."

"So basically yer gonna spend the day in bed, thinking about me, doin' all sorts of naughty things to yerself?" Chibs asked cheekily.

"No, I've really got to study." Boo sighed.

"Shame." Chibs chuckled. "Will yeh be here when I get home?"

"Yeah." Boo nodded. "I'm really going to need to blow of steam by tonight."

"Sounds like fun."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	211. Mugshot

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Mugshot – Chibs' mugshot is finally on the wall**

"It took you three years, but you're finally up there!" Boo grinned as she leaned against Chibs, her hand in his.

They were looking at his recent mugshot, which Chibs had just proudly hung on the wall.

"I'm surprised it took so long." Chibs said. "Three years in SAMCRO before I got myself arrested – must be some kinda record."

Most members were on the wall within weeks.

"Maybe." Boo nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What the fuck were you on when they arrested you? You look so out of it, so utterly wasted, like you have no clue what's going on." Boo said, giggling.

"I was arrested fer marijuana possession, what do you think?" Chibs asked, chuckling softly at his girl's naivety. "And no, I didn't have any clue what was goin' on…"

"I can't work out how you didn't go to jail. I know Trammel destroyed the evidence but one look at this should have told the prosecutors all they needed to know."

"Almost sounds like yeh want me in jail." Chibs said.

"Well if you were in jail, I wouldn't have to pretend I like you anymore." Boo teased.

"Now that was just too mean."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	212. Classmates

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Classmates – Chibs picks Boo up from college**

Boo chatted to her classmates as they made their way out of college after a long day.

Chibs was waiting for her on his Dyna.

"It's one of those SAMCRO thugs!" spat one of Boo's classmates, shuddering. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Why's he here?" another asked. "This is a University, not a bar!"

"Maybe he thinks he can pick up a date with an IQ higher than 50!" said another, making everyone but Boo laugh.

As her classmates had talked, Boo had cringed in embarrassment, not willing to say that she was with Chibs for fear of losing her new friends.

But that last comment really annoyed her.

"Actually; he's here for me." She snapped, glaring at her classmates. "He's my boyfriend! He's loving, kind and yeah, part of SAMCRO, but that doesn't make him a bad person!"

Her classmates exchanged nervous looks; nobody seemed to want to speak.

But then Filip said it all.

He walked over, pressed a single white rose into her hand, kissed her lips and told her that he was taking her to dinner because he knew she'd had a long day.

The next day, Boo's classmates went on about how sweet her boyfriend was.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	213. Side

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Side – Tig takes Chibs' side**

"Hey Boo, thought you were staying at Chibs' place tonight?" Tig asked as Boo come in the front door.

Boo didn't respond, she just dashed to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Boo?" Tig asked as he knocked on the door. "You okay doll?"

"No!" cried Boo tearfully.

"You and Chibs have a fight?" Tig asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Boo said as she opened the door. "He's mad because I wasn't there at court today."

"Didn't Trammel destroy the evidence?" Tig asked.

"Yes!" Boo cried. "He knew he'd be found 'Not Guilty' so why did I have to be there? I had work to do!"

"I know doll, but he loves you and he just wanted you to be there to show your support and how much you love him." Tig pointed out.

"You're taking his side?" Boo shrieked.

"No! Well, yeah…" Tig mumbled. "Look kid just 'cause he knew he was going to get away with things, doesn't mean he didn't need you there. If it was you, you'd want him there, right?"

"Maybe…" Boo muttered, blushing.

"You would! And if it was me, I'd want you there too."

"I really hate it when you're right!" Boo whined.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	214. Hayley

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hayley – Boo explains something**

"Tell me lass, why do you go by Boo and not Hayley?" Chibs asked Boo as they worked together.

"Well, Hayley is who I was before I came here." Boo said. "Hayley was a scared little girl that didn't talk to any of the club. She certainly wouldn't be standing here talking and fixing this bike with you." She added, although Chibs didn't know the real reason why that would be so. "Boo is Tig's daughter, she's friends with all the club members, she's confident and happy… Hayley was none of those things. Understand?"

"I really do darlin'." Chibs nodded.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	215. Kerrianne

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Kerrianne – Kerrianne overhears her mother**

Kerrianne stood at the door and listened in horror as her mother and Jimmy talked about her father.

Apparently he'd been caught up in an explosion and was in critical condition.

Not wanting Jimmy to know she'd been eavesdropping, Kerrianne dashed to her room before the tears could start.

She may not have seen her Da in years, he may be on the other side of the world, but that didn't mean she didn't still love him.

She thought about him every day.

As tears started to tumble down her cheeks, Kerrianne pulled up the loose floorboard under her rug and pulled out a box.

It was filled with pictures of her father, little things of his that she'd saved after Jimmy had moved in and cleared the house of anything that'd belonged to him.

It also contained the kilt clad teddy she'd given him one Christmas.

She clung to it tight as she wept, willed her Da to get better, to live.

It was the idea that she'd see him again one day, that maybe he'd return to her life that got Kerrianne through each awful day with Jimmy.

She hated him and just wanted her real father back.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	216. Cat

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cat – Boo learns something about Waldorf.**

Boo was walking Waldorf when suddenly he stopped and whimpered in fear.

Believing there to be danger ahead, Boo stopped too, glanced around the empty street.

"What is it boy?" she asked Waldorf. "Show me."

Then she spotted it, lurking under a car.

It was a kitten.

The kitten soon crawled out from under the car, seemingly determined to meet Waldorf.

When it did so, a trembling Waldorf darted behind Boo, his tail between his legs.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Boo chuckled as the cat came closer, causing Waldorf to whine fearfully. "You're scared of cats? You wimp!"

_**Yes – the real dog I based this dog on IS scared of cats.**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	217. Test

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Test – Juice makes an interesting discovery **

"Thanks Boo!" Juice grinned.

She had just patched up a cut on his head as both Chibs and Tara were unavailable.

"No problem." Boo grinned as she rinsed the blood off her hands. "Can you put the bandages and antiseptic wipes away for me?"

"Sure." Juice said, before gathering everything up and sticking it in the cabinet. "Woah, what the hell?" he cried as he dumped the rubbish in the trash – he'd come across a used pregnancy test.

"What?" asked Boo.

"You pregnant?" Juice asked, unable to stop himself grinning madly as he pointed out the test.

Boo blushed a little and shook her head.

"No, it was negative." She sighed dismally.

"Are you and Scotty trying?" Juice asked, for he had noticed that since Abel had come home, the couple were having more sex than usual.

"We are." Boo nodded, smiling, eyes twinkling. "But don't tell anyone, we don't want to say anything incase we… well, can't…"

"You're secret's safe with me." Juice promised, before hugging Boo tight. "This is so awesome! You and Chibs are going to be great parents!"

"Yeah?" Boo asked.

"The best!" Juice nodded. "I hope this happens for you guys real soon."

"Me too."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	218. Cheese

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cheese – Tig makes lunch.**

There wasn't much food in the apartment, so Tig made himself a cheese sandwich.

It'd do until Gemma's dinner.

He left it on the side and went to get his beer.

When he returned; no sandwich...

Boo's new puppy Tillie had crumbs all around her mouth.

"Boo! Your goddamn dog just ate my fucking lunch!"

But she wasn't in.

Tig growled at the dog, eyes narrowed.

He hated that thing!

Stupid little cute thing that was looking at him with those big blue eyes...

Tail wagging, Tillie barked happily at him, attempted to climb into his lap.

He let her.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	219. Disturb

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Disturb – Kozik disturbs Happy and Boo.**

Happy and Boo were sat at the bar, working on the cover for her second book.

As he'd done the first, Boo wanted him to do the second so that the style of the covers would be similar.

Boo outlined the plot of her book to Happy.

"I'm thinking she's a silhouette, but her crown is in colour, her heart too, which is caged an-" said Happy as he began sketching.

"Yo killa! Up for some basketball?" Kozik asked, appeared at the bar.

"Later man, I've gotta finish this." Happy said, pointing at his sketch as Boo glared as Kozik.

"Come on man, I'm bored!" Kozik whined.

"Look, I promised the kid I'd design her book cover; so that's what I'm gonna do!" Happy snapped.

Although he also really needed the money.

"Just one game Hap!" Kozik said as he started bouncing his basketball.

"Koz man, I've gotta finish this." Happy insisted, getting angry.

"Just go." Boo muttered under her breath. "He won't stop bugging us until you do. You can finish this later."

"You sure kid?"

"Yeah; Koz doesn't like me so he does his best to annoy me." Boo sighed. "Make sure you beat him Hap."

"Always do!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	220. Drugs

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Drugs – Jax and Chibs investigate something.**

SAMCRO got wind that someone was dealing drugs at Charming High.

Clay sent Jax and Chibs to deal with it; ordering them to simply scare to dealers, not hurt them as they'd most likely be kids.

"Hands in the air!" Jax barked as they both burst into the room that the dealers worked from.

The dealers jumped to their feet, hands in the air, all looking petrified.

Drugs littered the tables.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jax drawled, holding up a bag of cocaine. "What do you think Scotty?"

But Chibs wasn't paying attention; he was looking at one the dealers.

He recognized him; it was the scumbag that had left Boo to walk home in the dark and rain years previously, the night they'd first kissed.

Clay's orders all but forgotten, Chibs grabbed the front of the guy's shirt, jerked him closer and head butted him.

The guy fell to the floor, unconscious. Chibs spat on him.

"Let that be a lesson to yeh." He drawled, looking at the others. "Yeh don't deal drugs in Charmin'."

The other dealers nodded, fled.

"The hell was that Chibs?"

Chibs just spat on the guy again, walked out without a word.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	221. Alright

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Alright – Half-Sack wants to know if Boo is okay.**

"Hey… uh… she alright?" Half-Sack asked as Boo wandered into the clubhouse, tears in her eyes.

His jaw dropped when Chibs chuckled softly.

"Oh aye, she's fine." He said. "She's just read or watched somethin' sad that's made her cry, as always. She'll be alright in a minute."

"You sure?" asked Half-Sack uncertainly.

"Yeah. Yeh get used teh it after a while; she does it a lot." Chibs explained.

Nevertheless, he jumped off his stool and embraced Boo.

"What is it this time Hen?" he asked, sounding amused. "Tell me."

After she explained, Chibs chuckled and kissed her forehead affectionately.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	222. Quinn

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Quinn – Boo meets the Nomad president. **

Boo was alone in the clubhouse when suddenly Happy burst in, dragging a grey-haired man in a cut along with him.

The man was bleeding profusely from a cut on his forehead.

"Hey kid, Chibs here?" Happy drawled, sounded anxious.

"Nobody's here. They're on a run." Boo said.

"Quinn needs some medical attention… can't go to the hospital." Happy drawled.

"I can take a look at him." Boo said. "If it's just the cut on the forehead that needs seeing too."

"Yeah." Happy nodded.

Happy grabbed Chibs medic kit as Boo examined Quinn's wound.

"You're the Scotsman's Ol' Lady." He said in a thick southern drawl, smiling warmly at her.

"I am." Boo smiled. "Boo; pleasure to meet you." She added, offering her hand.

"Quinn, and the pleasures all mine sweetheart." Quinn replied, shaking it.

A few minute's later, Quinn was all patched up.

"Just keep that clean and you'll be fine." Boo said as she rinsed her hands.

"Thanks sweetheart." Quinn beamed, kissing her cheek. "Now y'all take care of Chibs, you here? He's a good man and he's gonna need y'all at his side when time's get rough and trust me, they'll get rough."

"I will I promise."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	223. Queen

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_Because I'm a closet royalist here is a drabble dedicated to HM Elizabeth II to celebrate her 60 years on the British throne. _

**Queen – Chibs and Boo talk about their jobs.**

"So when yeh were a wee thing, what did yeh wanna be when yeh grew up?" Chibs asked

"I wanted to be a teacher." Boo explained. "But then I went to school, saw what a hard time teachers got and then I decided I wanted to write."

"So yeh worked hard and it paid off; yeh got yer dream job." Chibs grinned.

"I did." Boo nodded. "But I wouldn't have made it without you and Tig paying for my education. Thank you so much for that."

"Welcome." Chibs chuckled as Boo kissed him.

"What about you? What did you want to be?"

"Me? I always wanted teh join the army, teh fight fer Queen and country." Chibs said. "I wanted the glory of battle and the honor of fighting fer her majesty."

"You must have been disappointed to join the army on behalf of the IRA." Boo said.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "But I didn't pass on information or sabotage shit like I was meant teh. I joined because I wanted to and to this day, I'm proud to have served my Queen and my country, even if it was only fer four months!"

Boo and Chibs laughed heartily at that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	224. Stare

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Stare - Chibs often stares at Boo**

In the weeks following their declarations of love, Chibs caught himself staring at Boo more often than he'd like.

He couldn't help himself; she looked so fucking sexy in her tight Teller-Morrow shirt, bent over a car, her ass in the air.

Or when she was sunning herself in one of those floaty, summery dresses.

But he'd also stare at her even when she was doing things that wouldn't make any other guy sit up and take notice.

Like when she was curled up on the couch reading a book because she just looked so damn adorable doing so. He just wanted to join her; hold her in his arms as she read.

Or when she was training Tillie; patiently holding up treats and repeating commands until the dog did whatever she was asking of her.

In fact he didn't need an excuse to stare; he just did it, his heart longing for her as he did so.

Often, as Chibs was staring, he'd catch Boo staring right back at him.

They'd continue to lock eyes for a minute before smiling, nodding and looking away again.

But it wouldn't be too long before they'd be staring at one another again

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	225. Power

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Power - The power in Boo and Chibs apartment goes out**

Boo was working hard on her second novel when suddenly the power cut out and she was plunged into darkness.

She screamed; not because she was scared, but because she couldn't remember saving her work.

"Boo? Hen?" Chibs called as he knocked on the door. "It's alright lassie, come out."

"My work!" Boo said frantically as she wrenched open the door. "I can't remember when I last saved it; I'm going to lose loads!"

"We'll give Juicy-Boy a ring in a wee while; I'm sure he'll get it back fer yeh." Chibs said confidently. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Boo nodded, feeling better. "Why'd the power go?"

"Don't know." Chibs shrugged. "But the whole street's out."

Boo lit some candles and soon, the living room was bathed in the warm, romantic glow of candle light.

"I wish we could have some music…" Chibs sighed wistfully as he held Boo close, rubbed their noses together. "This is so romantic."

Boo grinned at that, pulled out her phone and played 'Making Memories of Us' by Keith Urban.

Together the couple swayed in the candle light to the music, kissing and staring into one another's eyes.

Neither was lost to how fitting the song choice was.

_**If you don't know this song then look it up; it's amazing and so fitting for Boo and Chibs.**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	226. Zobelle

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Zobelle – Boo has a run in with King Whitey **

Boo was at the park, sitting alone on the grass reading a book.

She was waiting for Chibs to stop by with lunch so she was surprised with a white haired man sat down at her side.

"Don't be alarmed Miss Trager, I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled before Boo could say a word.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Ethan Zobelle." He said, offering his hand.

Boo didn't shake it; she knew this man was trouble.

Zobelle smiled and pulled his hand away. He reached into his blazer and pulled out a box of cigars.

"I hear your _husband_…" he paused there, looked at Boo's commitment ring with a slimy smile. "Is a fan of Cuban cigars." He added as he sat the box in front of Boo. "Please pass these along to him, from me, free of charge. Along with a message; stop selling guns to colour."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Boo said defiantly.

"I'm sure you do Miss Trager." Zobelle smiled. "You have a nice day now."

Zobelle left then, leaving Boo in a state of shock.

Chibs binned the cigars when he discovered who they were from.

_**fanfiction dot net now allow you to put 'book covers' on stories. Most of mine use a picture of the main OFC (e.g. Boo, with her at 18 or 23, depending on the story) as their cover. My main story uses a picture of Boo's Luckenbooth broach as the cover. **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	227. Shop

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**To the anonymous 'Chibs fan' who left a comment about my 'Queen' drabble. I am well aware what the IRA stands for and what they believe in. In my story, I have altered Chibs past a little. He didn't go to Ireland until his late teens and joined the cause at 23 to impress Fiona and not because he believed in what they stood for. He considers himself naive for doing so (chapter 16). Kerrianne's birth made him care even less about the IRA and more about being a family man (chapter 3 I believe.) Also I spent a lot of time looking for why Chibs was court marshalled from the army and I could find nothing. Of course, it's obvious it had something to do with the IRA however if he was caught as a spy for the IRA he would have been jailed for a considerable amount of time as he would have been deemed a terrorist. In the show of course, things are different! I simply changed things up a little to give Chibs more of an emotional distance from Fiona (who, in the show, he is still in love with) allowing him to fall in love again. **_

**Shop – Tig doesn't know what to buy.**

Tig scowled as he looked through the window of the fashionable boutique.

Boo's 16th birthday was coming up; he wanted to get her something.

He just didn't know what.

He knew that teenage girls loved clothes...

But he couldn't find anything Boo might like.

She was always dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

Stupid difficult girl!

The Sergeant at Arms wished he didn't care about her.

It would make things a hell of a lot easier.

Cause then he wouldn't want to buy her anything.

But he did care.

So in he went, to look through the frilly skirts and dresses...

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	228. Act

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Chibs Fan (and well, all readers, cause this is kinda useful to know) – The Chibs in my story still believes in a united Ireland – after all he spent near 10 years with Fiona, he would have had talk of that e very day so it's been really drummed into his head that this is a good thing – but he thinks the IRA are going about it the wrong way; car bombs, targeting innocent people/civilians. He thinks there are better ways to go about it and Kerrianne's birth really makes him realise that because he can't help but think 'what if my little girl gets caught in the crossfire?' Despite believing in a united Ireland, Chibs is still loyal to his Queen and is proud to be one of her subjects.**_

**Act – Boo and Chibs are almost caught in the act.**

Chibs and Boo were in his old dorm, making love.

They were so caught up in one another; they didn't hear Tig calling for Boo in the clubhouse.

Nor did they hear him come down the hallway, calling her name as he went…

"Hey Boo; you in there kid?" Tig called as he knocked on the door.

Chibs and Boo froze at once, eyes wide, shock marring their faces.

Tig knocked again and Boo began giggling, so Chibs put a hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" he hissed. "Do yeh want him to see us like this?"

Boo shook her head.

"Boo?" Tig said, knocking again.

When there was no answer, Tig went to open the door, believing Boo might be asleep inside.

Chibs quickly pulled a blanket over his and Boo's nude, conjoined forms.

Thankfully however, just as the door started to open, Clay yelled that he wanted everyone at church _immediately_.

"Thank fuck!" Chibs sighed as Tig left without looking inside.

Boo just giggled, her cheeks red, her heart pounding madly.

Chibs rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans.

"I'll be back teh finish yeh off later Hen." He promised, kissing Boo.

"You better be!" Boo grinned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	229. Discovery

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Discovery – Chibs finds out something about Boo [Part 1 of 2]**

Boo slept curled up against Chibs side, spent from the surprise anniversary party the club had thrown for her and Chibs.

She'd had a few drinks and had passed out before she and Chibs could have some anniversary nookie.

Chibs didn't mind. It'd been nice seeing her have some fun; she'd been working incredibly hard at college for months.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard Boo's voice.

"What's that Hen?" he drawled without opening his eyes.

"Why are there banana's everywhere?" Boo asked.

"Eh?" Chibs asked, opening his eyes.

He looked down at Boo and realized at once that she was still asleep.

She'd never talked in her sleep before!

"You're asleep Hen; there aren't any banana's." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Did you eat them all?" Boo asked, sounding annoyed.

"Aye." Chibs laughed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Greedy bastard!" Boo scolded. "I wanted those."

Chibs just laughed harder still.

"I'll buy yeh more." He promised.

"Good!" Boo said. "Check they don't have spider's eggs in them!"

"Yeh talk such shit in yer sleep darlin'!" he chuckled.

"I know!" Boo rambled. "Tig said I always talk in my sleep if I've had a drink."

"I'll try and remember that."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	230. Truthful

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Truthful – Boo talks to Chibs in her sleep [Part 2 of 2]**

After what seemed like hours Boo finally fell asleep.

She'd been out drinking with Gemma and had had the giggles since Chibs had put her to bed.

Knowing she talked in her sleep after having a drink, Chibs stayed awake to see what she'd say.

She always said the most amusing things in her sleep!

"Boo?" he whispered softly, nuzzling her ear after a long silence.

"Shush! I'm not here!" was her sleepy response.

"Oh? Why's that?" Chibs asked, sniggering.

"I don't want you to know I'm drunk!" Boo giggled.

"'Fraid I already know lovely." Chibs admitted. "Why didn't yeh want me to know?"

"Because I talk in my sleep!"

"Well, yes darlin'." Chibs chuckled. "Yer asleep right now."

"Really?" Boo asked, sounding startled.

"Aye; although yeh were up giggling fer hours." Chibs explained.

"That's because your beard tickles." Boo said.

"Yeh could have said; I'd have moved."

"But I liked it." Boo said.

"Oh, right." Chibs chuckled. "Tell me darlin'; why didn't yeh want me teh know yeh talk in yer sleep?"

"Cause you can ask me anything and I'll always tell the truth." Boo confessed.

"Really?" Chibs asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good to know!" Chibs said with a wicked grin.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	231. Ask

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Ask – Chibs asks Boo questions in her sleep. **

Boo had had a drink with dinner, so Chibs was taking advantage of the fact that she talked in her sleep.

"Boo?" Chibs whispered into her ear. "You there darlin'?"

"Shush! I'm watching CSI." Boo mumbled sleepily.

"It'll be on later Hen." Chibs assured her. "Talk to me."

"Okay. But only 'cause I love you."

"Tell me then darlin'; have yeh ever faked an orgasm with me?" Chibs asked.

"Never!" Boo giggled.

"That's not what yeh told me when Juice was here!" Chibs pointed out.

"I lied because I was mad at you." Boo said. "You always make me cum."

"Good!" Chibs grinned cockily. "Do yeh really find me attractive Boo?"

"I do! You're handsome and sexy…" she sighed.

"Am I now?" Chibs smirked.

"God yes!" Boo groaned. "Even with the grey hairs yo-"

"Wait, what?" Chibs cut in.

"You've got some grey hairs." Boo informed him. "But you're still sexy as hell."

Chibs immediately looked at his hair in the mirror.

"Christ, I'm getting' old." He sighed when he realized there were some.

"You get sexier the older you get!" Boo insisted sleepily.

"That's a relief!" Chibs sighed. "Does that mean yeh'll fuck me if I wake yeh?"

"No."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	232. Underwear

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Underwear – Chibs has Boo's panties **

When Chibs pulled his wallet out of his pocket, he pulled out a pair of Boo's panties too.

The woman serving him scowled in disgust.

Chibs smirked and shoving the panties back in his pocket before paying.

"Was that Boo's underwear?" Jax asked, eyebrow cocked.

"It was!" Chibs boasted.

"Jesus." Jax sighed. "Wait… does that mean you and Boo were at it in that bathroom when we stopped for gas?"

"'Fraid so." Chibs sniggered. "She's a horny wee lass. Can't keep her off me."

"What are you two, animals?" Jax laughed. "You can't seem to go five minutes without fucking!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	233. Sex

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Sex – Actions can speak volumes. **

When Boo and Chibs make love, when they are wrapped around each other, as one, all else disappears.

There is only each other, the love they share, their desperate need to be touching, holding, kissing one another…

All life's problems vanish, arguments are forgotten, mistakes become nonexistent.

When they touch, sparks fly, electricity crackles between them.

When they look into one another's eyes every tender thing they wish to say to one another is said.

With that look they tell each other 'I love you' a thousand times.

And they know without doubt, that they are meant to be together.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	234. Arrival

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Arrival – Boo arrives in America**

Hayley stood beside her social worker, head down, arms wrapped around herself, throat tight, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

She was waiting for her father and stepmother to pick her up but they were late.

This didn't surprise her; she knew her father didn't care about her and was displeased at suddenly being stuck with her.

Finally, after near 2 hours of waiting, Clay and Gemma Morrow arrived.

They spoke and shook hands with the social worker, ignoring Hayley.

"Hello sweetheart." Gemma said eventually. "I'm Gemma, we've talked on the phone before, remember?"

Hayley didn't respond.

"It's nice to finally meet you kid." Clay chimed in, placing his hand on Hayley's arm.

He didn't smile as he spoke, nor could he look at her.

Boo shrugged off his hand, stepped back and chocked out a sob.

Clay looked frustrated, but Gemma smiled warmly at her.

"Don't be shy sweetheart, we're family and we love you." She said. "Right Clay?"

"Right." Clay nodded, rather unconvincingly.

Hayley gave her social worker a desperate, pleading look, but he just nudged her forward.

"I want to go home!" Hayley cried, sobbing loudly.

"Sweetie… you are home." Gemma whispered, heart aching for the poor girl.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	235. Refuse

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Refuse – Chibs refuses to serve someone.**

Chibs scowled as some boy flirted with Boo.

He may have insisted that she find another, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Especially since the boy in question was notorious for crashing his car.

He gave Teller-Morrow plenty of business.

That didn't stop Chibs from approaching him when Boo went inside.

"Yeh'd do well the take yer business elsewhere boy." He snarled dangerously, pointing towards a sign that read '_We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone'_.

He made sure the boy saw his gun.

The boy nodded fearfully and never returned to Teller-Morrow.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	236. Highlight

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Highlight – Chibs pins something to the wall. **

Chibs contacted the New York charter, asked them to send him a copy of The New York Times.

When it arrived he cut out the section he wanted and pinned it to the garage wall.

It was the book bestseller list and at number 1, was Boo's debut novel.

Chibs highlighted it bright yellow and surrounded it with stars, so that everyone could see his girl was a bestselling author.

He was so damn proud of her!

He made sure to photocopy the page, so that when Boo protested and ripped it down, he could just put it up again!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	237. Tough

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tough - Chibs isn't so tough anymore [Part 1 of 2]**

Chibs was sat on a couch in the clubhouse, Boo curled up in his lap.

She had her arms around him, he had one hand on her thigh, the other tangled in her curls.

They were kissing lazily, totally lost in one another, unaware of all that was around them.

"God you guys are so cute!" Juice grinned, startling them.

"Fuck off Juice." Chibs growled against Boo's lips, unhappy at being interrupted.

"Please Chibs! You don't intimate me when you're all cute and cuddly like that." Juice teased. "Since you've been with Boo you've totally lost your 'tough guy' image."

Since Chibs and Boo had gotten together, Chibs had become a lot calmer, more forgiving and understanding. He was happier and less prone to violent outbursts.

Well, for the most part anyway.

"Excuse me?" Chibs barked, gesturing for Boo to get off his lap.

When Boo did Chibs stood and marched towards Juice, eyes wide and dangerous, fists clenched.

Juice knew at once that he'd put his foot in it. Chibs looked furious.

"How about you and me get in the ring and I show you just how tough I really am!" Chibs drawled, grabbing the front of Juice's cut.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	238. Image

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Image – Chibs earns back his 'tough guy' image. [Part 2 of 2]**

Juice gulped fearfully, shuddered as he saw the rage in Chibs' eyes.

He wasn't stupid enough to take Chibs on. Just 6 months previously he'd seen the Scotsman square off against a Nomad that had dared to hit on Boo; he'd put the guy in hospital.

"Yeah… I mean no!" Juice rambled frantically. "It's just you're cute, with Boo… but you're still tough and intimidating, of course you are! You'd tear any guy apart in that ring!"

Chibs dropped Juice, spat on the floor near his feet.

"Get the fuck out." Chibs ordered. "And don't let anyone in here anytime soon!"

Juice nodded before rushing out. Chibs slammed the door shut behind him, locked it and then shoved Boo up against it.

He pressed a rough and desperate kiss to her lips as he ripped her shirt open.

"Scream real loud fer me darlin'." He said as he undid her jeans.

Boo nodded and screamed her heart out as Chibs fucked her against the door, so hard the wall rattled.

Juice warned everyone that if they dared to go into the clubhouse before the couple emerged, Chibs would tear them apart.

Chibs knew he'd earned back his 'tough guy' image.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	239. Legs

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Legs – Chibs upsets Boo. **

"Good mornin' Boo." Chibs grinned as Boo wandered onto the lot. "Yer here early."

"Yeah." Boo nodded. "I'm dropping off some paperwork for Tig before I walk Tillie." She added, pushing some papers under the office door.

"Fancy some company darlin'?" Chibs asked for Teller-Morrow didn't open for over an hour.

"Sure." Boo grinned.

They walked for miles and talked with ease the entire time.

It was first time they'd been alone together since Boo had returned from LA.

"Jesus." Chibs said with a weary sigh when they returned. "Do yeh always walk so far?" he asked, for they'd walked five miles.

"Twice a day." Boo nodded. "If I don't, Tillie practically bounces off the walls."

"No wonder yeh have such great legs." Chibs said without thinking, his eyes on Boo's toned thighs.

"Don't." Boo said stiffly, scowling, eyes on the floor. "Don't say things like that. It's not fair, not after everything you said last month."

"I'm sorry Boo." Chibs whispered sadly, having not realized what he'd said. "I didn't mean teh upset yeh."

"I know." Boo nodded.

"I'll try not to notice how beautiful yeh are from now on." Chibs sighed.

Boo almost cried when he said that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	240. Jimmy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Jimmy – Boo is watched. **

As Jimmy O'Phelan drove towards the safe house, he noticed a young woman load up her car with groceries.

He recognised her as Boo, Filip's new woman.

She was prettier in person than she was in her picture and Jimmy couldn't help but lick his lips as she bend down to pick up a bag.

She had a firm little arse and in the tight shirt she was wearing, it was obvious she had ample breasts.

Jimmy contemplated just grabbing her, driving to a quiet street and raping her, killing her before she had a chance to tell Filip before dumping her body in the bed she shared with the Scotsman.

He decided against it however; he was already late and besides, when the girl was still alive, he could use her to threaten Filip.

He'd get a taste of her one day though, he was determined too and he promised himself that if Filip dared to cross him again, he'd kill her. Brutally. And he'd make Filip watch; leave her to die in his arms…

Jimmy drove away then, sporting a smug grin and a semi erection.

Boo shuddered as Jimmy drove past her, but she couldn't understand why.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	241. Sunglasses

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sunglasses – Chibs takes off his sunglasses.**

"Hey Chibs!" Boo said cheerily as she joined him in the clubhouse.

"Afternoon lassie." Chibs beamed. "How're yeh settlin' in at Tiggy's?"

"Good." Boo said. "It's kinda weird having him around all the time though, he can get pretty annoying."

"I'll bet." Chibs chuckled. "I'm sure yeh annoy him right back though."

"Probably." Boo agreed. "So are you enjoying it here in Charming?"

"Aye; I love it here." Chibs nodded. "This is a lovely little town, everyone's so fucking nice and the weather is just grand, if a tad on the bright side."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you take your glasses off like, twice since you arrived!" Boo teased.

"I have sensitive eyes lass; the bright light gives me migraines." Chibs explained.

"So why are you wearing them now? We're inside!" Boo chuckled.

"Cause I look fuckin' sexy in 'em." Chibs bragged jokingly.

Boo rolled her eyes so Chibs took his sunglasses off, tucked them into his cut.

"There. Are yeh happy darlin'?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Boo nodded, blushing as Chibs warm, chocolate brown eyes met hers.

Boo couldn't help but think Chibs should take his sunglasses off more often; he had the most beautiful eyes.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	242. Wow

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wow – Boo is all dressed up.**

"Jesus…" Chibs sighed as he saw Boo. "You look… wow…"

They were going out to celebrate their anniversary and Boo was wearing a stunning deep blue dress.

The skirt was layered and short, made her legs look like they came up to her armpits. It came in at the waist and pushed her breasts up and together, making them look huge.

Boo finished off the look with heels and dark blue eye shadow, black eyeliner.

"Thanks." Boo grinned, kissing him. "You did a great job picking out the dress!" she added, for the dress had been his gift to her.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Only now I'm kinda regrettin' buyin' it."

"Why's that?" Boo chuckled.

"Yeh just look so fuckin' stunning I'm afraid some other guy will see how amazin' yeh are and will steal you from me."

"Oh Filip." Boo sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you really think I'd let someone steal me from you?"

"No." Chibs said as he rubbed his nose against Boo's. "But someone might try."

"Let them!" Boo giggled. "Then you make them aware of who I belong too, then drag me into the nearest bathroom and fuck me so hard, they'll hear!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	243. Burn

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Burn – Tig protects Boo from the truth. **

For once, Tig was up before Boo and as he headed to the store to buy cigarettes, he bumped into the mailman, who gave him a letter for Boo.

Tig noticed that the letter came from England and that the address had been written in an angry, sloppy scrawl.

He was suddenly curious; Boo's English friend had graceful handwriting.

After buying his cigarette's, Tig carefully opened Boo's letter so that he could reseal it.

It was from Boo's mother and immediately Tig could see that it wasn't the heartfelt reply Boo had been longing to receive for months.

He only skimmed it but he caught enough to know Boo would be crushed if she read it.

Her mother referred to her as a 'disgusting whore', 'biker's slut' and, most appallingly 'cunt'. She also told her daughter she wanted nothing more to do with her because she'd allowed herself to be caught up in the 'despicable' Sons way of life and because she was dating a 'scumbag criminal'.

Not wanting his daughter to read such awful things that would only break her heart, Tig set fire to the letter and watched the burning pieces float away before returning to the apartment.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	244. Crybaby

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Crybaby – Boo yells at Kozik.**

Boo put her copy of 'The Lovely Bones' aside and dabbed at tear filled eyes.

The ending had been so beautiful, yet so sad and Boo had been unable to stop herself crying.

"God you're such a crybaby kid!" Kozik groaned when he looked up from his beer and caught sight of a weeping Boo.

She was always fucking crying! It pissed him off.

"Excuse me?" Boo snapped, suddenly mad with rage. "You're having a go at me because I got upset and I'm not afraid to show it?"

Kozik opened his mouth at that before closing it again, unsure of what to say.

"Maybe I should have a go at you Lemonhead! You don't show you're emotions, you hide them behind your fists, a gun and whatever booze and pussy you can get your hands on!" Boo raged, barely pausing for breath. "What are too scared to show when you're upset, to ask for help when you need it? You're just a fucking coward! Maybe if you stopped acting like a cocky little bastard all the time, I might actually like you!"

And with that she stormed out of the clubhouse, leaving Kozik in a dizzy stat of disbelief.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	245. Lyla

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lyla – Tig talks to the porn star.**

"Here." Tig said as he handed Lyla beer.

"Thanks." Lyla nodded. "So Op tells me you have two daughters."

"No." Tig said with a shake of his head. "I've got three."

"Three? Op only mentioned Dawn and Fawn." Lyla replied with a scowl of confusion.

"Chibs' Ol' Lady, Boo, she's my daughter too." Tig said with a proud smile.

"I thought she was Clay's daughter?" Lyla said.

"No." Tig said with a shake of his head. "She's mine."

Then as if to prove what he'd said, Boo appeared from the clubhouse, joined them.

"Hey daddy." She said, kissing Tig's cheek.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	246. Envy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Envy – Clay is somewhat jealous of Boo.**

When Chibs pulled up at Teller-Morrow and revealed that his Ol' Lady was Boo, Clay couldn't help but glare.

He wasn't glaring for the same reason as Jax, over their accusations against Wendy (he didn't want to get involved with that) but because he was envious.

Boo had gotten her teenage crush; Chibs loved her back, had made her his, something Clay had never achieved.

The busty neighbor he'd lusted over as a teenager had laughed at his advances, taunted him, told all her friends about it.

It didn't matter than Clay had Gemma. Clay couldn't help but envy them.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	247. Cook

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Cook – Happy surprises Boo [Sequel to Peterson]**

After taking Mr. Peterson his groceries and assuring him that Happy wasn't going to shoot him, Boo returned to her apartment.

She was surprised when she saw Happy at the stove, stirring something in a pot. Whatever was in it smelled delicious.

"I didn't know you could cook." She said as she sat down at the table.

"Mom taught me how to cook." Happy shrugged. "She always said that being a man was no reason not to learn."

"You're the last man I expected to know how to cook." Boo admitted.

"Everyone should know how to cook." Happy said as he dished up his stew. "Don't know how you've survived so long living off the crap you and Tig eat." He added, nodding to the junk food filled fridge.

"Gemma tried to teach me but I sucked, so she gave up." Boo chuckled. "And last time Tig tried to cook he almost burnt the place down."

"You'll learn." Happy unquestionably. "When you're an Ol' Lady you'll wanna cook for your man."

"You think I'll end up an Ol' Lady?" Boo asked, startled.

"Don't doubt it." Happy nodded. "Now, eat." He added, pushing a bowl of stew in front of her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	248. Whipped

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work_

**Whipped – The guys make fun of Chibs.**

Chibs had just finished work and was sharing a beer with Juice and Bobby when he got a text.

"That's the Ol' Lady." Chibs sighed. "I've gotta go lads."

"Damn, three weeks together and you're already whipped!" Bobby chuckled.

"I didn't think Boo would have you on such a short lease." Juice added, sniggering.

"Well actually she's just text me teh tell me she's at mine, in my bed, naked, horny and waited fer me teh come home and do something 'bout it." Chibs chuckled with a smug grin. "So I'm gonna go home and get myself laid."

"Let me see that!" Juice said, snatched Chibs phone so he could read the message. "He's right! Damn! I've gotta get myself an Ol' Lady."

"Well get yerself online Juicy-Boy. I'm sure there's plenty of Russian brides out there fer you teh buy!" Chibs teased.

"Shut it!" Juice cried, ears red.

"Ignore him Juice; couple more weeks and Boo will be cracking that whip." Bobby said. "It's inevitable."

"Believe what yeh will lads." Chibs said. "I'll see yeh in the mornin'. If we surface before then that is!" he added with a wink before sauntering off and riding home to his girl.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	249. Up

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Up – Chibs has to leave early.**

Chibs slipped out of bed as carefully as possible.

It was 3am and church had been called but he didn't want to wake Boo, who was sleeping.

After dressing quickly, he pulled the blankets back over Boo and kissed her cheek.

"Where're you going?" she mumbled sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Church darlin', Darby's causing shit." Chibs explained softly. "Go back teh sleep, I didn't mean teh wake yeh."

"You left the bed… I always wake up when you leave the bed." Boo sighed.

"Well I promise I won't leave teh bed before yer up from now on."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	250. Fuck

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Just a quick message to Lrp; what did you mean about a set on about Boo? I'm very intrigued **_

**Fuck – Tig makes a mistake. **

Tig was watching TV when he heard Boo whimpering.

He ignored it, knowing she was with Chibs.

"Fuuuck!" Boo cried after a while, her voice high.

Tig scowled; he hoped they weren't having sex. They'd promised they wouldn't do that in his home.

"Please make it stop!" Boo whimpered a moment later, sounding on the verge of tears.

Certain than Chibs was hurting Boo, Tig leapt to his feet and hurried to her bedroom.

"The fuck is going on in here?" he demanded, kicking the door open.

He was shocked to see Boo curled up in Chibs lap. She was clinging to him, was in tears and was clearly in pain.

Chibs was holding her, kissing her forehead as he rubbed her lower back. He looked worried.

"Cramps…" Boo muttered, blushing, before burying her face in the crook of Chibs' neck.

For some reason, they were worse than usual.

"It's alright darlin', that sleeper will kick in soon and yeh can sleep the pain away." Chibs whispered lovingly.

"Shit; sorry. I heard you crying and thought the worst." Tig admitted. "You gonna be okay kid?"

"She'll be fine brother." Chibs nodded. "I've got her."

"Yeah… you do." Tig sighed sorrowfully.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	251. Defend

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Defend – Boo defends Tig.**

"Where's Tig?" Kozik growled as he marched out of his dorm, holding his Teller-Morrow shirt, which looked like it'd been set on fire and was still smoldering.

"At home I think." Boo admitted honestly, not looking up from her book.

Kozik snatched it from her and threw it across the room.

"Where is he kid?" Kozik barked. "I know he did this!"

"He was still at home when I left and I've been sitting here since I arrived." Boo said. "He's not been in yet; how could it have been him?"

"Bullshit!" Kozik growled. "You're his kid; of course you're gonna defend him!"

"Oh please, if he'd done it I'd be laughing about it right now." Boo snapped. "It wasn't Tig; he's not even here yet!"

"Stop defending him!" Kozik snapped, just as Tig joined them.

"Couldn't help but overhear." Tig drawled. "The kid's right Lemonhead, that wasn't me. Burning your shirt? That shit's far too trivial for me."

Kozik just snarled before marching off in a huff.

"Thanks for defending me kid." Tig said, planting a kiss on Boo's cheek.

"You did it didn't you?" Boo asked.

"No." Tig promised. "But I did pay the prospect to do it!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	252. Vomit

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Vomit– A night out doesn't agree with Tig. [Part 1 of 2]**

A few weeks after moving in with Tig, Boo found her guardian in the communal hallway slumped against the wall.

"Hey… you got the door open…" Tig drawled drunkenly, his eyes unfocussed.

He was covered in puke and his pants were soaked in urine.

"Oh Jesus Tig, what happened?" Boo whispered, eyes wide.

"I took a pill… it didn't agree with me…" Tig explained. "I don't feel real good kid."

"Christ." Boo sighed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Can you get up?"

"I think…" Tig rambled. "Maybe… don't know…"

He pushed himself up off the floor, but his arms gave way and he dropped to the floor once again.

"S'too hard…." He whined.

"Take my hands." Boo said as she held her hands out to Tig.

"K." Tig nodded, taking ahold of Boo's hands.

With great difficulty, Boo was able to pull Tig to his feet.

He swayed dangerously so Boo wrapped an arm around his waist, encouraged Tig to lean into her.

He was heavy, damp and stunk of piss and vomit.

He was almost completely out of it and Boo practically supported all his weight.

She pretty much carried him into the apartment and into bathroom.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	253. Shower

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Shower – Boo looks after Tig [Part 2 of 2]**

Somehow Boo got Tig into the bathroom.

"Tiggy… you're gonna need to take your clothes off and get in the bath." Boo whispered softly, cheeks flushed.

"But… I'll be naked…." Tig cried, scandalised.

"I won't look." Boo promised.

Tig nodded and stripped himself before tumbling into the bath with a heavy thud.

When Boo opened her eyes, Tig was in the bath, a flannel covering his modesty.

Boo unhooked the showerhead, turned the water to warm.

"I'm gonna run this over you, you wash yourself off, okay?" she whispered, handing him a sponge.

Tig nodded but just lay back and let Boo wash him, cheeks pink, eyes staring off into nothingness.

"You're a good… good girl…" he drawled when she was done and he'd managed to pull on clean boxers. "You shouldn't have to do this..."

"I wanted too." Boo said. "I couldn't leave you as you were."

Boo managed to get Tig into bed.

"Go to sleep." She whispered, kissing his cheek as she covered him with a blanket.

"Yeah…" Tig nodded, eyes glazed. "Thanks doll."

Boo got into bed with him, cuddled up to his damp form.

In the morning, Tig remembered nothing. Boo never mentioned what'd happened.

_**As I've mentioned many a time before I'm open to requests and try to do them all so feel free to leave some!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	254. Forget

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Forget – Boo dashes out of the house. **

"Bye Filip!" Boo called as she rushed out the door.

She jumped in her car but before she could start it her phone rang.

"Excuse me, but aren't yeh forgettin' somethin'?" Filip drawled before she could say anything.

"Um…" Boo said, thinking hard. "No..?"

Boo shrieked and jumped when Filip knocked on her window.

"What? What did I forget?" she asked, opening the window.

Filip leaned through the window and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss deep and passionate.

"That." He whispered, pecking her lips again.

"I'm sorry…" Boo whispered, kissing him deeply again. "I won't forget that again."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	255. Tillie

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tillie – Boo, Chibs and Tig say goodbye. **

After being given her body by Jimmy O, Chibs wrapped Tillie in a blanket, sealed her in a large, decorative box so that Boo could bury her when she got home.

He didn't want her to see the gruesome mess that was her beloved dog's body.

The young author decided to bury her in the same place that Missy was buried.

Tig and Chibs dug the hole, before lowering Tillie's 'coffin' into it.

"I'm gonna miss you girl." Boo said as she placed Tillie's collar and lead atop of the box, along with her favorite stuffed pig so that she wouldn't be lonely. "You were the best dog I could have ever asked for."

She then pressed her fingers to her lips before pressing them to the top of the box.

"Goodbye Tillie." She whispered tearfully, as she watched Tig and Chibs filled in the hole.

When they were done, Chibs pulled Boo close, whispered words of comfort in her ear, while Tig marked the grave by planting a little tree that Boo had brought atop of it.

"You keep Tillie company Missy." Tig said as he patted the disturbed earth back into place. "Miss you girl. Both of you."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	256. Smooth

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Smooth – Half-Sack sings.**

Chibs had Boo pinned to the wall of his old dorm.

He kissed her fervently as he pushed his jeans to the floor.

Boo pulled up her skirt, pushed her panties to one side.

When Chibs hoisted her up off the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

"Give me a moment darlin'; I'm not quite there yet…" Chibs groaned as he nuzzled Boo's neck and tried to arouse himself.

Just as Boo started whispering all kids of naughty things in Chibs' ear, they heard Half-Sack cleaning in the hallway, loudly singing Smooth by Santana.

"Goddamit prospect, I'm tryin' teh get laid in here!" Chibs barked, slamming his fist against the door.

The prospect just carried on singing, so Chibs dropped a giggling Boo onto the bed and wrenched the door open, not caring that his dick was hanging out.

"Um… hey Chibs…" Half-Sack said nervously as he removed his headphones, his eyes firmly focused on Chibs face.

"I'm tryin' teh get laid, so shut up and fuck off!" Chibs ordered.

Half-Sack nodded and fled, beetroot red.

Chibs returned to Boo but the mood was gone.

He couldn't get 'Smooth' out of his head.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	257. Slow

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Slow – Chibs asked Boo to dance. [Part 1 of 2]**

During his welcome party, Chibs misplaced his cigarettes so he went to his dorm to look for them.

Boo was still in there, reading.

"Hey there lassie." Chibs grinned as he grabbed his cigarettes, which had been on the floor.

"Hey." Boo replied softly. "Having fun?"

"Aye, I'm havin' an grand time darlin'." Chibs nodded.

As he spoke, Hurt by Johnny Cash filled the air.

"I love this song." Boo sighed

Chibs grinned, held his hand out to Boo.

"Come dance with me then lassie." He said.

Boo went scarlet, shook her head.

"I don't know how…" she admitted.

"Ain't nothin' teh know." Chibs said. "Just move with me to the music, alright?"

"O-okay." Boo nodded, jumping off the bed and taking Chibs' hand.

The Scotsman laced their fingers, pulled her close, snaked an arm around her waist.

Boo wrapped an arm around Chibs' waist, leaned against his chest, closed her eyes and breathed in the new-leather smell of his cut.

Chibs rested his chin atop of Boo's head and sang along softly as they slowly swayed in time to the song.

"Thanks fer the dance Boo, it was lovely." Chibs grinned when the song ended, kissing Boo's flaming cheek.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	258. Moment

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Moment – Chibs and Boo will always have this moment. [Part 2 of 2]**

Hours after their declarations of love, as Chibs held Boo, the sounds of Hurt by Johnny Cash filtered down from the apartment above.

"Remember when we danced to this?" Boo whispered.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, smiling at the memory. He eased himself away from Boo, stood, held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" he asked, his eyes glassy.

Boo nodded, took his hand.

Chibs pulled her to him and they held each other close. They stared into one another's tear filled eyes, their foreheads pressed together and swayed slowly to the music, Chibs singing softly along.

"I will let you down, I will make you hurt…" he sang, loudly, pointedly.

Boo nodded in understanding, closed her eyes, let out a little sob, let her tears fall free.

"If I could…" Chibs sang, as the song drew to a close. He then fell silent, let the next few lines of the song pass before singing the last line. "I would find a way…"

He kissed Boo then, softly, briefly and wiped away her tears.

Then he sat back down, pulled her back into his arms, held her tight.

Chibs and Boo knew that they'd forever have that moment, if nothing else.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	259. TV

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. (I know this show came out in 2012 but for the purpose of this drabble, it came out in 2004, when Boo was 16.)**_

**TV –Happy and Boo watch TV**

The night Happy watched over Boo, the young brunette finished her dinner first, so she rushed into the living room to put on the TV.

She was fed up of boxing and there was something on that she wanted to watched.

"The History channel?" Happy drawled unhappily when he joined her. "Come on kid, can't we watch something else?"

"No way, I've been waiting to watch Hatfield and McCoy's for ages." Boo said as she tightened her grip on the remote.

The show started and it wasn't long before it was all shootouts and sex scenes.

"Whoa." Said Happy, suddenly interested. "Tig lets you watch this shit?"

The show seemed too mature for someone 16.

"Tig trusts me." Boo shrugged.

"This is so cool." Happy said after a while. "I'd have loved to live back then. Life was about nothing but getting laid and going after your enemies."

"Um Hap? That _is_ your life." Boo pointed out with a smile. "And condoms weren't around back then. Who knows what shit you'd catch and how many kids you'd have."

"Fuck that." Happy drawled, scowling. "Don't think I'd wanna live back then after all."

Boo laughed, returned her attention to the TV.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	260. Look

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Look – Chibs looks through Boo's cell. **

After discovering that Boo would survive her overdose, Chibs returned to his bike so he could head home.

Her bag was still on his handlebars so he slung it over his shoulder; her cell tumbled out and clattered to the ground.

Chibs picked it up and decided to delete all the angry and fearful texts and voicemails from the night before; they'd only upset the girl.

When he was done he decided to snoop through her pictures.

There were plenty of Tillie, of Tig and of Boo with them.

Chibs smiled when he realized the majority of the pictures were of him, of him with Boo.

There were pictures of them talking, working together, as well as several posed pictures where they smiled for the camera, side by side.

One in particular caught Chibs' eye.

It was from 6 months previously. Unaware of the camera (Gemma had probably taken the picture), they were chatting and watching Tig and Happy box. Chibs had an arm around Boo's waist, her hand rested on his knee and they were leaning into one another, smiling.

They looked like a couple.

Chibs sent himself the picture, put Boo's phone in her bag and headed home.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	261. Jackson

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Jackson – Jax visits his sister. **

With Chibs out on a run, Boo had their apartment to herself and was looking forward to a night curled up in front of the TV.

She wasn't expecting any visitors so was surprised when someone knocked on the door.

It was Jax with baby Abel.

"Hey kid." Jax grinned as Boo eagerly took Abel from him. "Thought I'd come by, since Scotty's out. Hope that's okay?"

"Of course! Come in." Boo grinned.

The young author gathered up the toys she had for Abel before grabbing a beer for Jackson.

"He's doing so well, isn't he?" Boo cooed as they watched Abel tussle with a stuffed panda.

"He's my little fighter." Jackson grinned. "He's gonna grow up strong."

"He'll be causing you no end of trouble soon." Boo chuckled.

"Hey!" Jax scolded, ruffling Boo's hair. "You know, the night I brought him home, I was convinced you and Chibs might make off with him." He admitted.

"It was tempting." Boo chuckled, blushing. "But we decided against it… there're better ways to get a baby."

"Really?" Jax grinned. "This have anything to do with the fact that you and Scotty are at it even more that you usually are?"

"It might…"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	262. Shades

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. (I know 50 Shades of Grey came out in 2011, but for the sake of this drabble, it came out in 2009.)**_

**Shades – Happy catches Boo reading… porn?**

As Happy headed to the clubhouse, he noticed Boo sitting out front, buried in a book. He recognized it as the 'porn' novel that'd been all over the news.

He couldn't believe Boo was reading porn, and so publicly too!

"You getting a little wet there girly?" he teased, snatching the book from her hand.

"Happy! Give it back!" Boo snapped, reaching out for it.

Chuckling, Happy held it out of reach, glanced through the pages the best he could.

"Damn this really is porn!" he laughed as he caught sight of a racy sex scene.

Just then, Jax appeared from inside the clubhouse.

"Nice book killa." He chuckled when he spotted what Happy was holding. "Can't you get laid or something?"

"The kid was reading it." Happy drawled, chucking the book to Jax. "Check it out, it really is porn."

"Jax, please just give me that back!" Boo whined, cheeks burning.

Jax ignored her and opened the book.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he read a little, eyes wide. "I always knew you were a little pervert Boo!"

"Oh shut up!" Boo snapped, snatching her book back before disappearing into the clubhouse, leaving Jax and Happy in fits of laughter.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	263. Tits

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tits – Chibs can't help himself. **

Boo had just moved in with Chibs and, as a result, they couldn't keep their hands off one another; they were always at it.

One afternoon Boo took advantage of the fact Chibs was out to do the washing up.

He returned before she was done, wrapped his arms around her from behind.

His hands ducked under her shirt, cupped her bare breasts as he nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"Christ, don't you ever stop?" Boo groaned.

"Can't help myself darlin'." Chibs muttered. "Yer just so sexy and yeh have the most perfect pair of tits…"

"Bedroom! Now!" Boo demanded.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	264. Inform

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Inform – The club finds out about something awful.**

At church before going after Zobelle, after updating everyone on Chibs condition, Tig told them about what'd happened to Boo.

"Boo is..." Tig whispered forlornly. His eyes welled up but he didn't care or try to hide it. "She… dislocated her shoulder, has a concussion, 13 stitches in her head and…" he paused, sighed heavily, rubbed his weary eyes. "She had a miscarriage."

He then told them about how the baby had been planned, how Boo hadn't known she was expecting until it was too late.

"Holy shit…" Jax cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

After that there was silence, it hung heavy and thick, subdued; nobody seemed to know what to say.

It was Juice, who was pale and whose eyes were glassy, that eventually spoke.

"How far along was she?"

"Only six weeks." Tig said. "Far enough along for her to have been in agony."

"I'm going to strangle Zobelle with his own fucking intestines!" Happy snarled darkly, making everyone jump. "That girl didn't deserve that!"

"Let's do this then boys." Clay said, ending the meeting. "For Otto. For the Scotsman, Boo and their baby."

With that, an impassioned cheer went up amongst the club.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	265. Sense

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sense – For once, Juice talks sense**

Chibs was in a bitter mood; he and Boo had just argued about her moving in _again _and she wasn't talking to him.

He couldn't understand why she didn't want to live with him; they'd been together 2 years!

"What's up Scotty?" Juice said as he joined Chibs. "You look pissed."

"Had a fight with Boo." Chibs sighed, taking a long gulp of whiskey.

"That sucks, you guys never fight." Juice said as he patting Chibs arm. "What'd you fight about?"

"She won't move in with me, even though we've been together over 2 years." Chibs explained. "She wants to stay at Tig's."

"I don't blame her really." Juice rambled. "After what she's been through."

"What're yeh on about boy?" Chibs demanded.

"Clay basically abandoned Boo her entire life, even when she lived with him." Juice shrugged. "Hell she probably feels like her mom abandoned her too, murdering her stepfather and forcing her to live here."

"Get to the point Juice." Chibs drawled.

"She probably doesn't want to do the same to Tig, especially after what happened with his daughters." Juice explained. "She thinks if she move's out, she abandon's him."

"Christ." Chibs sighed as he realized Juice was right.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	266. Nightmare

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Nightmare – Chibs has a recurring dream. **

It haunts Chibs often. At least once a month.

The same dream every time…

He's chasing Kerrianne round the park, laughing with her, swinging her up into his arms and blowing raspberries onto her stomach.

Then she disappears into some trees and he can't find her.

He looks and he looks, but she is nowhere to be found.

Suddenly he is the home he once shared with Fiona and their daughter.

He's curled up on the floor, screaming in agony, his cheeks open and spilling blood onto the pale carpet.

Kerrianne appears, holding Jimmy's hand. She stares at Chibs curiously.

"Why don't yeh just kill him Da?" she asks Jimmy.

"Because pet, his agony will be over too quickly." Jimmy explains tenderly. "Alive he'll be in agony fer years…"

"He deserves it." Kerrianne giggles.

"Sweetheart…" Chibs cries then, reaching out for his little girl.

Kerrianne backs away from his bloody hand as Jimmy kicks him away,

They then hurry towards Fiona, who greets them both with a kiss.

After Chibs falls in love with Boo, she replaces Fiona in his dream.

The Scotsman tells nobody of this nightmare; it's his burden to bear and one he's determined to bear alone.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	267. Back

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Back – Chibs takes Boo to a dark place.**

"Anything?" Chibs asked Boo.

They were outside the building he had found her overdosing in a month previously in hopes of jogging her memory about what'd happened.

Boo shook her head, but she was trembling softly, despite the warm evening and the fact that Chibs held her hand tightly.

They went inside, moving slowly. Boo ran her hand across the wall, her eyes darted about everywhere.

"This is… familiar, but I don't remember being here." Boo admitted.

"That's alright darlin'." Chibs muttered, kissing her knuckles. "Take yer time, let it come back teh yeh."

When they approached the door to the apartment Boo had overdosed in, the young brunette froze.

"I can't go in there!" Boo cried, voice high, eyes wide.

Her throat grew tight, she struggled to breathe and she shook even harder. She felt desperate, scared and couldn't move.

She was having a panic attack.

Chibs hurried her outside, cupped her face in his hands, looked deep into her eyes.

"Breathe darlin'; Yer alright, I've got yeh," he whispered. "It's okay, yeh don't have teh go in there…We'll find another way teh prove Wendy was involved."

Boo nodded, recaptured her breathe.

She wished she could remember what'd happened.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	268. Movie

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Movie – Chibs and Boo go and see a film. **

Boo was at the theatre waiting for the new Harry Potter to start and she was growing impatient.

Chibs, who was with her, was growing impatient too but not because he wanted to see the film.

He'd been away for a week and had been hoping to bed his girl but had instead been dragged to the theatre.

During the adverts, Chibs started rubbing Boo's leg.

"Let's go back teh mine." He drawled, nuzzling her ear and neck.

"Filip, I've been waiting for ages to see this!" Boo whined, swatting him away.

Chibs scowled and backed away, but he wasn't ready to back down yet.

He waited a few minute's before rubbing Boo's leg again, making sure to slip his hand in between her legs just as he started talking.

"Come on darlin'." He murmured in her ear, his accent as strong as he could make it, knowing that got her going. "Yeh wanna come back teh mine and have a good shag don't yeh?"

He then peppered her cheek and neck with kisses.

"Filip!" Boo groaned, sounding both annoyed and horny, just as the movie started.

"Aye?"

"Take me back to yours!" Boo cried, jumping out of her seat.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	269. Youth

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**To Charlie – would you leave Harry Potter early if Chibs/Tommy wanted to have sex with you?**_

**Youth – Boo keeps Chibs young.**

Chibs knew that Boo kept him young.

When they'd first gotten together, he'd been able to go once and that was it until he'd rested.

But Boo was a horny lass and once wasn't enough for her.

She knew exactly what to do to get him going, how to drive away his fatigue and give him what he needed to go again and again.

Soon Chibs found he could go three, four, even five times with little to no rest in-between.

He may be getting on in years but with Boo, he had the stamina of his youth once again.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	270. Discover

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Discover – Boo has a surprise for Chibs. **

Boo was on Facebook when it occurred to her that Kerrianne might have an account that Chibs could use to contact her.

A search reveled she didn't, however, Boo came across an account belonging to an Irish girl the same age as Kerrianne.

Her profile picture was of a group of teenage schoolgirls.

Boo was certain one of them was Kerrianne, especially since one of the comments referred to said girl as 'Kerri'.

"Chibs?" Boo called. "Come here!"

"What darlin'?" Chibs drawled, appearing.

"Is this who I think it is?" Boo said, grinning, pointing at the picture.

Chibs stared at the screen and at once, his jaw dropped. There was no mistaking it; his daughter was in the picture on the screen.

"Kerrianne…" Chibs whispered longingly, his fingers grazing over her image. "How on earth did yeh find this Hen?"

Boo explained.

"So I can't contact her using this site?" Chibs asked, eyes still on Kerrianne's picture

She looked so beautiful! So grown up and happy!

"No. I'm sorry." Boo said.

"S'okay." Chibs sighed, kissing Boo's cheek. "At least I get teh see this picture of her."

Boo printed the picture, framed it and put it on Chibs bedside cabinet.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	271. Aim

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Aim – Boo can't hit her target [Part 1 of 2]**

Tig was teaching Boo how to shoot, but she was having trouble with her aim.

She wasn't coming close to hitting her target – a picture of Kozik hung outside the gun warehouse.

"You're thinking too much." Tig said as again, Boo completely missed the picture. "Just relax, clear you head, aim and fire."

Boo nodded and tried again, but barely clipped the edge of the picture.

"Let's take a break, okay?" Tig said with a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry I suck at this." Boo sighed, returning her gun to its holster.

"It's alright kid; you'll get there in the end." Tig promised.

"Can't we just go home?" Boo whined.

She was bored, fed up and her arm ached from the kickback of the gun.

"No, you need to learn this." Tig insisted just as Chibs pulled up beside them.

"Brother, Clay needs yeh teh call him." Chibs said as he jumped out of the club van.

"Right." Tig nodded. "Do me a favor Scotty? Help Boo with her aim."

"Sure thing Tiggy." Chibs said as Tig disappeared into the warehouse. "Right then lassie, lets do somethin' about yer aim shall we?" he said, turning to face a blushing Boo.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	272. Fire

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fire – Chibs helps Boo learn to shoot [Part 2 of 2]**

"I just can't hit my target." Boo sighed.

"Let's try a little something different darlin'." Chibs said as he grabbed something from the club van.

It was a picture of Tig; one that had appeared in Charming's newspaper after he'd been arrested for drunkenly smashing up someone's car.

Chibs pinned it over Kozik's picture.

"I think I might just hit that target." Boo chuckled.

"I'll help yeh aim the first time, then you give it ago by yerself." Chibs said as he stood behind Boo.

He wrapped his arms around her, put his hands atop of hers and moved her gun so that it was at the perfect angle to hit Tig's picture.

"Firmly, but gently darlin'." Chibs said as they pressed down on the trigger.

The bullet sliced through Tig's cheek.

Boo giggled joyously as Chibs stepped aside.

"By yerself this time lass." He said.

Boo nodded, took aim. Rather than focusing on her target, she remembered the feel of Chibs arms around her. She fired, hitting Tig's forehead.

Chibs applauded her, gave her a hug of congratulations.

All her shots after that hit Tig's picture.

"Not funny." Tig scowled when he reappeared and saw his bullet ridden picture.

**_Some extra reviews would be LOVED right now guys! Tomorrow is my last day of college and I'm frantically working to finish everything in time, reviews would be a great moral boost!_**

**_Thank you all so much for your reviews so far, writing these drabbles has kept my creative juices flowing during this busy, busy time at college and has allowed me to keep Chibs and Boo in mind until the time when I get start updating normally again! College finishes officially tomorrow but we still have to profile our work and such so expect regular updates of the main story to begin again very soon!_**

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	273. Accent

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Accent – Boo gets Chibs to talk.**

Boo and Chibs lay in bed after making love, talking.

"God your accent is so sexy!" Boo groaned as she nuzzled Chibs' chest. "Say more words…"

Chibs couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yer a strange one darlin'." He teased, making his accent as thick as possible. "What do yeh want me teh say?"

"Say whore." Boo said, her cheeks flushed.

"Whore." Chibs drawled slowly in Boo's ear, his accent so thick it made Boo shudder.

"Say bastard." Boo asked.

"Bastard." Chibs said, drawing out every syllable.

Boo gave a soft groan, shuddered again.

"Say dirty." Boo requested, her fingers curled tight around Chibs' arm as her body started to throb with pleasure.

"How 'bout this." Chibs chuckled. "Yer a filthy, dirty wee whore darlin'!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Filip!" Boo whimpered, her nipples hardening as she directed Chibs' hand between her legs.

"Bloody hell woman, yer this wet just from me talkin'?" Chibs chuckled as he felt how wet his girl had become.

"You have the sexiest voice!" Boo sighed. "It drives me wild!"

"Let me drive yeh even wilder!" Chibs drawled, pinning Boo down before making love to her and whispering dirty things in her ear the entire time…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	274. Bandanna

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bandana – Chibs steals something of Boo's**

It was a windy day so Chibs used a blue bandana he'd found behind the bar to keep his hair out of his eyes.

When Boo turned up for her shift, she appeared at his side, scowling, arms folded across her chest.

"Why are you wearing my bandana?" she demanded.

"This is yours?" Chibs asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I stole it off Tig! You've seen me wear it before." Boo pointed out.

Although she didn't wear it like Chibs, she rolled it up and wore it like a headband.

"Maybe I should give it back teh Tig then lassie." Chibs teased with a chuckle.

"That'd be pointless 'cause he never wears it; that's why I stole it." Boo said. "Now give it!" she added, holding her hand out.

"Say please." Chibs insisted with a cheeky grin.

Boo rolled her eyes, sighed heavily.

"Please."

"No. I don't think so lass." Chibs grinned, shaking his head. "Looks better on me."

Boo's cheeks reddened when she realized this was true.

"Fine, but I'm taking your sunglasses!" Boo said as she unhooked them from his shirt pocket and put them on.

They were so big they slid right off, leaving Chibs in hysterics.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	275. Father

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Father – Kerrianne still thinks of her Da. **

Every year, since the year he'd been forced out of her life, on his birthday, at Christmas and on father's day, Kerrianne wrote her father a card.

In them she informed him of how she was doing in school, what she had been doing in her free time and of how much she missed him.

They were stored under the loose floorboard below her rug.

When he returned to her life –Kerrianne didn't doubt that he would - she would give them all to him.

That way he'd know that she'd never forgotten him, that she'd never stopped loving him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	276. Faint

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Faint – Boo hasn't eaten **

Chibs let himself into Boo and Tig's apartment. He and Boo were going out for dinner.

Boo was still in her pyjamas, studying hard.

"Hey you." He grinned. "Come on, stop studying and get yerself ready or we'll miss our reservations."

"Hey." Boo beamed wearily. "Is it 6 a' clock already?"

"'Fraid so Hen." Chibs said.

"Ok, let me just get dressed." Boo sighed as she turned off the computer.

As she stood her head swam, her knee's gave way, her vision went black.

"Jesus!" Chibs cried, catching Boo before she fell. "Are yeh alright Boo?"

"Yeah…" Boo muttered. "I just came over all faint is all."

"Have yeh eaten today?" Chibs demanded as he set Boo back on her feet.

"No." Boo admitted. "I needed to finish before dinner."

"Christ, yer a silly girl aren't yeh?" Chibs sighed, before directing her to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and made her a strong, sweet cup of tea. "Get that down yeh." He said, giving her some cookies too.

"Ok." Boo nodded, sipping her tea. "I'm sorry Filip."

"Don't be. Just finish that so we can go to dinner and remember to eat from now on."

"Promise."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	277. Talking

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Talking – Chibs drops himself in it [Part 1 of 2]**

Boo was keeping something from Chibs and the Scotsman was determined to find out what it was, so he convinced her to have a drink with dinner so he could get her talking in her sleep.

"Boo?" he muttered into his girl's ear not long after she'd fallen asleep.

"Is the boat sinking?" she replied sleepily.

"No lass we're still afloat, I just have a question." Chibs said, holding back a chuckle. "Yer keepin' somethin' from me aren't yeh?"

"Yeah, but it's a secret… I wanna surprise you." Boo mumbled.

"I don't like surprise's Hen." Chibs lied. "Tell me yer secret."

"I gotta royalty check through the other day, a big one…" Boo explained. "It's enough to pay off the apartment… Rosen is sorting it out for me."

"Yeh didn't need teh do that Hen." Chibs insisted.

"I did." Boo replied. "That way we own this apartment and we've both paid towards it, which makes it _ours_…"

Chibs chuckled, kissed her cheek.

The next morning, Boo told Chibs she was going to the bank to cash a royalty check.

"I thought yeh'd already given that to Rosen?" Chibs asked without thinking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boo demanded.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	278. Rosen

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Rosen – Chibs admits something [Part 2 of 2]**

"Nothing…" Chibs insisted, unable to meet Boo's eye.

"How did you know I'd given money to Rosen?" she demanded, eyes narrowed.

"You er… yeh just said somethin' in yer sleep last night lass." Chibs admitted.

"You fell asleep before me." Boo pointed out, for it'd seemed he had.

"I woke up in the night." Chibs said hurriedly, which caused Boo to cock an eyebrow. She knew he was lying. "Alright! I know that yeh talk in yer sleep and get all truthful after yeh've had a drink…"

"Since when?" Boo demanded.

"A year ago…" Chibs confessed. "I knew yeh'd been keepin' something from me so I got yeh to have a drink with dinner and yeh told me all about payin' off the apartment."

"So basically, for the last _year_ whenever you want me to tell you something, you make me have a drink and get the truth from me while I sleep?"

"It's not like that, I swear." Chibs promised.

"Well it certainly feels like that!" Boo snapped. "You're a fucking asshole, you know that Filip? You can sleep on the couch tonight!" she added

"Christ." Chibs sighed.

He had no idea how to put right what he'd done.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	279. Dress

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Dress – Gemma makes a suggestion**

Gemma was attending a wedding and had a dress on hold at hold at a bridal store.

Boo went with her as they were going to dinner that evening.

When Gemma left her dressing room to ask Boo for her opinion, she caught her stepdaughter looking longingly at a beautifully elegant Tudor-style silk wedding dress and her own dress was forgotten.

Boo may call Chibs her husband, wear a wedding ring and tell people she was married but she'd never been a bride and she never would be.

"You'd look beautiful in it." Gemma smiled as she wrapped an arm around Boo.

"I'll never get a chance to wear it…" Boo sighed.

She knew Chibs would melt if he saw her in that dress, walking towards him, ready to commit herself to him.

She could picture the loving look on his face, his jubilant smile...

"Maybe, when shit has calmed down we can organize something unofficial." Gemma suggested. "You and Chibs deserve a wedding day baby."

"I'd like that." Boo smiled.

When Gemma paid for her own dress, she put a down-payment on the wedding dress Boo had longed for.

She was determined to give that girl a wedding day.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	280. Naked

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Naked – A plan goes awry.**

"Since Tig's going to be out all day, I had an idea." Boo muttered in Chibs ear.

"What's that then darlin'?" Chibs asked.

"We should spend the whole day naked…" Boo grinned.

"Naked aye?" Chibs chuckled. "I like that idea."

Boo kissed Chibs and rolled out of bed, before slipping her pajamas off, leaving her completely bare.

Chibs striped too and the couple enjoyed breakfast together, interpreted briefly when Chibs insisted he lick off the ketchup that that dripped onto Boo's bare breast.

They spent the morning cuddling and watching TV but it wasn't long before they were all over one another.

Boo crotched on the floor in front of Filip, wrapped her lips around him while he tangled his fingers in her hair.

But then they heard the key in the front door; Tig was back early!

"Shite!" Chibs cursed, pushing Boo away before grabbing her hand and dragging her into her bedroom.

They dove under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

"Change of plans; Darby gave up!" Tig called as he entered the apartment. When there was no reply, Tig checked Boo's bedroom and found the couple 'waking up'. "You're still in bed? You guys are lazy!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	281. Decision

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Decision – Clay gets custody of his daughter**

Hayley Morrow stood with her Aunt Jane (her stepfather's sister) as she waited for a judge to announce his decision about who got custody of her.

She'd been staying with Jane, who'd applied for custody of her, since her stepfather's murder and she wanted to continue to stay with her.

"I am awarding custody of Miss Morrow to her father, Clarence Morrow." The judge said solemnly.

Distraught and angry, Hayley fled the courtroom in tears and refused to return.

Jane fervently appealed against the decision twice but because she wasn't a blood relative, she was refused custody of her niece.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	282. Idea

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Idea – Chibs doesn't like Gemma's suggestion**

"So Gemma had an idea…" Boo said as she joined Chibs in bed.

"Yeah?" Chibs drawled sleepily, cuddling up to Boo.

"She thinks we should have an unofficial wedding once stuff with the club has calmed down." Boo explained. "What do you think?"

"Honestly? Darlin', I hate that idea." Chibs admitted.

"Why?" Boo asked, voice shrill. She was rather offended by Chibs' words.

"Boo, if you and I have a wedding, I want it teh be official." Chibs said. "When I see yeh walkin' down the aisle looking beautiful, I want teh know that when we walk back down it together, yeh'll officially and legally be Mrs. Telford."

"But what if you can't get Fiona to agree to a divorce?" Boo asked fearfully.

"I'll find a way around that if needs be Hen." Chibs promised. "I mean we've not been together fer years, we live on opposite sides of the Atlantic, there has teh be a legal way fer me to divorce her without her signing anythin'."

"You think?"

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "I'll talk teh Rosen about it when Zobelle has been dealt with. I'm going teh marry you one day Boo Trager, I promise, come hell or high water."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	283. Conceive

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Conceive – Boo wants the best chance of getting pregnant **

"Boo? Hen? The fuck is all this shit in the fridge and where are my beers?" Chibs asked as he stared into the fridge.

It was full of weird things like organic milk and fish, which was odd as Boo hated fish.

The pantry too was full of weird things: pumpkin seeds, brown rice and pasta.

"If we want a baby, I've gotta eat right." Boo said, holding up an article on conception tips. "And you have to cut out alcohol."

"What difference will a few beers make?" Chibs groaned.

"A lot." Boo said. "And I know you like it when we have sex standing up, or with me on top, but we need to stick to the missionary position for a while."

"Are yeh tryin' teh suck all the fun outta my life darlin'?" Chibs asked with a heavy sigh.

"Oh yeah, sex at least once a day… how boring for you." Boo drawled with a roll of her eyes. "Do you want a baby or not?"

Chibs sighed and rubbed his eyes, nodded his head.

"Of course I want a baby lovely." He said. "And I'll do whatever I've gotta do to make sure that happens fer us."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	284. Fiona

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fiona – Kerrianne talks with her mother**

Fiona was certain the reason Jimmy was dragging her to Charming was because of Filip's accident.

He never missed an opportunity to mess with Filip.

As Fiona packed, Kerrianne appeared in the doorway.

"Go teh bed; it's 3am!" Fiona scolded.

"Yer goin' teh see Da aren't yeh?" she whispered, eyes on the floor.

"How do yeh know that?" Fiona demanded.

"I heard yeh talkin' teh Jimmy." Kerrianne admitted timidly. "Did Da… did he really get blown up?"

"Aye." Fiona sighed, stepping forward and embracing Kerrianne. "He'll be alright sweetheart, trust me."

"Won't Jimmy try and hurt him again?" Kerrianne asked, who was certain her stepfather was behind the explosion.

"No." Fiona promised, not sure if she could believe that herself. "He needs him fer some IRA business."

"Can I come?" Kerrianne asked. "I want to see Da. I miss him."

She needed to see him, to know that he was okay.

"I know lovie, but that can't happen. Jimmy wouldn't stand fer it." Fiona sighed. "He'll be fuming if he finds out yeh know about what happened."

Kerrianne nodded, understanding.

"Just give him a kiss fer me. Tell him that I love him and miss him." Kerrianne begged.

"I will."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	285. Trust

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Trust – Chibs has betrayed Boo's trust. [Part 1 of 2]**

The morning after discovering Chibs knew she talked in her sleep, Boo wandered into the kitchen to find Chibs already up and making pancakes.

"Boo I'm sor-" he began as soon as he saw her.

"Don't Chibs, just don't." Boo cut in. "You've betrayed my trust. You're the one person whom I believed would never do that to me!"

"Please, Bo-"

"No!" Boo snapped. "I don't keep secrets from you Chibs, you know that! The apartment thing was meant to be a surprise and you ruined it."

"Yeh do keep secrets from me Boo." Chibs said seriously. "Yeh never told me about the things Tig did to yeh."

"Is that why you attacked him last week? Why you broke his nose?" Boo asked, outraged.

"Yes, but h-"

"I don't want to hear it Chibs!" Boo cried. "The reason I didn't tell you about what Tig'd done to me is because I knew you'd react just like you did. He's still my daddy Chibs, I didn't want him hurt."

"But he hurt _you_!" Chibs pointed out. "I couldn't have that!"

"You just don't get it do you? You betrayed my trust and nothing you can say will make up for that."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	286. Punishment

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Punish – Chibs punishes himself for betraying Boo [Part 2 of 2]**

"I never meant teh betray yer trust darlin'." Chibs insisted.

"But you _did_."

"Aye." Chibs nodded sorrowfully.

"I'm going to Gemma's." Boo said, for she was still fighting with Tig over moving out. "I need some distance."

Despite what she'd said, Boo returned home late that night; she just couldn't settle at Gemma's.

In the living room she found a beautiful collage of pictures of her and Chibs.

A note attached read _'I'm sorry Hen x'_.

His work shirt lay next to it and Boo felt compiled to look at it.

On the back, in big black lettering, he'd scrawled the message _'I'm an asshole. I betrayed my girl's trust.'_

He'd even crossed his name out and replaced it with '_asshole'_.

A note in the pocket, written my Bobby, confirmed he'd worn it all day.

Boo chuckled and hurried to the bedroom, where she found sprawled across the bed, fast asleep.

"Hey asshole, move up, I'm sleepy." She whined as she gave him a shove.

Chibs groaned wearily, but beamed at the sight of her.

"What yeh doin' here Hen?"

"I live here asshole." Boo whispered as she got into bed and cuddled up to Chibs. "And I forgive you."

_**Would you forgive him? And should I write a drabble of Chibs' day at work wearing that shirt?**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	287. Asshole

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Asshole – Chibs has to make things up to Boo [Part 1 of 2]**

Chibs sighed as he rolled into work. He knew he was in for an awful, humiliating day but he also knew he deserved it.

"Hey asshole; what's with the shirt?" Bobby asked as he caught sight of Chibs' Teller-Morrow shirt.

"Upset Boo, betrayed her trust." Chibs shrugged dismally, not wanting to give details. "Wanted teh make that up teh her."

"Oh man, if I haven't said it already, you're whipped my brother." Bobby chuckled. "You've got it rough."

"Aye." Chibs nodded.

Word spread like wildfire and soon everyone was calling him asshole and making 'whipped' sounds around him.

"Hey asshole, hand me that wrench will you?" Juice sniggered.

Chibs begrudgingly handed it over. Juice made a 'whipped' sound as he did so.

"Shit man, we know who wears the pants in your relationship don't we?" Jax chuckled. "I feel for you asshole, I do."

"Appreciated brother." Chibs spat through gritted teeth.

As hard as it was to bite his tongue, Chibs did so; he wasn't going to snap at the guys for taunting him, he knew he deserved it.

Customers avoided Chibs, stared, pointed and sniggered. One even yelled at him about his shirt.

Chibs took it all without complaint.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	288. Easy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Easy – Forgiveness doesn't come easy [Part 2 of 2]**

Gemma eventually took pity on Chibs and sent him home early, forcing Bobby to sign a note to Boo confirming Chibs had worn the shirt all day first.

But the Scotsman didn't go straight home, he stopped off at the store a brought a huge elegant picture frame.

He spent all evening creating a collage of pictures of him and Boo, knowing it was something his girl had been wanting to do for ages.

When he was done he attached a note saying _'I'm sorry Hen x'_ to the side before shrugging off his work shirt and grabbing dinner.

He'd wear the shirt again the next day and the day after that, in fact every day until Boo forgave him.

The humiliation, the taunts… it'd all be worth it if he made things right with his beautiful wee Hen.

He wasn't expecting Boo home for days, so he was surprised when she joined him in bed late that night.

He was even more surprised when she forgave him. He knew he didn't deserve such easy forgiveness.

But Boo soon proved he wasn't so easily forgiven; for the next week she called him 'asshole' and refused to have sex with him…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	289. You

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**You – Boo wants to be with Chibs**

It was late one evening when Boo let herself into Chibs apartment.

The Scotsman was bemused by her presence; she was in her last week of college and she'd made it very apparent she'd be too busy to see him for days.

"What yeh doin' here darlin'?" Chibs asked as Boo dropped her heavy looking bag to the floor.

"I'm finished!" she beamed wearily at him. "I stayed late to get everything done!"

"Darlin', that's wonderful." Chibs grinned as he embraced his girl. "I'm so proud of yeh; yeh've worked so hard and it's gonna pay off, I just know it."

"Thanks." Boo sighed happily as she leaned into Chibs.

She wanted nothing more than to just sleep and sleep…

"Yeh gonna go home and tell Tiggy?" Chibs asked, certain she was just stopping by before she went home to celebrate with her beloved father.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Boo said. "I wanted you to be the first to know and I just wanted to be with you."

Chibs smiled at that, went to give his girl a kiss, but she'd fallen asleep against him.

He chuckled softly and put her to bed, before joining her and holding her close.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	290. Weight

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Weight – Chibs feels insecure**

Chibs scowled as he looked in the mirror, unhappy with what he saw.

Since the explosion he'd gotten really out of shape, put on so much weight, especially around his middle.

The takeaways the guys had brought him in hospital so he didn't have to eat the horrible food on offer as well as being stuck in a bed and unable to exercise had caught up with him, making him gain almost two stone.

Not only that but his hair seemed a lot greyer that usual, almost white in places…

The Scotsman felt as though he looked ten years older than he had done before being blown up.

When Boo returned from New York and realized how big he'd gotten, how old he looked, surely she'd be disgusted and turned off by his appearance.

She'd suddenly want a younger man, a man toned and in shape, a man that wasn't him.

There was no way he could lose the weight he'd gained before Boo returned and he wasn't keen on dying his hair either.

He just had to hope that his girl still loved him, still wanted him, despite all the changes his body had gone through in recent weeks.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	291. Faith

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Faith – Boo and Chibs talk**

It came a week after Boo forgave Chibs for betraying her trust.

"Filip, we need to talk." She whispered.

Chibs nodded, knowing she was serious; she hadn't used his name in over a week, he'd just been 'asshole'.

"So talk Hen."

"You completely destroyed my trust in you by getting me talking in my sleep." Boo said solemnly.

"Aye, I know." Chibs nodded, placing his hand atop of hers. "And I'm so sorry fer that."

"I know you are." Boo replied. "It's just… how can I trust that you won't do it again? Feed me alcohol to get some truth out of me."

"Because I'm promising you that I won't darlin'." Chibs whispered, looking deep into Boo's eyes. "Boo I'm not ever gonna betray yeh like that again, I promise yeh. I was a stupid, stupid man fer doin' what I did and I hate how much I hurt yeh by doin' it."

"I have faith in you Filip." Boo whispered after a long pause, smile on her lips. "Now take me to bed… it's been too long since we've had sex."

"Damn right it has!" Chibs chuckled, as he laced their fingers together and dragged Boo into their bedroom…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	292. Noticeable

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Noticeable – Boo reassures Chibs [Follow on from 'Weight']**

The morning after making love for the first time since the explosion, Chibs awoke first and until Boo awoke he watched her sleep against his chest with a smile, occasionally tucking her sex-tangled curls behind her ear.

When she eventually stirred he pressed his lips to hers before she could say a word.

"Mornin' beautiful." He grinned before kissing her again.

"Morning handsome." Boo replied with a soft giggle, rubbing her nose against his.

"So yeh still think I'm handsome then?" Chibs asked.

"What are you on about?"

"Come on darlin', yeh had teh have noticed how much weight I put on since the explosion." Chibs sighed as he patted his belly. "And how grey I've gotten since then."

"Well honestly… no I didn't notice, not until you just mentioned it." Boo admitted for the changes in her man were suddenly noticeable. "And truthfully Chibs, I don't care, you should know what."

"Not even a little bit?" Chibs asked.

"Not at all." Boo replied. "Filip you are still as handsome to me as you ever were and you always will be."

"And yeh'll always be beautiful teh me lass; don't yeh ever forget it."

With that, he kissed her again.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	293. Poker

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request**_

**Poker – Happy warns Boo about Juice **

Boo was shuffling cards in preparation for a poker game with Happy.

He'd taught her to play and they played quite often.

"Can I play guys?" Juice asked as he joined them.

"No." Happy drawled dangerously before Boo could agree.

"What? Hap, he can play if he wants." Boo said as she began dealing the cards.

"Don't you deal him in kid, he can't play for shit and he's a sore loser." Happy explained.

"That's bullshit, I'm good at poker and I'm so not a sore loser." Juice insisted. "Deal me in Boo."

Boo looked between Happy and Juice unsure of what to do; she didn't want to annoy either of them.

"How about we play later Juice?" Boo said eventually, hoping this would be enough to appease both men.

"Come on Boo, just let me play now." Juice whined.

"Hap, if he plays and loses then that means one of us gets his money." Boo said, turning to Happy with a coy smile.

"Fine, he can play, but if he gets pissy cause he loses I'm gonna fucking hit him." Happy warned.

"Deal." Boo nodded. "You've been warned Juicy; don't be a sore loser when we kick your ass."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	294. Church

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Church – Boo waits for her man**

Boo was in the clubhouse, waiting for church to let out.

They'd been in there for hours; there'd been yelling, cursing and arguing.

Something bad was going down and Boo knew it.

When they finally emerged near midnight, after almost four hours inside, they all looked haggard, drained and eager to hit the bottle or bed.

Chibs was heading towards the bar when he caught sight of Boo; he beamed and his entire face lit up.

"Yeh waited fer me." He sighed happily as he embraced Boo. He was so shattered he couldn't help but lean into her.

"Of course." Boo replied. "You were in there for hours, I knew shit had to be bad."

"Oh aye, shit's bad alright." Chibs admitted wearily.

"Wanna talk about it?" Boo asked.

"Not right now Hen." Chibs said, kissing her forehead. "I feel like shit; I just wanna go home, go to bed and have yeh sleeping at my side. I'll tell yeh what's goin' on tomorrow."

"You don't want sex? Things must be bad!" Boo chuckled.

"Haha, very fuckin' funny." Chibs drawled as he took Boo's hand and lead her to his bike. "We can still have sex if yeh really want…"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	295. Lazy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lazy – Chibs teases Boo**

It was midday and Chibs had been up for hours. Boo was still in bed, despite having been asleep since she'd arrived at Chibs apartment at 10pm the night before.

Chibs didn't want to wake her though; she'd just finished college and she'd been working very hard in recent weeks to get all her work done.

She'd barely slept in weeks and deserved a lie-in.

It was almost 1pm when Boo emerged from the bedroom, looking far more tired than she had when she'd arrived the night before.

"Bloody hell lass, yer alive." Chibs teased as Boo joined him on the couch.

"Hmmm…" she groaned sleepily as she cuddled up to Chibs. "What time is it?"

"Its 6pm darlin', yeh've been asleep over 20 hour's yeh lazy sod." Chibs lied, biting back a chuckle.

"Liar!" Boo grumbled. "What time is it really?"

"It's almost 1 lass." Chibs said, kissing Boo's forehead. "I didn't want teh wake yeh, yeh deserved a lie-in, yeh've worked so hard recently."

"I still feel drained, like I haven't slept at all." Boo sighed.

"Yeh can go back teh bed if yeh want Hen, I won't mind." Chibs said.

"Now that would be lazy." Boo chuckled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	296. Loser

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Loser – Juice can't hack losing [Sequel to 'Poker']**

Just as Happy had warned, Juice was awful at poker.

Within an hour, Juice had lost all his money with Happy winning most of it and Boo the rest.

He was trying not to let it get to him but Boo and Happy seemed to want to wind him up.

"I told you we'd win all his money Hap!" Boo chuckled.

"Good call kid." Happy nodded. "And Juice? Man you can play poker with us any time… I could use the money!"

Juice scowled but kept his mouth shut.

"When's our next payday? We'll play him then and clean him out!" Boo laughed

"Next Friday." Happy said. "You up for that loser?" he asked Juice.

"Stop it guys; I lost alright, there's no need to make a big deal out of it!" he whined.

"But you said you were really good at poker…" Boo pointed out. "And yet here me and Hap are with all your money. Funny that."

"You guys are fucking assholes!" Juice snapped as he swept everything off the table.

Happy didn't hesitate in punching him in the jaw.

"I did warn you about being a sore loser bro." he drawled as Juice fell to the floor.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	297. Wife

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wife – Chibs and Boo meet someone. **

"Jesus! That's Pierce Brosnan." Chibs hissed in Boo's ear, nodding his head at a man across the bar.

"Who?" Boo asked, for the name was only vaguely familiar.

"Pierce Brosnan!" Chibs repeated. "The greatest James Bond ever."

"How sweet, my big tough biker is fangirling." Boo teased.

"Shut it!" Chibs growled, cheeks pink.

"Why don't you go and say hello?" Boo asked. "I'll take a picture of you together."

"Well, that would impress the lads…" Chibs smirked, taking Boo's hand.

They approached the star. Chibs tapped him on the shoulder.

"'Scuse me Mr. Brosnan, my name's Filip. Just wanted teh come over and say I'm a big fan of yer work." Chibs rambled, shaking Pierces hand.

"Well thank you." Pierce smiled. "And who is this lovely young woman?" he asked, eyes on Boo.

"This is my wife, Boo."

"Nice to meet you." Boo smiled with a nod of her head.

After some small talk, Boo took a picture of Chibs and Pierce.

They then returned to their drinks.

"So I'm your wife am I?" Boo grinned.

"'Fraid so darlin'." Chibs chuckled.

"So why don't you take me home and do the sort of things a man does to his wife?"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	298. Traffic

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Traffic – Boo and Chibs fight**

Boo and Chibs were stuck in traffic, miles from Charming.

They'd been shopping in Hayward and despite the fact that Chibs had church at 8pm, Boo'd had them shopping until 7pm.

Now it was 7.40pm and it was obvious that the traffic wasn't going to let up in time for Chibs to be at church by 8pm.

"Why don't you call Clay and tell him you'll be late." Boo snapped.

"Already tried that; he ain't answering his cell, nobody is." Chibs replied bitterly. "He won't be at all pleased that I'm late."

"It's not my fault there's traffic." Boo hissed.

"No, but its yer fault we left so late!" Chibs barked. "Yeh knew I had church!"

"It normally only takes us half an hour to get home; we left in plenty of time, so don't have a go at me!" Boo replied. "You're going to be late, fucking deal with it."

"Yeh know what? I'm walkin' back." Chibs snapped, getting out the car. "I can't stand being stuck in here with you any longer!"

"Don't be stupid Filip, it's ten miles!" Boo cried. "I'll be home before you!"

"Don't care!" Chibs yelled as he began marching down the highway.

"Men!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	299. Raise

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Raise – Jax has something to tell Boo**

While the club was on lockdown Boo took the chance to spend some time with her nephew.

She was reading to him in a dorm when Jax came in.

"Hey Boo." He whispered. "He asleep?"

"Just about." Boo nodded as she looked down at Abel. "What's up Jax?"

"I want to tell you – and Scotty later, when he returns – that should anything happen to me and Tara; I want you and Chibs to raise Abel." Jax grinned.

"What? Are you serious?" Boo gasped.

Jax nodded.

"What about Gemma?"

"My mom is a great mom. But she's too old to be raising a kid again. Besides, you and Scotty will make sure Abel has lots of brothers and sister and that's something I want him to have." Jax explained.

"Jax… you have no idea how much this means to me!" Boo rambled, grin fixed to her face.

"I think I do." Jax chuckled. "Boo, you and Chibs are great with Abel, he loves you. You're my little sister and Scotty is one of my most trusted friends. I wouldn't want my son with anyone but you should something ever happen to me and Tara."

Boo didn't reply, she just hugged him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	300. Proposals

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As with drabbles 100 and 200, drabble 300 is something different. It's in two parts and both are 600 words long!**_

**Proposal – How Chibs plans to propose to Boo, should he ever get the chance**

Boo is alone in her office, stressed and working hard on her latest novel.

As far as she is aware, Chibs is in Tacoma on a run.

At midday the doorbell rings, the sound making her jump and annoying her no end.

She wrenches the door open, ready to snap at whoever is on the other side for disturbing her, but her anger soon melts away when a deliveryman hands her a single white rose.

A note attached to the stem reads _'Love Filip x'_.

Now in a cheerful mood Boo puts the rose in water and places it on her desk so she can see it as she works.

An hour later, her work is disturbed once again by another knock on the door.

It is another deliveryman and like the last, he presents her with a single white rose with a note attached that reads _'Love Filip x'_.

Boo smiles and puts it with the first.

An hour later a third rose appears, then a fourth an hour after that, then a fifth and so on until, 11pm when Boo receives an eleventh rose.

All have the same _'Love Filip x'_ note attached to the stem.

The rose's amuse Boo, make her feel special and loved. Obviously, Chibs knows she's getting stressed over her writing and wants to do something to make her feel better, despite the fact that he's in Tacoma.

At midnight there is yet another knock on the door and Boo opens it, expecting to receive a rose to complete her dozen.

Instead there's a trail of candles and white rose petals leading off into the darkness.

Boo follows the trail, her heart pounding in anticipation, her mouth contorted into a smile she cannot get rid off.

She has no idea what's going on, but knows it's something special.

The candle and rose petal trail leads to a little wooded area at the end of the block.

Amongst the tree's, which are adorned with glowing fairy lights, stands Chibs.

He is surrounded by candles and white rose petals and is holding Boo's twelfth rose.

"You're meant to be in Tacoma!" Boo says with a wild grin.

"I was never in Tacoma." Chibs admits. "I just wanted the surprise yeh."

"Well I'm certainly surprised." Boo replies. "The roses are beautiful Filip, and all this… it's just amazing. What's the occasion?"

"Now that it'd past midnight, it's been 8 years since the day we met, since the day we fell in love with one another." Chibs explains as he hands Boo her final rose. He kisses her knuckles as he presses the rose into her hand.

Boo accepts it with a sweet smile. Like the others, there is a note attached. This one however, was longer and read –

'_Boo, will you marry me? Love Filip x'. _

Boo gasps as she reads the note, looks up at Filip only to find him down on one knee in front of her, holding out a beautiful engagement ring.

"So? Will yeh marry me Boo?" Chibs asks, his voice shot with nerves yet buzzing with excitement and love.

"Yes!" Boo cries without hesitation. "You know it's a yes!"

Elated, proud, lost for words, Chibs slips the ring onto Boo's finger and gets to his feet, pulls Boo into a passionate and lingering kiss.

When he finally pulls away to draw breathe, Chibs rests his forehead against Boo's, looks deep into her eyes and rubs their noses together.

"You have no idea how happy yeh've made me Hen." He whispers.

"Yes I do." Boo replies. "Because you've made me just as happy…"

**Proposal – How Boo wants Chibs to propose **

Chibs wakes early and makes sure Boo is asleep before he slips the engagement ring on her finger.

He wonders how long it will take her to notice it once she awakens.

He then slips out of bed and into the kitchen, prepares her favorite breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, French toast with cinnamon.

He then places it on a tray along with champagne, chocolate coated strawberry's and three individual white roses.

He puts the tray aside before waking Boo with a deep kiss.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up." He drawls as he slowly peppers her face with kisses.

"No…" Boo groans as she pushes him away. "I'm sleepy, go away…."

"Don't make me tickle yeh Hen, cause I will yeh know." Chibs threatens, chuckling softly.

"You're mean." Boo insists, but nevertheless she opens her eyes and sits up. It's then that she notices that it's still dark. "Filip it's still dark! What the hell is the time and why did you wake me?" she whines.

"I made yeh breakfast." Chibs grins as he gestures towards the tray. "I thought we could take it up onto the roof and watch the sunrise together."

"That'd be nice." Boo smiles as she glances over at the tray of food Filip has prepared. She beam's even wider when she realizes he's made all her favorite things. "This all looks so good!" she grins. "But what are the champagne and strawberries for? I've not forgotten anything important have I?" Boo asks as she frantically tries to rake her brains and figure out if she'd forgotten an anniversary of sorts.

"No, but don't worry yeh'll know what's happin' soon enough darlin'." Chibs chuckles, for Boo still hasn't spotted the engagement ring. He hopes she'll notice it soon; he was growing impatient and wanted Boo to spot the ring so he could propose and find out if she wanted to marry him. Didn't matter that he was 99% sure she'd say yes; the 1% of doubt was killing him.

"You're being very mysterious this morning Filip Telford." Boo drawls suspiciously. Chibs just smirks at her so Boo turns her attention to the roses on the tray. Filip always gave her a single white rose or a dozen of them, never three. "Why three roses today?" she asks as she reaches out to take them.

It's then that she sees it. The glittering diamond and white gold engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Filip…" she gasps as she stares at it.

"The roses represent us." Chibs says as he takes the roses in hand. He hands her the first one. "This one represents our past." He says, before handing her the second. "This one our present." He adds before handing her the final one. "And this one, our future…" he pauses then to wipe away the tears that have gathered in Boo's eyes. "_You_ are my future Boo Trager; will you marry me?"

Lost for words, unable to speak, Boo simply nods her head before throwing her arms around Chibs neck and kissing him deeply.

"Yes!" she cries as she breaks away for breathe. "Yes Filip, I'll marry you!"

"I promised yeh I'd marry yeh one day, didn't I?" Chibs chuckles as he rubs their noses together.

"You did." Boo nods. "I just can't believe you were cocky enough to put the ring on my finger before I'd said yes!" she chuckles in disbelief.

Chibs smirks and takes Boo's hand, leads her to the roof where they watch the sunrise as they eat breakfast and make love in the warm glow of the early morning sunshine…

_**Which proposal did you prefer?**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	301. Kids

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request **_

**Kids – Boo gives something to Opie**

"Hey kid." Opie smiled as he opened his front door and found Boo. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey!" Boo grinned. "Well, I thought I'd bring this over." She said as she handed over a still-boxed Wii that included several games.

Opie stared at it, but did not take it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I entered a competition to win a trip for two to Paris for me and Filip, but got second prize…" Boo shrugged. "The Wii isn't my thing, but I thought Kenny and Ellie would like it."

"You didn't have to do that Boo." Opie grinned. "Let me give you some money for that."

"No! Op, I didn't pay a penny for this." Boo insisted. "It's my gift to you and the kids."

"You're such a sweetheart." Opie said. "The kids will love this."

"How're you all holding up? Since Donna died?" Boo asked.

"Sometimes it seems Kenny has just… forgotten her." Opie sighed. "Ellie still gets upset sometimes, but she tries to hide it. And me? I just can't stop thinking about her, about how I wish I'd done things different so she'd still be alive…"

"Give it time Op, things will get better." Boo promised.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	302. Birth

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. The 300 word word-limit was also a request. Please bare in mind readers that as this is a sequel to an alternative scene this drabble doesn't really happen in the main story and is just what would have happened should the 'alternative' drabble been what'd happened. **_

**Birth – Boo has a baby [Sequel to 'Alternative']**

Boo squeezed Chibs hand tight.

She'd gone in to labor the day before her due date and now, 17 hours later it was her due date, she was fully dilated and trying to push her child into the world.

She was in agony, utterly exhausted and ready to tear Chibs head off.

"Why did you do this to me?" she sobbed, shoving Chibs away as she waited for the next contraction to hit. "I fucking hate you! This hurts so much, you bastard!"

Chibs was torn between being hurt and wanting to laugh.

"Yeh wanted me teh do this to yeh, remember?" he teased, instantly regretting his words.

"Get the _fuck_ outta here!" Boo barked, snarling, eyes ablaze.

"But darlin'…" Chibs began, just as Boo screamed as the next contraction hit.

"Filip, please!" Boo cried, holding her hand out to him.

Against his better judgment, Chibs took it, held it tight, moved closer and kissed Boo's forehead.

"This is it Mrs. Telford." The doctor said. "One last big push should do it."

Boo frantically nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Hen, yeh can do it." Chibs encouraged.

Suddenly a stark, loud cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed as Boo relaxed her body and chuckled in relief and happiness.

The screaming, scrawny little thing was immediately placed on Boo's chest, covered with a blanket.

"I have a son!" Chibs beamed, kissing first Boo's forehead then his boy's.

"I wanna call his Alex…." Boo muttered as she too kissed the baby's forehead and held his tiny fist between her fingers.

"Aye, knew yeh would." Chibs nodded. "Alexander Telford. I like it."

"No; Alexander Filip Telford." Boo replied.

Chibs beamed, kissed her deeply.

"I love you Filip." Boo whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Telford."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	303. Alexander

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. As this is a continuation of 'Alternative' and 'Birth' this drabble does not happen in the main story and is just what would have happened had 'Alternative' and 'Birth' been part of the real story. **_

**Alexander – Tig meets his grandson. **

Tig beamed at his daughter; she looked worn, yet so happy. She had that 'new mom' glow about her and was gazing down at her newborn son with the utmost love.

"Hey doll." He said, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I can't believe my little girl is a mommy."

"I can barely believe it myself." Boo chuckled. "You wanna hold him?"

"Sure." Tig said as he sat down and made himself comfortable. "Give him here then doll."

Boo carefully eased her son into her father's arms, beamed as the baby gurgled happily and stared up at his grandfather in wonder.

The memory of holding his own newborns flooding back, telling Tig what to do, how to support his grandson's fragile form.

"Jesus Christ he looks just like Chibs doesn't he?" Tig marveled, for the baby's features were so similar to his fathers it was almost unreal.

"I know." Boo chuckled proudly.

"You guys picked a name for this little guy?" Tig asked.

"Yeah; we've named him Alexander Filip Telford."

"You named him after me?" Tig asked in disbelief, touched by the gesture.

"You're my daddy and I love you more than anything; of course I named him after you!" Boo grinned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	304. Bra

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bra – Chibs wants to be annoying**

Boo was in the clubhouse, helping Gemma decorate for Jax's 30th birthday party when Chibs walked by.

His fingers only grazed her back but he managed to unhook her bra.

"Chibs! What the hell?" Boo scolded, cheeks going pink as she realized what he'd done.

Chibs just turned to smirk and wink at her before he headed out the door.

Twenty minute's later and the same thing happened again.

"Stop unhooking my bra!" Boo whined as fumbled to re-clasp it. "It's annoying."

"I beg teh differ lassie; it's fun." Chibs chuckled.

"Asshole!"

Chibs unhooked her bra for a third time as she talked to Bobby during the party.

"Filip Telford will you stop it!" Boo cried as she swatted at his hands.

"But I'm enjoyin' myself darlin'." He chuckled before kissing her cheek.

Fed up, Boo ventured into a dorm and removed her bra, before returning to the party.

"Hey, no fair!" Chibs pouted when he went to unhook her bra once again. "Yeh took it off…"

"Wasn't that the point?" Boo chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Chibs smirked, taking Boo's hand. "Come on then darlin', lets go have some fun." He said as he dragged a giggling Boo towards the dorms.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	305. Endearment

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ – Okay, so a few people have requested that I write more drabbles that are linked to the 'alternative' drabble I wrote and all the ones linked to it. Do you want me to write an alternative drabble series? I'll only start one if there is significant interest, so if you want it, please say so.**_

**Endearment – Boo has a question**

Tig dropped Boo off at college in the club van.

"Alright kid, get outta here before I rape you." Tig said as he gave Boo a playful shove.

"You need to think of some new terms of endearment Tiggy." Boo said, rolling her eyes. "Threats or rape don't exactly say 'I love you'."

"Who says that I love you?" Tig asked mockingly.

"_You_, you say that." Boo pointed out.

"I don't mean it." Tig said with a shake of his head.

"No, of course not." Boo drawled with a roll of her eyes. "Me neither."

"Good to know!" Tig grinned. "Now get outta here before I really do rape you."

"What would you do if I stayed in the van?" Boo asked.

"Well…" Tig said as he leaned towards her, lips puckered.

Boo screamed, giggled and swatted him away. Tig however was persistent so Boo dove over the back of the seats.

"You asshole!" Boo cried from the back of the van.

"I did warn you kid." Tig said, eyes glittering mischievously, smirk on his lips.

"Make sure you're here to pick me up at 3 or I'll cut your nose off." Boo said lovingly as she exited the van.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	306. Visitor

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ – Okay, so a few people have requested that I write more drabbles that are linked to the 'alternative' drabble I wrote and all the ones linked to it. Do you want me to write an alternative drabble series? I'll only start one if there is significant interest, so if you want it, please say so.**_

**Visitor – Juice is on watch**

Juice and Chibs were on watch after Boo's overdose.

Chibs was refusing to go in after seeing her with Ralph but Juice was eager to see her.

"Up for a visitor?" he asked as he poked his head round the door.

"Of course!" Boo beamed. "Come in."

"How you holding up?" Juice asked as he sat by her bed.

"Tired, achy, still feeling sick…" Boo sighed. "But it's getting better."

"Good, I'm glad." Juice grinned. "Remember anything yet?"

"Nothing after being in Wendy's car." Boo admitted. "Everything after that is just a hazy, painful blur or darkness…"

Juice scowled, patted her hand.

"Don't push it Boo, it'll come back to you in time."

"Maybe," Boo nodded. "Who knows? I may not ever remember what happened."

"Even if you don't, I just want you to know, I don't believe for a second you took that crank outta choice." Juice said, blushing a little.

"You don't?"

"No!" Juice insisted. "I've taken my fair share of drugs, I know what a user looks like. You are no user Boo, but Wendy? She totally uses! I really believe she did this too you."

"Thanks Juice, that really means a lot to me." Boo grinned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	307. Five

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Five – Boo waits **

Hayley Morrow had just turned five and was sitting by the phone, waiting for a call from her father.

She never saw him, didn't understand that he didn't really want her in his life.

She was still young enough to think the world of him and to believe she was the apple of his eye.

All day long she sat by that phone, answering it every time it rang.

She knew he was a very busy man and she still didn't quite understand how time difference worked so knew the call could come at any time.

It didn't.

Hayley wouldn't move even when her stepfather offered to take her to McDonalds for dinner.

Or when he wheeled in her new bike.

Before long it was dark, past Hayley's bedtime yet still she wouldn't move.

Her mother and stepfather didn't have the heart to tell her that her father wasn't going to call.

Near midnight Hayley finally realized the truth and silent tears began pouring down her cheeks.

She didn't say anything though; she just continued to sit by that phone, curling up in with a blanket so that she could sleep there, just encase the call came through after all…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	308. Daddy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Daddy – Boo discovers Tig is struggling with money**

"Tig, I thought you were going shopping." Boo scowled as she looked in the bare cupboards.

"Um, yeah… forgot is all." Tig shrugged nervously – he didn't want her to know he had no money because of her college fees. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Well I'm going to the store." Boo said. "Give me the cash and I'll do the food shopping."

"I've er… not got any cash on me." Tig muttered.

"What's going on?" Boo asked, for she was growing suspicious.

"Nothing kid. I'll get food tomorrow, its fine." Tig insisted.

"You're lying to me." Boo scowled. "What's going on daddy?"

Tig sighed heavily, raked his hands through his curls; there was no keeping the truth from Boo now.

"Money's been… tight since you started college." He admitted. "Your fees are a lot of money kid."

"Why didn't you say?" Boo asked. "I'll drop out for bit, go back next term once you've got some cash together."

"That's why doll; I can't have you dropping out of college, you'll never go back." Tig said. "Money will just have to be tight is all, it's fine. You need your education."

"But T-"

"This is nonnegotiable Boo. You're staying in college, end of."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	309. Wendy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wendy – Boo has to hold Tig back**

Jax tried his best to avoid Tig, Chibs and Boo when he was with Wendy - he didn't want Wendy to have to put up with their bullshit theories on Boo's overdose.

One day however, Wendy was at the bar when Tig and Boo emerged from the dorms.

Tig glared, blue eyes icy and dangerous, ablaze with fury.

He was filled with a sudden urge to tear her apart.

How _dare_ she show up in the clubhouse after what she'd done to Boo!

Wendy froze. She was scared, unsure what to do.

Before Tig could move towards her however, Boo was in front of him, hands on his chest.

"No Tig, don't." She whispered frantically, firmly.

"She killed you Boo." Tig drawled, his eyes still on Wendy

"I know, but leave her alone, please." Boo pleaded.

Jax appeared in the clubhouse then. He and Tig stared one another out. Tig jerked forward, ready to attack.

"No!" Boo cried, pushing Tig back. "Daddy look at me, please."

Tig did, his angry eyes melting when they met Boo's.

"Don't start anything; she's not worth it." Boo begged.

"Yeah… okay kid." Tig nodded. "If you don't want me to start anything, I won't."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	310. Doll

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Doll – Boo is mean to Tig**

Boo was doing a very important, lengthy essay when Tig came home drunk.

Her guardian decided it'd be amusing to sing and poke her meaning Boo couldn't concentrate and got little work done.

Annoyed, she decided to get her revenge on Tig…

The next morning, Boo was awoken by Tig swearing loudly.

"The fuck?" he cried as he discovered Boo's doll outside his bedroom door. "Boo come and move this fucking doll!"

With a smile on her face, Boo did as she was told; pleased to see Tig was white as a sheet.

"Don't put that _thing_ outside my room you little shit." He scolded drunkenly as he headed to the kitchen.

He screamed when he saw the Barbie's sitting in a sinister line along the counter and backed straight out of the kitchen.

"Get those things out of my apartment!" he screeched, shuddering as he pointed into the kitchen.

Giggling Boo removed the Barbie's but all was not over for Tig.

"You fucking kidding me?" he groaned as he stumbled into the bathroom only to find a doll perched on the toilet. "Boo! Come get this fucking thing I need to pee!"

But she was out with Tillie.

"Shit…"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	311. Ring

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ring – Chibs' father leaves him something. **

A solemn Chibs sat outside his father's lawyer's office clutching an envelope.

He'd just buried his father, who'd died a week previously and despite the fact that his father had died with nothing, he'd left his son something.

The Scotsman wanted to be alone when opening the envelope, so he'd sent Boo back to their hotel.

There was a letter and a small box inside the envelope; Chibs read the letter first.

He cried as he read of how proud his father was of him for putting his life back together in Charming after all that'd happened with Fiona.

His father went on to say how pleased he was that Chibs had met Boo, he commented on how happy Chibs seemed since meeting her and said he was certain that they'd be together forever.

Then Chibs looked inside the box and found his sisters engagement ring.

His sister had died years previously and had left the ring to her father.

His father had tied a note to the ring.

'_For when the time comes.' _

Chibs knew his father believed without doubt that he'd marry Boo one day and for the first time, Chibs truly believed that one day, he would.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	312. Tow

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Tow – Chibs and Boo get caught out**

Chibs and Boo were in the tow truck after a reposition job when the heavens opened.

As it was already dark visibility was low.

"I'm gonna have teh pull over or I'll end up killin' us." Chibs sighed as stopped in front of a closed store. "Think this will stop anytime soon?"

"I think it's going to rain all night." Boo sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here."

"Great." Chibs groaned.

He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of Jamerson.

"So now I have to sit here with you while you get drunk?" Boo asked.

"Yeh can get drunk with me if yeh like Hen." Chibs drawled.

Boo snatched the bottle from him and put it back in the glove compartment.

"Since we're stuck here…" she said as she fiddled with the back support on his seat.

Chibs seat fell back and within seconds Boo was straddling him, pulling open his shirt.

Smirking, Chibs grabbed the front of her shirt, dragged her down into a hungry kiss…

The next morning the nude couple was awoken by the elderly store owner knocking on the window.

Chibs flipped him the bird as he covered Boo's body with his own.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	313. How

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**How – Bobby has a question.**

Boo grinned as the over timer pinged.

Bobby was teaching her to bake cookies.

"Don't forget the oven-mitts." Bobby grinned as he passed a pair to Boo.

"Thanks." Boo said, slipping them on.

She carefully eased the tray of cookies from the oven

The tray however, looked nothing like it had done when it'd gone in. It was warped and bend, the cookies burnt and clearly stuck to the metal.

"The hell?" Boo whined as she dropped the ruined tray and cookies on the side.

"How..? Just… how?" Bobby asked in disbelief as he shook his head. "What did you do to my best baking tray Boo?"

"I didn't… I don't know!" Boo insisted. "I followed your instructions exactly!"

"I know you did." Bobby agreed. "But how the hell did you manage this? I didn't know the oven could get hot enough to do this."

"I set the temperature to the temperature you told me too." Boo said.

"You did." Bobby agreed. "But Boo? I'm gonna have to ban you from my kitchen."

"This wasn't my fault!"

"This has never happened before and suddenly you're in my kitchen and it does; you're a disaster Boo." Bobby chuckled, ruffling her hair.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	314. Cum

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cum – Boo snaps at a croweater**

"I'll be back soon darlin'." Chibs promised as he stroked Boo's cheek with his knuckles.

"Okay." Boo grinned before giving him a chaste kiss. "Love you Filip."

"I'm going away fer five days and that's all I get?" Chibs teased, eyebrow arched.

"Idiot." Boo tutted but kissed him deeply, tangled her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Love you too Hen." Chibs grinned, kissing her three times in quick succession before disappearing out the door.

"I don't know what you see in him!" a croweater snapped as soon as the door closed, making Boo jump.

"Excuse me?" Boo said, turning to face the unfamiliar croweater, face contorted in confusion.

"I used to bed Chibs loads." The croweater taunted. "Not once did he make me cum!"

"That's funny, because he's never failed in making _me_ cum." Boo smirked, unfazed by the croweaters taunts. "But then, he loves me, he takes care to make sure I _always_ orgasm… but you were just a whore, there so he could get laid. As long as he got his, he didn't care if you came!"

Boo smirk widened when the croweater marched off in a huff.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	315. Threshold

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Threshold - Chibs and Boo enter the home they now share.**

Chibs and Boo pulled up in front of the apartment they now shared.

"Welcome home lass." Chibs grinned as they got out of the van.

Boo smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"Lets unpack my stuff later; I think we need to christen the place first." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh aye, I think I'm okay with that." Chibs grinned. "Open the door with your key Hen, make it official."

"We'll just ignore the fact I've been using it for three years shall we?" Boo teased.

"Just open the door Hen!" Chibs said, nudging Boo.

Boo grinned and did but before she could step inside, Chibs stopped her.

"Wait just a moment Hen, lets do this properly." He said before sweeping her up into his arms.

Boo giggled in delight, put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he stepped over the threshold with her in his arms.

"You're like a caveman; going out and finding an attractive woman before carting her back to your cave and claiming her as yours!" Boo giggled.

"You _are_ mine." Chibs grinned. "And I'm yours."

With that he kicked the door shut and carried her into their bedroom.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	316. Discussion

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Discussion – Boo tries to slip away unnoticed **

Boo waited until Chibs was asleep before she slipped out of bed and hurriedly dressed.

She was pulling her boots on when Chibs' arms snaked around her waist and his lips nuzzled at her ear.

"Where yeh goin'?" he asked sleepily.

"Home." Boo whispered. "Go back to sleep Filip."

"Don't go home, stay here." Chibs moaned. "Don't like waking up without yeh."

"I have to Chibs; I've not been home in days." Boo chuckled. "Tig'll be worried about me."

"Why don't yeh just move in with me?" Chibs asked, sighing heavily.

"Haven't we had this discussion?" Boo asked. "You said you understood."

"Aye, I do understand." Chibs agreed. "It's just… are yeh ever going to be ready teh leave Tig's? I want yeh here Hen, always."

"I wish I knew." Boo sighed. "I hate getting out of our bed and leaving you."

"So move in with me darlin'." Chibs pleaded.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Boo promised.

"Yeah, okay." Chibs sighed as he lay back in bed.

He knew Boo was just trying to appease him.

"Love you." Boo said as she gave him a chaste kiss.

"You too…" Chibs replied sadly as he watched her disappear out the door.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	317. Addict

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Addict – Tig and Chibs threaten Wendy**

After being caught doing crank at her wedding, Wendy was detoxing at St. Thomas before heading to rehab.

Chibs and Tig went to 'visit' her.

Tig jerked a sleeping Wendy upright by her hair, pressed a gun to the side of her head, his face right against hers.

Wendy began screaming.

"Quiet bitch!" Tig snarled dangerously. "You gave Boo the crank she overdosed on and I'd love to rip your throat out for it but Boo made us promise not to hurt you!"

"I never meant to hurt her!" Wendy insisted tearfully.

"No." Chibs drawled, voice cold, thick with emotion, fingers tight around his knife. "But yeh pumped her full of drugs she didn't want teh take then when she overdosed, yeh fled and left her teh die. Yeh didn't even have the decency teh call her an ambulance."

"I'm sorry!" Wendy sobbed.

"Yeah? Well sorry doesn't change the fact Boo practically died!" Tig spat. "We're watching you Wendy. Give us an excuse and we'll do it, we'll kill you. And don't think it will be quick and pain-free cause Boo's death sure as hell wasn't!"

He and Chibs left without another word, leaving a sobbing Wendy quivering with fear.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	318. Redhead

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Redhead – Boo catches Chibs with someone**

It'd been months since Chibs had rejected Boo, but those wounds were still raw in Boo's heart.

Her blossoming friendship with Wendy and new boyfriend did little to ease her hurt.

One night, as Boo left work, her pain was worsened by the sight of Chibs with a redheaded croweater.

He had his hands down her pants, she had her leg around his waist and their lips were locked.

Tears filled Boo's eyes at the sight of them, her throat tightened, heart ached; Chibs normally tried to hide such things from her so seeing him with another woman was like torture.

Chibs soon spotted Boo; his face fell sympathetically and he pushed the redhead away.

He whispered in the croweaters ear and she immediately disappeared into the clubhouse.

"Christ Boo, I'm so sorry yeh had to see that!" Chibs muttered, sounding sincere. "I try teh stop yeh from seein', yeh know I do."

He stepped towards Boo and the brunette caught wind of the redheads scent on his fingers.

"Don't even talk to me!" Boo spat as she stormed off the lot.

A dismayed Chibs watched her go. He wanted to go after her. Instead, he went after the redhead…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	319. Internet

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Internet – Juice discovers something**

After the explosion that almost killed Chibs, Boo asked Juice to do some research for her.

She wanted to know why her mother had killed her stepfather.

Juice was reluctant to hand the printed out articles over as he knew the truth about the murder would upset Boo.

"Please Juice, I have to know!" Boo insisted day after day.

Finally Juice relented, handing over the articles with a reluctant sigh.

Boo read frantically over them. Her face soon fell when she discovered the reason behind her stepfather's murder.

Before the murder, her mother and stepfather had tried for a baby. Her mother had had 7 miscarriages in two years. She blamed Boo's stepfather for all of them, blame that drove her to murder.

Boo hadn't even known they'd tried to have a baby, let alone about the miscarriages…

Boo's hand drifted to her own, recently emptied womb as she wondered if the same fate would befall her.

Would she have miscarriage after miscarriage until she could take it no more?

"I'm really sorry Boo…" Juice said uneasily.

"Yeah." Boo nodded tearfully as she dropped the articles and walked away.

The prospect of becoming pregnant again suddenly terrified her even more.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	320. Bus

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bus - Boo gets revenge on Tig**

Boo was mad at Tig after he had 'accidentally' thrown her doll out the window while drunk.

She'd have to get it expertly repaired.

So when Tig asked her the next morning, which bus to take to get to Lodi so he could slip into the city unnoticed by the Mayan's, Boo told him to take bus '242'.

Bus '242' took Tig to a very different place.

"What the fuck kid?" Tig growled down the phone after being kicked off the bus at its final stop. A doll museum. Tig kept a distance from the horrifying place.

Boo merely giggled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	321. Feelings

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Feelings – Clay's thoughts after Boo leaves.**

Once Boo was gone, leaving her old room bare, Clay stood in the doorway and stared in.

"What you doing baby?" Gemma asked, slipping her arms round his waist.

"Thinking." Said Clay. "You know, when the kid first came out here I thought the only threat Tig would be to her was when she turned legal and he realized he could get in her pants."

"I thought that too." Gemma replied.

"But then these last few months… I watched sometime blossom between them and those thoughts changed." Clay admitted. "I saw them bond and connect, saw feelings develop. I really believed that when the kid hit 18, Tig would do more than just try and get in her pants. He'd put his crow on her, love her, take care of her…"

"He does love her Clay, very much so. He's going to take good care of her."

"I know." Clay nodded. "Guess I just never considered that Tig would love and care for Boo in a way that I never could. He's a wonderful father to her and he'll raise her well. I never was her father."

Tears appeared in his eyes then, which Gemma wiped away without a word.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	322. Interruptions

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Interruptions – Chibs can't get any. **

Chibs was sat on the couch groaning in ecstasy; arms sprawled out either side of him, head back, eyes closed, legs spread.

Boo was kneeling between them, doing utterly amazing things with her lips and tongue.

He was close to cumming when his phone rang.

"Fuck off!" Chibs growled, hanging up without looking at the screen.

Boo soon got Chibs going again.

But again Chibs phone rang just as he was on the edge.

He again hung-up on the caller, then threw his cell out the window.

Boo's resulting giggles drove Chibs wild and soon he was close to cumming a third time.

And for a third time, Chibs climax was interrupted, this time by the house line ringing.

"Could be important Filip." Boo sighed.

"Christ, can't even get a fuckin' blow job in peace!" he drawled bitterly as he pushed Boo away, tucked himself back into his jeans. "This better be good, I'm tryin' teh my dick sucked!" he barked to whoever was calling.

It was Juice, who timidly told him church had been called.

Annoyed, Chibs pulled his boots on and headed out the door.

But not before Boo pinned him against the wall and finished him off…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	323. Over

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Over – Boo isn't so sure sometimes**

From the day Tig took her in Boo was convinced that she would always come first with Tig.

Someone soon made her question that.

Clay.

Boo understood Tig's loyalty to her biological father but she also knew it was leading Tig to a very bad place.

The things he did for his president, the people he killed… they were having a damming effect on his soul, on his happiness and ultimately, his freedom and life.

Boo was sure one day Clay would get Tig killed or put away for life.

Or have him do something that would totally destroy him.

No matter how much Boo told Tig this, no matter how much she insisted that Tig think about what Clay was asking of him, to question his motives and consider the impact of his actions he never did.

He insisted that Clay knew best, that he was doing what he had to do to protect his club, brothers and people he loved.

He never suspected what Boo knew; that Clay's motives weren't always what they seemed.

Boo knew Tig would pick his president over her, would stay loyal to him until the bitter end even if that meant losing her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	324. Girls

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Girls – Boo and Gemma have a girls day.**

After an afternoon of shopping and lunch, Boo and Gemma were finishing off their day together at the spa.

"God this is so relaxing!" Boo sighed as she laid back, face mask on, someone massaging her hand.

"I told you." Gemma smiled. "Things have been so tough recently, you need to relax."

"Is it ever going to calm down?" Boo asked.

"Eventually." Gemma nodded. "How are you and the Scotsman holding up? I noticed you've been having some troubles recently… you're distant from one another, arguing a lot, especially after he went North with McKeavey."

"We're… getting better." Boo admitted. "He was with other women while with McKeavey and that… that hurt so much and really put distance between us. But there were problems in our relationship before that and we've finally started talking about that. I'm starting to have hope for us again."

"I never gave up hoping for you two." Gemma said. "You and Chibs? You're meant to be baby, together for life and no about of croweaters or stupid relationship shit will come between you."

"I'm not going to let anything come between us Gem, I going to fight for what we have."

"Good." Gemma nodded approvingly.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	325. Outburst

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Outburst – Boo needs to let something out.**

While alone in the garage, Boo caught sight of an article about Jorge Alvarez's funeral in a newspaper.

The fact that she'd killed him hit Boo often, crippled her, clouded her world with darkness and despair.

No matter how she looked at it, no matter how much Chibs assured her that she'd done the right thing, it would just never sit right with Boo that she'd taken a life.

Boo felt the anger she felt at herself stir at the sight of that article, the anguish she knew would never fully leave her.

Suddenly Boo took a spanner, screamed as she hurled it against the wall. The sound of metal hitting the stone wall was oddly comforting and soon Boo was hurling tools around the garage, screaming and crying as she did so, cheeks red with anger, littered with her falling tears.

Chibs watched Boo's outburst tearfully from a distance, heart breaking for his girl. He waited until she dropped to her knees in despair before he went to her, sensing she needed to let something out.

He pulled her into his arms and let her sob and cry about murdering Alvarez, offering kisses and words of reassurance when needed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	326. Gay

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Gay – Boo is going out with a friend**

"So, where are yeh goin'?" Chibs asked as he watched Boo put her makeup on.

She was all dressed up to go out… somewhere.

"To that new Italian place in Hayward with a college friend." Boo said. "I told you yesterday, remember?"

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "Thought yeh didn't really get on with people at college."

"Well, Jamie just transferred over." Boo said. "He's such a sweetheart Filip, funny, kind… we get along so well."

Chibs scowled at that.

"Jamie is a _he_?" he drawled, words dripping with disdain.

"Yeah." Boo said. Then it occurred to her why Chibs was being sulky and weird.

"Oh! Are you jealous biker man?" she chuckled.

"Teenage boys aren't funny and kind without reason Hen." Chibs replied bitterly, avoiding Boo's question.

"So you are jealous!" Boo said.

"No!" Chibs lied. "This 'Jamie' wants teh get his dick wet lovely."

"Filip, I know without doubt he wants to get his dick wet." Boo giggled.

Chibs arched an eyebrow.

"He's totally into the head waiter at that restaurant! You know, the blond guy!" she said. "That's the only reason we're going there."

"He's gay?" Chibs asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well you have a great time then darlin'." Chibs beamed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	327. Grades

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Grades – Boo's report card arrives. **

Tig scowled in confusion at the letter addressed to him; the handwriting on it was unfamiliar and they'd named him as Alexander, not Tig.

He soon beamed when he opened it, it was Boo's report card and she'd gotten straight A's. According to a note from her online tutor her work was a year ahead of schedule.

He was so proud of Boo; she worked so hard to get her A's.

When Boo awoke an hour later, she found Tig making chocolate chip pancakes – the only thing he could cook.

"What's the occasion?" Boo asked as she got herself some juice.

Tig placed her report card in front of her.

"My tutor sent you my grades?" Boo asked.

"That she did." Tig nodded. "Straight A's kid! I'm so fucking proud of you." He added as he ruffled Boo's hair affectionately.

"Argh, Tig, I just brushed my hair." Boo whined, cheeks pink.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Tig insisted annoyingly, ruffling her hair again.

"You're so fucking embarrassing!" Boo groaned.

"Naw, is 'ickle Boo embarrassed?" Tig drawled in a child's voice as he pinched Boo's cheeks. "You shouldn't get good grades then!"

"Never was there such good incentive to fail!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	328. Games

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Games – Chibs is worried**

Juice was bored, so he decided to teach Boo – the only other person around – how to play 'Call of Duty'.

"I don't get it, how do I shoot?" Boo cried as she frantically pressed at all the buttons on her controller.

Her online player kept dying.

"RT!" Juice cried, eyes staying fixed on the screen. "Shit, duck!"

"Duck?"

"Press B!" Juice explained.

"Oh… whoops!" Boo sighed, for she'd died yet again. "What was shoot again..?"

An hour later and Boo was really into the game, playing as frantically as Juice was.

"Christ." Chibs chuckled as he entered the clubhouse and caught sight of them. "Juice, please tell me yeh haven't turned my Ol' Lady into a geek like you."

"I didn't." Juice said, not looking away from the screen.

"Filip, I was already a geek." Boo added, eyes on the game.

"Yes, but darlin' yer a history geek, Juice is a computer geek."

"So?" Boo asked.

"So computer geeks talk about nothing but fuckin' computers; yeh can actually talk to history geeks! They're intelligent, witty and actually have some common sense!" Chibs chuckled. "Besides, they're much better lookin'."

"Stop trying to get into my pants Filip, I'm trying to play!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	329. Pregnancy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Pregnancy – Boo takes a test**

Boo and Chibs had only been trying to get pregnant for a month and Boo's period was only a day late, but the couple decided Boo should take a pregnancy test.

"Now don't be disheartened if it comes up negative Hen." Chibs said as they waiting. "We've not been tryin' long, it might take a while fer this teh happen."

"I know." Boo nodded, but with her period late –albeit only a day – she was convinced they'd conceived.

A heavy silence followed.

"It's time." Chibs said a minute later.

Boo snatched up the test and instructions at once, quickly assessed what she saw.

"It's negative." She said, heart dropping to her stomach.

"It's alright darlin', we'll just keep tryin'." Chibs assured Boo, kissing her forehead. "We'll have our baby soon enough."

"Yeah." Boo sighed. "I just thought… but I was wrong."

"It's still very early Boo." Chibs said. "These things take time lovely, but this will happen fer us, I'm certain of it."

"Me too." Boo replied. "I think we're gonna have lots of kids."

"Let's just focus on making the first fer now shall we?" Chibs chuckled as he kissed Boo and hoisted her up onto the bathroom counter...

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	330. Club

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This drabble is 250 words as at 200, it didn't quite work the way I wanted it too!**_

**Club – Chibs and Boo are watched**

Bobby, Piney and Juice watched as Boo and Chibs headed away from the compound, hand in hand, occasionally pausing to kiss.

"Look at them, they're so fucking happy!" Juice grinned. "Think they'll last?"

"Hard to say." Said Bobby. "Boo's just a kid really but she's mature and she understands club life. And you know, they really do seem to be in love. That always helps."

"Problem is that right now, Boo is so young she'll put up with whatever Scotty does to her." Piney sighed. "He better watch himself because it won't be long before she gets old enough to realize she doesn't have to put up with whatever he puts her through."

"You mean like other women?" Juice asked.

"Other women, club shit, drinking…" Piney drawled. "I've seen so many relationships get ripped apart in this club because of shit like that."

"We both have brother." Bobby added knowingly. "Precious left because of all that shit."

"I reckon Boo could put up with the club shit, she's been doing it for years." Juice said. "But other women? That'll soon get to her."

"Yeah." Bobby agreed. "They'll be fine if Chibs is smart enough to keep his dick to himself and to keep what happens on a run, on a run."

"Easier said than done." Piney huffed. "He'll fuck up; he'll lose her, just like the rest of us."

"Say what you will guys; I think they'll go the distance." Juice smiled. "Anyone can see they're made for one another."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	331. Night

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Night – At night, they pretend. **

When Boo went to join Chibs in bed, she noticed he was sprawled right across it, so she hesitated.

They'd been arguing a lot recently – that day in particular they'd had a blazing row – so she was unsure if he'd want her in bed with him.

But then he groaned, opened his eyes, caught sight of her.

"Need some room Hen?" he asked, making space for her.

"Didn't know if you'd want me to join you, with things as they are..." Boo admitted as she crawled into bed.

"I don't care how rough things are fer us, I always want to have yeh sleepin' at my side." Chibs assured her as he pulled her close, kissed her forehead.

Boo immediately cuddled up to him.

"We're going to get through this." She said with certainty. "I can't lose you."

"Aye." Chibs agreed. "We're goin' teh get through this and be stronger than ever."

He kissed her then, deeply and passionately, then watched as she fell asleep on his chest.

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles, tucked stray curls behind her ear, occasionally kissed her forehead.

Chibs relished their nights together because at night, they could pretend that nothing was wrong…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	332. Airport

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Airport – Opie gives Boo a lift**

"Don't worry Boo, I know you don't want to leave Chibs right now but I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to him." Opie assured Boo as he drove her to LAX airport.

"You must be so stressed right now Op, you're holding the entire club together." Boo sighed. "Tara said she'd keep an eye on Filip, you don't have to."

"The others will be out soon." Opie said hopefully. "I'm okay to keep an eye on him until then."

"Thank you." Boo said with a solemn smile.

"You alright?" Opie asked.

"I'm just… I'm wondering if maybe it was a good thing that I had a miscarriage." Boo admitted softly, tears in her eyes. "Things are so crazy right now, so much is going wrong… bringing a child into the mix certainly wouldn't help matters."

"In this life, there's never going to be a good time to have a baby." Opie said. "You've just got to make it work the best you can. It won't always be easy but then again, having a baby never is."

"Do you think me and Chibs could have made it work?" Boo asked.

"I know you would have." Opie replied.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	333. Dainty

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Dainty – Boo changes overnight**

The day after Boo and Chibs get together, they slip away to Lumpy's café for lunch together.

Chibs soon notices that something about Boo has changed; normally she gets a foot-long sandwich, eats it with her hands, doesn't care how she looks eating it.

But now she has a small, salad filled sandwich which she cuts into dainty pieces with her knife and fork. She eats slowly and carefully.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Boo demanded, cheeks pink when Chibs starts chuckling.

"I'm laughing at you." Chibs admits unashamedly. "Darlin', yeh never eat all posh and dainty like that." He pointed out. "Yeh eat what yeh want and yeh don't care how you look eating it."

"I wanted to want eat this." Boo said, failing dismally to convince Chibs.

"Lassie I don't care if yeh sit there and eat with yer fingers or if yeh eat something quickly." Chibs pointed out. "And I'm not gonna think any less of yeh fer eating a huge sandwich either."

"Really?"

"Aye, really." Chibs nodded. "Yer hungry Boo, eat what yeh want."

"Thank god, I'm starved." Boo cried, before gesturing to the waitress and ordering her usual foot-long sandwich filled with meat and cheese.

_**So today I finally got my grades through and I'm in a brilliant mood because I got – **_

_**Out of a possible 60 credits -**_

_**12 at Level 2 : all at a 'Pass' (The only grade you can get at Level 2)**_

_**48 at Level 3 : 12 Merits and 36 distinctions!**_

_**Which means I definitely got my place at Essex! Yay!**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	334. Grounded

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Grounded – Tig discipline's Boo**

"I told you to go to bed!" Tig snapped at Boo.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to watch this." Boo drawled as she gestured to the TV.

"It's 3-fucking-am Boo!" Tig barked, switching off the TV as he spoke. "You're 16 years old; you should be in bed."

"But Tig…" Boo began.

"No!" Tig snapped. "This is my home Boo and you live by my rules; I don't want you up this late so go to fucking bed!"

"I know bu-"

"Stop arguing and get to bed!" Tig barked, grabbing Boo's arm and wrenching her to her feet. "I'm your legal guardian and you do what I say."

"Fine!" Boo snapped, pulling her arm free before marching towards her bedroom. "You're a fucking asshole Tig!" she spat, slamming her door.

"Alright that's it, you are fucking grounded Boo!"

"Fuck you!" Boo screeched back.

His heart twinge at that; he'd never had to even tell Boo off before, let alone ground her.

It was then that he caught sight of the TV guide and Boo's notes.

She'd been watching some educational shit to help her with some essay.

"Shit." Tig sighed, feeling guilty.

Boo didn't leave her room for days.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	335. Amends

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Amends – Boo gets payback [Sequel to 'Grounded'] **

After being unfairly grounded by Tig, Boo locked herself in her room whenever Tig was home and ignored her guardian's attempts to reconcile with her.

Before work on Monday morning, Tig tried to talk to Boo yet again.

"Boo?" he said, knocking on the door. "You gonna talk to me kid? I miss you, you know!"

There was no answer.

"Come on doll, I'm sorry for grounding you!" Tig whined. "I shouldn't have done it; it's not like you were misbehaving, you were watching something educational."

Tig sighed heavily when Boo still refused to answer.

He decided to try the door in the hopes that it wasn't locked.

Tig grinned when the doorknob turned; finally he could make amends with Boo.

"I'm coming in kid." He called in warning.

He pushed the door open and suddenly, out of the dark gloom of Boo's room, her doll appeared, swinging from the ceiling on a length of string; it hit Tig right in the face.

Tig screamed like a girl and stumbled backwards, fell to the floor.

Boo appeared in the doorway, laughing manically.

"Ok, now we're even!" she chuckled, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I hate you…" Tig groaned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	336. 4am

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**4am – Chibs pays Boo a visit [Part 1 of 2].**

Boo groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Someone was knocking at the front door and despite the early hour and lack of an answer, they weren't going away.

"Boo..?" Chibs called from the other side of the door. "Wake up lass!"

"Motherfucker!" Boo cursed. She wrapped herself in her dressing down and hurried to answer the door. "Chibs, its 4am, why are you here?" she whined as she opened the door.

Chibs grinned; his bloodshot eyes and slight sway told Boo he was both wasted and horny.

"You want sex, don't you?" Boo asked wearily.

"Yeh know me too well Hen." Chibs drawled drunkenly. "Can I come in?"

"You're lucky Tig isn't here!" Boo chuckled as she stepped aside and gestured to inform Chibs he could enter. "I don't think he'd appreciate you making 4am visits to his apartment so you can fuck his daughter." She added as Chibs stumbled into the apartment.

"Last time I saw him, he had no pants on and some blonde wrapped around him…" Chibs explained. "Don't think he'll be back anytime soon…"

"No, he won't." Boo grinned, now horny herself. "You go on into my bedroom; I just want to freshen up."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	337. Quick

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Quick – Boo needs to hurry [Part 2 of 2]. **

"Be quick lass." Chibs drawled as he wandered towards her bedroom, undoing his pants as he went.

"Sure." Boo nodded before disappearing into the bathroom where she hastily washed and changed into a sexy chemise.

When Boo returned to her bedroom she found Chibs passed out on her bed, pants around his ankles.

Boo tried to wake him, but he was out cold.

Worse, he was sprawled right across her bed and Boo couldn't move him so she grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and curled up on the couch.

She was woken the next morning by Chibs voice.

"Darlin', why are yeh sleepin' out here and why did I wake up in yer bed with my pants round my ankles?" he groaned, rubbing his throbbing head.

"You came over at 4am for sex and passed out right across my bed while I was in the bathroom." Boo sighed sleepily, bitterly.

"Christ, I'm sorry Hen..." Chibs admitted. "I can make it up teh yeh right now if yeh want?"

"That depends, what do you plan on doing?" Boo asked.

"Put my lips all over yeh until yeh cum!"

"I guess I could forgive you if you did that!" Boo smirked.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	338. Fine

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fine – Boo is upset [Part 1 of 2]**

When Chibs returned home, he was startled to see Boo curled up on his couch in the dark, eating ice-cream and watching Friends.

"Hey darlin'." Chibs grinned, flicking on the light. "Thought yeh were stayin' home tonight?"

"I was." Boo sighed dejectedly. "Changed my mind."

"What's wrong Hen?" Chibs asked as he joined her on the couch. "Yeh seem really glum."

"Don't wanna talk about it." Boo drawled as she cuddled up to Chibs.

"Something's obviously upset yeh Boo." Chibs said. He noticed she'd almost finished her tub of ice-cream. "Talk teh me, tell me what's the matter." He insisted as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm fine." Boo insisted with a shake of her head.

"Yer not fine." Chibs said. "I came home teh find yeh sittin' all alone in the dark, eatin' Ben and Jerry's." he explained. "And yeh've got such a miserable look about yer face I'm inclined teh believe I might have dumped yeh without realisin'."

Boo chuckled at that, her eyes sparkled in delight.

"You haven't done anything." Boo promised. "It's… no, don't worry, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's upset yeh like this." Chibs drawled. "Tell me what's wrong Boo; I'm worried."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	339. Bully

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This one is 250 words.**_

**Bully – Boo is being teased [Part 2 of 2]**

"That article about Quinn's prostitution trial has been passed around college." Boo admitted tearfully. "Now everyone's saying that I'm just some cheap, brainless two-bit whore that bullied her way into the college and gives it away for free to any guy with a cut."

"Darlin' look at me." Chibs drawled, his voice tender, firm and full of concern.

Boo did so the Scotsman cupped her damp cheeks in his hands, stared deep into her eyes.

"Boo I know yeh better than anyone; yeh've got an amazing mind that never lets yeh down; yer funny, kind, warm-hearted and I feel honored teh have yeh in my life." Chibs said tenderly, kissing Boo with every compliment.

"Yeah?" Boo asked timidly.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "And darlin', I know that I'm the only man yeh will ever love." He added, placing a hand over Boo's heart. "And I also know I'm the only man who'll ever have access the this wonderful place right here." He drawled cockily in Boo's ear as he cupped her crotch. "So don't let those wankers at college get teh yeh; I know yeh, I love yeh and that's all that should matter."

Boo smiled, pressed her lips to Chibs'.

"You're right; that is all that matters." She nodded. "I don't care about anyone's opinion of me but yours."

"Good." Chibs smiled. "So next time someone tells yeh yer a 'brainless two-bit whore' yeh just tell them go fuck themselves because they're pathetic, jealous and ain't worth gettin' upset over."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	340. Blush

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Blush – Juice makes an assumption about Boo**

"I was reading this article online about sex." Juice said to Boo.

"Article? You get lost looking for porn?" Boo chuckled.

"No! I like to read the news." Juice insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that Juicy." Boo grinned.

"You want me to tell you about the article or not?" Juice asked.

"Fine, tell me about it." Boo sighed.

"It says that people who blush make better lovers." Juice said, smirking impishly. "You are always blushing Boo; you must be a fucking animal in the sack!"

Boo blushed at that and didn't say a word, which made Juice chuckle.

"What's so funny Juicy-boy?" Chibs asked as he joined them. "Yeh've made Boo go all red."

This made Juice laugh even harder.

"Chibs…be honest man…" he said between chuckles. "How good is Boo in bed?"

"Without a doubt, she's the best I've ever had!" Chibs drawled with a smug grin, unable to stop himself.

Boo groaned and dropped reddened face into her hands.

"I knew it!" Juice grinned before telling Chibs about the article.

"Hen, don't be embarrassed!" Chibs chuckled. "When yeh blush yeh just let everyone know how goddamn lucky I am teh be the one that gets teh bed yeh!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	341. Dissapointment

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Disappointment – Chibs goes looking for Boo**

A few hours into his welcome party, Chibs decided he wanted a break from all the excitement.

A lot to drink, plenty of weed and a handful of blowjobs had left him sluggish so he decided to return to his dorm for a moment away from the chaotic clubhouse.

He hoped to find Boo there so he could have a chat with her; she seemed like a sweet girl and he'd enjoyed talking to her when he'd first arrived, had enjoyed even more so when they'd danced together when he'd gone looking for his cigarettes.

There was just something about her that made him… curious. Normally he was good at working people out but Boo was a total mystery and he was rather looking forward to figuring her out.

Chibs was disappointed to find his dorm was empty; Boo had already gone.

He sighed and sat in the space she'd vacated, slowly smoked a cigarette.

He found himself thinking it was a pity she wasn't older… she was a pretty wee thing and seemed like the sort of girl Chibs would make his.

But she was just a kid, so Chibs pushed those thoughts aside and returned to his party.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	342. Door

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Door – Boo upsets Chibs.**

It was midnight when Chibs knocked on his front door; he'd lost his house keys and was unable to get in.

His keys would show up come morning, but right now Chibs was far too drunk to look for them, especially since the club had just had a massive, messy party.

Boo opened the door. She was clad in just a lacy blue bra and his boxers.

Rather than being turned on, Chibs scowled.

"Yeh always answer the door in so little Boo?" he snapped. "I could've been anyone lass and yet yer answering the door in just yer fuckin' bra, partially inviting any man to come in and have a go!"

"Filip, I knew it was you." Boo smiled, amused by Chibs drunken rant.

"How? I don't normally knock lass! I live here, I walk straight in." he barked.

Boo just rolled her eyes and held up his house keys.

"I believe you left without these today." She said, throwing them to Chibs. "I'll be in bed when you're done being angry with me."

Chibs grabbed her hand before she could walk off, pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

"Sorry I was an arse."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	343. Scotsman

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Scotsman – Tig talks to Chibs**

"Hey Scotsman." Tig drawled as sat next to Chibs. "How you holding up man?"

It'd been a month since he'd rejected Boo.

"I'm just… tryin' not teh think about her." Chibs confessed. "Hurts too damn much when I do."

"Give it time, the pain will lessen." Tig said. "I'm sure there's plenty of women here willing to lend a hand with that." He added.

"None of them are Boo." Chibs sighed heavily. "None of them even compare to her."

"You really fucking love Boo don't you?" Tig asked.

"More than yeh'll ever know." Chibs said. "How is she Tig? Really? She acts all cheery around me but I'm certain it's just an act."

"She's… she tries to hide it from me but she's still heartbroken." Tig explained dismally. "She has these moments where she gets all quiet for no reason and I know she's thinking about you."

"I've noticed that too…" Chibs admitted. "She always looks over at me in those moments, smiles wistfully."

"Chibs, I've got to be honest… I don't think she'll ever fully get over you, or you her." Tig said. "You guys are in love, but you'll never be together… shit like that hits deep."

"Aye."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	344. Elizabethan

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Elizabethan – Chibs is curious [Part 1 of 2]**

Chibs had barely seen his girl for days; she'd been locked in her office writing like crazy.

She came to bed late, was up before him and only really ventured out to eat.

Also much to Chibs annoyance, Boo wasn't interested in sex…

When Boo's exhaustion caught up with her, leaving her in a deep sleep the Scotsman refused to wake her from, he got curious and decided to take a peak at what she was working so hard on.

Her computer was on, her work still open so Chibs sat himself down and stared reading the last part she'd written.

Queen Elizabeth was ill and her doctor informed her she was lovesick. Apparently she'd recently banished a man from court as she'd fallen in love with him….

The doctor prescribed sex, a common Elizabethan cure for lovesickness, which made virgin Elizabeth walk away in anger.

But the Queen couldn't help but ponder her doctor's advice and that night she dreamt of what it'd be like to allow the man she loved to take her…

Chibs' jaw dropped when suddenly, Boo's work got very smutty… his girl had written _porn_! He suddenly loved her even more than he already did!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	345. Lovesick

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Lovesick – Chibs has a suggestion [Part 2 of 2]**

A few weeks after Chibs read Boo's work, Boo had to go to New York.

Just before she arrived home, Chibs threw scrunched up tissues all over the bed, put a glass of water on the side and then hid under the covers in just his boxers to make himself look all sweaty.

"Hey, I'm home!" Boo called a few moments later. "Filip?"

"In here…" Chibs groaned, trying to sound sick.

Boo appeared a moment later; her face fell at the sight of him.

"Poor Filip, you don't look well at all." She whispered as she placed a hand on his forehead. "You're all warm and sweaty. How're you feeling?"

"Better now that you're home lass." Chibs whispered with a weary smile.

"Do you have the flu?" Boo asked. "I know Bobby has it."

"No, it's not the flu." Chibs muttered, his lips curling. "I'm lovesick."

"What?" Boo asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I've missed yeh and so I got lovesick." Chibs grinned. "Thankfully, I know the cure for lovesickness!" he added as he took Boo's hand and pulled her into bed. "A nice, long, shag!" he drawled in Boo's ear, hand slipping between her legs.

"You sneaky little sod, you've been reading my work!" Boo gasped.

"Aye, maybe." Chibs chuckled. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a man in need of a decent shag with his girl."

"You're not lovesick Filip." Boo scoffed.

"I am too! Now hurry up and cure me before it kills me or somethin'."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	346. Fun

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fun – Chibs only sees Boo work [Part 1 of 3]**

"More schoolwork lassie?" Chibs asked when he found Boo in the office on her laptop.

"Yeah." Boo sighed. "Got an essay to finish."

"You know darlin', I've been here near 9 months now and I swear I've only ever seen you do schoolwork or shifts at the garage… don't yeh ever have any fun?"

"I have fun!" Boo insisted. "I…"

Chibs chuckled when she struggled to answer.

"Tell yeh what lassie, when yer done come find me and we'll do something fun." He said.

"I think you and I consider very different things to be fun." Boo chuckled. "I'm not going to a strip club Chibs."

"Never said we'd go to a strip club." Chibs replied. "Will yeh come and find me when yer done?"

"Sure." Boo nodded.

Chibs grinned and winked at her, disappeared back into the garage.

"So? What are we doing?" Boo asked when she found Chibs an hour later.

Chibs wiped the oil off his hands and held one out to Boo, who took it hesitantly.

"If I tell yeh now, it'll ruin the surprise!" he chuckled as he led her towards his bike.

"Should I be scared?" Boo asked as Chibs handed her his helmet.

_**So what fun 'something' should Chibs and Boo do? You guys get to decide" I'll pick the best/most original suggestion!**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	347. Song

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I liked both 'fun something' suggestions left after the last drabble, so I decided to write them both!**_

_**Not bothering with a word limit for either as both suggestions were quite involved and would never word with 200 words. Plus this is a little thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock, keep it up!**_

**Song – Chibs and Boo do karaoke [Part 2 of 3]**

"I'm not going up there!" Boo whined as she swatted away the hand Chibs held out to her.

He'd taken her to a karaoke bar and was trying to coax her into getting up and singing with him.

He'd never done karaoke before but had always wanted to try it, so had decided to take Boo to the bar as he was certain there was no one else in Charming who'd go with him!

"Come on lassie, don't be so scared." Chibs chuckled. "I'll be right there with yeh, holdin' yer hand; yeh can do it, I just know yeh can."

Boo blushed at that; singing in front of people was bad enough, but doing it while holding Chibs' hand would be even worse! Her crush on him had gotten so bad of late, especially as she'd ridden to the bar with him on the back of his bike.

"How about you sing and I watch?" Boo suggested.

"No! That ain't fair is it now darlin'?" Chibs said. "Come and sing with me, yeh can pick the song and everythin'."

"Can it be a really short song?" Boo asked, which made Chibs laugh.

"Whatever yeh want." He nodded.

"Fine! Okay!" Boo groaned.

"Atta girl!" Chibs praised, ruffling Boo's hair before disappearing to the bar to get the list of songs they could choose from. "What are we singin' then Boo?" he asked as Boo scanned the very long list.

"Nothing… I don't know…" Boo groaned, her cheeks red. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Aye, we really do." Chibs said. "Just the one song, I promise then we'll just sit back, have dinner and make fun of the others." He added in a whisper.

"Ok… let's sing… um…" Boo pondered as she glanced down at the list in hand. "Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss."

"Ah, great choice darlin'." Chibs said with a nod of approval. "Wouldn't have expected you to be a Kiss fan!"

"I'm full of surprises!" Boo grinned.

"Aye, that yeh are." Chibs nodded – after 9 months in Charming, 16 year old Boo was still very much a mystery to him; he was still trying to figure her out.

Five minute's later and it was Chibs and Boo's turn on stage. Chibs held Boo's hand tight, rubbed his thumb over her knuckles when she started violently shaking.

"Don't be scared Boo, I'm right here." He whispered in her ear.

"I didn't realize there were so many people here…" Boo muttered, her face ashen.

Just then the spotlight came on, blinding both Boo and Chibs to the point where they couldn't see a thing.

"It's alright, yeh can't see 'em now, just pretend they're not there!" Chibs said. "Do yeh remember the words?" he asked as the opening to the song started to play.

"Yeah, I think so…" Boo whispered, voice little more than a squeak.

But when Chibs started singing, Boo remained silent. She tried to sing but she just couldn't get the words out as she was so scared, so she tried to duck behind the Scotsman.

Chibs wrapped an arm around her shoulder so she couldn't hide behind him and thankfully, the audience was sympathetic and encouraging. They started cheering and rooting for Boo, did their best to give her the courage to sing.

It didn't look like she would but then suddenly, as the course hit, Boo joined in and started singing too.

Chibs gave her an approving and proud grin, winked at her and at once Boo's heart fluttered in delight; she was glad to have worked up the courage to sing.

Boo shook the entire time but she continued to sing and when the song finally came to a close, Chibs hugged her and pressed a whiskery kiss to her cheek, causing Boo to go as red as a tomato (and the audience to all 'aww' at them and clap approvingly ).

"See, I told yeh you could do it didn't I!" Chibs chuckled as they made their way back to their table. "Yeh did so well lassie, I'm proud of you."

Boo merely nodded her head, she was still shaking and had to take a long drink of water to calm herself.

They ordered dinner and as they waited for it to come, they watched the other singers and shared their opinions on their performances.

"Chibs…" Boo muttered after one of the singers bowed and then left the stage.

"What's up darlin'?" Chibs asked, turning to face her. "You alright?"

"Can we sing Respect by Aretha Franklin next?" she asked.

"'Course we can lassie!" Chibs chuckled as he held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's get up there before out food comes."

Boo took the Scotsman's hand and allowed him to drag her on stage once again.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	348. Jig

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Jig – Chibs takes Boo to an Irish pub [Part 3 of 3]**

"You are aware that I'm only 16 right?" Boo asked as she hopped off Chibs bike.

They'd just pulled up in front of an Irish pub – although a different one from the one the club used to meet with McKeavey and the Irish.

"Aye lass, I know." Chibs said as he accepted his helmet from Boo and hung it from the handlebars. "Yer not here teh drink darlin', yer here to have fun."

"Fun like darts, drunken bar fights and watching you drink yourself stupid?" Boo asked with a skeptical look.

"No!" Chibs chuckled. "I'll be keepin' my drinkin' to a minimum – still gotta take yeh home haven' I? And the bar will be practically empty this time of day, just a few college students and the odd, docile regular, so no bar fights."

"So what are we doing here?" Boo asked as Chibs wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her inside.

Upbeat, Irish music was playing and a handful of college students were dancing an enthusiastic jig in time too it.

"Dancing?" Boo asked, scowled dejectedly. "I don't dance."

"Yeh've danced with me before." Chibs pointed out. "My first night in Charming, remember?"

"Yeah… a slow dance; we just swayed to the music!" Boo said. "This is fast, enthused and requires actual coordination… I really don't have that."

"Well nor do I darlin', but I used teh love a good jig back home in Ireland." Chibs said. "Come on, it'll be fun! It's not too hard – just follow my lead and move with me in time to the music."

Boo pondered Chibs' words for a moment before eventually smiling and nodding her head.

"Yeah okay Scotsman." She grinned, holding out her hand to him. "Show me your moves!"

Chibs grinned in delight, took Boo's hand in his and dragged her onto the dance floor, heart warming at the sound of her resulting giggles.

He kept her hand firmly held in his and slipped his free arm around her slim waist.

"Put yer arm around me lass." Chibs drawled when Boo just stood there, looking uncertain and nervous.

Boo did and Chibs got them moving at once, before she could change her mind and back away.

Boo giggled in shock, but moved with him, doing as he'd asked of her before by following his lead and moving in time to the music.

They danced about the room, never letting one another go, occasionally stumbling as neither really knew what they were doing but both thoroughly enjoying themselves.

They twirled together, skipped and danced in time to the music, laughing in delight in the entire time. Chibs would occasionally hold Boo's arm up and spin her around and around until she shrieked that she was going to be sick if he didn't stop.

At one point, they both stumbled at once, sending them both crashing to the ground. They just lay there on the floor for a moment, side by side, laughing at themselves as the others in the bar applauded them.

After dancing together for what felt like hours, Boo and Chibs collapsed into a booth, sweaty and exhausted.

"That was so much fun!" Boo grinned. "Thanks for bringing me here Chibs." She added, pecking his cheek quick, her own cheeks flushing pink for it.

"No problem lassie." Chibs replied, ruffling her hair. "It was good teh see yeh enjoyin' yerself fer a change; yeh work yerself too hard sometimes Boo."

"Sometimes." Boo agreed.

"Right, lets have a drink to cool off then I'll take yeh home." Chibs said. "What's yer non-alcoholic poison lass?"

An hour later, Chibs dropped Boo off at the store that she and Tig's apartment backed onto. He'd had a wonderful afternoon with the girl and was saddened to see it end.

"I'm so in need of a sugar rush! I think I'm going to go make some s'mores" Boo said as she passed Chibs back his helmet. The Scotsman didn't immediately put it on.

"I've never had one of them before, what the hell are they?" Chibs asked.

"Like marshmallow and chocolate and crackers, all meted and gooey… they are so good!" Boo explained, licking her lips as she spoke. "I'll make some for you sometime."

"I'm free now." Chibs shrugged.

"You don't have to keep spending time with me Chibs, you can go back to the clubhouse and party you know."

"I want teh spend time with yeh lassie." Chibs said. "Besides its Tuesday night... Not much goin' on at the clubhouse tonight."

"Alright then, let's go make s'mores!" Boo grinned.

Chibs chuckled and nodded, jumped off his bike and followed her upstairs.

He raided Tig's beer supply as Boo made the microwaveable s'mores and he had to admit, although they smelt sickly then also smelt delicious.

"Jesus, there things are messy aren't they?" Chibs chuckled when Boo passed him his s'mores. His fingers were covered in gooey, chocolate marshmallow in an instance. "They taste good though!" he mumbled once he'd taken a bite.

Boo giggled and nodded, her mouth so full of s'mores she couldn't reply.

When she reached out and wiped a bit of marshmallow goo from the side of Chibs' mouth, he felt his heart race just for a moment but thought nothing off it.

After they polished off their s'mores, Chibs insisted that they eat some real food, so they ordered a Chinese takeaway and spent the rest of the evening eating it, curled up on the couch together watching movies and talking.

"I had fun today darlin', we'll have to do this again sometime." Chibs grinned as he went to leave. "It was nice to do somethin' that didn't involve the club or gettin' drunk fer a change." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah we will" Boo nodded. "Thanks Chibs; it was nice of you to drag be away from my schoolwork so I could enjoy myself."

"No problem lass." Chibs said as he kissed Boo's cheek. "You behave yerself until Tigger gets home alright?" he added before disappearing down the corridor with a wave.

"Yeah, I will…" Boo nodded, a soft smile on her face.

Neither Chibs nor Boo knew that the next time they went to that Irish pub years later, it wouldn't be to dance at all – it would be to have a quick and wild fuck in the bathroom after a long ride that'd left them both horny as hell.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	349. Lost

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lost – Boo can't help but stop [Part 1 of 2].**

"Hurry Hen, we're gonna miss our reservations." Chibs said as he slipped his hand in Boo's and tried to quicker her pace.

It was their 3rd anniversary and they had reservations at an extremely up-scale restaurant.

The Scotsman didn't see the crying boy that was all alone amidst a sea of adults but Boo did. She pulled her hand free from Chibs' and approached the little boy who was no more than 3. She was shocked at just how many people had walked on past him.

"Hey there sweetie." Boo whispered softly as she crouched down in front of him. "Are you lost little man?"

The boy whimpered and nodded tearfully.

"I w-want my m-m-ommy!" he sobbed as he held his arms out to Boo.

Boo didn't hesitate in picking him up; he clung to her at once.

"Hey now, it's alright, tell me what she looks like and we'll find her." She cooed as she rocked the little boy in her arms.

The little boy gave a vague, barely audible description of his mother.

Boo nodded her head and whispered reassurances at the child as she went from person to person, asking if they'd seen the little boys mother.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	350. Pizza

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Pizza – Chibs is in awe [Part 2 of 2]**

Chibs just watched in awe as Boo comforted the lost little boy in her arms, his heart melting, a soft smile on his lips. Even after 3 years together and 5 years of knowing her his girl never failed to amaze him. She was so wonderful, kind and caring…

She looked like a mother with that little boy in her arms and although it wasn't something they'd really talked about, Chibs knew right then that he wanted to have children with Boo.

He could see that Boo was a natural mother and that she'd be a fantastic parent to any children they were lucky enough to have.

By the time the boy's mother returned for her lost child, Chibs and Boo had missed their reservations.

"I'm sorry Chibs! Do you think we can still make it?" Boo asked, her eyes on the little boy and his mother, who were embracing happily.

"Na, but don't worry about it." Chibs shrugged. "Let's just get a pizza or somethin'."

"Are you sure?" Boo asked doubtfully. "You paid a lot of money to make sure we got those reservations!"

"You findin' that little boys mother was more important that some stupid restaurant." Chibs shrugged.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	351. Stahl

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Stahl – Chibs tells the club about Boo [Part 1 of 2]**

"Hale took my girl in for questioning this morning." Chibs sighed during the meeting where the club discussed ATF going after their women.

"Boo won't give up anything on the club." Tig said at once. "She's loyal, she's smart and she's no fucking rat!"

The club murmured and nodded in agreement; Chibs however, chuckled softly.

"She isn't as smart as we give her credit for." He drawled. "Half-way through her interview… she attacked that ATF bitch." He added rather proudly.

"That's my girl!" Tig roared, before downing a shot.

"What? No way!" Jax gawped as the others clapped and cheered.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	352. ATF

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**ATF – The club discusses Boo's actions. [Part 2 of 2]**

"It's true." Unser said. "Boo got her by the face; left bruises, almost pulled her fucking hair out."

"Problem is." Chibs sighed. "Now they have something on her… something to charge her with."

"They can turn this into attempted murder." Clay sighed.

"She'd rather go down that betray us." Chibs stated. "But this will fuck up her career and they'll use that to get to her."

"People still write bestsellers inside." Happy drawled.

"Aye they do." Chibs nodded. "But I doubt Boo's publishers will be happy one of their budding young writers is doing 25 to life for the attempted murder of an ATF agent."

After the club made plans for Jax and Opie to go see the girls locked up in Charming PD, Chibs spoke up again.

"I want to go too."

"What, so you can break Boo out?" Jax asked. "No way man."

"I just need the comfort of seein' her Jacky-boy. I'm worried fer her; seein' her will put me at ease and will calm her down too."

"Yeah, alright." Jax agreed. "I know you and Boo have been having some trouble recently; maybe this shit will help you get past it."

"Aye Jacky-boy, maybe." Chibs nodded.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	353. Shrek

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. **_

**Shrek – Ellie and Kenny notice something. [Part 1 of 2]**

Chibs was waiting for Boo with Kenny and Ellie.

She'd been babysitting them and he'd been sent to pick them up for Gemma's dinner.

"We're late Boo, hurry up!" Chibs called out to the 17-year-old.

Kenny and Ellie shrieked in delight at that.

"What?" he drawled, confused.

"You sound like Shrek!" Ellie giggled.

"Shrek?"

"He's the ogre!" Kenny explained, pointing at the TV. "He's married to Princess Fiona."

"You know Chibs' wife is named Fiona." Boo pointed out when she joined them.

"Is she a princess?" Ellie asked, eyes wide with wonder.

"No darlin', she's just a regular woman." Chibs chuckled.

"She might be a secret princess!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Doesn't that make Chibs an ogre?" Boo asked, lip curling in amusement.

Kenny and Ellie's jaws dropped; they gasped in realization.

"I'm not an ogre!" Chibs insisted.

"Are too!" Ellie insisted.

"You smell like an ogre!" Kenny giggled.

"Hey!" Chibs whined in mock embarrassment. "Do not!"

"Do too." Boo giggled.

"You three are just mean!" Chibs insisted, shooting Boo an offended look.

"We better stop upsetting the ogre kids; he might eat us." Boo chuckled.

"I'll eat yeh if yeh don't hurry up!" Chibs drawled, smirking and looking pointedly at Boo.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	354. Ogre

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ogre – Chibs asks Boo a question [Part 2 of 2]**

Years after being accused of being an ogre by Boo Chibs came home to find his girl watching Shrek.

"Shrek darlin'?" Chibs asked, joining her.

"I love this film." Boo grinned.

Chibs chuckled and kissed her, nuzzled her neck and ear with his lips, causing her to groan.

"So? Do yeh still think I'm an ogre?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

"No…" Boo whimpered, gasping as Chibs slipped his hand into her pants. "Your curse was broken."

"Curse..?" Chibs asked as he tormented Boo with his fingers.

"Yeah!" Boo moaned. "You found your one true love and now you're not an ogre anymore!" she added as she bucked her hips against his fingers.

"Because of you Hen." Chibs muttered in Boo's ear. "Would yeh still love me if I was an ogre?"

"Absolutely!" Boo promised. "But you know…" she paused to cry out in delight, to whimper in pleasure. "Just because you're not an ogre doesn't mean you can't eat me!"

"Well darlin', I might just take yeh up on that offer." Chibs chuckled as he bit down on her ear. "Yeh _do_ taste fuckin' good…"

He stood then, pulled Boo's pants off her, knelt between her spread legs…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	355. Ankles

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Ankles – Boo finds Tig in the bathroom**

It was near 4am when Boo woke up, desperate for a pee.

She whined softly when she slipped out of her warm, comfortable bed; Chibs tender embrace.

She stumbled down the dark corridor to the bathroom, unwilling to turn the light on for fear she'd wake Tig or Chibs.

She was startled to see the bathroom light on, the door closed.

"Hello?" she whispered as she knocked on it.

The door swung open at her touch, revealing Tig passed out on the floor, his pants and boxers round his ankles.

Thankfully he was lying face down.

"Tig?" Boo muttered as she shook his shoulder. "Wake up! I need to use the bathroom!"

But Tig didn't wake; he didn't so much as make a noise!

Boo groaned; she needed to pee, but she didn't want to go with Tig in the room, even if he was passed out.

She dashed back to her bedroom and woke Chibs, explained to him what was doing on.

"What do yeh want me to do about it?" Chibs groaned sleepily.

"Can you move him? Please? I really need to pee!" Boo cried.

"Lassie, if his trousers are round his ankles, I ain't too keen on moving him – who knows what I might see!" Chibs drawled. "Doesn't sound like he'll wake up anytime soon; just cover his head with a towel and go!"

Boo didn't want to do that so she dashed across the hall and woke elderly Mr. Peterson so she could use his bathroom!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	356. Extraordinary

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Extraordinary – Gemma and Chibs talk [250 words]**

During Boo's 18th birthday party, Chibs and Gemma sat side by side at the bar and watched as she opened her gifts.

Gemma couldn't help but notice that Chibs never once took his eyes off Boo, not even when he was talking to her.

He had a tender little smile on his face and his eyes practically melted at the sight of her.

Gemma knew the Scotsman and Boo had feelings for one another, but Chibs didn't seem aware of either his own feelings for Boo or Boo's feelings for him.

Gemma wondered if Chibs would notice his feelings for Boo, now that she was legal.

"She's something special isn't she?" Gemma said, nudging Chibs.

"Oh aye Gem, that she is." Chibs agreed, his eyes remaining fixed on Boo.

She'd just opened his gift to her – illustrated, collectors editions of all the current Harry Potter's with a note that said she'd receive the rest, once they'd been released – and was so happy, she'd was practically bouncing off the walls.

She rushed over and hugged Chibs tight, thanked him at least a dozen times in less than a minute and then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Once Boo had dashed off again, Chibs touched the damp spot on his cheek left by her lips with a contented sigh.

"She's the most extraordinary young woman I've ever met!" Chibs admitted with a soft chuckle.

Gemma smirked at that, _extraordinary_! How had that man not realized he was in love with Boo?

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	357. Hands

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Hands – Chibs is happy**

Chibs and Boo lay naked in bed together in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking the night after they'd had a mock wedding ceremony.

Boo was sprawled across Chibs chest, her hair a dishevelled mess that fell about his skin.

Chibs held her left hand in his, held it aloft, their ringed fingers touching, commitment bands glittering in the light of the moon.

24 hours previously, he'd been worried about losing her, about her going to jail for attempted murder and about the fact that she'd cheated.

Now however, Chibs knew she'd lied about cheating, she was free and was wearing a ring showed the world they considered themselves man and wife – he couldn't be happier.

He sighed contently when Boo nuzzled against his neck making sleepy sorts of whimpers and brought their conjoined hands to his lips, pressed a kiss to their ringed fingers.

After all the shit they'd been through of late, they'd finally come out the other end; they were going to be okay and they were more in love that ever.

"I've missed this…" Chibs sighed. "I've missed you."

Boo nodded, knowing what he'd meant.

"Me too." She said, before pressing her lips to his chest.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	358. Miscarriage

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Miscarriage – Chibs tells Kerrianne something**

Kerrianne was catching up with her father and was finally starting to feel at ease around him.

"So do you and Ale-… Boo, have any children?" she asked.

She rather hoped she had some siblings; being an only child was lonely.

"'Fraid not sweetheart." Chibs admitted. "None yet anyway, but we are tryin' fer a baby."

Kerrianne beamed, excitement danced in her eyes.

"I'd love teh be a big sister!" she said. "How long have yeh been tryin'?"

"A few months now." Chibs explained. "We did conceive a few months back, but before we knew about it, Boo miscarried."

"How awful!" Kerrianne exclaimed. "What happened?"

"She was thrown to the ground durin' the same explosion I was caught up in; the force of the impact caused her to miscarry." Chibs admitted grimly. "Boo was crushed by it, utterly devastated."

"Were you?" Kerrianne asked.

"Aye, 'course I was." Chibs nodded. "But I was more worried about Boo, what the miscarriage was doin' teh her… she was in such a state, it was awful to see."

"Yeh always worried about other people before yeh worried about yerself!" Kerrianne recalled.

"Well, we know where you get that from then sweetheart." Chibs chuckled affectionately.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	359. Gun

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Gun – Tig gives Boo a gun [250]**

Tig knocked on Boo's bedroom door the night she moved in.

"Yeah?" Boo called.

"Hey kid." Tig said, opening the door. "How're you settling in?"

"I'm good… tired though; think I'm going to go to bed." Boo admitted. "What you got there?" she asked, gesturing to the box in Tig's hands.

"Little moving in gift." Tig said, handing it over.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Boo asked, taking the box with caution.

"No… not this one anyway." Tig chuckled.

Boo arched an eyebrow, scowled in suspicion but nevertheless opened the box.

Inside lay a gun; she had no idea what kind it was, how powerful it was… all she knew was that it would fire bullets and that it could kill.

"Boo, you're part of the SAMCRO family and with us, times get rough, they get fucking scary as hell." Tig said. "I'm gonna teach you to use that; you need to be able to protect yourself."

"But I don't want to shot anyone Tig."

"I know you don't doll. But in this life, there may be a time where you might have too." Tig said. "The idea that you might not be able to protect yourself terrifies me; I'll rest a lot easier knowing you can use that gun okay?"

"Yeah… okay." Boo nodded. "I'll learn how to use it."

"That's my girl." Tig praised, ruffling Boo's hair. "I promise you, I'll do my best to protect you and make sure you never have to use that."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	360. Waterboarding

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Waterboarding – Boo has an idea [250 words]**

Clay had ordered Happy to torture a guy, but had warned him to leave the guy unmarked so the Mayan's wouldn't know he'd been tortured for information by SAMCRO.

"Fuck!" Happy cursed. "How can I torture this guy without leaving a mark?"

"Waterboarding." Boo drawled from the bar.

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"Well you restrain the guy, tilt his head right back and then pour water over his face... He'll feel like he's being drowned." Boo explained.

"But he won't drown?" Happy asked.

"No, he won't… he'll be in an extreme amount of pain though" Boo said, smiling a little.

"Excellent!" Happy drawled gruffly.

"Although if you don't mind leaving marks _inside_ this guys body, you could always shove a red-hot poker up his ass!"

"Where the hell do you come up with this shit kid?" Happy asked, astounded and impressed.

"The news." Boo shrugged. "But the poker thing… rumor has it there was a gay King hundreds of years ago whose wife got fed up and had him killed. But she didn't want anyone to know he'd been murdered, so had a red-hot poker shoved up his ass."

"You know kid; I used to think you were this innocent little thing." Happy chuckled. "But the shit you come out with, the way you handled the Jorge Alvarez thing and the fact that you ride Scotty every change you fucking get makes me wonder just how fucked up you are inside that head of yours."

Boo laughed proudly at that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	361. Damage

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Damage – Chibs is released from St. Thomas [250 words]**

After Chibs was released from hospital, Happy called Boo, as promised as the Scotsman didn't have his cell.

"He sounds pleased to be free!" Boo chuckled as she heard Chibs exclaim his delight about being released.

"Believe me, he is!" Happy chuckled. "Bobby seems to think there's been some brain damage though."

"Well as long as his dick still works that's fine by me…" Boo giggled, causing Happy to roar with laughter.

"What's so funny brother?" Chibs asked, shooting Happy a curious look.

"Your girl doesn't care if you're brain damaged." Happy chuckled, handing his cell over. "As long as your dick still works!"

"Give me that!" Chibs barked as he snatched the cell off Happy, ignoring the way his brothers laughed at him as he did so. "I'm sorry darlin', my dick still works but I'm too brain damaged to know how to use it!" he drawled to Boo, sounding amused.

"I'm sure I could remind you!" Boo giggled. "In fact I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to remind you how to use your dick."

"Oh really?" Chibs grinned. "I'm sure yeh'll have me remembering in no time."

"All jokes aside… how are you Filip? Really?" Boo asked, suddenly serious.

"I'm just fine darlin'." Chibs promised. "I feel a lot better, so don't yeh be worryin' about me. Just enjoy yer time in New York."

"I can't help but worry." Boo admitted.

"I know Hen." Chibs said. "I worry about you too."

"I'm just fine Filip." Boo promised.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	362. Scared

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Scared – Tig scares Boo [Part 1 of 2]**

Tig growled and launched himself at the Mayan that'd badmouthed Clay.

He tackled him, hit him as hard as he could anywhere and everywhere and eventually, bit down on his ear and ripped a bloody chunk out of it.

The Sergeant didn't notice his 15-year-old apprentice of only a week dash into the clubhouse in horror until it was too late.

He cursed as he stood up and kicked the unconscious Mayan, spat his blood out onto the floor; he'd just blown the little progress he'd made with the kid and he knew it – she was going to completely withdraw once again if he didn't do some immediate damage control!

He hurried inside and rinsed his mouth out, wiped away all the blood from around his lips and then went in search of Boo.

He found her cowering in one of the dorms, hiding in bed, whimpering softly.

He could just make out her eyes, peaking out at him from under a blanket in the darkened room. They were wide with fear, shaking but remained focused on him.

He didn't turn the light on, he just slumped against the wall opposite her, knowing she'd not want him to move closer.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	363. Apology

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Apology – Tig puts things right with Boo [Part 2 of 2]**

For a long time neither of them spoke. Tig kept expecting Boo to flee the room but thankfully, she just continued to stare out at him.

"Guess I scared you, huh kid?" Tig sighed eventually, scowling sympathetically.

Boo nodded her head but didn't say a word; Tig expected as much, even after a week as his apprentice she still said very little too him, she only spoke when spoken too, other than to say hello.

"You gonna come out from under there doll?" Tig asked. Boo shook her head. "You gonna at least talk to me?" Boo shook her head again. "Well that's a shame doll 'cause I've really become taken with you this last week."

Boo beamed at that, pulled the blanket off her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that kid; it won't happen again. Promise." Tig assured her.

"Okay." Boo whispered, voice shaking.

"You gonna come back to work now?" Tig asked as he stood and held out his hand to Boo. "Please? I'll miss you if you don't."

Boo's eyes went even wider but nevertheless, she shrugged off her blanket, took Tig's hand and allowed him to lead her back to the garage.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	364. Condom

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. **_

**Condom – Boo gives Happy some advice [250 words]**

"You reuse condoms?" Boo asked Happy in disbelief.

"Yeah so?" Happy shrugged. "Condom's are expensive… got mom's medical shit to pay for you know."

"You do know you can't do that right?" Boo said.

"You can, I do." Happy drawled. "Rinse it out and its fine."

"Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?" Boo shrieked. "And how unsafe?"

"I've been doing in for year's kid and I've not ever knocked anyone up, so I'd say it's safe." Happy replied.

"Its not!" Boo insisted. "Condoms are more likely to split if you reuse them! And what if you don't wash it out probably? You could catch some nasty shit from the girl you just fucked, or worse, knock up the next girl you're with."

"Well that shit hasn't happened to me, so obviously that ain't true."

"I'd never reuse a condom; what if I got pregnant? Chibs and I aren't ready for that. I'm only 20!" Boo said. "It's just such a stupid risk Hap."

"You saying I'm stupid?" Happy asked dangerously.

"No! Look Hap, you could have half a dozen kids out there that you don't know about."

"Not likely kid." Happy said gruffly, shaking his head.

"Even if you don't have kids, you might have some STD." Boo said seriously.

"Na, I get myself checked twice a year." Happy informed her. "And unless you're planning on supplying me with condoms, I'll keep on reusing them. No point wasting money."

Boo groaned, dropped her head in her hands.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	365. Christmas

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Important Note – I'm afraid if reviews don't pick up for the main story I will have to put it on hiatus. I'm shocked at how few of you have reviewed the most recent chapter, especially since it was Chibs' proposal to Boo. I work long and hard at each and every chapter. I dedicate hours of my free time every week to bring you very long updates and all I ask in return is that you please review. **

**Reviews are not only inspire me to write, but I use them to my advantage as I am able to see what parts of the story are being most enjoyed so I can work on and expand those parts. Boo for example was never going to have much of a relationship with Happy but she does, because it was requested so much. How am I meant to know where I'm going right (or wrong) if you don't review? **

**I'm not trying to be bitchy or pushy here; I just want to know what you guys think of the chapters. You don't have to review every time but please make the effort to do so every once in a while, because I got to so much effort to write this story for you and your opinions matter to me, they truly do.**

**Christmas – Boo gives Happy a very useful gift [250 words]**

A few week's after Boo's talk with Happy about condoms, Christmas rolled around.

The Nomad would be in Tacoma on the day itself so Boo tracked him down on the 20th and handed him a beautifully wrapped shoebox.

"Merry Christmas!" she grinned as she thrust the box into his hands.

"I don't do Christmas." Happy rasped as he pushed the box away. "Take it back kid; don't want it."

"Oh trust me, you do." Boo said with a sly grin.

Happy arched an eyebrow and scowled, but curiosity got the better of him so he pulled the box towards him and wrenched it open.

He laughed when he saw what was inside, so hard tears of mirth pooled in the corners of his eyes.

The box was full to the brim with condoms – there must've been over a thousand of them!

"So you don't have to reuse them." Boo said cheekily. "I'm sure they'll last you… well, not long, but a few weeks at least!"

"Come here kid." Happy drawled, gesturing for Boo to come closer.

Boo didn't move; Happy had a strange look about his face that was making her uneasy.

"Why, so you can shove a condom down my throat?" Boo asked nervously.

"Just come here would you!" Happy said exasperatedly

Boo hesitated but then stepped forward. Happy wrapped his arms around her, patted her back.

"Thanks." He rasped.

"No problem." Boo whispered.

Boo knew he had to be pleased with the gift; he'd never hugged her before.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	366. Stain

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Stain – Happy needs to clean up [Part 1 of 2]**

Happy dashed to Tig's apartment, his head down.

He was covered in the blood of his latest kill and needed to get hidden and cleaned up; fast!

He hammered on the door. Tig wasn't the one to open it. His 16-year-old ward Boo was.

"Hey kid." Happy rasped as he lurked in the shadows. He didn't want her to see the blood. She was just a kid! "Tig in?"

"No, he's on a run." Boo replied.

"Shit!" Happy cursed. He started to wonder who lived close by; who he could go to so he could wash the blood off his skin and clothes.

"Are you crazy Hap? Why are you just standing there? Get in before someone sees!" Boo hissed as she gestured for him to enter.

"What?" Happy barked, confused.

"You're covered in blood!" Boo replied softly. "You need to get cleaned up right? Before the cops come looking?"

"Yeah…" Happy said hesitantly. "Sure about this kid? We get caught, you're fucked. Criminal record, maybe even jail."

"I'm sure! Now get in here!" Boo insisted. "You know where the shower is, right?"

"Yeah; don't worry kid, I'll be quick." Happy promised.

He didn't want to get her in trouble.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	367. Lend

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lend – Boo gets Happy on his way [Part 2 of 2]**

"Leave your clothes, cut and boot's outside the door." Boo said before Happy could disappear into the bathroom.

"What?" Happy choked.

"You can't just walk back outside in clothes covered in blood!" Boo pointed out.

"Good point kid." Happy nodded.

He did as asked, then took a quick shower. He scrubbed his skin raw.

Boo meanwhile had taken Happy's clothes and burnt them. They were far too bloodstained to ever be clean again.

She scrubbed the blood off his cut and boots the best she could and left a pair of Tig's jeans and one of his SAMCRO shirts outside the bathroom door for Happy.

By the time he appeared in the kitchen, dressed in them, Boo had cleaned away all traces of blood.

"Thanks kid." Happy said as he shrugged his cut back on. "You didn't have to help me out you know."

"I did." Boo nodded. "You're family Hap."

Happy grinned at that, ruffled Boo's hair.

"Tell Tig I'll replace the clothes." He rasped.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Boo shrugged.

"Better get to the clubhouse. Gotta talk to Clay." Happy said as he headed out the door. "Thanks again for the help Boo. You're a good kid."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	368. Read

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**So I'm thinking of changing the word limit on this drabble series (again) to the same as the prison drabble series, which would mean drabbles would have a word limit of between 100 – 500 words. 100/200 words is no longer a challenge, it's just restricting. Thoughts? (and just to prove my point, here's a 400 word drabble)**_

**Read – Chibs is ill**

Boo slipped into the bedroom she shared with Chibs, moving as quietly as possible as Chibs had the flu and was asleep in bed.

"Boo..? That you darlin'?" came the Scotsman's croaky voice before she'd even crossed the room.

"Shush, go back to sleep Filip." Boo whispered, approaching the bed before kissing Chibs' sweaty forehead. "I just came in to get a book."

"What book lassie?" Chibs asked wearily.

"The Hunger Games." Boo replied. "I've been wanting to read it for weeks."

Chibs smiled at that, pulled back the blankets and patted the empty space next to him.

"Read to me?" he asked in a childlike manner, a cute smile about his lips, his tired eyes sparkling.

Boo chuckled at that, raised an eyebrow.

"I can't sleep, the TV makes my head hurt and sittin' up makes me nauseated." Chibs explained. "But yer readin' light isn't too bright. Might be nice teh just lie in yer arms and have yeh tell me a story."

"What you mean is it'll be nice to lie with your head on my boobs?" Boo asked, smirking knowingly.

Chibs chuckled at that, then nodded his head when coughs replaced his laughter.

"Aye…" he chocked out. "That would be nice Hen."

Boo rolled her eyes but nevertheless, grabbed her book and climbed into bed beside Chibs. He immediately cuddled up to her with a contented sigh; arms around her waist, head on her chest.

Boo flicked on her reading lamp, held open her book with one hand so she could run her fingers through his hair as she read. She kissed his forehead again before she began.

"When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold." She began, speaking softly, muttering the words right in Chibs' ear, her fingers curling in his hair as she spoke.

After a few chapters, it seemed as though Chibs had fallen asleep, so Boo went to leave. Chibs stopped her by tightening his hold on her waist.

"No lass, don't stop…" he whispered. "Keep readin'. I'm enjoyin' the story and listenin' to yeh talk is really soothing."

"Ok." Boo whispered, kissing Chibs quick before finding her place and continuing.

Over the course of the next three days, she read him the whole novel. And when she caught the flu a few days later, Chibs read the second book to her as she cuddled up to his chest…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	369. Nose

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Nose – Chibs knows Boo well [Part 1 of 2]**

Chibs knows all of Boo's weak spots, knows what to do to make her giggly or horny, how to convince her to do whatever he wants.

The end of her nose is sensitive; a soft kiss to it sends Boo into a delightful fit of giggles, especially when Chibs makes sure his beard brushes against it.

Any attention to her neck – gentle kisses, nips and bites, fingers trailing along it's length – drives Boo wild with lust and near guarantee's Chibs access to her pussy.

Kisses along her knuckles, soft or whiskery or wet, make Boo swoon, make her weak at the knee's… she'll do anything for Chibs after he does that.

Muttering into and kissing Boo's ears, nibbling at the lobes will have her wet and giggly, will have her parting her legs in an instance.

Trailing his fingers up and down Boo's inner thigh, brushing his hand across her ass and groping at her breasts will have Boo begging for sex, pleading with Chibs to fuck her.

But most of the time, Chibs just has to hold Boo in his arms, tell her he loves her and kiss her gently on the lips and he'll get his way with her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	370. Weak

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Weak – Boo knows how to work Chibs [Part 2 of 2]**

Just like Chibs knows about all of Boo's weak spots, Boo knows about his.

An ego boast, flattery, any mention of how good he is in bed and how much he makes her cum will have Chibs agreeing to just about anything. As will a reminder that Boo is his.

Tracing the lines of the tattoo on his chest with her fingertips will make Chibs feel contented, will make him pull Boo close and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Running her fingers over the length of Chibs' scars, pressing gentle kisses to them makes Chibs' skin tingle and will almost guarantee Boo a slow, long fuck.

Yet kissing the patches on Chibs' cut, insisting that he is bad and dangerous will make sure Boo is fucked hard, will have Chibs pinning her against the wall or bed or countertop, driving in and out of her so hard and fast neither can keep from screaming.

Of course it doesn't take much to get Chibs into bed; a flirty wink, a cheeky grin, a flash of her panties or a naughty comment on Boo's part will have Chibs dragging her to the nearest place he can have his way with her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	371. Description

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**FX recently released the season 5 'fan guide' to Sons of Anarchy (which can be found on their website). Each character has a little description. This drabble shows how Tig and Chibs' ones would be altered, if Boo was a real character on the show. I've also included Boo's. **_

**Description – A brief summary of the 3 main characters**

**Tig – **Fiercely loyal to Clay, cold, ruthless and dangerously impulsive. Tig makes no secret of his strange turn-on's, loves to torment and hurt people and gets off on the thrill of a fight. There is only one person he will take down his walls for; his adoptive daughter, Boo. He sees her as his own flesh and blood and she is one of very few who has any control over him.

**Chibs **– A loyal Son through and through. He was born in the ghettos of Glasgow where he learned to brawl and throw knifes. Moved to Ireland as a young man, where he joined the IRA to impress a woman. Tough, charismatic and strong, his love for SAMCRO is only second to the love he has for his wife. Boo is the love of his life and there is no length he will not go to for her.

**Boo** – Daughter of Clay, raised from the age of 16 by Tig, wife of Chibs. Boo writes historical novels for a living and wears her heart on her sleeve, which is both her biggest strength and her greatest weakness. Her loyalty and love for Tig and Chibs is unwavering, stronger than steel. She stands by them both no matter what and wants nothing more than to protect them and keep them safe.

_**I invite you guys to give this a go! Really, I really would love to see what you come up with!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	372. Soft

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Inspired by a review.**_

**Soft – Happy has a soft spot for Boo**

Happy Lowman was well known for being a man that was cold and damn near emotionless.

But that didn't mean there weren't people he cared about.

His clubs brothers for a start. Mostly those that were part of SAMCRO, SAMTAZ and a handful of the Nomads but as far as Happy was concerned, anyone that hung the reaper on their shoulder was his friend, or at least, ally.

There was Gemma Teller. SAMCRO matriarch and one of few Ol' Ladies he could stand. She was very much like a mother to him and he secretly appreciated the way she fussed over and cared for him.

And his mother of course, who'd raised him all alone. Who loved him no matter what, who always knew the right thing to say to him and who would do anything for him. She was there whenever he needed her to be and he hated so much that she was so ill…

He cared about his aunt too, as annoying as she was. She may complain about and hate that he was a Son but she still loved him and best of all, took care of his mother when she couldn't.

Happy would have been quite contented to care about this people and these people only, but over the years he'd developed a soft spot for the most unlikely of people.

Boo Trager. Clay's brat kid that Tig had taken on and raised as his own and Chibs Ol' Lady.

She was an annoying sort of thing that asked too many questions, cried far too often and was just too damn cheery and innocent.

But Happy liked her. She was a good kid, smart and loyal to those she loved and not as innocent as she seemed.

Happy loved that through her love of history and her avid following of the news, she had a mind full of dark and deadly ideas on how to kill and torture a man or dump a body where it wouldn't be found. Especially since she was more than willing to share these ideas with him.

She was brave in the way so many Ol' Ladies weren't; she'd killed man to save the man she loved, had stood up to Jimmy O'Phelan when he'd threatened her and had stuck by her man and her father when so many others would have fled.

But what he liked most about her was that she'd gone from a sniveling little wallflower that hid behind a book whenever anyone so much as looked at her to a woman that not only embraced the club but managed to stay herself, managed to have a career that was hers and hers alone, nothing to do with the club.

Happy had to admire that and he had to admire Boo. She was something alright and he could understand why Chibs and Tig loved her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	373. Memories

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Memories – It's Chibs and Boo's anniversary [Part 1 of 2] **

Naked and bathed in moonlight, Chibs and Boo lay together in their bed, tangled around one another.

Boo had her head on Chibs' chest and was tracing the outline of the ink he had there.

He was watching her do this, running his hands up and down her exposed body at a leisurely pace.

"Five years…" Chibs drawled with smug satisfaction. "We've been together five years."

"Seems like longer than that." Boo whispered.

"Aye." Chibs agreed. "So much has happened… we made it through it all though."

"Yeah, we did." Boo chuckled. "So tell me… what's your favorite memory of us?"

"When I kissed yeh fer the first time." Chibs said at once. "When I realized I was head over heels in love with yeh."

"Really?" Boo asked, for surely that memory was tainted by what happened in the following weeks.

"Aye darlin'." Chibs nodded. "Before that, I didn't know I was in love with you. When I kissed yeh, it hit me all at once; how beautiful yeh were, how smart, funny and wonderful… I was dizzy with pleasure and my heart was goin' a mile a minute. In an instance, I'd fallen in love. It was fuckin' magical."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	374. Us

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Us – Boo can't choose [Part 2 of 2]**

"What's your favorite memory of us?" Chibs asked as he trailed his fingers through Boo's hair.

Boo didn't reply, she was deep in thought, trying to decipher which moment in her and Chibs relationship meant to most to her.

In the end she just shook her head.

"I don't have one." She admitted.

"What?" Chibs asked, startled and somewhat hurt. "Five years together and not one thing stands out?"

"That's the problem!" Boo chuckled. "Too much stands out. You never stop surprising me Filip… you never stop doing wonderful things for me… I couldn't just pick a favorite because they are all so special to me."

"I never will stop doin' wonderful things for yeh Boo." Chibs said as he pressed his lips into her curls. "Yeh mean so much to me, I love you so much I can barely put it into words… I have to show you."

"I know how much you love me Filip." Boo promised. "I see it every time I look into your eyes."

Chibs smiled at that, put his fingers under Boo's chin so he could tilt her head up and press his lips to hers.

"This right here." He said as he put his hand over her crow. "Tells me just how much you love me. I just have teh look at it and I know that yer mine, that I'm yours…"

"I was always yours Filip." Boo grinned. "And always will be. I'm your beautiful wee Hen."

"That yeh are my lovely."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	375. Heather

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Heather – Boo keeps something special to her**

After arriving back in Charming the day following her wedding, Boo took the spring of heather Chibs had tucked into her hair and found a tiny little glass to put it in.

She knew it would soon die but she didn't want that to happen.

The heather was meant to bring good luck to her marriage to Chibs and Boo worried the good luck would die along with it.

So after celebrating her marriage with the few free members of the club, Gemma, Kerrianne and her new husband Boo researched how to press and preserve flowers.

She then took the copy of her second book which she had given Chibs and carefully pressed the flower onto the page containing her dedication to him and their family.

Then she tucked the book away in a safe place and hoped that it would remain perfectly preserved and that it would continue bring good luck to her marriage.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	376. Same

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This is in response to the 'guest' who left a few reviews about Tig. 1 – Yes I do know Tig is into dead things; read a later drabble and you will see mention of that. 2 – Tig's 'heart of gold' is for Boo and Boo alone. Away from her he is still very much the man portrayed in the show. Since this story focuses on Boo you will of course, see the softer side to him.**_

**Same – Some things never change **

When Tig Trager took in Boo Morrow and agreed to look after her as if she were his own, many members of the club expected to see a change in him. Expected him to calm somewhat.

They were wrong. In fact he seemed to act even worse than usual as if he had to make up for the fact he let down his walls for Boo.

"Tig? You in there?" Juice called out as he knocked on the door to the dorm Tig was apparently occupying; from the noise coming from inside, it was obvious he was in the midst of some violent struggle.

"What? What the fuck do you want prospect?" Tig barked back, sounding livid with the Puerto Rican.

"Clay called church man; ten minute's." Juice replied timidly before scurrying off without another word.

Ten minute's later, Tig sauntered out of the dorms looking a little worse for wear. He grabbed a beer of the side and downed half of it.

"So what's going on?" he asked Clay as the club began to dump their phones in a box and head into the chapel.

Before Clay could answer, a croweater appeared from the dorm Tig had just left. She looked pale and shaky, kept her head down, her hair in front of her face. She dashed past the gathered Sons, obviously not wanting to draw attention to herself, but not a one of them missed the finger like bruises that were wrapped around her neck…

"Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you Tig?" Jax asked in disgust as he shook his head.

"Were you trying to kill or something brother?" Bobby asked.

"What can I say, I like it rough!" Tig drawled, a sly smirk on his lips.

"That ain't rough brother, that's attempted murder." Chibs chuckled as he patted the Sergeant of the arm. "Did you want her to die midway through or somethin'?"

"Na, put that would have been fun." Tig grinned. "Although I don't know what I would have done if rigor mortis had set in before I was done…"

"And here was me thinking looking after the kid had tamed you somewhat." Opie said as he shook his head. "Guess I was wrong."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	377. Dream

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Dream – Chibs nightmare has ended [Sequel to 'Nightmare']**

He stopped having the nightmare as soon as he killed Jimmy.

The one where Kerrianne called the bastard 'da' then goes with him, hand in hand, to Boo, who greets them both with a kiss.

But the nightmare didn't do away; it changed into a dream, a wonderful dream.

In it, Chibs chases young Kerrianne round the park, laughs with her, swings her up into his arms and blows raspberries onto her stomach.

When she disappears into some trees, he goes after her and comes out in Charming, in the exact place he murdered Jimmy O.

He kills him just as he did in life; only in Chibs' dream, the Irishman weeps and begs for mercy.

The dream transforms then and he is at home with Boo. She is standing at the stove cooking dinner, one hand on her swollen stomach, her eyes on him, a huge grin on her lips.

Chibs sits at the table watching his wife cook. On the table in front of him is the musical mobile he'd recently constructed for their unborn child's crib.

The best part of his dream comes moments later.

The front door opens and someone calls out a greeting. That someone is Kerrianne.

18, laden down with schoolbooks and a shoulder bag full of school supplies, she appears in the kitchen doorway grinning broadly.

"Hey sweetheart." Chibs grins as she kisses his cheek.

"Hey da." She replies before hugging Boo and patting her swollen stomach. "Hey baby!" she chuckles. "Have yeh not come out yet?" she asks, for it is almost Boo's due date.

"No, the little bugger is staying put." Boo jokes. "Must be comfortable in there."

They all laugh at that, then Kerrianne dumps her school things on the side and joins her father at the table.

She presents him with her glowing report card before admiring the mobile.

It is as Boo serves up dinner to her chatting, happy family that Chibs' wakes up.

He smiles as he lays there, still somewhat lost in his dream and prays that one day, it will come true.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	378. Fasinated

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Fascinated – Boo's dog follows Kerrianne everywhere **

Almost as soon as they arrived back in Charming following their wedding, Boo went and picked up her beloved dog Waldorf from Gemma.

She refused to keep him in the kennels where Tillie had stayed when she was alive since the staff there had just willingly handed her dog over to Jimmy O…

After almost a full hour where Waldorf excitedly sniffed, licked and cuddled his owner (by sitting on her lap, his head on her shoulder) he greeted Chibs by licking his hands and sniffing his boots, as he always did.

As he did this, Kerrianne appeared from the bathroom where she'd been having a bath following the long journey from Vegas.

"Oh look at him! Isn't he cute!" Kerrianne cooed. "What's his name?"

"Waldorf; you know, like one of the grumpy old men from the Muppets." Boo grinned. "He belonged to one of the prospects but after he died, I took him."

"He's a mummy's boy." Chibs chuckled as he stroked Waldorf's head. "He loves Boo more than anything."

Waldorf caught sight of Kerrianne then. He wandered away from Chibs and sat in front of her, his head cocked to the side, his eyes fixed on her.

He didn't greet her in any way, not by licking her hand or sniffing her shoes. He just stared.

"Why is he staring at me?" Kerrianne asked, sounding amused. She wasn't scared – Jimmy had owned Dobermans while he was alive and they'd be nasty little buggers, prone to biting people for no reason. Waldorf was obviously tame and seemed timid.

"I don't know." Boo admitted. "He's never just stared at a person before; he normally says hello."

Kerrianne just gave a shrug of her shoulders and patted Waldorf's head – he wagged his tail in appreciation.

"Well he seems to like me anyway." She chuckled.

She joined Boo and Chibs on the couch then, settled down to watch a film.

Waldorf moved so that he was in front of her. He lay his head down on her leg and just continued to stare up at her through the entire film.

Every time she went to the bathroom he followed her and waited for her outside, then followed her back and placed his head on her knee again, resumed staring at her.

When they sat down to dinner, he sat next to Kerrianne's chair, continued to stare, ignoring his own dinner in the process.

"He's fascinated by you." Boo chuckled as she set up the couch for Kerrianne to sleep on. "He's just been staring at you all day… I wonder why?"

"I think it's cute." Kerrianne said.

"Want us to lock him in the bathroom sweetheart?" Chibs asked. "He'll be out here with you otherwise; we don't let him in the bedroom… well, Boo bloody does when I'm out of the house, but mostly he's not allowed."

"You do the exact same thing." Boo drawled with a roll of her eyes. "You get lonely without me so you have him sleep in the bed with you."

"I do bloody not; crazy woman!" Chibs cried, acting as though he were scandalized.

Kerrianne laughed and shook her head, amused by her father and Boo.

"He can stay out here, I don't mind." She promised.

"If you're sure." Boo said as she gave her a hug.

"Very sure." Kerrianne nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night sweetheart." Chibs said as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep well… wake me if yeh need anything."

"And don't hesitate to help yourself to anything you want to eat or drink." Boo added before she and Chibs sauntered off to bed, turning the light off as they went.

Kerrianne settled down to sleep then, pulled the blankets round herself.

Within seconds Waldorf had leapt up onto the couch and had started nuzzling at the blankets, desperate to get under.

"What do you want?" Kerrianne giggled. Waldorf continued to paw at the blanket and whine. Kerrianne got the message and held the blanket up for him. "Under yeh go then." She chuckled.

Waldorf crawled under, turned himself around and around before dropping down onto the couch, clearly pleased with his chosen place to sleep.

Kerrianne just chuckled some more and settled down to sleep.

"Boo… Hen come and see this…" Chibs muttered early the next morning as he stood in front of the couch, where Waldorf and Kerrianne were still sleeping.

"What is it?" Boo mumbled sleepily as she wandered into the living room.

Chibs put a finger to his lips and pointed at the heartwarming sight before him; Waldorf was cuddled up to Kerrianne, his head on her shoulder, paw around her waist. Kerrianne had her arms around him and was resting her chin atop of his head.

"Oh isn't that the sweetest thing?" Boo cooed as Chibs snapped a few picture's on his cell. "They look so cute together."

"Aye they do." Chibs nodded. "Let's get a cup of tea, go back to bed and leave 'em to sleep aye lovely? I don't wanna disturb them."

"No, nor do I." Boo said.

She hastily made two cups of tea before slipped back into bed with Chibs. They spent the time before Kerrianne awoke curled up in one another's arms, reminiscing about their wedding…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	379. Email

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Email – Chibs manages to download a virus **

As Boo cooked dinner, Chibs played around on her laptop.

She knew he was watching porn with the sound turned off but she wasn't bothered.

He could watch porn if he wanted to as long as he made sure to keep her entertained in the bedroom!

Besides Boo was on her period and not in the mood for sex so her man would have to get his dick wet himself.

"Shite!" Chibs cursed before pressing just about every button on the keyboard.

"What?" Boo asked, not bothering to turn her head – she still had no idea how to cook and had to really concentrate or everything would go awry. Even then things would still go wrong… Boo really was an awful cook.

"Err… the screen just went black darlin'." Chibs confessed as he continued to hammer away at the keyboard. "I don't know what happened."

"Is the battery dead?" Boo asked for on more than one occasion had Chibs been convinced he'd broken her laptop when in reality, the battery had died.

"I'm plugged into the mains lass." Chibs confessed.

Boo groaned at that and turned the heat down on the stew she was cooking, pulled off her apron and joined Chibs at the table.

"What the hell did you do?" she demanded.

"Nothing." Chibs insisted. But there was guilt in his voice, uneasiness.

"Filip." Boo said sternly, as she turned to glare at her man through narrowed, dangerous eyes.

"I joined a site…" he confessed. "A porn site… you know, subscribed and stuff." He added hastily. "They sent me an email and when I opened it… well… this happened." He said, gesturing to the blackened screen.

"Oh Filip you idiot!" Boo cried, dropping her head into her hands. "That would have been a scam! They'll sell your credit card details and probably your email address and home address too! Not only that but they sent you a computer virus and now it's fucked up my laptop!"

"I didn't put in our address lass, I promise. But I better cancel the credit card and get on to yahoo about my account huh?" Filip mumbled guilty.

"You better!" Boo scolded. "And you are damn lucky we know Juice. He'll be able to sort out my laptop and restore everything…"

Thankfully Boo had all her work backed up, so even if Juice couldn't restore everything, she still had all her work on a USB.

"I'm sorry darlin'." Chibs insisted as he took Boo's hand and kissed it. "I didn't mean to put a virus on your laptop... I'll make it up to yeh, I promise."

"Argh, just go and read porn in the bedroom or something! I doubt you can do much damage doing that! I need to finish dinner!" Boo barked before returning to the stove without another word.

Chibs did as he was told. But he didn't go and read porn in the bedroom, he went and jerked off, thinking of his Ol' Lady as he did so and of how hot she looked when she was mad at him!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	380. Padraic

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Padraic – Chibs' nephew flirts with Boo**

Padraic Telford knocked on his uncle's bed and breakfast room door, a tray containing two plates of breakfast balanced on his hand.

Since so many people were staying at the B&B, at the clubhouse and at Maureen's the young Telford had decided to take his uncle and his uncle's Ol' Lady breakfast to avoid too much chaos in the clubhouse kitchen.

"What the hell do yeh want?" Chibs called out, sounding tired, hung-over and pissed off.

"Thought you and yer girl might want breakfast mate." Padraic replied. "Can I come in?"

"Give us a minute would yeh lad?" Chibs called out.

Padraic sniggered at that. Obvious neither his uncle nor his Ol' Lady were decent!

"I can hear that boy! Get yer mind outta the gutter!" Chibs barked.

Padraic bit his lip to stifle his sniggers.

A few minute's later, after the obvious sounds of two people hastily getting dressed, Chibs ripped the door open.

He grinned at the sight of his nephew, stepped aside to let him in.

"Yeh better not have started on our breakfast lad; I know how much yeh like bacon." He warned as Padraic set the tray down on the desk in his uncle's room.

"Liked." He corrected. "Vegetarian now mate; haven't eaten meat in years."

"No wonder yer such a scrawny little bastard!" Chibs teased as he mockingly punched at Padraic. "Yeh need bulking out lad; there's barely anythin' to yeh."

"Leave him be Filip." Boo said as she sat down at the desk and pulled a plate of food towards her.

"Yeah Filip, yeh heard the woman. Leave me be." Padraic grinned as he went and stood near Boo so that his uncle couldn't take a swipe at him. He obviously wanted to from the way he was glaring!

"Oh that's right; hide behind my woman, yeh coward!" Chibs drawled as he shook his head. "Yeh'll get good hiding when yeh come out from behind her that's fer fuckin' sure." He added in mock warning.

He grabbed his breakfast then and perched on the end of the bed to eat it.

"You're such a bully sometimes Filip Telford." Boo scolded. "That's your nephew you know; not some low life prospect."

"Aye he's my nephew, and a wee bastard of a nephew at that." Chibs teased. He grinned then and shook his head. "I'm only jokin'. Yer a good lad, a wee bit annoyin', but a good lad nonetheless."

"It's more than obvious you have a heart like your uncle's Padraic." Boo said. "A good and kind one, one that makes you put those you love first… you should be proud of that. Women like that in a man you know."

"Oh aye?" Padraic asked, grinning wildly. "Do you like that in a man Boo?" he drawled, mischievous smirk on his lips, eyebrow ached.

"Of course." Boo nodded, too tired to realize Padraic was again flirting with her. "It's one of the things I love most about Filip."

"Well yer always come first with me Boo." He said, winking at her. "I promise yeh that… If some guy burst in here right now brandishing a gun, I'd throw myself on yeh without hesitation."

"Shut it yeh little shite!" Chibs barked before Boo could answer. He grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his nephew and then another, before finally grabbing a shoe off the floor and throwing it at Padraic. The Irishman dodged them all in a fit of laughter. "What the hell have I told yeh about flirtin' with me wife? I'll get yeh back fer this yeh know lad."

"Counin' on it uncle." Padraic sniggered. "It fact I'm lookin' forward too it."

"Oh god you two… I think I'm getting a headache already." Boo groaned as she dropped her head into her hands with a weary chuckle. "You're like children, the both of you!"

Chibs of course, never did get Padraic back for flirting with Boo. Just a few short hours later he was blown up and killed on the orders of Jimmy O'Phelan.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	381. Fan

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**_To the anonymous 'guest' reviewer who keeps leaving snide comments about Tig. If you don't like my portrayal of him that is fine, you don't have to leave guest comments, message me and I will be happy to discuss it with out. Secondly, if you'd actually read the story then you would realize Boo isn't dating Tig – she is _Chibs_ wife - so you're latest comment is ill informed. Finally, if you watch the show it's obvious there is more to Tig that the sociopath he appears to be. If you continue to leave such comments I will have to moderate guest reviews. _**

**Fan – Boo experiences a fan while out with Chibs**

Not long after Tig and the others went to jail, Boo and Chibs went out for dinner in Oakland where they'd gone to spend a weekend away together.

Halfway through the meal Chibs left to take a call from Opie, leaving Boo all alone at the table.

She picked at her dinner nervously, feeling uncomfortable and alone without Chibs. For some reason she felt very uneasy and was certain someone was watching her.

Within less than a minute of Chibs leaving the table a young, nervous looking man that was stick thin, tall and wearing glasses that were far too big for him took his place. He was grinning wildly and was clutching a copy of Boo's second book.

"Hi! You're Alexis Telford aren't you?" he asked as he waved the book at Boo. Before Boo could give any sort of reply, the man continued. "I love your work! It's so thrilling, so captivating… you really make the past come alive." He gushed as he pushed the book towards Boo. "Will you sign this for me?"

"Sure thing." Boo nodded, smiling anxiously as she grabbed a pen from her page and scrawled a hasty signature on the inside cover. This guy was making her feel very uncomfortable indeed and she didn't like it; she wanted rid of him ASAP. "Who am I making this out to?" she asked as she looked up at the fan.

"Malcolm… Malcolm Hill."

"Well Malcolm I'm very glad you like my work." Boo said as she added 'To Malcolm' above her signature. She passed the book back to Malcolm. "Thank you so much for coming over, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my meal." She said, as politely as she could muster.

But Malcolm didn't move. Instead he shifted his chair round so that he was sitting right next to Boo.

"You're very beautiful Miss. Telford." He said as he took both of her hands in his. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes." Boo said as she jerked her hands away, her heart suddenly pounding madly in fear. "My husband tells me that every single day." She added, making sure to say 'husband' very pointedly.

"Oh my dear, you don't have to pretend with me!" Malcolm said as he took Boo's hands again, undeterred by the way she'd mentioned Chibs, the way she'd snatched her hands away from him and the fearful, appalled look she was giving him. "You are the Elizabeth you portray in you novel are you not Miss. Telford? You aren't married… but you do have many lovers. You never sleep with a one of them and you send them away the second you start to feel something!"

"I assure you Mr. Hill that I am a happily married woman!" Boo insisted as she snatched her hands back yet again. "The man whose seat you are in is my husbands, his name is Filip and he'll be back at any moment so you'd do well to leave before he does." She went on, flashing Malcolm her commitment ring as she did so.

"You don't have to hide behind that façade anymore Miss. Telford…. I know that man is not your husband!" Malcolm gushed, taking Boo's hands yet again. "Like the Elizabeth in your story you're too scared to let yourself be with a man… but that's okay, I understand Miss. Telford! I am willing to wait until you are ready to let me love you and for you to love me in return."

"Are you crazy?" Boo snapped as she jumped up out of her seat. She was quite intimidated by this Malcolm despite being near certain she could take him. He was making her feel incredibly uneasy and she was worried he'd just grab her and drag her from the restaurant if she gave him half the chance. "I'm married, _married_!" Boo spat as she flashed her commitment ring at him again. "Now please, go away and leave me alone!"

"Miss. Telford please!" Malcolm begged as he crawled towards Boo – who was backing away – on his knees. "Let me l-"

But before he could finish speaking Chibs appeared behind him; he was livid, eyes black and blazing, a furious snarl on his lips. He grabbed Malcolm by the scruff of the neck, dragged him to his feet and spun him round so they were face to face.

"What the hell do yeh think yer doin' with my wife?" he barked in Malcolm's face.

Malcolm, although clearly rather intimidated my Chibs, struggled against his hold and spat in his face. Chibs grimaced at that and threw Malcolm to the floor, kicked him between the legs as he wiped the spit from his cheek.

"She's not your wife!" Malcolm insisted, his voice high with pain. "You don't have to pretend! I know the truth."

"The truth aye?" Chibs spat. "Well the truth is I've been with that woman for 5 fuckin' years now and I've been in love with her for a hell of a lot longer!" he roared as he pointed a finger at Boo. "I'm her husband and if yeh go anywhere near my wife again it's the last goddamn thing yeh'll ever do, yeh understand boy?" he asked, making sure Malcolm got a good look at his holster and knifes as he did so.

Malcolm nodded then, his face suddenly free of colour, his eyes wide with fear.

Chibs kicked Malcolm again for good measure, spat on his withering form before dumping a handful of twenty dollar bills on the table atop of his unfinished dinner. He didn't feel like eating anymore and he was certain Boo didn't either.

"Come on Hen." He said sweetly as he held his hand out to Boo, a smile on his lips, all traces of the enraged man he'd been moments before gone. "Let's go back to the hotel shall we? I'm in the need of a good fuck after this." He added mischievously, winking at Boo as he spoke.

Boo chuckled at that, blushed considerably but nevertheless took Chibs hand and allowed him pull her close and press a deep kiss to her lips, his fingers digging deep into her ass as he did so.

He then lead her from the restaurant – where everyone, staff included stood frozen and staring, clearly in shock over what'd just happened – and outside. Although he didn't take her to his Dyna, but to an alley behind the closed store opposite the restaurant where they'd just eaten, where he fucked Boo against the wall as he was unable to wait until they got back to the hotel to have her…

Boo never saw Malcolm again.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	382. 50

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Due to a guest reviewer that frequently leaves unrelated comments about Tig on this drabble series I am now moderating guest comments. I'm sorry that one person's comments have made me do this but maybe this is what I needed to do to finally make them stop. **_

_**A request.**_

**50 – Opie, Clay and Chibs wonder why their women are reading that book!**

"So what the fuck is with this book our girls are reading?" Clay asked as he handed both Opie and Chibs a cigar. "You know the one I'm talking about!" he added as he sat himself down.

"Oh believe me brother, we know." Chibs sighed as he lit his cigar and took a long drag on it. "And I have no fuckin' clue why they're all readin' it." He drawled, losing himself in a cloud of smoke.

"Donna's read all three." Opie admitted somewhat bashfully as he rolled his cigar around nervously between his fingers. "Twice."

"There are _three_?" Clay asked, sounding exasperated. Opie nodded. "Jesus, don't tell Gemma that!" he added as he shook his head.

"So what the fuck does this Christian Grey have teh offer that we don't?" Chibs drawled as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I know loads of bored housewives that aren't getting' any are readin' it but me and Boo have a great sex life, always have, so I have no fuckin' clue why she's readin' it."

"He ties that girl up… the main character…" Opie explained. "Spanks her, makes him obey her… stuff like that."

"Maybe that's what our girls want!" Chibs sniggered. "A little bit of bondage fun."

"I doubt it; Donna's not into anything like that, never has been." Opie sighed, sounding vaguely disappointed.

"Gemma's always been into kinky stuff." Clay drawled. "And it's not like we're going through a dry spell or something! Far from it!"

"It's been a long time since Boo was shy about tellin' me what she fuckin' wants in the bedroom, no matter how kinky it is." Chibs added. "I don't think this Christian Grey and whoever he's fucking can compare to us… and yet she reads it anyways."

"Maybe it's just a really good book…" Opie mused, which made all three men laugh loudly.

"I tried teh read a bit of it, to see what all the fuss was about." Chibs admitted. "But it was so fuckin' boring! This woman writes like a 13 year old girl!"

"So why the fuck are our women reading this damn book?" Clay asked.

"I think we've stumbled upon one of life's great mysteries brother." Opie chuckled.

"So how about this? We go home, we take these damn books, we tear them to shreds and then we make our girls forget all about this Christian Grey!" Clay said as he slammed his hand down against the table.

"Here, here!" Chibs roared as he held up a shot of whiskey before downing it.

All three men went home that night and did just that.

Gemma was pissed at Clay for tearing her favorite book apart but she soon forgave him when he dragged her to bed.

Opie didn't have the heart to rip up his wife's favorite books but he did take her to bed and let her dictate what they did there for once.

Chibs of course, ripped up Boo's copy of that book. He didn't say a word, he just grabbed it and tore it up before taking Boo's hand and dragging her to the bedroom where he tied her up and fucked her hard and rough. Afterwards Boo admitted that she hated 50 Shades of Grey as it was so poorly written and she'd been reading it in front of Chibs to piss him off and to get him to drag her to bed and fuck her senseless… Chibs couldn't help but laugh at that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	383. Bar

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bar – Tig has a bad trip and a fight **

Tig shoved the handful of magic mushrooms into his mouth before he followed Chibs and Bobby into the bar.

He'd stolen them from a Nord he'd beaten up that afternoon; they were different from the ones he usually took and he was eager to try them out.

Half an hour later, as he started on his second beer, the mushrooms kicked in.

"Brother? Yeh alright?" Chibs asked as he waved his hand in front of Tig's face. "Yeh just went and zoned out on us mid-sentence."

"Yeah…" Tig mumbled, his words echoing again an again in his mind. "Yeah… fine man…" he added, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind.

Bobby sniggered at that and shook his head, shot Tigger a knowing look.

"What have you taken brother?" he asked, sounding amused. "Your pupils are fucking huge!"

"Wha..?" Tig mumbled, for shaking his head had been just about the worst thing he could have possibly done. Now he couldn't understand a single word Bobby was saying and everything was pulsating and surrounded with a bright pink hue.

"What. Have. Yeh. Taken?" Chibs asked very slowly, his voice loud.

Tig groaned at that, dropped his head into his hands. Chibs' voice was like a hammer to the head.

He rubbed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. He was aware that both Chibs and Bobby were talking to him but he had no idea at all what they were saying.

He stood, swayed violently and dropped his beer to the floor. The loud clatter of it falling against the hardwood floor sounded like an erupting volcano in his mind. He stared down at the bottle, lying in its side, spilling foamy beer all over the ground and after a long moment, saw the liquid bubble and hiss, burn away the wood below it as if it were acid.

"Shit…" Tig cursed as he backed away. He walked straight into a bar stool and landed on his ass. He cried out in pain, took the stool he'd tripped over and hurled it across the bar.

Two darkened figures appeared in his line of sight then. If it was Bobby and Chibs, Tig had no idea; all he saw was blurry black outsides. If they were talking, their words made little sense for all Tig could hear was high pitched, inaudible whining.

The two figures pulled him to his feet, so fast Tig's head began to spin and all he could see was a blur of colour. They then attempted to steer him from the bar but Tig wasn't having any of that; once his vision had stopped spinning, both the figures that held him up as well as every other person in the bar had turned into a massive, life sized doll, each and every one with big, wide, staring eyes.

"Get the fuck off me!" Tig cursed as he shoved first the figure on his right, then the left, off of him. Both stumbled away, startled by his actions and made noises that were something akin to anger and cursing.

Tig didn't care. He marched for the exit – which kept jumping back and forth across the wall – but soon found that one of the giant life sized dolls was in his way.

He punched the doll without hesitation, right between their unblinking eyes. The doll didn't go down, so Tig tackled it to the ground, kneed it between the legs and started pummeling its face, again and again.

The doll fought back and laughed at him as it did so. The laughter frightened Tig so he head butted the doll as hard as possible. It slumped to the floor, unmoving and unconscious, eyes still wide and staring. Tig took a chunk out of its cheek for good measure and tasted mint instead of blood. Spat to the floor a cold, yellow liquid, not a warm red one.

He got to his feet again and saw that the two dolls that had gotten him to his feet were fighting other dolls. He decided to run then, to escape why all the giant dolls were distracted. He stumbled towards the exit but before he could get out of the bar, he heard a strange whooshing sound, felt an awful pain in his skull and the all was black….

"Hey there darlin'." Chibs grinned when Boo opened the door.

After Tig had attacked some random man in the bar, Chibs and Bobby had been left to deal with the guys friends. They didn't notice until after they'd knocked both of the guys out that the bartender – a club friend who knew it was best to just knock Tig out when he was having a bad trip – had taken a baseball bat to Tig's head.

Chibs and Bobby had had to contact Clay and get ahold of the club van so that they could take him home. Now they were standing in the doorway of the apartment Tig shared with Boo, a bloody and unconscious Tig supported between them.

"Bar fight?" Boo asked with a weary sigh.

"Bar fight and possibly some bad ass mushrooms. Either that or acid, but I'm pretty certain Tig doesn't do acid." Bobby confirmed with a nod of his head. "Where do you want us to put him Boo?"

"His bedroom… leave a bucket by his bed, He'll probably be sick in the night." She groaned. She had dealt with 'high' Tig and 'was just in a bar fight' Tig too many times to count. She knew how best to deal with him.

She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge, grabbed a few Advil and then followed after Bobby and Chibs into Tig's bedroom. Her guardian had been dumped on his bed and the only courtesy Bobby and Chibs had given him was turning him on his side so that he didn't choke on his own vomit.

"Argh, he's going to be a pain when he wakes up in the morning." Boo said as she put the water and Advil on Tig's bedside cabinet, moved the bucket closer. "He's going to be a foul mood."

"Wanna come back teh mine lass?" Chibs offered with a cheeky grin. "Then the only thing yeh have teh deal with come mornin' is makin' sure yeh take care of my mornin' wood."

Boo glared at Chibs and Bobby laughed and shook his head.

"Fine; but you better be prepared to give me lots of orgasms Mr. Telford." Boo said as she grabbed the overnight bag from her room she always had packed and ready for nights such as this.

"Always do." Chibs winked as he threw his arm around Boo's shoulders and planted a whiskery kiss to her cheek.

"Will Tigger be alright alone?" Bobby asked a few minute's later as Boo locked up the apartment.

"Oh yeah, trust me, he's better off alone…" she sighed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	384. Coax

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. **_

**Coax – Jax manages to get his newly discovered sister to talk to him. **

"Hey kid, you gonna talk to me today?" Jax asked as he sat opposite Clay's daughter, Hayley, at the table at Gemma's.

Whenever he stopped by to visit his mother he took the time to go and see her, to try and get her to talk to him.

She'd been in Charming for two months now and he was yet to hear her utter a single word.

He was prepared to wait though, to just sit near her and wait for her to be ready to talk to him.

Hayley of course, didn't say a word. She just blushed and stared at Jax from over the top of her book, which was more than she'd done during her first weeks in Charming when she'd either dashed to her bedroom or hidden behind her book completely.

"Alright sis you don't have to reply, but if you feel like talking I'll be right here." He said, giving her a wink as he pulled the paper towards him. He didn't read it though, he just pretended too as he waited for Boo to speak up. Sooner or later she'd say something to him, he just knew it.

"Good book?" he asked her after a short while as he gestured to the cover of her book. "I've never read 'Ham on Rye', is it any good?" he continued when she gave no answer.

Hayley lowered her book at that, enough for Jax to see the soft smile on her lips. She nodded.

Jax beamed at his sister for that; he'd never been able to get such a reaction from her before.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He said. "I'm not one for reading much myself."

Boo nodded her head again and returned her attentions to her book. Jax couldn't help but notice she wasn't reading at all but merely staring at the page intently. Her eyes weren't moving.

"You want a drink kid?" Jax asked as he got up and went to the fridge.

Boo lowered her book once more, nodded her head. Jax chuckled at that and grabbed a can of soda and a beer. He put the soda in front of Hayley then opened his beer, sat back and watched her expectantly. After a long moment she put her book down and took the soda. She was noticeably shaking.

"You know, you're going to have to find your voice one day kid; you can't stay silent forever." Jax said as Hayley slowly sipped at her soda. "You don't have to be scared of us, we're family and we love you." He added as he got to his feet and shoved his SOA cap on. "I know we must seem crazy and intimating to you and I get why you don't want to talk to any of us, I really do, but you're family and we're not going to ever give up on you, even if you won't talk to us."

He then patted Hayley on the shoulder as he headed towards the front door. He was already running late for church and Clay would kill him if he wasn't there on time.

"See ya kid." He called out over his shoulder. He was almost out the door by this point but that didn't stop him from hearing it.

"Bye Jax…"

He knew it was Hayley that had spoken for the voice that had reached his ears had been an English one, young and feminine. He wanted to jump for joy at the fact he'd finally gotten his kid sister to speak, wanted to hug her and go running to Gemma to tell her but knew Hayley would likely withdraw again if he did, so instead all he did was turn to her and smile softly.

"There now; that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked.

"No…" Hayley whispered, her cheeks such a violent red Jax thought they might catch fire.

"So will you actually talk to me if I stop by after church?" Jax asked. "You know; a real conversation? I kinda want to get to know my little sister."

"Maybe." Hayley muttered, managing to smile just a little.

"Alright then kid; I'll stop by after church and we'll talk okay?"

"Promise." Hayley replied, smile on her lips getting just a little bigger.

"I'll be back in a few hours then. Better leave before your dad kills me for being late." He chuckled before winking at Hayley and disappearing out the door.

Just as Hayley had promised, when Jax returned to his mothers house a few hours later he was actually able to have a conversation with his little sister. It was brief, Hayley blushed the entire time and most of what she said was barely audible but Jax had got her talking and that was all that mattered.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	385. 911

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**This drabble is dedicated to every man, woman and child who lost their lives in the horrific 9/11 attacks. May they rest in peace and may what happened that day never be forgotten. **

_**A request.**_

**9/11 – The club pays tribute to a fallen brother **

September 11th 2007.

Everyone was at the clubhouse – members, Ol' Ladies, croweaters, prospects and hang bouts - sitting around in a solemn mood, each with a shot of whiskey in their hand.

Even Boo, who rarely drank, had a shot in her hand. She was sitting in Chibs' lap and he had a protective arm around her; losing her always seemed more real on this day, as was the need to protect her.

They – as well as every other Sons charter the world over - did this every year to honor a fallen brother; Leo Bennett. A brother who had died in the September 11th attacks saving his VP (Bug) and President (Spike) from certain death. And to honor every man, woman and child who'd died that day, simply because they'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time…

He had only been patched in for a week; left on guard outside the north tower while the president and VP went inside to talk to the owner of a local strip joint that needed some protection from a local gang in the Windows of The World restaurant on the 106th floor.

The plane hit just twenty minute's after Bug and Spike went inside. Leo saw the whole thing happen. Despite the fact that it was more than obvious the plane had hit just below the 106th floor – making saving Bug and Spike virtually impossible - Leo immediately ran inside. He knew there was a good chance his president and VP hadn't reached the 106th floor yet. After all they were early for the meet and Bug had an extreme case of OCD – if he didn't get out of the elevator every 5 floors then walk up the stairs to the next floor and get back in, he'd start getting all panicky and weird.

As Leo dodged the fleeing and screaming occupants of the north tower, he tried to estimate what floor Bug and Spike could be on. He guessed they couldn't be much further up than the 36th floor and so headed straight for it.

Despite the chaos, he was able to move quite quickly. There was still some confusion as to what had gone on and so the stairs weren't as packed as they should have been. Leo didn't think, he just moved. He climbed flight after flight of stairs, stairs that became more clogged with panicky and bloodied people the higher he went. By the 20th floor he was struggling to move upwards but fought forward anyway. He needed to get to his president and VP; he needed to get them to safety.

By the 40th floor Leo was starting to panic. There was no sigh of Bug or Spike and the people coming down the stairs were becoming increasingly bloodied and battered, terrified and covered in debris.

When he reached the 45th floor Leo knew, just _knew_ not to go up any higher. He ducked into a corridor and walked down it, checking room after room as he went along. All were empty. All that is, aside from the one right at the end of the corridor, which was a small kitchen obviously used by the staff on that floor. Both Bug and Spike were inside it and at first, Leo couldn't understand why – they should be trying to get out of the building not preparing a fucking snack – but then the reason became all too clear.

Bug was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding profusely from his left leg. Spike had found a first aid kit in one of the cupboards and was desperately trying bandage Bugs leg so that he could get him down the rest of the stairs and out to safety.

Leo burst in, hastily explained what'd happened before asking how he could help. Spike, despite his shock at seeing Leo, managed to explain that the impact of the place and knocked Bug off his feet and down a flight of stairs. They'd been able to move at first and had gotten down just three floors before the bleeding in Bugs leg became too much. Spike had then made the choice to find a way to stem the bleeding despite Bug's insistence that he go on without him. _Sons didn't leave one another behind._

Leo shrugged off his cut before handing Spike his shirt. After pulling his cut back on, Leo helped Spike to bind the shirt and bandages to Bug's leg as tightly as possible. Then they got him to his feet, slung his arms over their shoulders before walking him down the corridor and back towards the stairs.

The chaos out there was 10 times worse than before. Apparently the south tower had also been hit. Everyone seemed certain that they were going to die and all were in a panicked rush to get out of the building as fast as possible. Bug, Spike and Leo soon got caught up in the tidal wave of people heading down the stairs.

Bug's damaged leg meant they move slowly, far slower than the panicked masses that were also trying to escape the burning building. Bug kept insisting that they just leave him and run but neither Leo nor Spike listened.

None of them were paying attention to what floor they were on, how many flights of stairs they had gone down but suddenly they were on the ground floor. It was 9.58am.

The trio soon burst outside into the sunlight, which was clouded by the amount of smoke and debris in the air. All they could hear was sirens and screaming. All they could see was blood, people both alive and dead and all manner of things that had fallen from the stricken towers.

Suddenly there was even more chaos, even more noise. There was an almighty boom and so much screaming. A look back and up told the trio that the south tower had started to crumble.

Despite being a newly patched member, Leo ordered Spike to throw Bug over his shoulder and run. Spike had the strength for that but Leo did not. Spike, the club president, didn't hesitate in following that order for he knew that they'd escape faster if he ran with Bug over his shoulder and Leo ran too.

Spike hoisted Bug – who was barely conscious at this point as he'd lost so much blood – up over his shoulder with Leo's help and then took off full speed. Leo followed behind. He could have outrun them – he was a faster runner than any member of the New York charter – but he choose to stay behind incase for some reason, Spike fell or needed help carrying Bug.

They ran, but not fast enough.

Leo saw it but neither Bug nor Spike did. The large hunk of concrete that would hit both his president and his VP right on the head if he didn't do something about it. Leo tried to yell but he could not be heard amidst the screams and the roar of the south tower falling.

Leo knew what he had to do to save his VP and president. Knew he would lose his own life in the process but didn't care. His brothers were his family and he would protect them no matter what. They would do the same for him in less than a heartbeat.

The newly patched member surged forward and shoved Spike and Bug forward with as much force as he could muster. The VP and president stumbled forward at once, right out of the path of the falling hunk of concrete.

Leo wasn't so lucky. He was crushed in an instance, buried under the falling concrete before either Bug or Spike knew what's happened. When Spike turned to see who'd shoved them they were meant with the sight of a huge, car sized hunk of concrete. Surrounding it was blood and dismembered body parts, yet not enough to make a person – most of what was left of said person was under that concrete. Not one body part was recognizable at all, that is apart from the freshly inked reaper on the dismembered arm that lay just feet away from the hunk of concrete. It was Leo's arm, Leo's ink. He was dead. He'd died protecting his president and VP from the same awful fate.

Spike knew he didn't have time to linger and mourn. Bug was bleeding out on his shoulder and it was too unsafe to hang about in the street much longer. Spike thanked Leo just the once before hurrying on his way. Just a few blocks later Spike managed to find an empty ambulance and soon he and Bug were on their way to the hospital.

Both Bug and Spike survived 9/11 and they knew it was because of Leo. Without his selfless decision to enter the north tower in search of them they both would have died when it fell. Had it not been for him shoving him out of the way of the falling concrete, they would have been crushed under it instead of him.

Spike and Bug made certain that Leo's heroism wasn't forgotten. After speaking with the president of the mother charter it was agreed that every year on September 11th in every charter across the country, and indeed the world, every Son and anyone connected with the Sons would come together to remember their fallen brother and all those that had lost their lives that horrific day in New York.

"To all the innocent men, women and children that died on this day 6 years ago. But mostly to Leo Bennett." Clay drawled proudly as he held up his shot glass at the same sort of time hat Leo had died back in 2001. "May his heroic and selfless deeds always be remembered. He saved the lives of both his VP and his president 6 years ago and his acts should set a precedent for how Sons should act in time of crisis."

"To Leo Bennett." Everyone repeated before downing their shots.

And then there was silence. Silence to reflect on Leo's actions and all that had happened that day, to mourn his loss and the loss of so many innocent lives. And then everyone walked round the room, embracing one another in turn for they knew that at any moment, at any time one or many of their numbers could be taking from them for no reason at all and they wanted to appreciate that, for the time being at least, they had one another.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	386. Dyna

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Dyna – Jax takes Boo for her very first motorcycle ride**

"You've never ridden before?" Jax gasped as he stared at his little sister, who was affectionately referred to as 'Boo' in shock and mild horror.

"Nope; never." She replied with a shake of her head, flushing at this as if it were something to be embarrassed by.

"You've lived here for 6 months kid!" Jackson chuckled. "And you've not once hitched a ride on the back of Clay's bike!"

"It's scary." Boo muttered. "What if we were to crash or something? I could die!"

Jax had to fight hard not to laugh at that, instead he settled for shaking his head.

"You won't die Boo." He promised. "I'll prove it to you; how about I take you for a quick ride round the block now?"

Boo scowled, hesitated for a moment then shook her head.

"Oh come on; I'll lend you my helmet and go real slow, I promise." Jax assured her. "It's fun Boo! Why do you think we all ride?"

"Transport?" Boo asked with a shrug of her shoulders. But she was grinning, making it obvious she was joking, something she rarely did in front of… well, anyone.

Jax chuckled at that, amused by Boo's joke no matter how lame it was.

"So are you gonna come take a ride with me or not?" he asked.

"Okay." Boo said with a nod of her head. "But if I die you only have yourself to blame and I will haunt you, just so you know."

"I'll remember that." Jax replied. "Now come on, before it gets dark."

Boo followed him out to the front of the house she lived in with Gemma and Clay. Jackson's Dyna was parked right in front of the door. He went to it and grabbed his helmet, returned to Boo and stuck it atop of her head.

"Damn you've got a tiny-ass head!" he teased as he adjusted the straps so that his helmet fit Boo.

"No you've just got a big head." Boo managed to stammer out. "You think you're it!" she added, smiling weakly.

"You forget something kid; I _am_ it!" Jax chuckled. "Alright then you're all set." He added once he clipped Boo's helmet into place. "You ready to ride?"

"I guess…" Boo mumbled nervously.

"Right then, you wait here, I'll tell you when to get on okay?" he asked.

Boo nodded at this then watched as he carefully backed his bike onto the road. Once he'd started up the engine he called her over.

"Come on kid, hop on." he called out.

"Okay…" Boo nodded as she made her way forward.

"Right, just swing your leg over and wrap your arms around me." Jax instructed. "Can you see the foot rest right there?" he asked as he pointed towards the back wheel. "There's another one of the other side, make sure you keep your feet on them okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Boo promised.

"Now when I'm moving I want you to move with me okay? Don't lean against me when I turn a corner, lean the same way I do and hold on tight." Jax said. "You got all that kid?" he asked.

"I think so." Boo replied. "So do I get on now?"

"Yeah, on you get kid." Jax nodded.

Boo did and she did exactly what Jax had asked off her. Once she had a firm hold on him Jax took off without another word.

Just like he'd promised, he went slowly. Well, he stuck to the speed limit anyway, something he didn't normally do.

Boo was tense at first, shaking and scared but she soon began to relax. Jax was right, this _was_ fun. Boo loved the thrill of the ride, the way her heart pound and the wind wiped at her face.

Watching Charming zip by on the back of Jackson's bike was a lot more thrilling than watching it go by out of the car window. Everything was just a blur of colour and the hum of the bike, although loud, was quite soothing.

As Jax instructed she moved with him, not against him. She was startled to realize that she didn't feel like she'd fall off the bike at every turn! In fact she felt firm and secure of the back of the bike.

Jax pulled up in front of Gemma and Clay's house far too soon for Boo's liking. She'd really enjoyed herself and had been hoping for a longer ride. Still she hopped off when he instructed her too because she knew he probably wanted to get to the clubhouse and enjoy himself.

"So?" Jax asked as he removed Boo's helmet and ruffled her helmet hair. "What did you think? You enjoy yourself?"

"I really did!" Boo beamed, cheeks flushed. "You were right; that was a lot of fun!"

"I'm glad." Jax grinned as he shoved his helmet on his head. "Does that mean you'll let me take you out again?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Boo nodded.

"I'll turn you into a little biker!" Jax joked. "I'll take you out for longer next time, okay?"

"Cool." Boo said.

"Right I've got to get back to the clubhouse." Jax said. "Say bye to mom for me." He added

"I will do." Boo grinned. "Later Jax."

"Later kid." Jax replied as he ruffled Boo's hair one last time before taking off into the night.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	387. Lucky

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lucky – Chibs shows off his girl, a.k.a. his lucky charm. **

"There she is!" Chibs roared happily as Boo slipped into the clubhouse mid-party. "My girl!" he added before downing the shot he had in his hand and gesturing for Boo to join him at the bar.

"Hey." Boo said uneasily, a weak smile in her lips, cheeks flushed by the attention.

Chibs snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her down onto his lap and pressed a wet and whiskery kiss to her cheek.

As both he chatted away to some of the other club members, the Scotsman kept a possessive and protective hold on Boo.

Occasionally he would rub her thigh suggestively or plant another kiss onto her cheek.

Boo stayed relatively silent. Chibs was downing shots, drinking beer, smoking cigars, talking loudly and generally acting like a typical man and she felt somewhat out of place. She never was one for club parties.

Boo tried to join in on the conversation once in a while, but since the guys were talking porn, booze and bikes she had little to say.

"Ah yeh never!" Chibs laughed as he gave Bobby's shoulder a shove. "Those Caracara girls barely give yeh a look!"

"Hey, they can't resist the king!" Bobby replied as he took a long drag on his cigar.

Boo squirmed uncomfortably, looked down at her hands.

"I think I'm gonna head home." She muttered into Chibs ear after a while.

"Yeh can't darlin'." Chibs insisted as he patted her leg. "We're gonna play poker. I need yeh at my side fer luck."

Boo scowled at that but nodded; she knew she couldn't leave now that he'd said that.

She was soon dragged over to the poker table where Chibs had her sit on his knee, pride of place, his arm around her waist, hand resting atop of her thigh, which he continued to stroke rather suggestively.

As the game began Chibs periodically took his hand off Boo so that he could deal the cards or remove the ones from his hand that he didn't want.

For a long time Boo was bored, Chibs won a few games but she didn't seem to be bringing him much luck at all. But then she started paying attention to the game.

She could play poker of course, Happy had taught her and they played often, but she still wasn't that good. However when she looked at Chibs' cards she seemed to know exactly what he should do and was able to anticipate almost every move he made.

"No, not that one!" she muttered hurriedly during one game where Chibs was missing an obvious chance to win. "Get rid of the one two over." She added incase anyone was listening.

"Why that one?" Chibs muttered just as softly, giving his girl an inquisitive glance.

"I'm certain Bobby is bluffing about how good his cards are." She replied, lowering her voice even more so for both Bobby and Jax were now looking over at her curiously. To make it seem like she wasn't giving Chibs advice on the game she nuzzled his ear with her nose, pressed a kiss to his cheek. Bobby and Jax alike tutted and rolled their eyes at this, looked away.

"If yeh say so Hen." Chibs said before doing just as Boo had told him to do.

And she was right. Bobby had been bluffing about how good his cards were meaning than Chibs raked in almost $100 in winnings.

"My lucky charm is finally workin' for me!" he boasted loudly as he planted a kiss to Boo's cheek and rubbed her leg.

Boo just grinned and blushed.

Things went on like this for a while. Boo muttered advice in Chibs ear and told him which players she thought were bluffing. As she was watching them more closely than what Chibs was, she was usually right meaning that Chibs just kept on winning.

"Oh come on man, this isn't far!" Jax said eventually as he shook his head. "Chibs you aren't this good a poker; Boo's gotta be helping you man!"

"She isn't; she's just bringin' me a little luck is all!" Chibs insisted.

"Bullshit! She's been muttering things in your ear for a few games now." Bobby chuckled as he threw down the cards in his hand. "And ever since then, you've been winning."

"Ah Bobby, you're just a sore loser!" Boo taunted in a very Chibs-like manner. "If you want to win back some of your money then go and play with Juice; he can't play poker to save his life."

"Just make sure yeh come and play me afterwards Elvis; I could use the cash." Chibs added with a chuckle.

"That's if Juice doesn't beat him. If he does he'll be off hiding somewhere with his tail between his legs." Boo tittered. "But that's okay 'cause you can just win the cash off Juice instead."

Jax and Bobby exchanged an amused sort of look at that, both shook their heads and chuckled softly.

"What?" Boo demanded, sensing their laughter was directed at her and Chibs.

"It's true what they say; the longer a couple is together the more alike they get." Jax smirked.

"Yeah and Chibs isn't getting all pretty with good tits either!" Bobby chimed in. "You're turning into him Boo. I've gotta warn you; I don't think you'll be so damn pretty if you have Scotty's scraggly ass beard growing on your face!"

Boo blushed at that but was determined to find her voice and give some sarcastic reply.

"Well Bobby even if I did end up with a beard like Chibs' I'd still be prettier than you!" she managed to rattle out after just a moments pause, grinning broadly as she spoke.

"Oh! She's got you there fat man." Jax chuckled as he wiped tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes.

"And just fer the record Elvis; my girl will always be pretty, not matter what." Chibs drawled as he gathered up his winnings and shoved them in his pocket. "In fact there is never a time when she isn't fuckin' stunnin'!"

"You only say that 'cause she's screwing you brother." Bobby replied as he shook his head.

"Maybe." Chibs shrugged as Boo hopped off his lap. He stood then and wrapped an arm around Boo's waist, cupped her ass firmly in his hand. "But I don't hear yeh denyin' it brother." He added as he kissed Boo deeply.

"We don't need the show Chibs!" Jax groaned. "Take it to the dorms would you?"

"Fine by me!" Chibs sniggered as he steered Boo towards the hallway. "Come on Hen; let's go celebrate my winnings." He added as he gave her ass a firm slap.

Boo didn't protest, she just giggled lustily and allowed him to drag her to a dorm.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	388. Expensive

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Expensive – Gemma informs Chibs how much Boo's wedding dress will cost**

Chibs was quite shocked when Gemma locked them in her office together. He didn't quite understand what she was doing and for one wild moment, he was convinced she'd mount him.

"I finally managed to get Boo's measurements… her dress is on order and currently being made up; it'll be ready next month." Gemma said, causing the Scotsman to breathe a sigh of relief. He'd informed Gemma if his intentions to marry Boo and elope to Vegas with her a month previously for Gemma had been with Boo when she'd spotted her dream dress in a bridal store. He'd enlisted the matriarchs help in getting it.

"That's just grand Gemma!" Chibs grinned as he sat himself down at her desk. "I can't thank yeh enough fer all yer help… I just want my girl teh have the dress she wants fer our wedding; I want everythin' teh be perfect."

"You know I never realized there was such a romantic man inside of you Chibs." Gemma said. "Boo… she brings it out in you. It's amazing to see."

"I love being romantic for her Gem, I love surprisin' her and seein' her happy." Chibs drawled happily, a far off look in his eye, a grin on his lips.

"And I'm sure this has nothing to do with the fact that she jumps your bones every time you do something romantic for her!" Gemma smirked.

Chibs laughed at that, grinned all the more so and nodded his head.

"Well what can I say Gem? I'm a man; I love nothin' more than a good roll in the sack with the woman I love." He chuckled.

"So do you want to hear the good news or the bad news Chibs?" Gemma asked once Chibs had stopped chuckling.

"News? But yeh've already told me about teh dress Gem." Chibs said, utterly confused.

"The news is about the dress." Gemma explained. "So come on, good news or bad news?"

"Fuck it; let's have the bad news first." Chibs sighed as he raked his hands through his hair. He dreaded to think what the bad news was – had Boo seen Gemma buying it and figured things out?

"Boo's dress… it's gonna cost nearly $3000." Gemma explained, reluctance in her voice, sympathy for Chibs, the man paying for it. But then gain, he'd told Gemma to order Boo's wedding dress 'no matter what the damn cost'.

"Are yeh kiddin' me Gem? $3000? That's a lot of money fer a fuckin' dress she's only gonna wear the once!" he raged, unable to stay calm. "Why is it costin' so damn much?"

"The style of dress she wants… there's not much call for it so they have to jack up the price." Gemma shrugged. "You'll love it though Chibs; trust me. Boo will look amazing in it."

"Gem my girl would look amazin' in a black fuckin' sack." Chibs sighed, lips perking upwards just a little. "She'll knock me off my feet in a $3000 weddin' dress."

"I'm sure she will." Gemma replied with a nod of her head.

"I suppose $3000 isn't so bad though, if it's her dream dress... It will be worth every goddamn penny if she loves it." Chibs sighed. "And it's not like the rest of the weddin' will cost all that much, so at least there's that."

"Want to know the good news?" Gemma asked, smirk on her lips.

"Aye, go on then Gem, hit me. I could use a pick me up after that shock."

"I'm gonna help you pay for it."

Chibs didn't reply, he just jumped to his feet and pulled Gemma into a bone crushing hug. She was so caught of guard she gasped in shock and started laughing.

"Yer wonderful Gem, yeh know that!" Chibs praised. "Why on earth would yeh do that?"

"Well you and Boo have been through a lot of shit recently, you deserve a nice wedding day." Gemma said as she patted Chibs on the back. "And honestly? I think it's amazing what you're doing for her… you deserve to have a little help with the costs. Besides sweetie; your family."

"Aye, that we are Gem, that we are."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	389. Push

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Push – Chibs gives Jackson some advice **

"So I hear yeh fucked Ima…" Chibs drawled to Jackson as they sat alone on the SAMBEL clubhouse downing whiskey. "What the fuck prompted that stupidity boy? Thought yeh'd gotten all serious with the doctor."

Jax shrugged his shoulders at that, downed another shot.

"She doesn't deserve the life I'll give her." He said dismally, eyes focused on his glass. "I tried to scare her away but that didn't work so I fucked Ima and made sure she knew about it."

"Yer an idiot yeh know that Jacky-boy?" Chibs drawled as he shook his head, sounding amused.

"What do you mean?" Jax demanded.

"I said the exact same thing when I first realized I'd fallen in love with yer sister." Chibs admitted. "I wanted her to have better than me so I pushed her away… flaunted Emily Duncan in front of her… insisted that we couldn't be together until eventually she just gave in and agreed… This all happened months before we got together."

"Shit…" Jax said. "I didn't know that man. I figured you guys just hooked up one night and made a go of it." He confessed for aside from Tig, no one really knew how Boo and Chibs had gotten together.

"My point is…" Chibs drawled. "Pushin' her away was just about the stupidest thing I've ever done. The heartache of lovin' her but not bein' able to have her… it was crippling Jackson." Chibs confessed. "And shit, I did it to protect her but look what happened a few months later!"

"Wendy almost killed her." Jax grimaced. He still felt guilty about that.

"Aye. Didn't protect her from that now did I brother? And I almost lost her fer good in the process." Chibs sighed. "Don't let Tara go lad; yeh might soon regret it."

"Maybe." Jackson shrugged. "But look at all the shit that's happened to Boo recently… shit you've not been able to protect her from; the explosion, the miscarriage, the shooting!" That was a low blow and Jackson knew it but he needed to justify sleeping with Ima. He felt like scum just thinking about the fact that he'd nailed her.

"Boo knew damn well that she was lettin' herself in for when we got together Jacky-boy." Chibs drawled darkly, not deterred by Jackson's comment. "She's a bright young woman and she knew the danger she'd be in with me. I made that clear to her from the start, as did Tig. Maybe I've messed up sometimes and not been there to protect her when I should have but that's life boy; yeh fuck up, yeh make mistakes and then yeh made amends for them and know how to stop yerself from makin' them again. Tara knew what she was comin' back to when she got back in teh bed with yeh. She knows what this life means but she wants yeh anyways… grab onto her with both hands boy and don't ever let her go because it will be along time before yeh find another woman that understanding, that willin' to stand by yer side and a damn sight longer before yeh find another yeh love as much as Tara; maybe never."

"Yeah she knew." Jackson nodded. "I mean it's half the reason she ran in the first place… shit like this, Abel, Zobelle… but she came back anyway."

"Jacky-boy we live a tough life, a hard life and one of the few things that makes it easier is goin' home to a woman that loves yeh as much as you love her every day, curling up beside her every night." Chibs explained. "I'd go insane without yer sister Jackson; she's my world, she's my rock. I couldn't live this life without her."

Jackson nodded at that, understanding. As hard as the last few months had been they'd certainly been easier for the VP knowing that he had Tara and Abel at home waiting for him.

"My whole life… I've loved no one but her." He confessed. "And that scares me man because me loving her could get her killed! And that would tear me apart man… I'd feel the weight of that forever."

"Jackson… if yeh love the girl then fuckin' be with her. Trust me when I say yeh'll regret it forever if yeh don't! And if yeh do decide to be with her; yeh'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Chibs said. "And let's face it Jax; yer boy needs a mother almost as much as he needs you."

"Yeah he does…" Jax nodded. "Thanks man; you've really given me a lot to think about."

"No problem." Chibs grinned. "Now I better go and head up teh bed… I can't even remember the last time I slept."

"Sure man, that's why you're going to bed! It has nothing to do with the fact that my little pervert of a sister is up there waiting for you!" Jax smirked knowingly, which made Chibs laugh. He got to his feet then and embraced the older man, slapped him on the back. "I love you brother."

"Love you too Jacky-boy." Chibs replied as he put his hand on the back of Jackson's head. "And fer Christ's sake boy make the right decision regardin' the doctor."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	390. Isn't

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Isn't – Boo isn't Tig's baby**

Alexander 'Tig' Trager refers to his daughters Dawn and Fawn as baby.

It's a term of endearment he'd used for both of them since the day they were born, since the first time he cradled them in his arms and said 'Hey baby girl…'

At first he called them baby because they were babies and he continued to call them this as they grew for in his eyes, they would always be babies. _His babies_. The newborn daughters he'd held in his arms, taught to walk and talk and sung 'rock-a-by-baby' to on those long nights when they wouldn't sleep.

Tig, despite seeing her as his daughter, doesn't call Boo baby.

He'd tried to a few times, right after Boo had moved in with him, when he began to really see her as his little girl but it just didn't feel right.

Tig knew it was because Boo wasn't his baby. He'd never held her as a newborn, had never taught her to walk or talk and he'd most certainly never sung her to sleep – although he had held her many a night when she couldn't sleep.

When he looked at Boo, he saw a vulnerable girl in need of a father and someone to love and care for her. He didn't see a baby and he never had.

But it didn't matter to Tig that Boo wasn't his baby, because she was still his Boo, she was still his doll.

She was his Boo first because saying such to her (and grabbing her on the shoulders) was the only way he'd been able to get any reaction from her when she'd first arrived in Charming.

She was still his Boo now because the nickname had stuck and because he loved her so much he was scared, scared because he knew that to love someone so much made you vulnerable and gave you a weakness you couldn't always protect.

And she was his doll – an ironic nickname really, considering his biggest fear – because she was such a sweetheart. Despite the fact that he was such a jerk, an asshole, a deeply disturbed man she was nice to him, she loved him and always tried to understand him.

Tig would love Boo forever for that.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	391. Murdered

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Murdered – Boo was a little too loud**

After dropping Kerrianne off at the airport, Chibs rode home at top speed, eager to return to his new wife.

They'd be married a week now but aside from their wedding night, they'd not been able to have sex as Kerrianne had been visiting.

Chibs had almost gone insane with lust, with the need to have his new wife. She lay in her underwear beside him every night, looking beautiful and so shagable yet he'd been unable to touch her. At least in the day he could distract himself from his lust by spending time with his daughter.

Boo too, had been going mad with want. Marrying Chibs had made her want him constantly and the fact that she couldn't have him meant she was constantly turned on. Every little touch of his, no matter how innocent, made her shudder with delight.

Back at their apartment, the new Mrs. Telford had showered and dressed in nothing more than the heels, stockings and suspender belt she'd worn on their wedding night as well as the blue, silk dressing gown that barely covered her ass.

She hopped up onto the kitchen table when she heard Chibs pull up outside, leaned back on her elbows, allowed her dressing down to tumble down her shoulders and put each foot up on a chair so that her pussy was completely on show and that she was ready to just have Chibs take her.

A moment later, Chibs was in the door. He took one look at his new wife, sprawled out on the kitchen table in her stockings and suspender belt, legs spread, and forgot about all else.

"Welcome home Mr. Telford…" she purred lustily as she licked her lips and untied her robe, reveling her bare and naked body.

"Goddamn I'm so fuckin' glad I married you Mrs. Telford!" Chibs replied as he threw down his riding gloves and marched across the room towards his wife, not realizing that he'd left the front door slightly open in his wake.

Boo didn't notice either but even if she did, she wouldn't have cared for a moment later Chibs was between her legs, pressing a string of whiskery kisses along each of her legs as he hastily worked at his belt and jeans…

They fucked on the table, hard and fast, desperate. The week since they'd last had sex had been a long one and both were crying out with pleasure at once. Boo screamed until her throat was raw while Chibs cried out every single curse word he knew.

Both came rather quickly but we soon at it again. Chibs had Boo bent over the kitchen table and fucked her so hard she screamed even louder still. He left bruises on her hips, bite marks on her neck and shoulder.

Boo screamed just as loudly and Chibs cursed just as much when they retreated to the bedroom for their third go at it, where they made love; slow and sensual, long and powerful…

Both fell asleep after this without ever realizing that the front door was still open and that their neighbors had heard Boo's screams and Chibs swearing and thought the worst.

Their apartment was so soundproof that usually the couples loud love making wasn't heard, but a combination of the open front door and their upstairs neighbors open kitchen window had meant that every cry, scream and moan had been heard.

Within minutes of the newlyweds settling down to sleep, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Miss Trager?" Came Eli Roosevelt's concerned voice.

Boo groaned at that and rolled out of bed, pulled on her full-length dressing down and rushed to the door.

Curious, Chibs also got out of bed hovered by the bedroom door, listening.

Boo scowled when she saw that the front door was open and that Eli was leaning it, gun in hand and wondered if he'd opened the door himself. Then she remembered that he was a good cop, as straight as they came – even more so than Hale – and realized that Chibs had never shut the front door properly upon his return home.

"Sheriff Roosevelt, how can I help?" Boo asked cheerfully as she pulled open the door and flashed him a smile.

"Good evening Miss. Trager… or should I say Mrs. Telford." He said as he nodded his head. "I heard you married Chibs last week. Congratulations on the wedding."

"Well thank you sheriff." Boo smiled. "So what brings you here so late?" she asked.

"I received some calls from some concerned neighbors of yours Mrs. Telford." Eli explained as he returned his gun to its holster, pulled out his notebook and scanned the first few pages. "Seems they heard a woman screaming… they said it sounded like she was being murdered."

Boo scowled at this, confused, unsure what to say.

"They also said they heard someone cursing in a very aggressive and angry way." Eli added. "Someone with a strong Scottish accent."

"I don't know what to tell you Eli; I'm right here, I'm fine and most certainly not murdered." Boo said as she gestured to herself. It had not yet occurred to her than her neighbors had heard her screams of pleasure as she and Chibs had fucked.

"Mrs. Telford, our operator could hear a woman screaming in the background when your neighbor called and I can clearly see red marks on your neck and bruises on your wrists…" Eli said as he waved his finger towards Boo's wrist, which Chibs had accidentally bruised as he'd pinned her to the table… "Mrs. Telford if you're experiencing domestic violence you should speak up…" Eli began.

"No!" Boo interrupted far too quickly, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red as she realized what had really happened. Her neighbors had heard her screaming as Chibs had drilled into her; they'd mistaken her cries of pleasure for ones of fear and pain. "Oh jeez, this is embarrassing…" she added with an uneasy chuckle as she dropped her head. "Filip and I… well we've not had a chance to be together since the wedding, until tonight at least and… well…"

"Oh!" Eli gasped, blushing ever so slightly himself, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "You were having sex."

"Yes…" Boo nodded timidly. "It seems my husband left the door open so what normally goes unheard… well…" she chuckled again then and shook her head. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Eli, I really am… I just… I'm a little…"

"Loud?" Eli asked, smirk on his lips more apparent. Boo nodded, too ashamed to speak. "And I take it those red marks on your neck are hickeys?" he asked.

"We got a little carried away…" Boo admitted with a nervous chuckle. "I really am sorry Eli… we'll make sure to keep the door closed from now on."

"That's quite alright Mrs. Telford; I've been a newlywed before, I know what its like." Eli chuckled. "Although I have to say that my wife and I never convinced anyone I was trying to murder her."

Boo giggled nervously at that, unsure of what to say. Eli thankfully left soon after this and Boo closed the door behind him, making double sure she'd shut it right.

When she turned around with the intention of heading back to bed, Chibs was wandering down the hallway with a smug grin on his lips, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"You heard all that didn't you Filip?" she asked with a groan of annoyance. She had a little smirk on her lips though, and the blush on her cheeks was now one of delight rather than embarrassment.

"Oh aye, I heard that alright!" he sniggered cockily. "I gave yeh such a good fuckin' that old Mrs. Light upstairs thought I'd murdered you!" he added, practically gleeful.

"You don't need to sound so pleased Filip." Boo sighed.

"Oh but I do darlin', I really do!" Filip chuckled as he stepped forward and undid Boo's dressing gown. He let it fall open and grinned in appreciation when her naked and sex-battered body became exposed to him. "I mean Hen… yeh must've been screamin' somethin' fierce if she thought I was killin' yeh… I must be pretty damn good at makin' love to yeh."

"I think your 'angry and aggressive swearing' had something to do with that…" Boo insisted as Chibs pushed her dressing gown to the floor, leaving her completely bare.

"I was only swearin' like that because yeh drive me wild Hen…" Chibs drawled as he backed Boo against the front door and nudged her legs apart with his knees. "Yeh do things to me that no other woman can…" he muttered in her ear, before biting down on it.

Boo groaned and tangled her fingers in Chibs hair. The Scotsman soon snaked his arms around her waist, cupped her ass in his hands so he could pick her up. Once Boo had wrapped her legs around him, he pinned her to the door and started kissing at her neck.

"Ok, I admit it… you're pretty damn good at making love to me!" Boo groaned when Chibs held off pushing into her. "In fact you're fucking amazing Filip… if truth be told you're so fucking amazing I reckon you could have me screaming so much, we could get the sheriff back here without the benefit of the door being open…"

"Challenge accepted Mrs. Telford!" Chibs grinned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	392. Whispers

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Whispers – What Chibs' whispered to Boo after the club van is hit by Jorge Alvarez's truck**

Chibs heart near stopped in his chest when he caught sight of Jorge Alvarez at the wheel of the truck that was barreling towards the club van – that he, Tig and Boo were in – at high speed.

His thoughts immediately went to Boo, who was frozen with fear at his side, her eyes wide and breathing labored. He thought of nothing but her safety, what he could do to keep her safe from Jorge Alvarez. He tried to turn and grab ahold of Boo, bring her close but the way Tig swerved the van so that the truck didn't hit them head on threw him about so much that he was unable too

The truck collided with the side of the van a moment later, right on the driver's side door. The impact was forceful enough the send the van toppling over again and again, with Tig, Chibs and Boo trapped inside.

"Oh shit!" Tig screamed as they started rolling; they were fucked and he knew it. If they didn't die before the van stopped rolling, Jorge would kill them when it did.

Boo started screaming at once, loud and shrill, her terror obvious. Chibs wanted to scream to, to yell and to curse but more than anything he wanted to protect Boo, to offer her words of comfort and reassurance.

Despite how difficult it was to grab hold of Boo with the van toppling and turning, rocking with such force the windows rattled, the Scotsman did grab ahold of her. He pulled her right against his chest, one hand on the back of her head to protect it, the other tight around her waist.

He didn't care that Boo was with someone else, didn't care that he was jealous and somewhat mad at her; he loved her and he just wanted to protect, to keep her from harm.

Boo melted into him at once; she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his back, dug her fingers deep into the back of his cut as if clinging to him tight enough would keep her from harm.

Her anger at him, the confusion at his recent behavior and her longing to be with her were all forgotten. She didn't know if they'd die when the truck hit them or if Jorge would kill them afterwards, all she knew was that she wanted her final moments to be with Chibs, in his arms.

Boo's screams were muffled slightly by Chibs' cut but they were still loud enough to block out the sounds of Chibs hurried and rushed whispers of reassurance. But Chibs talked anyways, unaware that Boo couldn't hear him.

"It's okay…" Chibs muttered into Boo's ear. "I've got you darlin', it's okay…. I'm not gonna let him hurt yeh Boo, I'm not!" he promised, his words frantic and yet tender. "Yer gonna be fine I promise yeh… just hold on teh me Boo, please…I love you… don't let me go…" That was more for Chibs than it was for Boo. He didn't want her to let him go because he was sure that if she did, he wouldn't be able to keep her from harm. "I'm gonna protect yeh I promise, I promise darlin'…"

And then suddenly Chibs and Boo were aware the van had stopped rolling and both fell silent. Boo may have screamed the entire time the van rolled but she'd not been aware of the way her body jerked about it the tumbling van, all she'd been aware of was Chibs' soothing voice and the feel of his arms around her. Chibs likewise, had only been aware of Boo, had focused only on holding her close and whispering words of comfort in her ears…

Chibs let Boo go then despite not wanting too. They were upside down and he had to find a way to unbuckle his seatbelt and drop down out of his seat so that he could ease Boo safely down out of hers and then… well Chibs didn't know, because he didn't know what Jorge Alvarez planned to do to them. All he knew was that he had to protect Boo; he had to keep his girl safe even if that meant he didn't make it away from Jorge alive. But he'd die happy if he knew the woman he loved was safe and well.

Before he could so much as move however, a bullet smashed through the windscreen and barely missed Tig's shoulder. And then Jorge Alvarez appeared, grinning triumphantly and brandishing a gun…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	393. Biography

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Biography – Boo's biography in each of her books. **

**In 'Luckenbooth' – **Alexis Telford is a pseudonym. The author does not wish to reveal her real name. 21 year old Alexis is a student at California State University, where she currently majors in History and Creative Writing. She has written since she was a child and has always had a great love of history, in particular Tudor history. Originally from England, Alexis now lives in California with her father and her pet dog, Tillie. She enjoys reading, playing poker and spending time with her loved ones.

**In 'Elizabeth: Queen, Virgin, Woman.' - **Alexis Telford is a pseudonym. The author does not wish to reveal her real name. Alexis is in her early twenties and attended California State University, from which she graduated with honors. She wrote her bestselling debut novel during her time at college. 'Luckenbooth' spent two weeks at the top of the New York Times bestseller list 4 months after its release. Alexis has written 'for as long as she can remember' and is a self-confessed 'history geek'. She moved to California from England at the age of 15 and currently lives near Hayward with her dog Tillie and her husband, Filip, who she credits as inspiration behind her work. Alexis is an avid reader who enjoys nothing more than being with those she loves.

**In her book of short stories about the Tudors the biography is the same as in 'Elizabeth; Queen, Virgin, Woman.' But also includes this, just after the mention of her debut novel – **Her second novel 'Elizabeth; Queen, Virgin, Woman.' also topped the New York Times best seller list, staying there for 6 weeks and selling over 1 million copies worldwide.

_**I'm packing at the moment and as a result my usual drabble type muse has decided to get a little stuck (although my main-story muse is flying away!) so some suggestions and requests would be LOVED right now!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	394. Gender

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Gender – Gemma wants to know the sex of Boo's baby **

"How can you not know?" Gemma asked as she helped Boo to pack up her and Chibs' bedroom, ready for their move to their new family home. "You're 5 months pregnant! The doctor would have been able to tell you the sex."

"Me and Chibs… we've decided we don't want to know the sex." Boo admitted with a shake of her head.

Gemma stopped what she was doing at that, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock and confusion.

"Why in the hell wouldn't you want to know?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"We want to be surprised when the baby is born." Boo explained as she rubbed her bump and stared down at it, a loving smile on her face. "I like not knowing Gem… I don't want to force gender stereotypes on my child before it's even born."

"That's such a load of bullshit!" Gemma replied. "Gender stereotypes? Get real sweetheart, they don't fucking exist if you don't let them! Your baby will soon learn it can be whatever it wants to be."

"So you're saying if I have a son you and the others won't be pushing the idea of joining the club down his throat his whole life?" Boo asked rather cattily, eyebrow arched. Suddenly the air between her and Gemma was very cold indeed, cold and tense. "And if I have a daughter will you try and prep her for life as an Ol' Lady like you did with me when I still loved with you and Clay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetheart." Gemma said coolly as she folded her arms defensively across her chest. "But let me remind you that you ended up an Ol' Lady even though Tig tried to keep you from being one. Your child will be born into the club Boo, no matter what, so chances are he or she will stay close."

"Not if I can help it." Boo replied, as coolly as Gemma. "My son or daughter will be raised to know that they can be whatever they want to be, that they can have more of a future than just the club."

"Think what you will Boo but I raised Jackson to know he didn't have to join the club if he didn't want to." Gemma said. "But SAMCRO is in his blood and I always knew that, deep down. Eventually I just stopped fighting it."

"Yeah? Well there's a lot more than SAMCRO in my baby's blood Gemma. The club isn't all Chibs and I know and it isn't all we care about." Boo drawled composedly.

"I care about more than the club Boo." Gemma said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Like what?" Boo asked, smiling herself. The tense moment between her and Gemma had passed in an instant and now the atmosphere between them was friendly once again, if a little awkward.

"Like the sex of your baby." Gemma said as she fished her cell out of her pocket. "Now why don't you call your doctor up and get her to tell me the sex of the baby! I'll keep the information to myself, I promise." she added as she shoved her cell into Boo's hands.

"It doesn't work like that Gem. If I'm not finding out and Chibs isn't finding out, then nobody else is either." Boo grinned as she gave the matriarch back her phone.

"Oh come on now, you must have found a way to let Tig know without knowing yourself! He's dying to know!" Gemma said as she snatched her cell back and returned it to her pocket. "Is it a girl? Is that why only he and Happy are betting on it being a girl?" she demanded.

"I don't know Gem, I really don't!" Boo insisted. "And Tig doesn't either. He wants to know sure, but he's okay with the fact that me and Chibs don't want to know the sex. It's our baby after all, not his, not yours and not the clubs."

"Sweetheart any child born into this family belongs to the club." Gemma replied wryly. "We are a family after all, an unconventional family but a family nevertheless."

"You're still not finding out the sex Gemma."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	395. Engagement

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Engagement – Tara and Boo talk**

"It's just so beautiful…Chibs has great taste." Tara sighed as she admired Boo's engagement ring. "It's suits you both so well! The sapphires match your eyes perfectly and the little Celtic design just makes me thing of Chibs."

"Chibs does have great taste, but he didn't pick this out… it belonged to his late sister." Boo explained. "He didn't pick out my wedding dress either, I was admiring it in the shop a few years back when I was there with Gemma. Chibs heard about it and got Gemma to go and get it for him."

"He's such a sweetheart! You wouldn't think it looking at him but there's something about you that brings it out in him!" Tara grinned. "You bring something out in Tig too! Didn't he get Chibs to get you that tiara?"

"He did… it's very similar to one I wore to my mothers wedding and it has white roses on it… Chibs has always given me white roses, right from our first date to the day he proposed." Boo replied, a beam on her lips that lit up her entire face. "The whole wedding was almost perfect… I just wish you, Tig and everyone else could have been there."

"I still can't believe you guys just went and got married in Vegas!" Tara sighed as Boo showed the doctor her and Chibs' wedding photos. "It all sounds so romantic…"

"It really was." Boo replied, a dreamy look about her face. "I just didn't want it to end! I don't think I stop smiling once."

"Or stopped looking at Chibs if these pictures are to be believed." Tara chuckled as she pointed out a handful of photos where in each and every one, Boo and Chibs were gazing lovingly at one another. "You two are so in love… you remind me of me and Jax."

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" Boo asked. "I mean, you took over as Abel's mother, you're having Jax's second son… and well, you came back to Charming for him, didn't you?" she asked for she knew nothing of Kohn.

"At the time I didn't think I did." Tara admitted. "But after Abel was born and I started treating him I knew I had… I'm just glad I decided to stay this time, despite him trying to push me away."

"Chibs did the same with me before we got together… idiot men don't seem to know what's good for them! Or us for that matter." Boo chuckled. "We're the ones that keep them sane and hold them together."

"I like to think we'd getting married one day, but after what happened with Wendy I doubt Jackson is interested in getting married again." Tara admitted with a heavy sigh, a small frown on her lips.

"He never loved Wendy, not really, I don't even know why he married her." Boo spat rather bitterly. "He knew about her… problem… he just refused to believe it!"

Boo clenched her fists tight and began to shake, that is until Tara put a hand on Boo's elbow. This seemed to calm the younger woman.

"I know she almost killed you… Jackson was brief on the details because that still hurts him and he's still weighed down by guilt, but after your miscarriage I read your medical history…." Tara admitted. "I know she forced crank into your veins and that if it wasn't for Chibs, you would be dead… in fact you were technically dead for over 5 minutes."

Boo gawped at that, shocked my Tara's revelation. While she knew her heart had stopped, that she'd technically died, she hadn't realized just how long her heart had stopped for.

"I never knew my heart stopped for so long…" Boo confessed softly. She gave a nervous chuckle then and raked her shaking fingers through her hair. "Jesus with that, the explosion, the shooting… how the hell am I still alive?"

"Because of Chibs." Tara smiled. "He got you to St. Thomas before the crank could kill you and he tackled you just at the right moment, meaning that bullet didn't do any real damage. He's not going to let you die any time soon… I'm sure he'd do whatever it takes to keep you alive, even if that mean's dying himself."

"And Jax would do the same for you, I know that without doubt."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	396. Cheat

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cheat – Boo and Chibs have a heart to heart**

Boo was almost 9 months pregnant when Chibs came home from work to find her sitting at the dining room table looking serious and solemn, hands clasped on the wood in front of her.

Somehow he knew that she'd been waiting there for him for some time. He tried to remember if he'd done anything he was now likely going to get a bollocking for, but he couldn't remember doing anything to warrant being told off by his wife.

"Boo? Yeh alright Hen?" Chibs asked as he hovered nervously in the doorway, reluctant to go inside.

"I'm fine." Boo nodded, although she seemed anything but. Chibs could see that she was shaking softly and that there was a note of fear in her eyes. "We need to talk Filip." She added after a moment as she gestured at the chair opposite her.

"Aye, thought as much." Chibs nodded as he sat himself down. At once, as if on instinct or in some vain attempt to calm and get through to Boo, Chibs cupped both of her hands between his. Boo didn't pull her hands free, in fact she smiled at the gesture. "Talk teh me then darlin', what's up?" he asked.

"In a few days, I'm going to be having our baby Filip." Boo whispered as she pulled one hand free from his grasp and rested it atop of her vast stomach. "I'm… I'm not going to be able to have sex for a long while… weeks, months even! Maybe longer."

"Well I wouldn't expect yeh to be up fer sex right after givin' birth my lovely." Chibs replied as he ran his thumb back and forth over Boo's knuckles.

"My point is…" Boo broke off then, shook her head. Chibs noticed that her eyes were glassy with the onset of tears and curled his fingers tight round hers to comfort her. "You can barely go a few days without sex Filip! Until very recently we were still having very regular sex and… then my sex drive just plummeted!" she wept, pausing again to wipe at her brimming eyes. Boo's sex drive had near enough vanished completely since she'd passed her 8th month of pregnancy. As a result, the couple had only been together once since Kerrianne had returned to Ireland. Chibs of course, was hoping for a few more goes at it before baby arrived but if Boo didn't want to then that was fine; he'd use his hand and some porn to get the job done. "And I know you're getting frustrated with the fact that we're not having much sex…"

"No!" Chibs cut in, his tone sharper than he'd intended. "Boo I don't give a damn about not having sex right now! Jesus woman, yer ready to pop! That kid will be here any day now, of course yeh don't want sex! All that matters teh me is that yer comfortable and prepared fer the birth." He said in a softer tone as he gazed into Boo's eyes, a serious look about his face.

"But when I have the baby… things will be different." Boo whispered. "You'll soon want to get laid and I won't be in any fit state to be with you." She paused again then, ducked her head and drew in a haggard breathe. She seemed to Chibs to be gearing herself up to say something. He was certain he knew what.

"Boo, I'm not goin' to cheat on yeh." He told her firmly, giving her hand a little shake. Boo looked up at him at that. She had tears spilling down her cheeks and she looked terrified.

"I didn't even say a-" she began.

"Yeh didn't need teh Hen, I knew where yeh were goin'." Chibs replied. "Boo, yer my wife and when I married yeh I promised yeh I'd only ever be with you, hell I promised yeh that after I last went up north with McKeavey!" he went on, shuddering at the mention of that trip, the last time he'd cheated on Boo. It had been well over 2 years since that trip. "Boo you are my wife and I love you, I don't want to be with any other woman but you. Hell, I don't even see any woman but you!"

"But we won't be able to have sex for months Filip… and you can barely stand going without sex as it is! How long before you get frustrated and too damn horny too care?"

"Never." Chibs said simply and firmly. "I don't want to sleep with any other woman Boo and if that means no sex for a good long while, then so be it! I've got two fuckin' hands, a good imagination and plenty of porn and dirty pictures of yeh! I'll get by just fine. I am not going to cheat on you Mrs. Telford. Never again. I love yeh too much teh hurt yeh like that again."

Boo smiled then, a full on beam and at once burst into tears of relief. Chibs leapt to his feet and rushed round the table to embrace her.

"I'm sorry I just… I'm such a wreck at the moment Filip and I thought the worst… and that thought ran away with me and scared me shitless!" Boo cried as she clung to Chibs, feeling guilty about her not-so wild assumptions.

"Don't be sorry Hen, yeh have every right teh have thought that way. I really do hate teh go more than a few days without sex and I have cheated on yeh before… yer assumption were completely reasonable and rational." Chibs whispered in her ear as he wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Just know I'll never cheat on yeh Hen, never again… that's a promise I will keep. There will be no other but you until the day I die."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	397. Wiggle

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Wiggle – Boo and Chibs talk to their unborn child**

Chibs stood in the front doorway of his new home with a smile on his face, his eyes warm and tender.

His wife of the last 7 months was walking round the living room straightening up, hand on her near 8-month grown stomach, which she was muttering to near constantly as she went along.

Still, despite drawing to the end of her pregnancy, she had that beautiful pregnant woman glow about her. Her bump (and vastly bigger tits) suited her perfectly and even with her hair in messy bun, in her comfy maternity jeans and one of Chibs' reaper sweatshirts she looked stunning; utterly beautiful.

She giggled softly every time Wiggle responded to her words, making her eyes glitter and lit up.

Chibs felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Poor Wiggle… you're getting so big now, it must be very cramped in there." She whispered as she cradled her stomach. "But don't worry, once you've been born you'll have more space than you know what to do with… although I'm sure mummy's breasts will be the only thing your really interested in." she added with a giggle.

Chibs couldn't help but smirk at that and had to bite back a chuckle; baby would be just like him in that respect. Boo's tits were one of the only things he cared about at times, especially now they were so much bigger than usual!

"You'll be here soon baby…" Boo cooed as she rubbed her stomach some more. "Just a few more weeks and I'll be holding you in my arms… are you excited? I am. Mummy is so very excited Wiggle, she can't wait to meet you…"

"I'm sure mummy isn't as excited as da is…" Chibs chuckled, revealing his presence and making Boo jump.

"Jesus Filip, how long have you been there?" Boo asked as she sauntered over for a kiss.

"A few minute's." he shrugged, before kissing Boo briefly. "Got caught up watchin' yeh talk teh the baby…Yeh look so damn adorable when yeh do that." he admitted.

"Something we have in common." Boo grinned. "Wiggle knows daddy's home by the way… it just got far more active." She added with a giggle as she rubbed the spot below which baby was moving.

"Hey wee wiggly one, da's home and he's missed yeh somethin' fierce…" Chibs said as he knelt down in front of his wife and pushed his sweater up off her stomach, pressed his lips to her belly button. Wiggle gave a kick close to its father's nose. Chibs chuckled at that. "Well hey there baby." He cooed as he patted the spot. "Hope yeh've been behavin' fer yeh mother while I've been out."

"Well aside from the painful heartburn you've given me, you've been good as gold haven't you baby?" Boo said as she looked down at both her husband and her stomach.

"I know yeh didn't mean teh give mummy heartburn baby, don't yeh worry…" Chibs cooed at Boo's stomach. "Yer just wantin' out aren't yeh? Yeh want to meet yer beautiful mother and yer old fart of a da."

Baby kicked at that, causing both its parents to giggle softly.

_**I'm packing at the moment and as a result my usual drabble type muse has decided to get a little stuck (although my main-story muse is flying away!) so some suggestions and requests would be LOVED right now!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	398. Chaos

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Chaos – Chibs gets wasted and a major misunderstanding ensues! **

Chibs and Boo were out in Hayward enjoying a meal together. As they finished dessert Boo's phone rang.

"I'm sorry Filip; I've got to take this." Boo said as she glanced at the screen. "It could be important, it's Michael." She added.

Michael was the lawyer she used for her work as he knew the ins and outs of the literature world far better than Rosen did.

"Sure thing lassie." Chibs said with a nod of his head.

Boo grinned at that, gave his hand a quick squeeze before hurrying out of the restaurant and answering her phone.

Chibs watched her as he waited for her to return; she seemed quite agitated and was clearly annoyed with whatever her lawyer was saying. When she returned she looked pissed off and frustrated.

"He's moved our meeting forward to today as he has to live California first thing tomorrow morning." Boo sighed as she rejoined Chibs as the table. "It means I'll have to go I'm afraid Filip."

"Don't worry about it Hen; it's yer lawyer, yer work, I know how important that is to yeh." Chibs replied. "What was the meetin' about again?"

"Oh just about some of the finer details of my disclaimer and who I'm crediting for my research." Boo said. "It's all simple enough, I really only have to meet up with him because I have things to sign. Thankfully he's California office is only about a mile from here."

"So should I wait here for yeh?" Chibs asked. They'd finished their meal but there was a bar, a bar he'd be more than happy to sit at for an hour or so while Boo went and met with her lawyer.

"Sure. I'll only be an hour, two at the most." Boo replied as she quickly checked her appearance in her handheld mirror. "As I said, I only really need to meet up with him because I have things to sign."

She stood then and shrugged on her jacket, grabbed her bag and pecked Chibs on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry to run out on you like this Filip; I'll make it up to you when we get home." She grinned, before kissing his lips.

"Oh aye, I'm sure yeh will!" Chibs chuckled in way of response.

"Don't drink too much while I'm gone Filip; you're driving us home after all." Boo warned with a wave of her finger.

Chibs smirked and grabbed ahold of the end of her finger, pulled her hand close and kissed it.

"I'll be good." He promised. "See yeh soon my lovely."

"I'll try not to be too long." Boo said as she kissed Filip one final time and hurried out the door.

Chibs watched her go with a smile on his face. Once she was out of sight he settled the bill and sauntered over to the bar.

Over two hours later there was still no sign of Boo. Chibs was slowly sipping his way through his second beer and knew that if he wanted to get his girl home safe, he shouldn't have another.

Still, it was getting late, she was taking far longer than she said she would and her cell was off...

The Scotsman figured that one more beer wouldn't hurt. After all he had a full stomach and that had to make some sort of difference.

An hour later and Boo still hadn't returned. Chibs was now on his 5th beer and had polished off a far amount of whiskey to boot. He was well on his way to getting fucked and suddenly in the mood for a good joint.

Lucky for him he had a pre-rolled joint in his cut pocket; Kozik's dealer had stopped by the clubhouse that morning, handing out pre-rolled samples to the club.

Chibs paid off his bar tab and ventured outside in search of a good spot nearby where he could smoke his joint. He wanted to be able to see the restaurant for when Boo returned.

Thankfully there was a little park opposite. Chibs wandered over and sat himself down against a tree, legs out in front of him. He sparked up the joint, took a long drag and allowed the sluggish yet sensual high to hit him…

Chibs remembered nothing after that. The rest of his night was just a fuzzy, woozy blur.

He awoke in a hotel room naked and alone, unsure of how he'd come to be there.

His head was pounding, he felt nauseated and he could remember nothing of the night before after sparking up that joint.

One thing he was certain of though was that he'd had sex. He could tell because of the way his dick felt. And he hadn't wrapped his shit either.

A quick scan around the room revealed that whomever Chibs had fucked the night before was gone, something the Scotsman was truly thankful for. He didn't want to be dealing with some two-bit shank while he as trying to piece together the night before and work out what he was going to tell Boo.

Boo, his wife, his beautiful wee Hen… she was going to kill him. Worse, she was going to leave him. He'd not cheated on her since he'd gone up north with McKeavey almost a year previously and he knew without doubt that his latest infidelity would be the last straw for her.

Chibs was devastated, he truly was and utterly disgusted with himself. He'd promised never to cheat on his girl again and hell, he didn't want to either and yet here he was waking up in some hotel room with some whore's junk on his dick because he couldn't stay sober while waiting for Boo and because he couldn't keep it in his pants!

As the Scotsman hastily washed and dressed he tried hard to remember what'd happened the night before but continued to draw a blank. His phone was dead so he couldn't even check for messages and missed calls, couldn't even call his wife to check and see if she'd gotten home alright – he'd been her ride after all.

Chibs soon checked out of the hotel and made his way back to his bike – which was only down the road, still parked outside the restaurant he and Boo had eaten at the night before – but didn't bother to ask hotel staff about what'd happened the night before. They'd not give him answers, he was sure of that.

The ride home was a long one as Chibs took the back roads. The longer he was on the road, the more time he had to try and piece together the events of the night before. He had to have been truly wasted to have gone back to a hotel with some whore while he was waiting for the woman he loved more than life itself to come back from an important meeting with her lawyer.

Nothing came to Chibs though, not one little part of his night beyond lighting his joint. He decided it was best to just go on home and be straight with Boo, to tell her all he knew, confess that he couldn't remember more and hope for the best. The best in such a scenario being her not cutting his dick off when she left him

By the time Chibs got home half an hour after he should have, the apartment was empty. In fact that was no sign that Boo had been home at all.

Chibs began to panic at once. He'd been Boo's ride home but instead of making sure she got back to their apartment safe and sound he'd gone on a bender and fucking cheated on her with some unknown whore, leaving her to get home all alone… Clearly she hadn't made it!

The Scotsman was practically in tears as he searched his apartment over for any sign that Boo had been home. There was none. His mind immediately started to tell him the worst, that Boo had been kidnapped and murdered or that she'd been involved in some horrific accident, had died slowly and in agony in the back of a cab… and all the while he'd been nailed some whore!

He was shaking with fear and in a state of the utmost panic when he decided to let the club know that Boo was missing. Tig would kill him for sure, but as long as he killed him after Boo was found, Chibs didn't care. Then he wouldn't have to live with the agony of knowing he'd lost his girl because he'd been stupid enough to cheat on her.

But Chibs didn't even get a chance to call Clay's number. By the time he'd picked up the house phone the front door had opened, revealing Boo looking a bit annoyed but otherwise unharmed and happy.

"There you are!" she said with a relieved sigh as she walked in the front door. "What happened to you?" she asked as she dumped her keys on the side.

Chibs rushed at her at once, swept her up in his arms and held her tight.

"Oh thank fuckin' Christ yer okay!" he sobbed into her curls. "I thought the worst Hen, I really did!" he cried as he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, kissed her again and again.

"What's gotten into you?" Boo asked as she pushed him away. "You're really scaring me Chibs, I don't understand what's going on."

"I think yeh better sit down…" Chibs said as he perched on the arm of the couch.

Boo scowled but nodded her head; she was so lost as to what was going on!

"Has something happened?" she asked as she sat herself down. "Is this something to do with why you went and disappeared on me?"

"Aye, it is…" Chibs said solemnly as he raked his hands through his hair. "Darlin' yeh know I love yeh right? More than anything else in this world… more than life itself." He whispered as he took her hands in his and held them tight. "And yeh know I wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally hurt you…. Especially not after… well, yeh know." He went on, referring of course to the last time he'd cheated on her.

"I know all that." Boo nodded, her eyes wide and glazed. "You know I do… Filip, what have you done?" she asked tearfully. "It's bad isn't it? Are you in danger? Am I?"

"Yer not in danger Hen, but I might be once yeh know what's what."

"What the hell have you done Filip?" Boo demanded, throat tight, entire being shaking with fear.

Chibs gulped and licked his dry lips nervously. He was shaking too, but there was no turning back now. Boo had to know.

"I cheated on yeh." He admitted grimly, his head ducked so he didn't have to see the look on Boo's face.

"What?" Boo shrieked as she jerked her hands out of his, her pain at his revelation more than apparent. "When the hell did this happen?" she demanded.

"Last night sometime…" Chibs confessed as tears started spilling down his cheeks. "I was waitin' for yeh to come back from yer meetin' and I had a few to drink, a fair few actually and a joint too… can't remember anything after that joint. All I know is I woke up in a hotel room in Hayward alone, my dick covered in some girls junk and my memory gone… Jesus Hen I'm so sorry! Not only did I cheat on yeh but I didn't even bother to wrap my shit!"

"Oh Filip…" Boo whispered, sounding quite amused. "You honestly don't remember anything of last night?" she asked as she took his hands in hers again.

"No Hen, nothin'…" Chibs wept. "Why are yeh bein' so calm my lovely? I cheated on yeh: scream at me lass, yell obscenities, hit me and call me every vile name yeh can think of! I fuckin' deserve it and I don't deserve you, so if yeh want teh leave me, I won't stop yeh…" he added, words all in a hurry as they were so painful to say.

"You're a stupid, stupid man…" Boo chuckled as she put a hand under Chibs chin and titled his head up so he was looking at her. "Filip, you went back to that hotel with me last night." She informed him with a smile.

"What?" Chibs chocked out, totally confused. "I don't understand… I woke up alone in that hotel room; where the hell were you?"

"I went out to get breakfast and when I came back, staff told me you'd checked yourself out. I went back to the restaurant but your bike was gone… I thought something had happened with the club." Boo informed him.

"So what happened last night?" Chibs asked, the relief at knowing he'd not cheated on Boo registering as he spoke. He couldn't help but smile. It was all okay; he'd not cheated on his beautiful wee Hen!

"My meeting ran late… some of the paperwork had mistakes on it, needed to be rewritten." Boo explained hastily. "I came back after about three hours and found you sitting under a tree smoking a joint…. You were so fucked Filip, drunk and high…. In no fit state to ride us home." She chuckled with a shake of her head.

"So yeh booked us into a hotel room?" Chibs asked.

"Not exactly… you kinda just dragged me in there, insisting that you were horny as hell and that you were going to show me the time of my life." Boo explained, a smirk on her lips.

"So… did I?" Chibs asked, feeling rather smug now. He was certain he'd rocked his girls world.

"No, you really didn't." Boo said with a shake of her head. "Filip, you came in about 2 minute's and passed out on top of me! I had to finish myself off!"

"I only lasted two fuckin' minutes and didn't make yeh cum?" Chibs cried, his pride greatly wounded. He normally lasted a hell of a lot longer than that and it was a very rare night indeed when he didn't make Boo cum. That's what hurt his ego the most… he prided himself on making Boo scream, on bringing her to her climax with such ease.

"Well that's what happens when you get so drunk and high." Boo said with a roll of her eyes. "I hate to think what was in that fucking joint you had."

"I don't care lass… I really don't!" Chibs cried joyfully as he wrapped his arms around Boo and kissed any part of her his lips could reach. "I didn't cheat on yeh and I thought I had… goddamnit Boo, I'm so relieved… I was bein' torn apart thinkin' I'd betrayed yeh like that!"

Boo just melted into Chibs and allowed him to hug and kiss her, to cry out his relief. When finally he was done, she took his hand in hers and gave him a suggestive look.

"Now that that bullshit is all cleared up, I believe you owe me an orgasm Mr. Telford." She grinned as she got to her feet and started pulling Chibs towards the bedroom.

"Damn right I do Hen." Chibs chuckled as he grabbed Boo and hoisted her up over his shoulder. She shrieked and giggled, even more so when he charged towards the bedroom at top speed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	399. Everything

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Everything – Boo and Chibs talk **

Boo was sitting in the middle of Chibs bed reading a book, legs crossed, her mind totally absorbed in the words before her.

When Chibs joined her on the bed, sitting opposite her also with his legs crossed she didn't even look up.

"Hen… we need teh talk." He drawled seriously as he put his hand on Boo's knee. "It's quite important darlin'." There was a slight delay before Boo nodded her head and put her book aside.

"Should I be worried here?" Boo asked when she looked up at Chibs and caught the almost somber look on his face.

"Not really my lovely." Chibs assured her as he gave her knee a rub. "Hen, we're been together two months now and so it's about time yeh made an important choice."

"I'm not ready to take your crow Filip." Boo replied. "You know I'm not."

"Aye I know, but I'm not askin' about that… yeh'll have it done when yer ready." Chibs said. "The choice yeh have teh make is whether yeh want to be the sort of Ol' Lady that knows everythin' or nothin'."

"Gemma said that's the only way an Ol' Lady survives." Boo replied. "She says if you only know half of what's going on, things start to fall apart."

"Aye, they do." Chibs nodded. "I saw many a man in SAMBEL lose their girl because they didn't bother to tell her everything." He added with a dismal sigh. "Boo, things are lookin' rough fer the club right now; shit could get serious in the next few weeks, I need teh know if yeh want teh know everythin' or nothin', although I think I already know the answer."

"I want to know everything." Boo said. "Chibs I've spend the last 3 years of my life living with Tig… he's always told me everything. Gemma and Clay never told me anything at all and I used to worry so much about things… at least if I know everything I know why I'm worrying and how much I should be worrying, if at all."

"Yeh don't think it'll be too much fer you, knowin' everythin'?" Chibs asked.

"As I said, I've spent the last three years of my life living with Tig and he told me everything, whether I wanted to hear it or not." Boo chuckled. "Besides I need to know everything… I want to know what kind of trouble your in so I know if I should worry or not, or if I should be here for you when you get home at the end of the day." She said with a grin as she placed her hand over Chibs'. "But don't you worry, I can handle it Scotsman."

"Yer a brave girl lassie." Chibs praised as he rubbed Boo's knee. "Not many women want teh know all the awful things a Son gets up to with the club."

"I'm not any woman." Boo replied. "I'm the biological daughter of a first 9 member and I was raised by Tig Trager. I've survived a fatal crank overdose and killed a man for you. I'm tough."

"That yeh are my lovely, that yeh are." Chibs chuckled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips too Boo's, lowering her down onto the bed as he did so. "And let's face it lass, yeh have to be tough to be datin' be… I'm tough as nails I am."

Boo chuckled at that and went to make some witty remark in way of reply, but Chibs distracted her by slipping his hand in her panties…

_**Just an FYI, updates will be very lack in the coming days as I am moving tomorrow! Will try my best to keep updating though (who needs to unpack when you can write fanfiction?)**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	400. Snuff

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Snuff – Tig spends the money Boo gives him on something unconventional **

Tig grinned as he slipped into his place in the audience. Ever since his friend had told him he filmed snuff films in front of an audience he'd dreamt of going.

Problem was tickets cost $5000 and he didn't have that sort of cash to spare.

That is until Boo loaned the club $10,000 for the Irish. Boo insisted that Tig and Chibs take $5000 each once Clay returned the cash as thanks for putting her through college.

Tig would have protested more had it not been for the fact the snuff film audience tickets cost just that.

Within a few minute's of sitting down, the actors appeared on stage.

Well maybe they were actors… Tig had no idea if they were really going to kill somebody. He'd not bothered to ask and really, he didn't care.

If some girl was stupid enough to get herself cast in a snuff film that was her own damn problem.

He really did hope that things were real though because damn, the though of some bitch having her life snatched away as someone fucked her was such a turn on for Tig.

Deep down he knew he was very disturbed to think this, that he had a problem and needed help. But mostly, he didn't care.

There was just something about a woman's screams of terror that got him going, the crack a whip, the sounds of nails scrapping against wood….

Sometimes Tig could just close his eyes and work his dick if the sound on a good rough porno or snuff film was good enough.

But there was nothing like the visual; hot, crimson red blood running down pale skin, welts forming on arms and legs, teeth digging into bared flesh, fingers wrapped tight around throats…

Because of all these things and more, the sights and the sounds, Tig really did love a good fight. It got him going, got his blood pumping and he never failed to bed a woman right after a good fight, unless he was in jail of course.

And it was because of all that, the sights and the sounds that Tig wished he'd never paid to see a snuff film being made.

It was fake; terribly so. A few minutes of kinky sex and then make up went running in to add a trickle of blood here, a forming bruise there…

The Sergeant at Arms couldn't believe he'd wasted $5,000 on such bullshit! Couldn't believe that the others in the audience were loving it… wasn't it all ruined for them as well, seeing all the ins and outs of how the fucking film was made?

Tig stormed out in a foul mood after just 20 minutes, angry and in the mood for a good fight. He found himself a bar and picked a fight with the first asshole he came across; rather he just punched him square in the jaw then took on the three friends that came running to protect him.

He bit down on cheeks, grabbed balls, brought elbows down on stomachs and pool cues across faces. Bones were broken, blood was spilled and not just that of the enemy.

Tig, the only man still standing by the end, was left with a bloody nose, a split lip and a raging hard-on.

He walked straight back out of the bar without another word, stopped in at Caracara and banged the first hot woman that came his way… in fact he more than just banged her, he fucked into the mattress and left a ring of bruises around her neck and wrists.

Sure he was still pissed about the snuff film and the lost $5000 but at least he'd gotten a good fight and an even better fuck out of it.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	401. Jorge

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Jorge – Boo is terrified [A continuation from 'Whispers']**

As soon as Chibs saw Jorge, he thought of nothing more than begging the Mayan to spare Boo's life. He didn't care if he had to give up his own in the process… she had to live.

As he opened his mouth to speak however, Jorge aimed his gun at Boo and shook his head.

"Not a word or I'll blow the girl's head off!" he snarled before looking to Tig to make sure he had gotten the message too. "And don't move until I say!"

Both Chibs and Tig nodded their heads at that. Neither one wanted to risk anything happening to Boo; they both loved her far too much for that. Between them Boo gave a stark cry of fear but otherwise said nothing. She was pale and shaking, had tears streaming down her face. She was the picture of fear and Chibs wanted nothing more to comfort her.

"Now I want you to hand over your weapons! All of them! And if any of you dare to try it I'll put a bullet in the girls heart!" he threatened. "Come on, hand them over!" he snapped at Tig a moment later when the Sergeant didn't even move to remove his gun from its holster.

"You didn't say please." Tig said with a chuckle before he could stop himself.

Jorge's eyes went dark at that and Chibs almost called Tig a strong of obscenities. He had to literally bite down on his tongue to stop the words, or any noise for that matter, from coming out. His big mouth and incessant need to start shit could be the end of Boo if he didn't watch it!

"What did I say?" Jorge spat slowly, his trigger hand shaking violently, finger squeezing the trigger just a little. "About not saying a word huh? You want me to blow your girls head off?" he barked.

Tig shook his head at that, much to Chibs relief. He wasn't stupid enough to speak up a second time. He took his weapons then, from his gun in its holster to his hunting knives and even the little blade he kept on his ankle. He handed them all over without a word, a disgruntled look about his face which looked worse for the fact they were hanging upside down, making his face red and blotchy.

Jorge tucked all of Tig's weapons inside his cut before he turned to Chibs. Not once did he stop pointing his gun directly at Boo's head.

"Now you Scarface… weapons. All of them. Now!" he snarled.

Chibs nodded his head - which took some doing as all the blood had rushed to his head making him woozy - and handed both his guns as well as his favorite knives over to Jorge. He didn't dare try and content the man… Boo's life wasn't worth the risk. His own maybe, but not Boo's. She had to live.

"You girl, got any weapons?" Jorge asked, his words and angry glare directed at Boo, as he tucked Chibs weapons into his cut alongside Tig's.

Boo tearfully shook her head. Even though she'd been hanging upside down as much as Chibs and Tig, her face wasn't red at all… it was still stark white, a testament to how terrified she truly was. Chibs hated that he could nothing to comfort her, hated even more so that Jorge was intimidating a young woman he would know was vulnerable, weak and weaponless.

Jorge, to Chibs immense relief, seemed satisfied with this for he nodded his head and removed his own knife which he then used to cut through Tig's seatbelt, sending the blue eyed man crashing down onto the roof with a sickening crack. He lay still for a moment, at the awkward and painful angle at which he'd landed, before groaned and sprawling out flat.

"Daddy…"

It was little more than a mutter but Chibs heard it. Thankfully Jorge hadn't – he was too busy laughing at Tig – but Boo looked on the verge of crying out again, especially when Jorge booted Tig in the stomach before he started bounding his hands with duck tape, so Chibs reached across and took her hand in his.

"Shush now lassie, yeh'll make it worse." He hissed as loud as he dared as he ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles (again Jorge missed this for Tig was groaning in pain so loudly).

Boo nodded her head at this and paled further still for the effort, but she smiled just a little and that was enough for Chibs. He knew that she knew that he was going to do his very best to get her out alive.

And he was, he truly was.

_**Sorry if this one isn't up to my usual standard, I've been moving in for the last few days and I'm shattered but I wanted to get something out for you all!**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	402. Horror

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Horror – Juice and Boo get cuddly **

Chibs returned home one afternoon to find Juice and Boo on the couch together watching some horror film.

This struck him as odd for while Boo loved a good horror film, Juice got shit scared when he watched them and insisted Boo turn them off.

"Why yeh watchin' that film Juicy-boy? Thought yeh hated scary films?" Chibs drawled as he dumped his keys on the side and joined the pair on the couch.

"He lost to me at poker but he didn't have any money so instead, he has to sit through the entirety of Silent Hill with me." Boo giggled as she gave Chibs a kiss in way of greeting. "Nothing has even happened yet and he's already hiding behind his hands." She added with a shake of her head.

"I've played this game man, and that was fucking scary… this is going to be so much worse!" Juice groaned. "At least when you're playing a game you're so into it you don't care that much when things jump out at you… you just kill them so you can win!"

"Yeah but when you're watching a film you know it's just a film." Boo pointed out.

"Maybe you do… but I get freaked out! Like what if it's not just a film? What if it's real?" Juice asked, his voice high and shaky.

"Jesus Christ boy, I thought yeh were meant teh be smart." Chibs chuckled. "It's just a fuckin' film boy! Grow a pair why don't yeh?"

But the Scotsman had to give the boy some credit. Despite being clearly very terrified he got through almost all of the film without looking away – as was part of the bet. When it came to showing the young lead character getting burned alive however, Juice had to look away.

"That's horrible!" he cried as he turned his head and put his hands in front of his eyes. "Why the hell would they show that?"

"It's not that bad! You don't see any of the gory details!" Boo said as she shook her head in an amused sort of way.

"They're burning that little girl alive, gory details or not that shit is fucked up." Juice cried. "Can we turn it off? Please?" he begged. "Please Boo, I don't want to watch this anymore!"

"You've managed to watch the whole rest of the film… some of that shit has been so much worse, you know like the weird mutation things, what makes this so unwatchable?" Boo asked as she slipped an arm around Juice's shoulders in way of comfort.

"This could really happen… sort of… people get burned alive… people go crazy and set fire to kids for no obvious reason! It's awful!" Juice rambled as he buried his face in Boo's shirt.

Chibs scowled at that, made a huff of annoyance – Juice was far to close to Boo's breasts for his liking!

"Oh Juice, things like this don't happen anymore…" Boo assured Juice. She noticed he was shaking so she put her other arm around him too and rubbed his back soothingly. "People don't burn young girls alive anymore." She added.

"Yeah…" Juice nodded as he snuggled in closer to Boo, comforted by her embrace and the way she rubbed his back. He was near oblivious to how close he was to her breasts. "It's just it gets to me… kids are innocent… it's not fair when people do shit to them! They aren't to blame and they can't defend themselves."

"I know Juicy, I know." Boo nodded.

Chibs was rather exasperated by this point. Boo and Juice were being very cuddly indeed and way her wasn't mad at them per-say – he was certain neither of them had noticed how cuddly they'd gotten – but he was jealous. He and Boo hadn't been cuddly like that in a while because things with the club had just been so rough they'd not had the time for it… He missed being cuddly with Boo.

He lasted all of about a minute before he snapped. He grabbed the control and switched off the TV with an angry huff before chucking the controller down onto the table.

"What the hell Chibs? We were watching that!" Boo cried, clearly pissed off with her man.

"Don't care." Chibs drawled irritably. "Juice, get the fuck out boy!" he added as he gave Juice a shove and nodded his head towards the front door.

"What'd I do man?" Juice asked as he looked up at Chibs.

Chibs couldn't help but notice that the skin of his cheek was creased where it'd been pressed up against Boo's shirt.

"Out!" he simply barked as he pointed at the front door.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so pissy Chibs." Juice said as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his cut. "I'll see you later Boo." He grinned at Boo before walking out the apartment with another word or so much as a look in Chibs direction. He slammed the door behind him.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck that was Filip?" Boo spat, her arms folded across her chest. "I don't understand wh-" she began, only to be cut off mid-sentence by Chibs, who swooped her up into his arms before sitting back down and pulling into his lap. Boo shrieked and giggled at that, anger at him gone. "Are you trying to get laid or something?" she asked as Chibs wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled right into her, face in her curls.

"Just wanted a cuddle…" he murmured. "I miss our cuddles lass." He admitted.

Boo chuckled at that and melted into Chibs. She curled right into him, wrapped herself right round him.

"So you were jealous of me and Juice? How sweet!" she giggled in his ear.

"Was never!" Chibs cried out in response. "Seein' yeh all cuddly with him just made me realize how much I miss cuddlin' with you is all…"

"I miss cuddling with you too." Boo whispered. "Can we just stay like this all night?" she asked, for she was feeling very snug and secure all curled up and cuddling with Chibs.

"Of course my lovely, of course…"

And they did. Until the couple went to bed a few hours later they stayed curled up together on the couch, cuddling and talking to one another, just appreciating the feel of the person they loved wrapped around them.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	403. Taunts

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Taunts – The club make fun of Chibs because Boo had church interrupted**

Church still hadn't let out by the time Chibs' newly pregnant wife, Boo, had finished telling him about her visit with Tig and of how he'd known she was pregnant without her saying a word.

Chibs desperately wanted to drag his girl into church and just announce to the lads that they were having a baby.

If he did that though, he'd get into shit with Opie and the lads would tease him even more than they already would – not that he cared; his unborn child and his wife were the only things that mattered to him anymore – so he had to ask the interim presidents permission to bring his girl into the chapel.

"Wait right here Hen… I'm gonna ask Opie if yeh can come into the chapel fer a moment so we can tell the lads about the baby." Chibs drawled before kissing first Boo's lips and then her stomach.

"Okay. Hope they don't tease you too much." Boo grinned in way of reply.

"Don't care if they do." Chibs shrugged. "Yer havin' my baby Hen, what the hell else matters?"

"Street cred?" Boo asked with a wry smile.

"I've already got a shit load of that my lovely; why else would yeh have married me and let me knock yeh up?" Chibs chuckled mischievously.

Boo just tutted and shook her head at that, shooed her husband towards the chapel.

Chibs knocked on the door before he entered, opened it before Opie answered and hovered in the doorway, not wanting to sit down.

"Well damn, did Boo go and lengthen the leash a little there Scotty?" Kozik chuckled when he caught sight of Chibs. "Of have you managed to escape again?"

"She's probably hiding somewhere behind the door, holding up a chocolate and telling him what to do." Piney drawled gleefully as he adjusted his oxygen. "A little bribery and like a good dog, Scotty will do just wants she wants of him." He added, laughing gruffly.

Chibs grinned at that and shook his head.

"Actually brother, if she wants me to do something, she'll just bribe me with sex… what can a man do aye? Beautiful woman offering sex, I'm sure yeh'd both do the same… yeh'd do just about anythin' fer a bit of action wouldn't yeh boys?" he chuckled as he looked between Piney and Kozik, both of whom he knew were getting far less action than him.

"I wouldn't go so far as letting my wife wear the pants in my marriage." Kozik replied with a shake of his head. "I mean come on man, could you be any more whipped?"

"Oh I think he could be." Piney wheezed. "If Boo wears the pants in their marriage I bet she wears them in the bedroom too." He added with a devilish smirk. "When was the last time you were in control in bed Chibs? The day you took her virginity? Or was she in charge even then?"

"Alright lads, I get it, I'm whipped." Chibs said with mock exasperation. "Now Op, would yeh mind if I bring Boo in here so we can tell yeh why she had me dragged outta church?" he asked, turning to Opie.

"Go ahead man." Opie said with a nod of his head, for he knew what women could be like and he was damn curious as to what had just gone on with Chibs and Boo. The Scotsman had stormed out of church in a foul, angry mood and returned 20 minute's later partially high with happiness, so much so he'd shrugged off Kozik and Piney's taunts with ease.

"Thanks brother." Chibs grinned, nodding his head before returning to the bar, where Boo was sat waiting for him. "Come on my lovely, lets go tell the lads we're havin' a wee one together." He said as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm surprised you haven't told them already." Boo giggled as she slipped her hand into his, entwined their fingers.

"I really did want to Hen." Chibs admitted as pulled Boo to her feet. "But I want yeh at my side when I tell 'em so I can show yeh off; Mrs. Boo Telford, my beautiful newly pregnant wife."

Boo chuckled at that and followed behind Chibs as he dragged her towards the chapel. Once inside, Kozik made a whipped sound and both he and Piney sniggered like idiots. Opie held up a hand to silence them both.

"What did you want to tell us brother?" he asked before Kozik and Piney could start teasing Chibs again. He couldn't help but notice that the Telford's were so giddy with happiness they looked about ready to bounce off the walls.

Boo and Chibs exchanged a look at that, both grinning broadly, their eyes sparkling. Boo nodded her head just the once, giving Chibs to go ahead to tell the club about the baby.

"The reason my wife had me pulled from church…" Chibs began as he turned back to the club, grin on his lips even broader still. "Is because this morning, she found out she was havin' my baby… I finally went and knocked her up lads!" he cried, roaring out the last words with such pride, Boo couldn't help but blush and giggle softly. He snaked an arm around Boo's waist then, rested his hand against her stomach and jerked her closer before planting a whiskey kiss to her cheek.

"For god's sake, not another one…" Piney drawled irritably. "I thought the club was almost done with hormonal pregnant women with the doctor so close to giving birth but now you've gone and knocked Boo up we're got another one to deal with."

"You're congratulations are appreciated old man." Boo said with a soft chuckle and a shake of her head.

"So fuckin' heartfelt I almost shed a tear." Chibs chimed in dryly. "Come on Piney, we've been wantin' this baby fer a long time, there's no need teh be so bitter."

"Ignore him guys, he's just a cranky old man." Opie said as he got to his feet. "Congratulations brother; I'm so glad this has finally happened for you!" he said as embraced Chibs.

"Thanks brother." Chibs grinned, patting Opie on the back as he spoke.

"And you… you re going to be a wonderful mother Boo, you'll raise the Scotsman's brat kid well." Opie said to Boo as he hugged her too. "Just try not to shorten Chibs leash too much during the pregnancy Boo, you might choke him!" he teased.

"Funny…" Chibs drawled sarcastically as Boo gave a soft giggle of amusement.

Kozik approached the couple then and to the shock of all those in the room he smiled at Boo and held out his hand to her.

"Congratulations kid. I know we aren't exactly the best of friends but you make Scotty here happy and that counts for something to me." He drawled, smiling just a little. "What do you say Boo? You and me, fresh start?" he asked frankly. He very rarely called Boo by her name, her usually called her something insulting, something that Boo did not miss.

"Sure thing…" Boo said as she shook Kozik's hand firmly. "Herman."

Kozik laughed at that and then turned to Chibs, the grin on his lips increased.

"What can I say brother? Congratulations; you and the Ol' Lady are having the kid you've always wanted! Now you'll be even more whipped than you already are!"

He had to duck back then as Chibs took a playful swipe at him.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	404. Drawing

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Drawing – Boo receives a touching gift**

Boo was having a rough few months. She was heavily pregnant and this was taking its toll on her body and mind: the constant need to pee, stretch marks, cravings, mood swings and heartburn were just some of the things she had to deal with on a daily basis.

Her mood swings were the worst part. She could go from horny to angry as hell to contented to being in floods of tears in moments and the smallest thing set her off.

Chibs was exasperated with her and they often argued over nothing only to then make up moments later because Boo had burst into tears and begged Chibs for his forgiveness or, just as frequently, to drag her into bed.

She was 7 months pregnant when it came. She was alone in the house and in a foul mood as she'd just argued with Chibs about him having bananas – something that made her vomit – in her car and he'd stormed out before she could calm down and apologize.

Worse a horde of new stretch marks had sprung up overnight and a lot of her maternity clothes were suddenly too tight for her aching body.

She was just contemplating drinking a cup of hot milk – something that had started to knock her out ever since she'd hit about her 6th month of pregnancy – and taking a nap long into the afternoon when the post came. Since most days she received a letter from one of the guys on the inside she rushed to collect it in the hopes that she'd received one that day and that it's contents would cheer her up.

There was only one letter from Stockton mixed in with all the bills and Chibs' magazine subscriptions. Boo recognized the handwriting on the envelope as Happy's and immediately grinned; it wasn't often that he wrote back to her, although she wrote to him at least once a month.

Boo dumped the rest of the mail on the counter before scurrying into her office, where she curled up under a blanket on her window seat.

As usual Happy's letter was short and somewhat abrupt. He referred to her as 'kid' or 'girl' throughout most of the letter, moaned about life on the inside, asked after his aunt, mother and his brothers on the outside and wished Boo luck with the rest of her pregnancy as well as with her latest book – which was still the one on Mary Tudor – as he knew that she was struggling with it. He concluding by telling her he had some ideas for the cover before telling her he was looking forward to her next visit.

Suddenly in a calmer and far more cheerful mood, Boo went to tuck Happy's letter in the box she kept under her window seat which contained all her letters from the guys on the inside. As she was tucking it back into the envelope however she spotted another piece of paper.

Curious she pulled it out and unfolded it. She knew it wasn't the rest of the letter as he's signed the other page and wondered what it was. A drawing perhaps or maybe a letter from one of the other guys, tucked in with his to save sending out two separate letters.

"Oh wow…" Boo gasped when she opened the paper, revealing that it did indeed contain a drawing. Happy had signed it and scrawled in the corner that it's something he'd come up with after learning that she was pregnant and even went so far as to suggest he could paint the image on baby's nursery wall when he got out, something Boo felt was a very good idea.

The image was of the reaper, SAMCRO'S reaper. Only it wasn't the one seen on the chapel table and on the guys' cuts. The reaper was clutching a white rose and a purple thistle instead of a scythe and was holding out an 'ABC' building block in bright primary colors instead of the usual encircled anarchy 'A'. Above the image was the usual 'Sons of Anarchy' and below it in the same script, were the words 'Baby Telford'. Although Happy noted that he'd chance the word 'baby' to the child's name once it was born.

Boo thought it was perfect. The club meant so much to Chibs and to her as well, almost as much as their unborn child did so it was wonderful to see something that both combined the two and made reference to Boo, Chibs and their relationship. What was even more wonderful however was that Happy had though to do such a thing for Boo, for her baby and that he'd clearly taken a long amount of time to draw up his creation.

Boo immediately wrote a hurried response to Happy telling him how much she loved the design and how she really would love it if he'd paint it on baby's nursery wall once he was back in Charming. She informed him that until then she'd frame his drawing and hang it pride of place above baby's crib.

On her way into Charming to post the letter Boo stopped off at a store when she brought a gorgeous silver frame with a simple, elegant design to it. When she arrived home she framed Happy's drawing and hung it, like she'd told him, above baby's crib.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	405. Truth

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Truth – Boo gets a phone call**

Boo was curled up in bed with her book one Sunday morning, her hand on her newly formed bump when suddenly Filip appeared in the doorway.

He'd been on the phone to Kerrianne all morning and in fact, he still had the phone pressed to his ear. This was nothing unusual; father and daughter could talk for hours. 

Boo beamed at her new husband but didn't say anything to him for she didn't want to interpret his conversation with Kerrianne.

"Hold on a second sweetheart, I'll pass yeh over." Chibs drawled before holding the phone out to Boo. "Kerrianne wants a word with yeh my lovely." He grinned at Boo.

Boo took the phone from him, a look of utter bewilderment on her face. She had no idea what Kerrianne could possibly want to talk to her about – they'd spoken on the phone just two days previously.

"Hello?" Boo said as soon as she put the phone to her ear.

"Is it true?" Kerrianne shrieked at once.

"Is what true honey?" Boo asked as she glanced at Chibs, hoping to get some clue as to what Kerrianne was on about from the look on his face. He was grinning but there was a note of guilt in his eyes, something that made Boo a little uneasy.

"Are yeh really havin' a baby Boo?" Kerrianne asked, her voice high with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Yes, I really am." Boo chuckled in response. "How did you know?" she asked as she glanced at Chibs again. The guilty look in his eyes had spread to his entire face making Boo roll her eyes in exasperation. They weren't going to tell Kerrianne until they visited her in Ireland so they could surprise her with the news but apparently someone had made Kerrianne aware of their good news.

"Da let it slip." Kerrianne admitted, confirming what Boo already knew. "He didn't mean too, he was just sayin' he was worried about yeh because yeh've been throwin' up a lot so I asked why."

"That's just the morning sickness, but I'm totally fine Kerrianne so don't you worry about me, it should pass soon."

"How far along are you? Do you know what yer havin' yet? Oh, this is so exciting! I'm goin' to be a big sister." Kerrianne rambled happily, making Boo chuckle softly.

"I'm 14 weeks along so I've just entered my second trimester." Boo explained as she returned her hand to her stomach, smiling warmly as she felt the way it was curved with the beginnings of her baby bump. "We don't know what we're having yet and I'm afraid we probably won't know until baby arrives."

"Why?" Kerrianne demanded at once, more rudely than she intended. "I'd go mad wantin' teh know… I'd find out as soon as I possibly could."

"I'll tell you what, when you come and visit us this summer I'll make sure to book an appointment with my gynecologist then so you can find out the sex of the baby… just don't tell me and your father." Boo replied.

"I promise, I'll keep it to myself." Kerrianne said gleefully. "Oh this is so excitin'! I'm so glad this has finally happened for yeh."

"Me too." Boo smiled.

She and Kerrianne talked for ages after that, from everything to what they thought the baby would look like to which of its parents it would take after the most and even how late or early they thought it would be. By the time Boo hung up the phone near on an hour later Chibs had vanished from the doorway. She found him sprawled out on the couch with Waldorf drinking a beer, his eyes on the TV.

"Sorry I was on the phone for so long, we got a little carried away with the baby talk." Boo muttered as she entered the living room.

Chibs grinned at her and chuckled softly, patted his lap.

"I don't mind lass, I'm just so glad that you and Kerrianne get along so well." Chibs said as Boo curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder, arms around his waist. "I was so worried she'd not like yeh, just because yeh aren't her real mother."

"She's a sensible girl Filip, she knows you and Fiona couldn't be together any longer… she just wants you to be happy." Boo smiled as Chibs placed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I am happy." Chibs replied as he put his beer aside before wrapping both arms around his wife, resting one hand on her curved stomach, the other on her lower back. "I'm happier than I've ever been." He added with a contented sigh as he rubbed Boo's swollen stomach.

"Me too." Boo sighed as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Filip all the more so.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	406. Moving

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Moving - Wiggle wakes up **

Boo Telford-Trager sighed contently as she lay down on the couch in her new home and pulled a blanket around herself. She'd been up at dawn to sort out some things with her publishers and now she longed for a nap. At almost 8 months pregnant she was frequently exhausted and had to nap most days.

Thankfully baby was asleep within her too. Little Wiggle had a habit of being very active every time Boo wanted a nap, something that kept her awake, but since it'd been up with her it too was tired.

The young author was just drifting off when she heard the front door quietly open. Filip was home from work and sneaking in as quietly as possible as he knew Boo was napping for she'd closed the curtains.

Boo tuned out the sounds of her husband kicking off his boots and shrugging off his cut and soon was almost asleep once again.

Wiggle however wasn't tuning out the sounds of daddy coming home. It knew that Chibs was home despite not hearing his voice and was expressing its delight at this by stretching and moving around within Boo's tummy.

Boo groaned as Wiggle kicked her from within, rubbed her tummy in an attempt to lull the baby back to sleep. Baby didn't listen; it just carried on moving and kicking her.

"Yer awake…" Chibs whispered as he walked into the living room and caught sight of his wife, sprawled out on the couch yeh obviously wide awake. "Thought yeh were nappin'." He said as he knelt down by her head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucked loose curls behind her ear. He couldn't help but scowl when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"That was the idea." Boo sighed as Chibs caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "But then you came home and baby went nuts; woke up and started kicking and moving. It knew you were home before you even said a word."

Chibs couldn't help but grin at that. He chuckled just a little as his lip curled up, pleased by Boo's revelation. He loved how much their unborn child adored him already.

"I'm sorry about that Hen." He cooed as he pecked Boo's lips.

"No you're bloody not." Boo chuckled as she waved a finger at his grin. "You're all pleased that baby knows and loves the fact that you just walked through the door." She said in mock anger.

"Aye, that I am my lovely." Chibs grinned as he put a hand on her stomach and felt their child move. "Want me teh tell Wiggle off?" he offered.

"No, it'll know you don't mean it." Boo chuckled in reply. "Just say Hello and maybe it will settle down again so I can get some sleep."

"Hey there wee one…" Chibs cooed as he turned his attentions to Boo's stomach. Wiggle started moving around a lot more franticly at once, kicked at the spot where Chibs' hand rested. "I'm home now Wiggle so yeh can go back teh sleep." He added as he pressed a kiss to Boo's swollen tummy. Baby just carried on moving.

"Looks like I'll have to skip the nap…" Boo said with a heavy sigh of defeat as she sat up and raked her hands through her hair. "I'll get dinner started… what do you want?" she asked her husband.

Chibs just shook his head, stood and held out his hand to her.

"We'll order in a little later tonight… let's go take a nap first." He said as he nodded his head towards the stairs and waggled his fingers. "Yeh look like yeh need it Hen and Wiggle will probably rest a lot easier if I'm sleepin' at yer side."

"Is this just some crafty ploy to get laid?" Boo asked coyly, eyebrow arched.

"No lass, I promise." Chibs chuckled as he shook his head. "Yeh need a nap and teh be honest, I'd like one too. Busy day at the garage today." He admitted.

"Okay…" Boo said as she put her hands in Chibs' and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Can we get Thai food?" she asked as he started to steer towards the bedroom.

"Whatever yeh want." Chibs promised, despite hating the stuff himself. "Come on, lets just get yeh teh bed first." He added as they made their way up the stairs.

Just as Chibs predicted when he and Boo curled up in bed together and settled down to sleep, so too did Wiggle. When the couple – and baby – awoke a few hours later Chibs tried to talk his wife out of a Thai takeaway but was soon won around when she promised to suck his dick while they waited for it to arrive.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	407. Telford-Trager

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Telford-Trager – The Telford's must make a choice. **

"Chibs?" Boo said one night as she and Chibs watched a film.

"Hmm?" Chibs murmured in return. "What's up lassie?" he asked, his focus more on the TV than his heavily pregnant wife.

"When the baby is born do you want its last name to be Telford or Telford-Trager?" Boo asked as she rubbed her near 9 month grown belly.

The question had been on her mind for some time. Telford was Chibs' last name, a name he took great pride in – as was apparent by his frequent referral to Boo as Mrs. Telford – yet Telford-Trager was Boo's and it represented both the men in her life, her husband and her father. Tig was just as important to Boo as Chibs was and she loved having a part of him in her name, would love it even more so if her unborn child could share his name too for she was certain Wiggle would adore grandpa Tig and that he would adore Wiggle right back.

"I've never really thought about it." Chibs admitted as he turned to his wife. "I mean it never really occurred to me that yeh'd want the baby teh have Tig's name as well." He added. "Do you?"

"Honestly? Yes, I'd love it if baby had Tig's name too. He's such a big part of my life Filip, he's the man who raised me when things with Clay went to hell and more importantly he's your brother."

"He is… and I do love the man, as crazy as he is." Chibs chuckled somewhat reluctantly. "And I know how much he means to yeh lass, I do but I think I'd prefer it if our wee wiggly one was just a Telford." Chibs admitted nervously.

"Oh." Boo said, hanging her head in disappointment.

"I'm not sayin' that to upset yeh Hen." Chibs promised as he slipped his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. "It's just that's my baby in yer belly, my son or daughter and I want it to have my name so that everyone knows it's mine. It's old fashioned I know but I just want people to know that baby is mine, just like I want people to know yer my wife and my Ol' Lady."

"You really are so old fashioned." Boo giggled. "You want baby to have your name, you won't borrow money from women… I'm surprised you let me have a job Filip; I'm sure you must think my place is in the kitchen."

"It's not; yer place is by my side." Chibs chuckled in reply. "And I want yeh to work Hen, yeh love yer job; it's what yer passionate about… I wouldn't ever dream of taking that away from yeh."

"I know you wouldn't." Boo grinned. "No what are we doing regarding Wiggle's last name?" she asked.

"I have no idea lass, I have no idea…"

_**Will Wiggle be a Telford or a Telford-Trager? YOU decide! Review and let me know!**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	408. Missed

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Missed – Chibs is lonely **

Chibs had spent a lot of time with Boo of late. Since the day he'd proposed they'd become even more inseparable than ever.

After the wedding they just wanted to be together, all over one another or just with one another. The wedding had managed to reignite the flame of their relationship, one that had never even gone out in the first place.

As that had died down Boo had discovered she was pregnant and the flame was ignited again. Chibs was more attracted to his wife than every before and if he wasn't with her, in bed or otherwise, he was thinking about her.

The resulting doctors appointments, shopping trips, move and decorating that came with the pregnancy meant that Chibs was spreading more time with Boo than ever before, especially since they'd traveled to Ireland together for a week.

He needed a night off, a night where he wasn't Boo's husband and a daddy to be. He needed a night where he was just Chibs, where he was Filip James Telford of the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Originals.

So he went out. He dragged Kozik, Opie, Piney and the prospects along with him with a plan to hit bar after bar until they could no longer go on.

But then something happened in that second bar when he was polishing off what was only his 4th beer of the night. Something that was as unexpected as it was shocking; he missed Boo.

Sure going out with the lads was great and he was enjoying himself immensely but he found he was longing to go home and crawl into bed next to his wife, to put his hands on her swollen stomach and spend the night talking both to her and their unborn child. He wanted to make love to her, to curl up and watch a movie with her and even take a relaxing bath with her.

He knew that meant he was probably very whipped but on some level he didn't care. He was a man that was very much in love and was lucky enough to have his woman love him back just as much. He was lucky enough to both be married to her and be having a baby with her.

He wanted to spend his time with her because every moment with her was a joy, was wonderful and special.

So he made his excuses after he finished his beer and went home to his beautiful wee Hen. She was asleep when he got in so he just crawled into bed with her, put his hands on her tummy and drifted off to sleep, now completely contented for having her at his side.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	409. Telford

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Telford – Boo makes a choice**

Late one afternoon just a few days before her due date and a week after she'd discussed Wiggle's last name with him Boo sought out her husband.

She found him in the garage, tinkering with his Harley. He'd been out there all morning in his own little world, making improvements to his beloved bike, changing the oil, polishing it to a glistening shine…

"Hey you." Boo whispered as she sat herself down on the ratty old couch that Chibs had placed in the garage (that had a mini fridge stocked full of beer next to it and a shelf full of porn above it).

"Hey! Yeh startled me darlin', I was miles away." Chibs said as he dropped his tools and got to his feet. He wiped off his oily hands before he joined his wife on the couch. He greeted her with a kiss then put his still stained hands on her bump. "What's up?" he asked as he rubbed the spot below which baby was moving.

"It's about the baby." Boo explained as she put her hands over Chibs'.

"The baby? Are yeh in labor Hen? Is Wiggle comin' already?" Chibs asked frantically, his eyes darting between Boo's face, stomach and crotch as if he expected her to give birth right there and then.

"No!" Boo giggled as she shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She added. "It's about Wiggle's name… it's last name. I want baby to be just a Telford Chibs, not a Telford-Trager." She informed her husband with a grin.

"Yeah?" Chibs asked, sounding pleased. "Yeh really mean that Hen?" he added, sounding as though he was worried Boo was lying or that she might change her mind.

"I really do." Boo nodded as she took Chibs hand in hers and ran her fingers over his wedding ring. "You're my husband Filip, the man I've committed myself too for life and you are the father of my baby. You're the man I'll be spending my life with, you're the man who'll be raising this baby… it deserves your name and no other."

"Yeh don't realize how happy yeh've made me Hen, I just want our baby to be a little Telford so that everyone knows its mine and nobody else's. Now they'll know!" Chibs grinned before pressing a kiss to her lips. "What about Tig lass? Yeh so badly wanted him to have a part of our baby's name."

"Well, I was thinking – and feel free to reject this idea if you hate it – that maybe we could name him godfather as well as Jax? So if something happened to us, then something happened to Jax and Tara baby would still have grandpa Tig." Boo said hurriedly and somewhat timidly.

"Yeah." Chibs nodded. "Okay lassie, if that's what yeh want we'll ask Tigger to be godfather too." He added. But he was only agreeing because he knew it was highly unlikely that Tig would ever get Wiggle. He, Boo, Jax and Tara would all have to die or become unfit to raise Wiggle for Tig to have it. What were the odds of that happening?

"Thank you Filip, that really means a lot to me." Boo grinned, kissing Chibs quick before curling up against him, her head on his shoulder. "You're a saint, you know that?"

"Oh I know lass." Chibs tittered as he put his arms around Boo and pressed a kiss into her curls. "I know."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	410. Introduction

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager and Bonnie Blue Telford, who are original character's created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Introduction – Waldorf meets the newest Telford**

After stopping off at the clubhouse and introducing their family to their newborn daughter, Bonnie, Boo and Filip Telford returned home with their little girl for the very first time.

Waiting for them was Waldorf, Boo's pet dog. While he had been very protective of Boo and her bump while she was pregnant – he stood guard over her and was very careful about whom he let rub his beloved owner's tummy – they weren't sure how he'd react to baby Bonnie, so they had to introduce her just right.

Chibs went in first. In his hands he clutched the blanket he'd wrapped Bonnie in right after her birth. It was still stained with the blood and goo that had covered Bonnie after her birth and smelled strongly of her.

"Hey there boy!" Chibs grinned as Waldorf – who seemed to have been waiting by the front door for his owners to return – came bounding up to him.

Waldorf barked softly in greeting and wagged his tail but rather than sniff at Chibs boots and lick his hands like he normally did when the Scotsman arrived home, he immediately began investigating the soiled blanket in his hands.

"That's it, there's a good boy." Chibs said as he scratched behind Waldorf's ears. He wanted Waldorf to associate Bonnie's smell with affection, with kind words, so that he would know Bonnie was a good thing, that she was a welcome addition to their home.

Waldorf continued to sniff at the blanket for a little while longer and Chibs continued to pet and scratch him. After a few minute's Waldorf abandoned his investigation of the blanket and started looking around the front door in search of Boo, who was his favorite; he was, in Chibs words 'a total fuckin' mummy's boy'.

"It's alright boy, she'll be here in a minute." Chibs promised as he patted Waldorf's head and put the blanket that smelt of Bonnie to one side. "Now bed, go on, off yeh go." He said sternly as he clicked his fingers and pointed at Waldorf's bed, which was in the corner of the room. Waldorf went at once. He huffed as he lay himself down and licked his lips, kept his eyes on the door, his ears up. "Stay." Chibs ordered as he looked at Waldorf, a serious look about his face.

"Can we come in now?" Boo asked from the other side of the door, where she was waiting with Bonnie who was fast asleep in her arms. She was dressed in a cute little yellow onsie and wrapped in a fresh, clean blanket that had a sheep on it.

"Aye Hen, Waldorf's had a sniff of the blanket and now he's in his bed." Chibs said as he opened the front door and gestured for his wife to enter. He kissed Boo's cheek as she walked past him, ran his hand over Bonnie's downy head. Bonnie gurgled softly in her sleep but didn't awaken.

Waldorf spotted Boo at once and began wagging his tail. He stood up but Chibs shot him a stern look and pointed at him, so he sat himself down once again and huffed in annoyance, clearly displeased he couldn't greet his mummy.

"I'll put Bonnie straight down." Boo said as she walked straight past Waldorf without acknowledging him. Boo knew she had to take things slow with Bonnie and Waldorf to stop the dog getting jealous. He'd already investigated her nursery as well as the blanket that smelt of her.

"Aye, good idea Hen." Chibs nodded as he and Waldorf alike followed Boo up the stairs.

Boo immediately settled Bonnie down in the awaiting bassinette, gently placing her down on her back before carefully removing the blanket from around her. Waldorf stood behind her the entire time, ears perked up, eyes wide and curious and fixated on the sleeping bundle that Boo had been cradling in her arms.

"Good boy." Chibs praised as Waldorf stayed put. He seemed to know he wasn't allowed any close, at least not yet. Chibs stayed by his side, ready to grab the dog if needs be or praise him if he did the right thing. Chibs gave Waldorf a scratch behind the ears but the dog seemed obvious.

Bonnie awoke almost at once. She whimpered softly and kicked her little legs and arms, gave a few weak cries of protest at being put down. Boo had been expecting this for this happened every time she put Bonnie down.

"Hush now baby." She cooed softly as she ran her knuckles over Bonnie's cheek. "Go to sleep now wee one." She added as she began to gently rocked Bonnie's bassinette.

Waldorf continued to stay put and stare at Boo and the small little creature that had invaded his home. He didn't make a sound, didn't move a muscle – despite the fact that Chibs continued to praise and pet him - he just stared over curiously, his ears up.

When Bonnie settled back to sleep a moment later, Boo stood up an turned to face her husband and pet dog. It was then that Waldorf moved. He stood, shook and inched forward, his tail between his legs, as if he was in trouble. Boo waited for him to be right in front of her before she greeted him.

"Hey boy…" she said as she held her hand out for him to sniff. "Can you smell Bonnie?" she asked as Waldorf ran his damp nose up and down her fingers, his tail wagging. Boo scratched him behind the ears as he did so and just stood there and let him investigate the strange smell on her hands and then the blanket she'd placed on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, the one Bonnie had been wrapped in.

"I'm surprised he's not gone up to her yet." Chibs said. He was keeping very close to Waldorf and was on high alert, watching for any sudden movements from the dog, any indication he might be a threat to Bonnie. There was none; Waldorf for now, seemed more interested in smelling all that Bonnie had touched.

"I think he wants to get the smell of her first." Boo said as Waldorf returned to her and started sniffing at her hands again. "It is his strongest sense after all." She added as she started to scratch behind Waldorf's ears. Finally the dog responded; he wagged his tail and licked Boo's hands in appreciation.

Before Chibs could reply baby Bonnie let out a stark, loud cry, a cry that became tears and noise and sobs. Both Boo and Chibs chuckled softly at that; baby Bonnie was hungry.

"Think our Bonnie wants another go at those tits of yours Hen." Chibs smirked as Boo ducked down and swept their daughter up into her arms. "Not that I can blame her; yer tits are fuckin' beyond perfect right now lass."

"You're such a pervert Filip; do you ever think of anything other than my tits?" Boo drawled as she eased herself down into the rocking chair by Bonnie's bassinette. "Next you'll be telling me you're jealous of our daughter because she gets to breast feed."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm jealous but I won't be gettin' near yer tits fer a few months yet while she'll be at them every damn day." Chibs drawled with a sigh.

Boo didn't respond to that, she just rolled her eyes and shook her head, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

Bonnie had settled momentarily as Boo had picked her up, which was a good thing as Waldorf was inching towards mother and baby, desperate to investigate. He was moving very slowly, his head ducked as though he were in trouble and trying to sneak back into the room unnoticed. Boo watched him cautiously while Chibs took ahold of his collar, ready to pull him back if needs be.

"That's right boy, you just give her a little sniff." Boo said as Waldorf started to sniff warily at Bonnie's cotton covered toes. He took his time and remained cautious and guarded as he worked his way up Bonnie's legs. He seemed to understand that the little creature that Boo held in her arms needed to be treated with care and caution. His tail wagged gently back and forth as he sniffed at Bonnie, his ears remained pricked up in curiosity and his eyes seemed to be filled with something akin to joy.

"There's a good boy." Chibs praised as he continued to pat Waldorf's head and scratch behind his ears. He kept ahold of his collar incase he needed to pull Waldorf away from Bonnie but he could tell already that he wouldn't have to do this; Waldorf wasn't going to hurt Bonnie, he knew she was precious and special.

Eventually Waldorf gave Bonnie's cotton covered foot one quick lick before backing off and walking round and around in a circle in front of Boo. He dropped to the floor after a minute and lay with his head up, his eyes on mother and baby. Boo began feeding Bonnie a moment later, knowing that Waldorf had finished his investigation of Bonnie.

"I think he likes her." Boo said as Chibs sat himself down next to Waldorf. He'd take his hand off the dog's collar but he was still on guard and ready to react to any sudden movement Waldorf might make.

"Aye, he knows he's gotta be gentle with her, that she can't be jumped on or anything of the sort." Chibs nodded as he rubbed the space between Waldorf's ears. The dog wagged his tail but kept his focus on Boo and Bonnie. He had a serious look about his face and appeared to be keeping guard of mother and baby. "See that Hen? He's watchin' over yeh both, protectin' the both of yeh just like when you were pregnant." Chibs chuckled.

"So he is!" Boo grinned as she looked away from a breastfeeding Bonnie for just a moment.

Waldorf continued to guard Boo and Bonnie until Bonnie had been fed, burped, changed and returned to bed. When the little family all retreated into Boo and Chibs' bedroom just after that so that Boo could finally get some sleep, Waldorf settled himself down outside the door instead of going downstairs to his own bed like he normally did. He settled down to sleep but he was awake and alert at any unusual noise that met his perked ears. Once he was sure that there was no danger, he settled himself down to sleep once again.

Boo and Chibs found Waldorf like this when they were awoken later that evening by Bonnie's cries for food. They knew at once that he'd been guarding his family. Over the coming days he continued to follow Boo and Bonnie around the house, watching over them, protecting them from harm. He continued to sleep outside his owner's bedroom at night so he could keep them from danger and investigated any strange sound or person that came into the house. Interestingly he was just as cautious about who he allowed to hold Bonnie as he'd been over who touched Boo's pregnant stomach. With most people – including Happy, something that shocked Boo, Chibs and Happy alike - he was fine, got on with his own business and just left them too it, but when Tig or Juice held Bonnie he remained fixed at their side, on high alert and for some reason he barked every time Clay held baby Bonnie so the president soon stopped trying.

Boo and Chibs knew that Bonnie and Waldorf would grow to be good friends. They knew their dog meant their beloved little bundle of joy no harm and that he only wanted to protect her. They wouldn't ever leave him alone with her of course, as dogs could turn at any time and for any reason – even if Waldorf was a Chihuahua they wouldn't leave him alone with Bonnie – but they knew he meant her no harm and that he'd always love and protect her, as much as he did Boo and Chibs. Maybe even more so.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	411. Chest

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager and Bonnie Blue Telford, who are original character's created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Chest – Chibs gets inked **

The day after Boo and newborn Bonnie returned home from the hospital Chibs approached SAMCRO's resident tattoo artist, Happy.

He asked the Tacoma killer if he had the time to ink him before church started. Happy said he did so the Scotsman asked him to ink the names 'Kerrianne' and 'Bonnie' onto his chest, just below the Luckenbooth broach he'd had inked there on his wedding day.

He wanted the names of his girls, his beloved daughters, inked on his chest in an old fashioned Celtic style script so that they would always be close to him. He had Kerrianne inked first and then Bonnie below her name for Kerrianne was his first born daughter and he'd loved her for more than 18 years before Bonnie had come along.

He vowed to keep the space below Bonnie's name clear so that when he and Boo had more children – and he was sure they would – he could add their names to the list.

He loved having the names of his girls, his beloved daughters, inked on his chest. He felt as though they would always be with him, even when they were apart. He knew he'd be able to draw strength from the sight of their names in the evitable hard times to come, just like he did when he looked at the Luckenbooth broach he had inked above them. Looking at those names would remind him he had children who loved him, adored him and relied upon him, would remind him that he had something worth living for.

He contemplated having Boo's name inked on his chest too but decided against it. He was very much of the belief that you should never get your partners name inked on you. He knew he'd love Boo until the end of his days, that he'd never grow to hate her and that they'd always be together but still he could not bring himself to have her name inked onto him.

He of course had the Luckenbooth broach he'd given her years ago inked in his chest and in many ways that was even more of a commitment than having her name inked there for it was symbolic not just of her but of the love they shared and their relationship. No matter what happened with Boo, even if somehow they ended up apart and hating one another, Chibs would never ever have that tattoo removed. His years with Boo were the happiest of his life and he never wanted to forget them. They had shaped him into the man he was today, healed him from the emotional wreck he'd been on his arrival in Charming and given him a beloved daughter he treasured and loved as much as his firstborn.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	412. Happiness

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Happiness – Chibs is in Charming for months before he is truly happy **

Filip Telford wasn't a happy man when he arrived in Charming, not really. He may have acted like the life of the party, smiled and laughed, chatted enthusiastically to his new brothers but deep down he was still a broken man.

The emotional wounds that Fiona had left him with were still raw, still painful. Sometimes they were so bad they were crippling and he had to duck out of the room or the garage 'for a piss' but in reality, it was to pull himself together and shed a few tears.

Sometimes he had to take the whole day off and hide away in his dorm room pretending to be sick because he just couldn't face the world, couldn't face the life he now lived.

He missed his daughter, his beloved Kerrianne, more so for seeing her briefly just before he left Ireland. He missed Fiona too; or rather their happy times together before Jimmy had come along, although he told himself otherwise.

Charming, although wonderful and friendly, sunny and oh-so warm was often overwhelming and too strange for the Scotsman's liking. He often longed to be back home in the familiar drizzly streets of Belfast.

His brothers, while great men whom he trusted with his life and enjoyed spending the majority of his time with were not the brothers he'd spent the last 5 years with, the brothers who knew him inside out, who knew when he was pained by the horrors of his past and took the time to help him through it.

Chibs hide this inability to be happy, this near crushing depression that weighed down on him by throwing himself into club life full force. He drank, he smoked, he fucked and performed his club duties with gusto and a smile on his face. Doing so offered him brief rest bite from his pain but it always came back, less so over time but still, it came back.

This wasn't to say of course, that Filip Telford wasn't happy on occasion, because he was. He immensely enjoyed the club parties and the company of his brothers and new found family. He took joy from club meetings and runs and even took joy from his day job at Teller-Morrow, especially when he worked with the mysterious and inquisitive Boo Morrow who frequently put a smile on his face and often got him laughing.

It wasn't until the Scotsman had been in Charming well over 18 months that he could really consider himself happy. The knowledge that he was happy hit him out of the blue and came as such a shock that he laughed out loud.

It was a blistering hot summer's day and things with the club were quiet for the first time in a fair few weeks so Gemma had closed the garage for the day so she could throw a huge BBQ for the club and all those that were part of it.

It had been a great day full of cold beers, good food and a lot of fun. The club hounded the prospects by putting chilies in their beers and everyone was able to keep cool and contended as Gemma had managed to dig out an old sprinkler that everyone insisted on sitting by.

As the day wore on Chibs got involved with such childish antics as brawls in the ring and water fights where instead of balloons the club chucked whole buckets of water at one another.

When the sun finally began to set Chibs was full up, cool, contented and ever so slightly buzzed. He ventured into the clubhouse where Boo, Bobby and Tig were all sitting round together chatting and half heartedly playing cards.

Chibs grabbed himself a tumbler of whiskey and joined them, sitting between Bobby and Boo. For a while they talked, joked and played cards. Before long Chibs realized that 17 year old Boo could barely keep her eyes open so he gently pried the cards from her hand and pulled a blanket down over her, insisted she lean against him and go to sleep. She did.

Chibs continued to play poker with Tig and Bobby after that. They upped the stakes as Boo was asleep, started to play for money rather than nothing. They talked, drank whiskey, smoked weed and cigars and made crude jokes long into the night.

It wasn't until almost midnight that Tig decided he should take Boo home. Boo was still asleep against Chibs' side so the Scotsman gave her a little shake, earning himself a groan of annoyance and a swipe from Boo for his efforts. Despite this it was then, in that very moment that Chibs realized that he was finally happy.

The horrors of his past, of his lost family were no longer raw and painful in his mind, rather they were a distant ache that rarely bothered him. He missed his daughter and his Irish brothers but he'd bonded well with his stateside brothers and had forged good friendships with all of them, including many of the Ol' Ladies – like Gemma – and some of the club's family members – like Boo. He enjoyed his job at Teller-Morrow, loved riding around sunny California on his Dyna and was thrilled by every aspect of club life.

He believed that life was as good as it was ever going to get. He didn't think he'd ever see his beloved Kerrianne again, find love again or be lucky enough to have any more children but he was happy, truly happy for the first time in years and that was all that mattered.

He wasn't of course, betting on the young woman that was curled up asleep at his side…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	413. Diaper

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Diaper – Boo forces Filip out of bed at 4am **

"Filip… Filip… wake up…" Boo hissed in her husband's ear as she gently shook his hand, which she had a firm hold on.

It was nearing 4am and he was wrapped around her fast asleep, face buried in her curls, one hand on her swollen tummy the other clutching one of hers.

"Um… what is it lass?" Chibs groaned softly without moving a muscle or even opening his eyes.

"We need to get diapers." Boo whispered softly. "We don't have any and we need them for the baby." She added, sounding desperate and slightly panicked.

"I know Hen, we'll get them tomorrow, it's not a big issue." Chibs mumbled, trying his best not to sound too annoyed at his wife for waking him. She was 7 months pregnant and becoming increasingly irrational. She frequently got into a panic over practically nothing and often burst into tears over little more than being unable to reach something on a high shelf.

"It is… Filip we need them!" Boo whined, sounding rather tearful. "The baby needs diapers! We need to get them or Wiggle won't have any when it comes home from the hospital!"

"Yer seven months' pregnant lass." Chibs groaned as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his tired eyes. "We've got weeks until the baby comes, it's fine, we can get diapers tomorrow."

"But what if I go into labor early?" Boo demanded as she sat herself up and looked down at her husband, her hands on her bump. "I could go into labor at any moment! Then what? We have no diapers."

"Jesus Christ Hen we'll yeh stop yer panicking? Yer not goin' to go into labor any time soon, we can get diapers tomorrow and if by some fuckin' miracle yeh go into labor tonight I'll make the prospects go and get some." Chibs spat, sounding far harsher than he wanted to. He regretted his angry words at once for Boo gave a pathetic little whimper and sniffed.

"You don't have to yell at me Filip." She whispered. Chibs opened his eyes then and looked up at Boo, sighed regretfully when he realized she'd ducked her head so she could hide her tear filled eyes behind the curtain that was her hair. "I just want to be prepared is all… I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I promise yeh my lovely, yeh aren't goin' to give birth tonight." Chibs cooed as he took Boo's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "We've got two whole months before the baby comes, plenty of time to get diapers but we'll get some tomorrow after I finish work just incase, okay?" he asked as he rubbed soothing circles into the back of Boo's palm.

"No, we need them now." Boo cried, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

Chibs chuckles softly at that, sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand why his wife, at only 7 months pregnant, had become overcome with the need to by their unborn child diapers at 4am.

"But why Boo? It's 4 a clock in the fuckin' mornin' and yer only 7 months pregnant. We can get diapers tomorrow!" he drawled, sounding more amused by his wife's need for diapers than annoyed.

"They need to be here for when the baby comes." Was all Boo said in way of reply.

"Christ…" Chibs sighed as he sat himself up and swung his legs out of bed. "I'm not goin' to win this am I? I've got to go and get some bloody diapers now or yeh won't settle haven't I?" he groaned as he started to pull on his jeans.

"Yes… I'm sorry Filip, it's just… I need them… well the baby does… and I can't sleep until I know they're in the nursery." Boo rambled at top speed, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Chibs just chuckled again at that, pulled on his cut and boots before pressing a gentle kiss to Boo's forehead.

"Don't fret darlin', I'll go and get the diapers alright?" he promised her. "Do yeh need anythin' else from the store?" he asked.

"No, just the diapers." Boo said with a shake of her head. "Thank you Filip; you're so sweet to me."

"Aye, suppose I am." Chibs sighed as he grabbed his bike keys from his pocket and sauntered towards the bedroom door. "Won't be long Hen."

So off Chibs went. He had to ride around for almost half an hour before he found an open store that sold diapers for newborn babies. He brought a couple of packets before riding home and presenting them to his delighted wife, who at once carefully put them away in the changing table. It was only once the diapers were safely stored away that Boo was able to settled back down to sleep in Chibs waiting arms. It was past 5am by this point, just two hours before Filip had to get up for work, but before she drifted off Boo informed Filip that she'd left Gemma a voicemail informing her that he wouldn't be in work that morning for he'd been up vomiting since 4am. Something she'd done because she felt so guilty about making him go out for diapers at such an ungodly hour. Chibs was suddenly very thankful his wife had woken him at 4am because of her desperate need for diapers, he could use a day off!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	414. After

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**After – Boo and Chibs wake up a married couple**

Boo groaned as she heard the alarm go off, tried to pull the blankets over her head. She hated that Filip's work alarm woke her every morning…

It was a few seconds before the events of the last few days hit her, before she remembered all that had happened the day before; she and Filip had gotten married and then made love until dawn.

The new Mrs. Telford wretched her eyes open and looked up at her husband with a broad grin on her lips, eyes sparkling despite how sore they were with lack of sleep.

"Morin' Mrs. Telford." Chibs grinned when he saw his wife was awake. "Christ… Mrs. Telford… don't think I'll ever get tired of callin' yeh that!" he chuckled as he ran his fingers through Boo's sleep tangled curls.

"Well I'm never going to grow tired of hearing it so call me it all you like Mr. Boo." Boo replied with a mischievous grin.

Chibs tutted at that, shook his head. He really didn't like that nickname but if he told Boo that she'd just call him that all the more.

"If I could I'd make everyone call yeh Mrs. Telford just so I can be reminded day after day that yer married to me." He drawled after a while. "I still don't know what I did to deserve you." He added with a sigh before taking Boo's left hand and pressing a kiss to her ringed finger.

"Best not to think to hard on it, you might make you're head explode." Boo giggled, burying her face in Chibs bare chest to stifle the sound.

"Oh that's how it is now huh? We're married so yer gonna make fun of me all the damn time?" Chibs asked, trying in vain to sound hurt.

"I've always made fun of you Filip." Boo pointed out. "Don't you remember? It's one of the first things I did when we met all those years ago."

"Yeh called me a dumbass." Chibs said, chuckling fondly at the memory. "What does that make you then darlin'? Yeh went and married this dumbass."

"It makes me the luckiest woman on the world." Boo sighed happily as she carefully traced the new tattoo on Chibs' chest with her fingertip, the Luckenbooth broach that was symbolic of their relationship and the love they shared. "I've never been as happy as I am right now Filip." Boo added as she pressed a gentle kiss to Chibs' inked skin.

"Me neither lass, me neither." Chibs replied as he pressed a quick kiss to his wife's lips.

"How long until we have to check out?" Boo asked.

Chibs started looking around for his phone, which had dropped to the floor after he'd turned the alarm off. He grabbed it off the floor and grimaced when he saw what the time was.

"20 minute's Hen." He explained dismally.

"So we don't even have time for a quick fuck against the wall?" Boo asked, pouting just a little.

"'Fraid not lass; yeh know damn well I'm not a minute man so yeh'll have to wait until we get home." Chibs chuckled. "Although havin' a quick go at it on our first mornin' wakin' up together as a married couple does sound temptin'!"

"We don't want to pay for another night here when we're not even going to use the room; especially after you've spent so much already." Boo said. She knew she should be getting out of bed but she was so warm and contented curled up in Filip's arms, her head against his chest that she didn't want to move.

"I didn't spend that much, I promise my lovely." Chibs replied. "But we do need to make check out; Kerrianne and Quinn will be waitin' for us."

"Yeah they will be…" Boo sighed. "I wish they weren't… I wish we could just stay in this bed forever, making love and sleeping all curled up together…" she added longingly.

"Me too Boo." Chibs chuckled in way of reply; Boo's suggestion sounded like heaven, like an almost perfect way to live. It was however, impossible, they had responsibilities, jobs, people that depended on and cared about them... "But we have to get up and get checked out so up yeh get!" he added, grinning wickedly as he pulled the covers off Boo, exposing her nude form to the cool morning air.

"Filip!" Boo shrieked in protest. "Argh, I hate you, you're such an ass!"

"You don't hate me, you love me." Chibs grinned as he rolled out of bed and searched for something he could wear. "Why else would yeh have married me?"

"I do love you…" Boo replied, smiling softly. "Although right now I'm forced to question why; right now I'm wondering how much I can get out of you when I divorce you!" she added, her smile becoming a sly smirk.

"Love you too Boo."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	415. Sight

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sight – Boo notices something **

Boo Telford-Trager practically floated in the front door of the apartment she shared with her husband, Chibs. She was four months pregnant, had just started to show and was loving every minute of her pregnancy; she couldn't wait to be a mother.

She found her husband reading, curled up in bed on her side so that he could use the lamp she had there for when she read in bed. The fact that Chibs was in bed didn't surprise her – it was almost midnight – but the fact that he was reading did. He himself had admitted that things were so manic with the club and garage with most of the guys inside that he didn't have the concentration for it.

"What you reading Filip?" Boo asked as she tucked her jacket away in the closet.

"Baby book." Chibs drawled, lifting the book for her to see yet not taking his eyes off the page, despite the fact that his eyes ached so much the words were a blur. "Want teh be prepared fer when the wee one comes along." He added, glancing at his wife briefly and offering her a smile.

"Either you're the world's greatest husband or you heard me come in and thought of a great way to get yourself laid." Boo chuckled as she stripped down to her underwear.

"Can't it be both?" Chibs asked, grinning wickedly. "The worlds greatest husband still needs to get some yeh know." He added suggestively as Boo joined him in bed.

Boo gave a wry laugh at that, rolled her eyes. She leaned her head on Chibs' shoulder, slipped her arms around him and smiled when he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"So are you really reading this or just pretending to get between my legs?" Boo asked as soon as she was comfortable.

"That depends, am I gonna get myself laid if I swear I was just readin' it?" Chibs replied cheekily.

"With an attitude like that you'll never get laid again." Boo threatened rather seriously.

"Yeh know I'm just kiddin' around Hen." Chibs chuckled before pressing a kiss to Boo's forehead. "I really was readin' the book lass; I want know all about yer pregnancy so I can make it as easy for yeh as possible." He admitted frankly. "I don't want yeh to think yer alone in all of this."

"Aren't you sweet." Boo exclaimed happily, tilting her head up so that she could grin at her husband and accept a chaste kiss from him. "For the record I've never once felt alone in this pregnancy." Boo admitted as she rested her hand on her stomach. "And I promise you'll get laid in the morning; I'm just too tired for sex now."

"I have to be honest lass, I am too." Chibs sighed reluctantly. "My eyes just ache so much." He added before putting his book down, marking his place with the corner of the blanket, and rubbing his eyes with a weary sigh.

"So put the book away and let's get some sleep." Boo said as she tapped the hardback cover with her fingertip.

"Let me just finish this chapter lass, I've only got a page teh go; it's about food aversions and since yer startin' to really get 'em, I better read up on 'em." Chibs said as he picked the book up again.

"Ok then; finish up so we can go to sleep." Boo said, smiling softly at Chibs before she rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"Aye, course Hen; I'll be quick." Chibs said hurriedly as he returned his attention to the book in his hand. As when he'd been reading before his eyes suddenly started to ache and throb a little, soon became rather irritable. As a result the words on the pages started to blur so the Scotsman blinked rapidly and moved the book closer so that he could see the text more clearly.

"What's wrong?" Boo asked concernedly as she looked up at Chibs, slightly bemused by his strange behavior.

"Eyes are still a little sore." Chibs admitted. "Makin' it difficult teh read." He added moving the book further away from his eyes as the words on the pages had not cleared up when he'd moved the book closer.

"Are you sure it's just that?" Boo asked, scowling in concern. "Has this happened before?"

"Aye lass it has." Chibs admitted, a heavy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "It's happened a lot recently actually… and it's been getting' worse." He added rather reluctantly.

"You need to get your eyes tested." Boo said. "You might need glasses."

"No! It's fine Boo, it's fine…" Chibs rambled hotly. "I can't… I need my sight darlin'; I can't ride without it."

"Hey it's okay." Boo said as she took the baby book out of Chibs hand and cast it aside. She moved so that she was straddling him then, looking right into his eyes. "I doubt you're going blind; your probably just long sighted and need glasses for reading; things like this happen all the time." She added reassuringly. "You need to get your eyes checked out though; they'll get worse if you don't wear glasses when you need them."

"I know, I know…" Chibs sighed grudgingly. "I'll book an appointment with the eye doctor tomorrow, I promise, so yeh can stop yer worryin' Hen."

Boo grinned triumphantly at that and when Chibs closed his eyes she pressed a tender kiss to each of his eyelids, earning herself an amused and contented chuckle from him for her efforts. The Scotsman slipped an arm around Boo's waist and held her too him, pressed one hand flat against her newly formed bump.

"Will yeh still find me sexy if I have to wear glasses?" he asked curiously.

"Filip there's never a time when I don't find you sexy." Boo muttered seductively in Chibs ear. She bit down gently on his ear and rocked herself against him so that she pressed her breasts against his chest and ground down onto his growing erection in the same movement. "You're especially sexy when you get all worked up and worried; its so adorable…" she giggled. "It makes me want to assure you I'll always want you…"

Chibs smirked at that and slipped his fingers into his wife's panties, felt how hot and wet she was; how ready she was for him. He smirked even more so when she groaned loudly right into his ear and jerked her body against his fingers.

"Guess I won't have teh wait until mornin' teh get laid huh?" he asked as he peppered a line of chaste kisses up and down Boo's exposed neck.

"Oh god no, you're going to get laid right now!" Boo cried out lustily.

"This is why I love you!" Chibs exclaimed before latching onto his wife's neck and flipped her over so that she was below him…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	416. Comfort

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Comfort – Boo clambers into Tig's bed**

Tig Trager woke briefly as he turned and shifted in his sleep and was glad of it for he could hear the soft rhythm of Boo's feet as she hurried down the hallway from her room, past the bathroom and into his. A moment later she was in his bed, curled up at his side in a tearful manner for the second time in the 10 nights she'd lived with him; Tig didn't mind though. He wanted to comfort Boo, his surrogate daughter and honestly he'd not been in that deep of a sleep anyways.

"What's wrong doll?" Tig asked as he pulled Boo to him, one arm looping round her middle, the other creeping up her back which he rubbed in gentle, soothing circles.

"I had a bad dream Tiggy." Boo whimpered shakily, her voice shuddering as she fought to calm herself and vanquish her fast falling tears.

"My poor Boo." Tig cooed, trying his best not to sound sarcastic and unsympathetic despite the fact that he wanted to chuckle – Boo after all, was a young woman of 16. "What was the dream about kid?" he asked.

"I don't remember." Boo admitted sheepishly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks that was so warm, Tig felt it on his bare chest.

"Well that's not very helpful is it now?" he replied, unable to stop himself chuckling this time. He regretted his laughter at once for Boo gave a soft sob and tried to pull away from him; Tig held her firm and refused to let her move. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." He rambled quickly, honestly. "Try and remember Boo… what was the dream about?"

"All I remember was that you weren't there…" Boo whispered after a while. "I tried to find you but I couldn't, you weren't anywhere and nobody would tell me where you'd gone but it was obvious they knew where you were and that they were purposely hiding that from me; it was as if you didn't want me anymore…" she went on, shuddering as brief flashes of the dream hit her once again. It was all coming back to her now; she'd woken up one morning back at Clay's, living there again. She had no key to Tig's and when she went round there he wasn't in and in fact, he didn't live there at all. He wasn't at the garage or clubhouse, nor was he anywhere in Charming. Boo asked everyone and anyone if they'd seen him and everyone said no, yet it was more than obvious that each and every one of them was lying and that for some reason, Tig didn't want her anymore. It had been terrifying.

"Oh doll, that's never going to happen." Tig promised, kissing Boo's forehead tenderly after he spoke to reinforce what he'd said. "I love you Boo, you're like a daughter to me… I love having you here and I love looking after you." He added, making the effort to put real emotion and love into his voice. He meant every word of course but it wasn't like him to say such things, to say them and mean them; normally he said crap like 'I love you' to croweaters he was just trying to get to shut up.

"I love you too Tiggy." Boo replied, smiling just a little. Tig could not see her face but he could feel her lips curve against the tender skin of his chest. "I love living here with you; I don't want to leave… don't ever abandon me... don't make me go back to Clay's...please." she begged, sounding so pathetic and desperate that Tig's heart gave a painful twinge.

"No Boo, of course not, I promise." Tig assured her. "You can stay here with me for as long as you want." He added honestly. He truly reveled in having Boo living with him, in looking after her. It was almost like having his daughters back and it was wonderful, after so many years of living alone, to come home and have somewhere there waiting for you who loved you and was happy to see you.

"Thank you Tiggy." Boo said, sounding far calmer and happier than she had been moments previously when she'd first crawled into his bed. "I feel better now." He assured him.

"That's great Boo; I'm glad." Tig relied, kissing her forehead again. "You just go back to sleep now doll; try and get some rest before work tomorrow okay? We've got a long day ahead of us, lots to do, plenty of bikes to fix."

"I can go back to my room if you want; I know you must hate it when I get into bed with you." Boo rambled as she attempted to heave herself out of bed again. Tig continued to hold her firm and tight, refused to let her move.

"It's fine doll, you stay right where you are." He said to her. "It's not like I bring women home with me is it? You feel safe and comforted here, that's all that matters to me." He added, kissing her forehead once again.

"Okay." Boo replied, smiling again. "Goodnight Tig."

"Night doll; sleep well." Tig whispered just moments before Boo's gentle and constant breathing told him she'd drifted off. He chuckled then, amused by how small and young she seemed asleep in his arms but soon stopped short and felt a painful tug on his heart when he realized just who she reminded him of; Dawn.

Tig's eldest biological daughter had often crawled into bed with him in the months before he'd left Colleen – when she'd slept in the spare room or even on the couch in her efforts to avoid him – in floods of tears, convinced her father was going to leave her and her younger sister, leave the family home forever. She'd been right of course for he soon would but Tig had told her different and as a result he'd broken both her heart and all the trust she had in him when he'd left. Their relationship had never recovered from this betrayal. Tig vowed then to never betray Boo in such a way, to never lose her trust or her love in the way he'd lost both Dawn's, and to a lesser extent, Fawn's. He'd love her with all his heart and try his best to never lie to her, to never do anything to her that would cause her to hate him. He knew of course that the day would come when he'd have to go back on his word – and that day would have something to do with Clay and the club – but he tried his best not to think about that and hoped that that day would never come…

_**Are you still out there readers? Reviews have kinda vanished for the last few drabbles; hope you're still reading/enjoying these! **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	417. Panic

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager and Bonnie Telford, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Panic – Chibs is worried**

As Boo dozed in her hospital bed Chibs sat in the chair at her bedside, cradling their newborn daughter in his arms.

Bonnie was wide awake and waving her clenched fists around. Her eyes sparkled with wonder, stared up at Chibs in awe. He wondered if she remembered him, recognized the sound of his voice from when she was in the womb.

Chibs could not take his eyes off his beautiful wee daughter. He loved that she had his mothers red hair and Boo's beautiful blue orbs; she was a combination of all the woman he loved. She even had something akin to Kerrianne in her smile and her lengthy eyelashes were identical to her older sisters when she'd been born.

"You have no idea how much I love you wee one." Chibs cooed as Bonnie blew spit bubbles at him. "I love yeh more than life itself, more than the air I breathe…" he added, chuckling softly when the spit bubble Bonnie was blowing burst.

He sighed then, for he felt himself being overcome with sudden doubt in his abilities as a father, fear that he'd fail Bonnie as he had Kerrianne.

When Kerrianne was born he'd had no such fear; he was a cocky man in his twenties that believed he knew it all and would be the best dad ever. It had taken all off about 24 hours for that cockiness to disappear. He hadn't known how to change his daughter's nappy, she wouldn't feed with him and he couldn't get her to stop crying or to sleep!

He'd learnt in time of course and soon he and Kerrianne knew one another inside out, soon they had one another wrapped around their little fingers. All this had changed when Jimmy O had shown up…

Chibs of course now knew how to change a diaper, knew how to get a baby to sleep, to feed, bath and change one so he knew he could take care of his Bonnie wee lass but what he didn't know was if he could protect her and love her enough to keep her safe.

He'd thought that he loved Kerrianne enough to keep her safe and yet he'd failed her, had allowed her and Fiona alike to fall prey to Jimmy O. He feared that he'd allow the same thing to happen to his wee little Bonnie Blue, despite how much he loved her and wished to protect her.

Worse; despite how much he loved her, despite the fact that she already meant more to him than life itself, the Scotsman feared that his love for his newborn daughter would fade and diminish over time, that he would grow distant from her – and possibly even his beautiful wee Hen, his wonderful wife Boo – for fear of losing her as he had Kerrianne and Fiona. He didn't think he or his heart could survive such a thing and so he worried that he would begin to distance himself to save himself and his heart from such pain.

Chibs found that then his eyes were filled with tears, that he had stopped rocking Bonnie and that he was merely staring down at her sorrowfully. She stared right back up him unknowing through her Boo like eyes, big and blue and innocent. She gurgled at him, whimpered just a little so Chibs resumed rocking her. Bonnie soon settled once again and a moment later she drifted back to sleep. Chibs managed a smile then but it was brief and rather forced, sad.

"Oh Bonnie, I hope I don't ever let yeh down…" he whispered to her. He ducked forward then and pressed a gentle kiss to her warm forehead, smiled again when he got a nose full of that 'new baby' smell on Bonnie's skin. "I promise I'm goin' to do my best to love yeh more with each day that passes and to never let my love fer you leave my heart…. I don't ever want to stop loving you sweetheart; you, yer big sister and yer mother are my entire world… I couldn't be without a one of yeh."

Chibs practically leapt out of his skin then when suddenly he felt Boo's hand settle over one of his. He looked over to her bed and was surprised to see that she was no longer sleeping but sitting up in bed and looking at him, a sad smile on her face. She laced their fingers together and ran the pad of her thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

"I though yeh were asleep Hen." He said to her, offering her the same sad smile that she was giving him. He would rather she was still asleep; she needed her rest, it had been a long few days, she'd not slept in well over 30 hours and in that time she'd given birth to Bonnie. "Yeh need yer rest my lovely."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." Boo muttered in reply, voice croaky and strained with exhaustion.

"Boo… Hen… yeh really should try and sleep; yeh've just given birth my lovely." Chibs sighed.

"I'll try again in a moment I promise." Boo assured her husband as she shifted closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder and stare down at Bonnie, who was still asleep in his arms. "First I just want to tell you that you've nothing to worry about."

"What do yeh mean Hen?" Chibs asked, totally bemused by his wife's words.

"I'm not ever going to leave you for a man like Jimmy and take our daughter with me, cut off all contract with you, let him parade us about in front of you like its all some big joke…" Boo whispered. "Filip I'd rather die that leave you; you're my husband, the father of my child and you're the love of my life… I don't want to be with anyone but you." She promised him.

"I know Hen, I know…" Chibs replied as he rested his head atop of Boo's. "I just… I can't help but worry… I thought Fiona and I would be together for life, that Kerrianne would be the first of many children between us but then…" he trailed off then and sighed heavily, closed his eyes as he was plagued by the horrible memories of his past. "I can't help but be scared somethin' similar will happen again, that I'll lose you and Bonnie somehow… and that even if I don't I'll grow distant and cold because I'm tryin' to protect myself from such a thing from happenin'."

"It's okay, I understand." Boo promised her husband as she resumed running her thumb back and forth over Chibs knuckles. "You went through just about the worst thing a person could possibly go through… you lost your family and had to watch as another man paraded about with them right under your nose, had to stand aside as he dangled them in front of you, mocked you with them. You have every right to be panicked now that you have another family, scared that someone will snatch them away too, especially with the chaotic life we live; I would be too."

"You would?" Chibs asked.

"Of course." Boo nodded. "But Filip, you have nothing to worry about. No one is going to take me away from you and no one is going to take Bonnie from us. I'd lay down my life before I left you and again before I let someone harm a hair on our daughters head." Boo said fiercely, hers fingers suddenly clutching Filip's a lot tighter. "We're a family Filip and nobody is going to tear us apart, I don't care who they are. We're going to stay together no matter what and I know with all my heart that you will never, ever be distant and cold with me and Bonnie. You have to big a heart to do such a thing."

"My heart is all yours Hen; yours, Bonnie's and Kerrianne's. Yer my girls; my whole entire world." Chibs cooed as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss too it. "I'm not lettin' a one of yeh go and I'm never gonna stop loving you, nor will I ever go a day without tellin' yeh how much I love yeh…"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	418. Gifts

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Gifts – Boo's unborn child is spoilt **

Boo Telford-Trager was 7 months pregnant and enjoying the baby shower that Gemma had thrown for her. Lyla and Tara were also in attendance, as were a few of her girlfriends from college and even Kerrianne, who was watching the party via Skype as she was unable to travel out from Ireland due to all the work she had to do for college.

She and the other girls were enjoying non-alcoholic cocktails and freshly baked cookies, were talking everything and anything 'baby' and were looking through the various gifts that the guests had brought for Boo and her unborn child including a collection of reaper adorned onesies and hats (from Gemma), a musical mobile with little motorcycles, thistles and roses (from Tara) and what had to be the biggest collection of stuffed toys Boo had ever seen (from her college girlfriends).

Around an hour or so into the party Boo heard the front door open. She scowled suspiciously at once and hauled herself to her feet, feeling her temper rise as she did so for she knew it was Chibs. He'd promised to stay away for the whole shower – as much as Boo loved him and loved how involved he was with her pregnancy, she wanted to talk about all the things that were worrying her pregnancy and baby wise without freaking him out, which he normally did when she talked about such things – and was meant to be helping out the Grim Bastards on a job in Lodi.

"Filip Telford what the hell are you doing here?" Boo demanded hotly as she hurried towards the front door, her hands on her bump, face contorted in anger. Her guests exchanged nervous and slightly amused looks but not one of them dared to say a thing.

Chibs, who was flanked by a couple of the prospects holding cardboard boxes, grinned at his wife as he gestured for the prospects to go on through to the living room. Both Filthy Phil and Ratboy did despite quite obviously being intimidated by the look of utmost anger on Boo's face.

"You said you weren't going to be here, and now you show up mid-party with the prospects?" Boo spat as she folded her arms across her chest. "What the fuck Filip?"

"Wonderful to see you too my darlin' wife." Chibs chuckled as he stepped forward and put a hand on Boo's hip, stroked her cheek tenderly with his knuckles. "Don't be mad at me lassie…" he begged softly as he rubbed his nose against Boo's. "I came with baby gifts from the lads inside." He added before gently kissing his wife's lips.

Boo grinned at that and felt her anger at her husband disappear at once – northing unusual, her emotions had been all over the place since she'd discovered she was expecting – and so melted into him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Chibs chuckled at that and slipped his arms around her, rested his cheek atop of her head.

"The guys are inside, how have they sent the baby presents?" Boo asked curiously. "Did they take a day trip with the prison guards to Babies'R'Us or have they just sent some stale prison food and the stiff blankets from their beds?" she asked, tittering at her own joke.

"No, no, they all picked out a gift from a list of things we need for Wiggle, gave me permission to take the cash from their gun running earns and asked me to pick their gift up and bring it too you." Chibs explained. "Managed to get everythin' just in time fer yer shower, so I thought I'd come and drop everythin' off… didn't think yeh'd mind, since I brought yeh gifts and all." He added.

"I guess I could forgive you for turning up here mid-party since you brought loads of gifts for me and the baby!" Boo grinned as she looked up at her husband. "Come on, I want to see what the guys sent!" she added as she took Filip's hand and dragged him back into the living room. The Scotsman chuckled in amusement and allowed her to do so.

The prospects had neatly stacked n front of the chair Boo had previously been occupying so the pregnant author simply grabbed the first box from the top of the pile – a large, thin parcel that was apparently from Bobby – and tore into it. Boo laughed when she saw the contents of the parcel.

"Trust Bobby!" Boo giggled as she held up the two books inside for everyone to see. One was entitled 'Quick, simple and cheap recipes for new mothers' and the other was called 'Make your own baby food; ages 6 months – 3 years'.

"Bet yeh still manage teh fuck up these recipes…" Chibs drawled softly as he took both books from his wife. "Yeh can't even follow the instructions on the back of a bloody ready meal without getting somethin' wrong…" he added, earning himself a playful swipe from his wife.

The next parcel was from Juice and contained a diaper genie that both disposed of dirty diapers and dispensed clean ones. Next came Jackson's gift, which was an overly large teddy bear clutching gift certificates for a shop that sold fashionable maternity wear and baby clothes. Clay's gift was next and consisted of a baby sling that Boo could use to keep Wiggle safe and close to her body without the need for a bulky device. Boo knew she'd be using that rather a lot. Happy's gift was next and Boo couldn't help but express her surprise that the Tacoma Killer had sent both her and her unborn child a gift. It was a photo frame with a tiny little space for each month of the child's first year, from the day it was born to its first birthday. His gift also including a special set that would allow Boo to create moulds of her child's hands and feet right after the birth; the set also included tiny, silver keep safe boxes for such things as baby's first curl, bootie and lost tooth as well as a holder for the birth certificate. The final and largest parcel contained Tig's gifts to Boo and her unborn child. The pregnant author's father had obviously spent a fair amount of money on his daughter and grandchild and had spoilt them both.

"Oh wow…" Boo muttered softly as she examined the contents of the box. "Did Tig really ask you to get all this?" she asked as she looked up at her husband. Chibs grinned and nodded his head at her, snaked an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Aye he did; he wanted to get yeh more but I told him that lot was more than enough." Chibs explained with a soft chuckle.

"Stupid man…" Boo cursed, although she obviously didn't mean her words.

"Well what did he get you?" Gemma asked curiously as she tried to peek in the box at Boo's feet.

"Yeah come on; show us Boo!" Tara added eagerly.

Boo grinned at that and started to show everyone the contents of the box. For Boo's unborn child there was everything from little booties to bath toys and even a little sweater that said 'my grandpa loves me'. And for Boo there were all sorts of relaxing bath products specially designed for pregnant women, oils and lotions to help with her stretch marks and plenty of her favorite chocolates, some comfy maternity pajamas and a book token so she could spend some of her last trimester relaxing in her favorite way.

"That man has really spoilt the two of you!" Lyla gasped as she took in the contents of the box, which were now spread right across the floor. "He must love you so much."

"I think he feels a little guilty, missin' the weddin' and the pregnancy because he's inside…" Chibs said knowingly. "He's tryin' teh make up fer that my sendin' a load of gifts for Boo and the baby."

"He's glad he's missing the pregnancy." Boo pointed out. "He doesn't want to be around me when I'm all hormonal and moody." She added with a chuckle. "I do think he's feeling a little guilty though." She admitted.

"He has told me he wishes he was on the outside to help you both through all this." Gemma confessed as she looked between Chibs and Boo. "He knows things must be rather difficult since Chibs is so busy filling in for everyone at the club and garage."

"He's never said anything to me…" Boo sighed sadly. "I wish he would."

"He doesn't want to make you feel bad Boo." Gemma replied. "He knows you don't blame him for being inside so he doesn't see any point in bringing it up."

"Yeah… guess that makes sense." Boo nodded. "I do wish he was here sometimes… it gets kinda lonely when Chibs is out with the club a lot." She admitted bashfully, avoiding her husbands gaze as she spoke.

"Oh Hen, I'm sorry." Chibs cooed as he kissed her cheek again. "I'll have a word with Opie and I'll try and make sure I'm not away from home for more than a few days at a time alright?" he added. He'd not realized his frequent absences were upsetting his wife so; he thought so was coping well enough, getting through it by keeping busy.

"Yeah, I'd really like that… thank you Filip." Boo grinned as she turned her head and accepted a kiss from her husband, something that made all her guests coo and make 'aww' sounds.

True to his word Chibs talked to Opie the very next day. The interim president was very understanding for he had been through something similar both times Donna had been pregnant. He assured Chibs that he could never have to be away from Charming for more than three days at a time and that he'd always have a gap of at least a week between any long runs, unless there was an emergency and the Scotsman's presence was needed. He also allowed Chibs to get a second prepay that only Boo had the number too, a prepay he'd have on and with him at all times incase of any pregnancy related emergencies.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	419. Cold

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cold – Chibs gives Boo his jacket**

Within an hour of landing in Manchester, England Chibs, Boo and the other members of SAMCRO that were heading to Ireland boarded the ferry that would take them there.

Jax and Clay immediately ventured inside in search of a place where they could hold an emergency pre-Ireland church where they would not be overheard. The ferry was full of tourists yet Jimmy's spies or those on his payroll could be anywhere.

Juice, Happy, Bobby and Opie found a bar and went to have a few drinks before church while Gemma found a small, private room so she could call the prospects back in Charming and check on her bird.

That left Chibs and Boo who were quite contented to wander around the deck hand in hand, talking between themselves until church was called.

"Jesus, I haven't seen Paddy since he was 15…" Chibs chuckled as the subject came round to his nephew who was part of the crew meeting SAMCRO just outside of Belfast. "He was such a stupid wee thing back then, thought he was a big tough man that could play with the big boys in SAMBEL."

"I'm sure he was just trying to be like his Uncle Filip!" Boo insisted. "He idolized you growing up didn't he?"

"Aye he did; he and his da weren't the best of friends." Chibs said with a nod of his head. "I'm not sure if he was tryin' teh be like me mind; I was a big tough member of SAMBEL but I was never an idiot, I never did anythin' so stupid as ride my bike into the clubhouse wall." Chibs tutted with a roll of his eyes. "I swear that boy was born with no fuckin' common sense!"

"He'll get on with Juice then!" Boo giggled. "He sounds just like him."

"Aye he is, that's why I like Juicy-boy so much." Chibs nodded. "They're very similar lads; they should get on like a house on fire. Although that's only if Juice doesn't bore Paddy with all his tech speak… Paddy was never good with technology!"

"That runs in the family then huh? I've lost track of the amount of times you've messed up my laptop!" Boo said with a sly grin.

"Oh ha ha, very funny lass." Chibs drawled as he ruffled Boo's hair affectionately. It was then that he noticed how pale his wife's skin was, how cold she seemed to be and how much she was trembling. "Jesus woman, yer fuckin' freezin'!" he said as he put his fingers against her frozen cheek.

"Oh, yeah…" Boo shrugged. "I forgot how cold it can get out here; I didn't think to bring a warmer jacket." She admitted. There was a bitter wind blowing, harsh and cutting and a fine rain of ice water was falling. When she'd lived in England Boo had been used to such abysmal weather and could wear as little as she was wearing now – jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and a sweatshirt – and be rather warm. Over 7 years in Charming - where even a cold winter's day was warmer than many summer's days back in England – however had robbed her of that ability. Now she was frozen, so cold she could barely move.

"Silly wee Hen." Chibs chuckled as he shrugged off his reaper jacket, the one with the purple arm strips that showed his rank within the club. "Put this on darlin', yeh'll soon warm up!" he told her as he held the jacket up for her so that she could just slip her arms in and wrap it around herself. The jacket was made of cotton and was very warm and comfortable. Chibs was cold now himself without it but he didn't really care.

"Are you allowed to give that to me?" Boo asked as she eyed the jacket. "You aren't even wearing your cut… how are people meant to know you're a Son?"

"Don't care." Chibs said with a swift shrug of his shoulders. "I know, the lads know and the boys in Belfast will know too, plus yeh'll be nice and warm; that's all that matters."

Boo smiled at that, managed to blush in spite of the cold bitter wind on the deck of the ferry. She turned and slipped her arms into the reaper jacket then turned again and allowed Chibs to do it up. Once it was done up and she was snug and warm within its folds Chibs kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips.

"Thank you Filip, I'm a lot warmer now!" Boo murmured against his lips, before giving him another kiss, deep and passionate, all tongues, teeth and hands roaming around inside his plain black sweatshirt.

"Right here huh lass?" Chibs tittered. "On the deck? In front of everyone?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Filip; can't a girl give her husband a passionate kiss without him deciding she wants sex?" Boo asked.

Chibs opened his mouth to give his wife an answer, and a very dirty answer at that, but was distracted by Jax who had appeared in the entrance to one of the ferry's numerous bars.

"Hey Chibs; come on man, we've found a place for church!" he called out, clearly obvious to or unconcerned about the fact he'd interrupted an intimate moment between Chibs and his younger sister.

"Have to go Hen." Chibs said before pecking his wife's lips briefly. "Doubt we'll be long… this is just a pre-Belfast briefing; Clay repeatin' shit he's already told us." he explained.

"Okay; we'll I'm going to find a little café or something, have some tea or maybe even a red bull, something to perk me up a little!" Boo replied as she and Chibs started to make their way to where Jackson was standing, waiting for Chibs. "I'm still half asleep… I just want to go back to bed."

"We can go to bed when we've got to Belfast; although I'll doubt we'll be doin' any sleepin'" Chibs chuckled.

"Such a romantic." Boo drawled sarcastically. Chibs merely laughed at that and pecked her cheek.

"It's why yeh love me!" he grinned before heading into the bar after Jackson, who had rejoined the others at a quite table in the corner. "Oh and Hen?" he called after his wife as she walked the other way in search of a café.

"Yeah?" Boo asked as she spun on her heel so she could face Chibs again.

"Yeh look beautiful in the jacket my lovely; it really suits you." He said to her with a warm smile. And then without anther word and before Boo could reply, he disappeared into the bar.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	420. Again

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Again – Tig makes a request. **

Tig massaged at the dull ache that had formed between his eyes as he and Chibs left what had long ago been Chibs' dorm room, in which Boo was currently fast asleep.

He had only been back from Stockton, where he'd been imprisoned for 14 months, for twenty minute's and yet in that time his heavily pregnant daughter – who was over two weeks overdue – had managed to go from being elated, to infuriated and offended, to hysterical and apologetic before finally being overcome with exhaustion, when she'd curled up and gone to sleep.

It had been exhausting and frustrating for Tig, he'd struggled to keep up and honestly he'd gotten very annoyed with his daughter. He knew she was overdue and fed up of being pregnant, he knew she was hormonal and out of sorts but couldn't she have at least kept it together for him, just like all those time's she'd visited him? Was that really too much to ask?

He hoped she'd give birth soon; he was already fed up of pregnant Boo.

"How long has she been like that?" Tig asked as he stuck his thumb over his shoulder towards the closed dorm room door. Chibs chuckled at that and shook his head.

"On and off for the whole damn pregnancy… but she's been like this constantly for the last 10 days or so; she doesn't like being so overdue." He said in an exasperated sort of way. "She's never been as bad she as what she just was though; think she got a little overwhelmed with you and the others comin' home." Chibs admitted.

"Yeah, maybe." Tig nodded. "Jesus she was just so angry… she wasn't like Boo at all!"

"Yer tellin' me brother; I sometimes wonder where my wife went!" Chibs chuckled in agreement as he patted Tig on the back. "Baby will be here soon though and she'll be back to her usual self, if a little on the tired side!"

"I fucking hope so, I want my little girl back." Tig replied as both he and Chibs dumped their phones in the box on the pool table. The others were already inside waiting for them but before they could walk inside, Tig put a hand on Chibs shoulder, preventing him from going in. "Just promise me one thing Scotsman." He asked in a serious manner.

"Sure thing brother." Chibs said without hesitation. He was curious as to what Tig wanted him to promise. He hoped it didn't involve naming their child – boy or girl – Tig.

"Never get Boo pregnant again man; I don't think I could cope with that shit." Tig said seriously, a sparkle of amusement deep in his blue orbs. Chibs roared with laughter at that and patted the older man on the arm.

"Yeh've got nothin' to worry about brother!" he assured Tig. "I never want to go through all that palaver again; these last few months have been hell!" he chuckled before walking into church without another word.

Tig waited a moment before he followed suit. He had no idea if he really believed Chibs or not. He knew without doubt that Boo's pregnancy had been hellish on occasion, yet magical and exciting for the most part. He also knew that Chibs and Boo alike were quite eager for a big family and that the second they saw their newborn boy or girl, held it in their arms, the pregnancy, the birth and all the horrors that came with each would be immediately forgotten.

He had a feeling that in the coming years he'd have to deal with pregnant, emotional and hormonal Boo rather a lot!

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


End file.
